


They Kiss In Secret

by jihooshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best friend jihoon, Boo Seungkwan sister, Boy friend hoshi, F/M, First story, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 95,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihooshi/pseuds/jihooshi
Summary: Sunhi is the wardrobe stylist for Seventeen and also Boo Seungkwan’s older sister. After one drunken night and a kiss with Soonyoung, they find themselves getting together behind everyone’s back. Their jobs and their relationship with Seungkwan are on the line if they get caught....or when they get caught.—Or the one where Hoshi is secretly dating Seungkwans sister.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1 - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first story and I’ve been working on it for months now. I finally have the courage to post it. The idea has been in my head for so long and I really like where it’s gone so far.

We’re in our final fitting before tour starts. I’m pinning up a bit of Jun’s shirt. The other boys are joking around as they wait for me to finish and move on. I’ve finished most of them. I only have Hoshi, Seungkwan, Chan, Dk, and Jeonghan left. The others changed and went back to the apartment. 

“There you go. All done. This will be an easy fix.” I say to jun and pat his back. 

“Thank you. You’re the best!” He says. 

I just smile. 

“Who’s next?” I ask. 

“Meeee!” Hoshi yells. 

“No I’m next!!” Seungkwan yells. 

I roll my eyes and clean my area as they wrestle over who gets to go next. 

“If you rip your clothes, I will hurt you in your sleep and make your regret it.” I say to them. 

They stop and look at me. 

“Now come on. Both of you stand here.” I say. 

They hurry over and stand in front of me. I look them over and find what I think needs to be fixed. 

“Boo. Yours looks pretty good. Bottoms look a little tight though.” I say. 

“Makes my butt look good.” He says. 

I roll my eyes. 

“Perfect bum.” Soonyoung says and smacks Seungkwans ass. 

“You’re both so annoying.” I say. 

I grab my measure. 

“I’m taking the pants out a bit. You’re going to rip them and that’s giving me more work.” I say. 

He frowns some. I pat his head before measuring his waist and legs again. I write the numbers down and look at Hoshi. 

“I can already tell your pants are too long.” I say. 

“They’re falling down too. I can just wear a belt.” 

“No. I’ll take them in a bit.” I say. 

I grab pins and squat down. I roll his pant legs up some until they’re at the right length. 

“Hold your pants up or they will be too short.” I say. 

He does as I ask and I fix the length. I pin them and straighten them some. I stand up and grab more pins. He lifts his shirt some and I grab at the waist of his pants. 

“They’re very big. A belt wouldn’t be enough. They would still look weird.” I say. 

“Oh.” He says. 

He holds his shirt up some as I look. 

“Are these even yours?” I ask. 

I turn him around and look at the tag on the back. I see his name and sigh. 

“It’s the wrong size. Who labeled these as yours? I would have had time to get new ones if I knew.” I say. 

“My sister is the best though. She’ll fix it.” Boo says. 

I smile some. 

“Thanks boo. Just extra work. Dress rehearsal is tomorrow night.” I say. 

“You’ll get it done.” Hoshi says. 

I nod some. 

“Let me pin you up.” I say. 

I turn him back around. He holds his shirt up higher as I start measuring and pinning. 

“Ohhhh. Hoshi has abs” Dk says. 

I see Hoshi flex his abs and start making faces. I look at him with an unimpressed look. He stops. 

“Sorry.” He says. 

“Don’t make me stab you with a pin.” I say. 

He nods lightly and I see his face go a little red. When I’m done, I smack his stomach. 

“There you go tough guy.” I say. 

He frowns and holds his stomach. Seungkwan laughs a bit. 

“Awe. Thought abs would make it not hurt?” I say. 

Everyone starts laughing. Hoshi mumbles under his breath. 

“Sorry. What was that?” I say. 

He smiles sweetly. 

“Nothing. I said you’re my favorite boo and I love you.” He says before trying to hug me. 

“Heyyyy.” Seungkwan says. 

Hoshi just smiles and kisses at my head. 

“Stop sucking up, Soonyoung.” I say. 

“Yea. And get off my sister.” Seungkwan says and pulls me away. 

He hugs me. I roll my eyes. 

“Both of you get away. Your shirts are fine now leave.” I say and push them both away. 

Chan comes over. 

“I’m her favorite anyways.” Chan says. 

“That’s right.” I say and hug his head to me. 

He smiles. Hoshi frowns. 

“Not fair. You always favor him” 

“Because I’m the cutest.” Dino says. 

“Yes you are.” I say and pinch his cheek some. 

I push him away after. 

“Ok. Enough joking around. I really need to finish. It’s going to be a long night.” I say. 

“You aren’t coming over?” Seungkwan asks. 

“No, Seungkwan. I have to work. Dress rehearsals are tomorrow.” I say. 

“So. You even said you don’t have much.” 

“I still have to do something for each of your new outfits. I will be tired.” 

“Call your assistant in.” He says. 

“No. It’s her boy friends birthday. I can do it myself.” I say. 

He frowns more. I just smile lightly. 

“Sorry boo. Now go. Let me finish up.” 

“Fine...” 

I finish pinning everyone and send them on their way. They were all at my apartment. I live in the same building as them, just a few places over. Same floor. The company thought it was best. More convenient. I’m also close with all the boys. I was before I started working with them. Seungkwan is my brother and he’s a year younger than me. We are very close though. He’s my best friend and vise versa. He had a really hard time being away from me when he first moved out. I was more of a mom to him too growing up. My other sister and I took that role when our mom left us. It was hard to be away. He was always closer with me though. Not so much our other sister. She’s 5 years older, though. I ended up moving to Seoul and getting an internship with a wardrobe department for a movie. From there, I worked nonstop. I was near Seungkwan and working. About a year and a half ago, their stylist really needed an extra hand one day when I was visiting. I happily stepped up. She was awesome. I knew her a bit, just from being around so much. She didn’t know my back ground but quickly trusted me when I comfortably stepped up and started helping her sew and hem their clothes. She was very impressed actually. After the long crazy night, she pulled me aside and begged that I come and work for her. Work was slow for me and I wanted a change of pace. I talked to Seungkwan about it first because I didn’t want to intrude that much but he literally started crying when he found out I could be around all the time. I got along so well with all the boys. The company knew it’d be a great fit. 

After a few months of being with them, their designer sat me down. Turns out, she was very sick. Had been for almost a year and was looking for a replacement. She wanted to hand her job over to me. We worked so well together and the boys loved us too. She knew I’d do great and I would be full time with them. It was really sad but she wasn’t healthy at all. Couldn’t work anymore. It took awhile to think about, but I didn’t want to turn the opportunity down. I loved working with my brother and the money would be really good. They also pay for my apartment and basically everything. She worked that out with them. She had been with the company since the beginning and was great friends with the CEOs wife so they hooked me up. I couldn’t turn it down and I got to keep the assistant that I loved. We have a whole team but I work fast enough that we don’t use a whole team often. Seungkwan was over the moon when he found out. All the boys were. I talked it over with them first too. It was a long process of deciding. They thought I was basically stupid for not saying yes right away. It was a lot though. I’d have to completely give up film and tv. I still did that on the side. I would get to be with my brother and take care of him, though. In the end, that’s what was most important. He’s very independent until it comes to me. We are just way too close. I was happy to be there more. 

Now I’ve been full time with them for over a year. I love my job so much and everyone is great. I get to help with all their concepts and it’s something I enjoy so much. Even when I suggest crazy stuff, they always trust me. 

After a few more hours of sewing, I give up for the night. I have all day tomorrow and don’t have much left. I pack everything up and look at my phone. I have several texts from the group chat with the boys. I check it. Last thing I sent was a picture of my work station when Cheol told me to come over. Now I have several from all of them begging me to come over. They have alcohol. I smile some. Why not? I grab my keys and wine. I lock my door and walk to theirs. I hear them all laughing and carrying on. I bang on the door loudly and I hear all of them scream. I move to the side so they can’t see me. 

“Who is it?” I hear someone ask. 

I don’t reply. I kick at the door again but stay hidden. 

“Who is it?? I have a knife!!!” I hear Mingyu yell. 

I stay quiet. The door opens slowly. I see Mingyu peak out. I jump in front of him and yell. He screams and jumps backwards, falling to the ground. The door flies open and I see the others standing and hiding behind Jihoon and Joshua. 

“What’s up, bitches?” I say and step over Mingyu. 

“Sunhi!!” They all yell. 

I just laugh and look back at Mingyu. He frowns at me. I help him up and he shoves me some. 

“You scared me!” He says. 

“I know! You should have seen your face!!” I say and laugh. 

Seungkwan hurries over and hugs me. 

“You came!!” He says. 

“I didddd” I say. 

“Come sit!! We’re playing games.” He says. 

I nod and follow them. They all sit back down. Vernon brings me a glass over for my wine and we all start playing games. Drinking games of course. Mainly me playing catch up. They’re all pretty drunk. After awhile I’m drunk too and we’re having so much fun. 

“Ok. Losers have to kiss on this one!” Seokmin says. 

Everyone starts laughing and agrees. The game starts. Whoever messes up loses. So we will have to do it twice. Joshua loses the first time and everyone starts laughing more. 

“Don’t mess up or you’ll have to kiss Shua!” Boo says to Vernon. 

Vernon just shakes his head and smiles. The next round goes and minghao ends up losing. Everyone dies laughing and Joshua hurried over and grabs his face. Minghao laughs and tries to move back but jun pushes him forward. Joshua kisses him loudly. 

“Let’s play again!!” Joshua says. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu end up losing the next time and that was hilarious. Mingyu literally got on top of Wonwoo to hold him down. He kisses him a few times. Wonwoo just yelled and cursed the whole time. Next round, we change the game up. I’m usually really good at this game but the next one I’m terrible at. I lose within seconds. It’s a bad tongue twister. Everyone yells when I lose. They continue and Hoshi ends up losing. 

“Oh my god!!! Hoshi gets to kiss sunhi!!” Chan yells. 

“He never loses that game! He did it on purpose!” Jihoon says. 

“No I didn’t!!” Hoshi says. 

“Kiss kiss kiss!!” Seokmin starts chanting. 

“No! Don’t!” Seungkwan says. 

I laugh awkwardly. I look at Soonyoung and he smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek. Everyone starts yelling and saying that’s cheating. It’s loud and I just laugh some. Hoshi jumps on top of me and pins me on the ground. Before I can stop him, his lips are on mine, kissing me hard. Everyone starts screaming and hitting each other. We’re surely going to get a noise complaint. Hoshi makes the kiss over dramatic and starts pretending that we’re making out. All of a sudden, Hoshi is roughly shoved off of me. Everyone goes silent when we hear Seungkwan yell. 

I freeze and look at him. He has tears in his eyes and his face is red. 

“Get away from my sister!” He yells at Soonyoung. 

I sit quickly and grab his arm. He looks at me and tears fall. 

“How could you?” He yells at me. 

“Me? He did it! It’s a game, boo. Calm down!!” I say to him. 

His face scrunches up and he stands quickly before running out of the room. Vernon is quickly behind him and so is Cheol. Everyone else sits quietly. 

“Sunhi I didn’t know he’d get mad. I’m sorry.” Hoshi says. 

“It’s fine. He’s drunk and being a baby. You know how he gets.” 

It’s just quiet for awhile. 

“I’ll go check on him.” I say. 

I go to his room and open the door. He’s crying into his pillow. Vernon and Cheol are sitting on the bed with him. 

“Let me talk to him.” I say. 

They both leave and I sit on the bed. 

“Seungkwan.” I say. 

He doesn’t reply. 

“Seriously? You’re actually upset?” I ask. 

He turns and looks at me. 

“Yes!” He yells. 

“Hey! Don’t yell at me!” I say. 

He just hides his face and cries. I sigh. 

“Seungkwan its a game...it wasn’t serious.” I say. 

“You kisses my best friend! My best friend kissed my sister!” He cries. 

“Oh dry it up! It wasn’t even a real kiss! I didn’t kiss him back. Boo just stop. You’re being a baby. It’s a joke. We were all having fun.” 

“I don’t want you kissing them!” He says. 

“I never have and I never will again. He’s the one who made me kiss him!” 

“He didn’t make you. You didn’t even try to stop him.” 

“Yes I did!” 

“You didn’t!” He says. 

I replay what happened again in my head and I feel my face heat up. I let him push me over and kiss me. I didn’t even stop him when he kept going. 

“It’s not like I enjoyed it. It’s Soonyoung, boo.” I say. “It’ll never happen again.” 

“Promise?” He says. 

“Yes. Now stop crying. You’re drunk and acting like a baby.” 

He’s quiet for awhile. 

“I’m tired.” 

“Go to bed.” I say. 

“Are you staying here tonight?” 

“No. I’m going home now. I have to be up early to finish everything.” I say. 

He looks at me and nods. I bend down and kiss his head. 

“Goodnight. Love you.” I say. 

“Love you.” He mumbles. 

I get up and leave. I go grab my phone and keys. I put my cup in the sink and throw the bottle away. 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow.” 

“Is he ok?” Vernon asks. 

“He’s fine. He’s going to bed though. Just leave him alone.” I say. “See you at rehearsals.” 

I leave and I hear someone open the door behind me. I look back and see Hoshi. He closes the door. 

“Is he really mad?” He asks. 

“He’ll be fine. He’s drunk. Don’t worry about it.” I say. 

“I didn’t think he’d act that way. I thought he was joking.” 

“You’re worrying about it. It’s not a big deal.” I say. 

“I lost on purpose.” 

I give him a weird look. 

“What?” I ask. 

“I lost on purpose.” He says again. 

“Why would you do that?” 

He shrugs. 

“Well the losers had to kiss. So.” 

“I’m going to pretend you’re just really drunk and saying stupid shit. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I say and turn to walk away. 

“You liked it too.” He says. 

“No I didn’t.” I say as I keep walking. 

“Then why didn’t you stop me? And you kissed back. Or was that just you being really drunk and doing stupid things?” He asks. 

“Goodnight, Soonyoung.” I say as I unlock my door. 

I look back at him. He has a stupid grin on his face. I roll my eyes and go inside. I lock the door and go to my bed. I replay the night in my head. When the kiss part comes up, I shake my head. I don’t want to think about it. My head wonders there though. I play it in my head and want to slap myself. I did kiss back. Just as hard. Fuck. And I didn’t stop him. 

I roll over and hide my face in my pillow before yelling some. 

“Stupid Soonyoung!!” I yell and punch the bed. 

That night I fall asleep and dream about Hoshi but no one, and I mean no one has to know about that at all. Stupid boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far. I’m open to suggestions and would love your feedback. 
> 
> I’ll post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. I already have the first 11 written, just editing now. 
> 
> -Jihooshi


	2. Chapter 2 - Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter (:

I’m a little hungover the next morning but Jihoon shows up around 10 with tea and soup. 

“I’m so glad you’re my best friend.” I say as I let him in. 

Jihoon and I got really close after I started styling for them. We were friends before, but when I moved down the hall, he was always over. He’d bring his computer and work in the quietness of my place. He was very standoffish when I was around before. He’s actually very sweet and such a good person to talk to. When Seungkwan and I argue, Jihoon is always the one I rant to and he calms me down. Everyone thought it was so random when we clicked the most. I never saw it coming but here we are. 

Now he has his studio set up in one of the rooms here. I have three rooms and the third room was just an empty room, so I let him set up in there. Management bought him nice equipment too. So when he doesn’t want to go all the way to the company building, he can come hang out here and work. I’m always quiet anyways. It works out. We sit at my table and eat. It’s quiet. 

“I don’t think boo remembers what happened last night. He was in a good mood when I left. Cooking breakfast and stuff.” He says. 

“Weirdo.” I say. 

He smiles some. 

“Have a lot to do today?” 

“A little. Just finishing hoshis pants, your shirt, and Wonwoos shirt.” I say. 

“Not bad. You’ll bust it right out.” 

“Hopefully. I’m so tired.” I say. “I’m excited though. Rehearsal should be fun. I’m excited to see you all in your outfits. I worked really hard on them.” 

“It’ll look great.” 

“Are you working today? Or just relaxing?” 

“Might hang out here. Not sure.” He says. 

I nod. It’s quiet. 

“So are we avoiding what happened last night or...?” 

“What?” I ask. 

“With Soonyoung.” I say. 

“What about it? Don’t really have much to say. It was a game.” 

“He lost on purpose.” 

“Yea. You were very quick to call him out.” I say. 

“It’s true.” He says. 

“It was a game. We were all drunk and being stupid.” 

“Yea but that’s different. It’s Hoshi.” He says. 

“How is that different?” 

He sighs. 

“Never mind.” He says. 

I let the conversation die. 

At rehearsals that night, it goes perfectly. The outfits look amazing and the boys sound great. I love watching them perform. They’re so good. I only have a few minor changes to do, but we are ready for the show tomorrow. I’m so ready. 

We all go to bed early since we have an early flight tomorrow. 

——

When we get to the airport we’re all half dead. Boo stays right by my side after we get through security. His head is laying on my shoulder as we sit and wait for the plane. I’m looking at my phone and going through twitter. I see all of their pictures out already. 

“I did so good on your airport look today. This is my favorite.” I say. 

He nods. 

“I like it a lot.” He says. 

“Vernon’s too. Glad he let me dress him finally. Now we have to get Jihoon to let me.” 

He nods some. 

“I’m just so tired.” 

“Are you feeling ok?” I ask. 

“Yea. Just tired.” He says. 

I rub his cheek some. I play on my phone until our plane is called. The flight isn’t terribly long. We go to the hotel quickly before getting to the venue. They run a few rehearsals as I help set up the wardrobe room. I organize their quick changes and make sure everything is ready to go. Soon, they come back and eat. They start on make up afterwards and I go over with each member how it’s going to go. One assistant gets three boys to help change and I get four. I talk it through with everyone and show them each what they should be looking for. I trust that it’ll go smoothly. 

“The only super fast one is performance team. You have to get out of your first outfit and into the next within two minutes. That’s our shortest break.” I say. “But I’ll step in and help if necessary. You all got it though.” 

“We’re pros. We will be fine.” Hoshi says. 

I roll my eyes some. 

“Good luck.” I say. 

I go back over to my section and check everything over. I start handing First outfits out to everyone once they finish make up and hair. 

“Are you going to try to watch the show?” Seungkwan asks as he changes. 

“I don’t know if I can. We have a screen back here though.” I say. 

“Try please. I want you to see.” He says. 

“I will try my hardest.” I say. 

He nods and smiles. A few minutes before they go out, I check over all of them and make some last touches. Seungkwan hugs me when I get to him last. I laugh some and hug him. 

“You’re gonna do amazing! Don’t be nervous.” I say. 

“I know it’ll be ok. I’m still nervous though.” He says. 

I kiss his forehead. 

“Go on. I’ll be cheering from back here.” I say. 

“Ok. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” I say and push him a little towards everyone. 

I immediately set up the next change as the show starts. I watch the screen as much as possible. Once the first quick change gets done, the rest goes by smoothly and quickly. After their last change, we start cleaning up the room and putting everything back. When I hear them start doing their speeches, I know there’s only a little left. 

“I’m gonna go out and watch. You all finish up.” I say. 

I walk out and get guided to where the stage is. I’m in the crowd by the barricade. I go to the edge so I can see but I’m not blocking anyone. I watch as they all talk. When Seungkwan comes over and gets a water, he sees me. A huge smile is brought to his face. He comes to me and kneels. He pulls his in ears out. 

“You’re watching!” He says. 

I laugh. 

“Yes. Now go away. You have people to entertain.” I say. 

“Yea but I want to say hi. I’m happy you can watch.” 

“Me too. You’re gonna ruin your pants get up.” 

He laughs. 

“Ok ok. I’ll perform extra good now that you’re watching.” 

“Ok. I’ll be here.” I say. 

He smiles wide again and blows me a kiss before standing. 

“Loser.” I yell at him. 

He sticks his tongue out before walking away. The rest of the show is so amazing. I never get to watch so it’s nice to see him. It’s so surreal. He’s my baby brother so it’s crazy to see him on a stage with his best friends while thousands watch. I love it though because I know he’s happy and doing what he wants to do. 

When the show ends and they get cleaned up, we all go back to the hotel. They set up a big party for the first show ending. It’s at the hotel in this room they have. They have lots of food and drinks and it turns into another drunk night. I stay out maybe too late. Not many people are left. Only a few boys and staff. I decide I should probably retire for the night. Seungkwan left an hour ago and I don’t want to worry him. 

I head upstairs and look in my bag for my key. 

“Shit.” I say when I realize it’s not there. 

I call Seungkwan but his phone goes right to voicemail. I call Vernon next. 

“Hello?” He answers sleepily. 

“Are you in our room with Seungkwan?” I ask. 

“No. Why?” 

“I’m locked out.” I say. “His phone is dead.” 

“Oh damn. Maybe knock. He’ll wake up.” 

“Yea. Ok. Thanks Vernon.” I say before hanging up. 

I knock on the door and wait. Nothing. I knock again. And again. Still nothing. He’s already a hard sleeper. When he drinks, it’s almost impossible to wake him up. I groan some and look through my bag again. I’m way too drunk to be doing this. 

“You lost?” I hear. 

I gasp when I hear them. I turn around and see Hoshi. 

“Don’t do that, Soonyoung. You scared me.” I say. 

“Sorry.” He says and laughs a little. 

I go back to looking in my bag. 

“What are you looking for?” 

“My stupid room key. I’m locked out and Boo isn’t answering.” 

“You’re never waking him up.” 

“I know.” I say and sigh. 

“Stay in my room. I got the first single room so no one is with me.” 

I sigh again and look at him. 

“They even gave me two beds.” He says. 

“Fine. But only because I’m too tired.” I say. 

He nods and skips away. I roll my eyes but smile lightly at the idiot before following. We get to his room and go in. I immediately plop down onto the bed that doesn’t have his stuff on it. He grabs his bag on the other one and goes through it. 

“Want clothes?” He asks. 

“Mmmm....sure.” I say. 

He throws me a shirt. 

“No pants?” I ask. 

“Not if you don’t want to.” He says and wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Don’t be a pervert.” I say.

He throws a pair of sweats at me too. I go to the bathroom and change. I wash my face too before going back out. His back is to me and he only has a pair of joggers on. I stop quickly as I look at him. I’ve seen him basically naked a thousand times. Well at least down into his underwear. I don’t know why I suddenly enjoy looking at his very toned back. 

He pulls his shirt on and turns around. I pretend that I dropped my shirt and pick it up. Fuck. I know he caught me but whatever. I fold my clothes and crawl into the bed. He goes to the bathroom for a bit and comes back. He turns the light off and jumps on my bed. 

“Hey...go to the other bed.” I say. 

“No. My stuff is on it.” He says. 

I roll my eyes. 

“Stay on the other side of the bed then.” I say. 

He smiles and gets under the covers. He turns the tv on and gets comfy. It falls quiet. 

“I have wine. Do you wanna drink more?” He asks after awhile. 

“You know I’ll never turn a drink down.” I say. 

“That’s my girl.” He says. 

He gets up and grabs the bottle. It’s already been opened. He comes back and pulls the cork out. He hands it to me. I sit up and take a drink. I’m already drunk and know I shouldn’t drink more, but what ever. I hand it to him and he takes a drink too. We pass it back and forth a few times. I start feeling really good and know I should definitely stop. I don’t want to be sick. I watch him finish the bottle off and set it aside. He grins at me and leans back against the head board. I smile some. 

“Why did you want to kiss me?” I ask before I can stop myself. 

He starts laughing. 

“What?” I say and laugh some. 

“As if it’s not obvious.” He says. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You’re madly in love with me. I was doing you a favor.” He says. 

“What?? I am not!!” I say. 

He starts laughing harder and I watch as he throws his head back some. 

“I’m totally kidding!” He says. 

I roll my eyes again. 

“I wanted to kiss you. Is that wrong?” He asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” He asks. 

I just watch him. 

“It’s wrong because you liked it and shouldn’t have?” He says. 

“No...” I say. 

“That didn’t sound too convincing.” 

I look away some. It’s quiet. 

He reaches over and pulls the sleeve of the T-shirt lightly. 

“You look good in my clothes though. That was a nice plan I schemed up.” He says. 

I look over at him. I move his hand away. 

“You’re a pervert.” 

“No im not. Perfectly normal to be attracted to someone.”

“You’re just drunk.” 

“So?” He says. “Drunk words are sober thoughts right?” 

“Seungkwan is your best friend. He would freak out if he knew this was happening.” I say. 

He looks around some before standing. He walks around the room like he’s looking for something. 

“Seungkwan?” He says. “Boo seungkwan??” 

He looks at me. 

“Looks like he isn’t here.” He says. “So I guess he won’t find out.” 

He sits on the bed. 

“You are so not smooth.” I say. 

He smiles. 

“Not trying to be.” He says. 

“Let’s just go to bed.” I say. 

“Why? It’s not like I’m making you do something you don’t want to do.” He says. 

“You’re throwing yourself at me.” 

“Is it working?” He asks. 

“No.” I say. 

“You sure?” He asks. 

I ignore him and lay down. I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling. He lays down some on his side watching me. I look at him after a bit. He smiles some. 

“Why didn’t you make me stop? You even kissed back.” 

I groan. 

“For fuck sakes , Soonyoung. I was drunk!” I say. “I’m not going to be rude.” 

“Makes it sound like I was taking advantage of you.” He says. 

“No! That’s not what I meant. I would have made you stop if I didn’t want you kissing me.” I say. 

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret it. His eyes light up as I cover my mouth. 

“Oh?” He says. 

“Shut up. That’s not what I meant.” 

He smiles. 

“I think it is.” He says. 

“I’m tired.” I say and turn my back to him. 

It falls quiet. I think he finally gives up. He doesn’t move or speak. I almost doze off until I feel him poke my back. 

“Hey. You should let me kiss you.” He says. 

I jerk my head around to look at him. I glare. 

“Are you crazy?” I ask. 

“I’m asking for permission this time.” He says. 

“I’m not giving you permission to do that.” 

“So you don’t want me to?” He asks. 

“Didn’t say that either.” 

Fuck!!! Damn drunk words. 

He smiles more. 

“So what if I did?” 

“I wouldn’t be happy.” I say. 

“Really?” He asks. 

I just watch him. I don’t trust my words anymore. 

“Hm?” He asks. 

“Soonyoung.” I say. 

“Sunhi.” 

I close my eyes and sigh. I look back at him. 

“We need to go to bed.” I say. 

“Goodnight kiss.” He says and pouts his lip slightly. 

“No way.” 

“Please?” He asks. 

“No.”

He pouts again. I kiss my hand and then put it to his mouth. 

“There. Goodnight.” I say. 

I start to turn back over but he grabs my hand and whines. 

“One kiss. That’s all. A real one. I just want to kiss you for real. Just once.” 

“Why?” I ask seriously. 

“Because I’ve thought about it for too long. For years actually. The other night was stupid and I was too drunk and everyone was watching. It’s just us now. I want a real one. Just to see what it’s like.” He says. 

“You’re serious?” I ask. 

He nods. 

“We can call it a drunk mistake tomorrow but I just want to right now. To know what it’s like. Then we can forget about it.” He says. 

Dangerous words. Very dangerous words. I can’t believe I’m actually considering it. 

“We can’t. I can’t do that to Seungkwan.”

“Stop. Don’t think about him. No one has to know. No one.” He says. 

I sigh. My drunk mind is failing me. I know this is a terrible terrible idea. Drunk me on the other hand, isn’t really mad at the idea. 

“One kiss?” I ask. 

He nods. 

“Promise.” He says. 

“Fine. But make it quick. No one finds out. Don’t even mention it to me ever again or I’ll tell Seungkwan that you’re making up lies and he’ll kill you.” I say. 

His eyes light up again. 

“Wait really?” He asks. 

“You’re wasting time.” 

He scoots closer. 

“Ok ok!” He says. 

I just lay on my back looking at him. 

“Now I’m nervous.” He says. 

“Then we won’t do it.” 

I turn over. 

“Nooo!” He whines and turns me back over. 

“Then do it already.” I say. 

He nods. 

“Ok..” he says. 

I watch him as he watches me. He scoots closer and he’s laying on his side beside me. I turn some so I can face him. He reaches up and rubs my cheek some. He looks at my mouth. 

“Are you going to chicken out?” I ask. 

“No. No. I’m just looking. You’re really pretty. That’s all.” He says. 

“Soonyoung. You’re not allowed to flirt. Either you kiss me or-“ 

I’m cut off by him pressing his lips firmly to mine. I gasp gently but soon melt against him. His lips stay securely on mine for a few seconds. We’re both frozen. My eyes are closed and I forget where I am for a bit. Right before my brain starts working again to pull me out of the situation, I feel his lips move against mine and I throw everything out the window. I reach up and grab his wrist. He moves gently and slowly, like he’s just testing the waters. I don’t move at first but my stupid mouth betrays me and kisses back. I feel his grip on my cheek tighten some as we full on just start making out slowly. I can’t believe this is happening. This is Hoshi. Soonyoung. Seungkwans best friend. But fuck it. I don’t care. He’s a good kisser and I’m drunk. We’ll forget tomorrow. That’s what we said. 

It’s slow at first. Slow and sweet. The longer we kiss, the sloppier and more desperate it gets. Hands start roaming maybe a bit further than need be but I don’t think either of us care to stop. When my hand finds his hair, I can’t help but grab it and just pull. He immediately lets out a soft moan and his hips jerk forward. When I feel his situation below the belt press against my hip, we both freeze. Our eyes shoot open at the same time. I see Soonyoung in front of me and my breathing stops. Fuck. What are we doing? Fuck. Why do I not care though? Why am I beyond turned on and don’t want to stop? But maybe I pushed him too far... 

“Sorry. I-I-“ 

I cut him off by pulling his hair again. His eyes shut and he let out a breath with a small moan. I feel that go straight between my legs and I know I’m not going to stop now. He looks at me and that’s all it took for me to be pressing my mouth back to his in a hard heated kiss. I push him back some and crawl on top of him so I’m sitting on his lap. 

“Fuck.” He says quietly. “Oh my god.” 

“Shhh.” I say. “Be quiet.” 

He just nods. 

“God. You’re so hot.” He says. 

I smile and kiss at his neck. 

“I know.” I say as I grind down against his lap. 

He gasps lightly and i feel his hands grip my hips. I bite at his neck lightly, only to get a reaction from him. I’m careful to not leave a mark. My lips find his again and the kiss is all lips and tongue. Too sloppy to even be a good kiss but we are both too far gone. I’m grind on him hard and he’s definitely enjoying it by the noises he’s making. 

“Are we doing this?” I ask between kisses. 

“Yes. Fuck yes.” He says. 

I just nod. He flips us over quickly so he’s now leaning over me. I gasp as I land on my back. He grins as he looks at me. He’s placed between my legs and he’s still pressed against me. I can definitely feel too much of him but I’m sure I’ll only see more soon. He leans over and starts kissing me again. Before I know it, clothes start coming off quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think. (:


	3. Chapter 3 - Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy .xx

The next morning I wake up and I feel my head pounding. I groan some and I’m scared to even move. My stomach turns and I feel like I could be sick at any second. Fuck. Why did I drink so much? I move a little and stop when I feel me laying against someone. I look up quickly and feel the breath taken out of me when I see a shirtless sleeping Soonyoung under me. I’m laying on his chest and one arm is around me, but the other is sprawled out. My eyes widen and I try not to panic. I don’t want to wake him. How would I explain this?? 

I move a little but freeze again when I realize I’m not wearing a shirt either. I quickly cover myself. 

“What the fuck?” I whisper. 

I lift the blanket slightly and see I'm completely naked. I gasp and cover again. 

“No no no..” I say. 

Fuck. Why am I naked? He’s shirtless and I’m naked. No...he’s not...is he naked too? No no no... 

I look at the blanket and talk myself up for a bit to convince myself to look under. When I do I instantly regret it when I see his naked body too. 

“Oh my god! What the fuck!” I say loudly. 

He jerks and his head snaps in my direction. I move away and cover up with the blanket. He looks very disoriented as he wakes himself up. He looks at me again and gives me a confused look. 

“Oh my god.” I say again. 

He leans up a little so he’s on his elbows. 

“What?” He asks sleepily. 

“Why are you naked?” I ask. 

He jerks and covers his chest with the blanket and sits quickly. He looks way more awake now. He looks under the blanket and gasps. He covers himself and looks at me with wide eyes. 

“Why am I naked?” I ask him. 

“Fuck. Did we...” he asks. 

“I don’t know..” I say. “Last thing I remember was drinking wine and laying in bed.” 

I try to think of what happened. He basically begged to kiss me. I let him and I definitely kissed back. It goes blank after that. 

“You kissed me,” I say. 

“You pulled my hair...” he says. 

My eyes widen. I look away again as I try to remember. It hits me in only little waves. I don’t remember what led up to it. I close my eyes I definitely see him on top of me. Neither of us are wearing clothes and he’s...

“Oh my god Soonyoung!! We fucked!!” I yell at him. 

At the same time, he’s yelling at me too. 

“Fuck. We had sex!” 

I grab my head. 

“No no no. There’s no way we did. Fuck!” I say. 

“Maybe its a dream. Maybe we remember it wrong.” 

More images come back and I definitely see his cum face in my head. His stupid hot cum face. That brings out another fear and I’m gasping hard. 

“We didn’t- you didn’t- we - you weren’t wearing anything.” I say quickly. 

He throws himself back on the bed and covers his face. 

“Please tell me you had some with you and we at least were thinking smart.” I say. 

“Of course I didn’t bring condoms! I didn’t know I would be having sex! I share a room with one of the boys all the time! I never get the single room and I never thought this would happen.” He says. 

“God. No. This can’t be happening. What if you knocked me up.” I say. 

“No no. There’s no way I would like....be that stupid. I wouldn’t have just like....done that. You know what I mean! No matter how drunk!” He says. 

“We were drunk enough to sleep with each other! Who knows how else we fucked up!” 

“Fuck.” He says. 

“I have to go. I need to go.” I say and move from the bed. 

I take the blanket with me. 

“Hey!!” He says and covers himself quickly. 

I ignore him and grab my clothes before hurrying to the bathroom. I change quickly and go out. He has underwear on and his joggers. I grab my phone and purse. 

“Wait. Let’s talk more. We need to figure this out.” He says. “Sunhi!” 

I don’t reply and just hurry out. I immediately go to a room and start banging on the door. 

“Open the door!” I say loudly. 

I bang again. The door gets jerked open. I see Jihoon and his eyes widen. I push past him and walk in. I see Joshua sitting on the other bed. 

“Get out!” I yell at him. 

“Woah. What’s going on?” He asks. 

“Get the fuck out!” I yell again. 

“Sunhi. Calm down. What’s wrong?” Jihoon asks. 

“Get him out Jihoon. Now!” I say as tears start forming in my eyes. 

“Ok. Joshua maybe go get breakfast. Check on the others. Go get boo. I don’t know...” Jihoon says. 

“No! No!! Do not get Seungkwan. Don’t! Please. Jihoon please!” 

“Ok. Ok. Joshua. Just go. Leave us alone for a bit.” 

He just nods and leaves quickly. I immediately start breaking down. I sit on the edge of the bed and cry. I cry hard. Jihoon stands in front of me just watching. Sure he’s my best friend, but he’s still not a touchy person. I feel him grab my shoulder some and squeeze. 

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He says. 

I look at him. 

“We fucked.” I say. 

He gives me a weird look and jerks his hand away. 

“What?” He says. “Who?” 

“Soonyoung. Me and Soonyoung fucked.” I say. 

His eyes widen and he steps back. 

“Last night. We fucked last night.” 

“What? How? You and boo are sharing a room...” he says. 

I shake my head. 

“I got locked out. Soonyoung saw and told me to stay with him. We kept drinking and I don’t know. He asked to kiss me and I let him. Then we just....Jihoon I fucked Hoshi.” I say and start breaking down more. 

He slowly comes over and sits beside me. 

“Ok. Wow. Ok. Yea this is bad. Not good.” He says. 

“Seungkwan is going to kill me. Literally kill me. He can’t find out!” 

“Sunhi...” 

“That will kill him, Jihoon. He can’t know.” 

He just sighs. 

“You can’t tell him. Please. I know he’s your friend but he’s my brother and this will hurt him so badly. Him and Soonyoung are so close. He can’t know. You saw how he acted when we jokingly kissed. Please!” 

“Ok. I won’t say anything. But if it comes out ever, I didn’t know..” he say. 

I just nod. 

“Fuck. We fucked up..” I say. “I don’t even hardly remember it. We were soooo drunk.” 

“How do you know it happened?” He says. “Maybe you just like made out or something.” 

I shake my head. 

“We were both naked.” 

“Ok. Maybe you just folded around...” he says. 

“Jihoon. I remember some stuff and I definitely remember....it happening. Not a lot but I know it did.” I say. “And I’m kinda...sore down there.” 

“Ew. Ok don’t tell me that...” 

“It happened though. And I’m so so fucked.” I say. 

“It’s ok. It was one time right? And you were drunk. It happens. Just forget about it. You barely remember it anyways..” he says. 

I’m quiet for a bit. 

“What if...what if I don’t want to forget it.” 

“No. See...that right there is the thing that you can’t say or think. Then you’re actually fucked.” 

“But I’m thinking it!” I say. 

He sighs. 

“See! This is what I meant the other day when I say it’s different because it was Soonyoung that kissed you! If it was anyone else, it wouldn’t matter and I wouldn’t be worried. I knew this would happen because you both have told me you are like attracted to each other!!” He says, kind of frustrated. 

“I’ve never said that!! Ever! I only just found that out.” 

“You were drunk. A few months ago. It slipped. I was talking about that girl I saw at the studio. I joked and said you’d be jealous but then you said I’d be jealous if I knew you thought Hoshi was hot and you said other dirty things that I won’t repeat.” 

My face turns red. 

“That’s not true...” 

“It is, Sunhi. You said that you like when he wears those black adidas pants while dancing because his thighs and butt-“ 

“Ok ok!! Stop...” I say. 

“I didn’t think anything of it but when you kissed I definitely saw you kiss back...you didn’t even push him away.” He says. 

“So...” 

“And he’s told me several times how much he likes you. Hes begged me to hook you all up for literally over a year. I knew he’d expose himself but I didn’t think it’d be like this...” 

I look away some. 

“We’re screwed...” I say. 

“Yea. You’ve had a taste of each other now. I doubt it’ll be a one time thing after all.” 

“I’m such a whore. I just slept with him so easily. He won’t ever want to actually be with me..” 

“You’re not a whore.” He says. “You’re an adult. He’s an adult. You’ve both been with people before. It’s fine.” 

“How do you know that......” I say. 

“Sunhi. You really don’t hold a lot in around me when you’re drunk.” He says. 

I cover my face some. 

“I think it matters what you all do from here. There’s a right and a wrong thing to do..” he says. 

It falls quiet. For awhile. I’m just thinking. 

“You all....I don’t want to know a lot of details because that’s gross. You’re like my sister and he’s like my brother so I really don’t want to ever hear about this no matter how drunk you both are...but like...you all were safe right?” He asks. 

I gasp and look at him. 

“Jihoon no.. no!” I say as I start crying again. “That’s why I’m here! No!” 

He sighs and covers his face. 

“That’s why we are totally fucked. We didn’t use a condom and I don’t know if...you know...I don’t remember!” I say. 

“Fuck...” 

“And I don’t know what to do. I can’t get pregnant. Pledis will literally kill him if he knocked me up. We’d both get fired. Boo will never speak to me again and I’ll be a single poor mom from a one night stand hook up. What am I going to do?” 

“Ok. You’re freaking out for no reason.. calm down.” 

“No reason?? Jihoon. I could be pregnant with hoshis baby!” I yell. 

He covers my mouth quickly. 

“Shhh! Shut up!” He says. 

I just break down more. 

“Please Sunhi. Calm down. There’s a solution. Just calm down.” 

“Like what?” I ask. 

“Are you on birth control or anything?” 

I shake my head. 

“That makes me crazy.” 

“Ok. They have a pill you can take. Just go to a pharmacy and get the day after pill.” He says. 

“It’s expensive.” 

“Cheaper than a baby.” He says. “Make him pay for it. He will.” 

I think about it. 

“What if someone sees me?” 

“Cover up. We’re in Japan. Just cover.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“You’ll come with me?” 

“No. I can’t do that. If we got caught, I don’t want to be with you while you’re buying that. The company would freak out..” he says. 

“Oh. Right...” I say. 

“Come on. Get ready and go..” 

“I lost my room key and I don’t want to see Seungkwan.” I say. 

He sighs. 

“Ok. Hold on.” He says. 

He gets up and looks through his stuff. He grabs a hoodie and then grabs Joshua’s sun glasses. 

“Wear this. You’re already wearing jeans.” He says. 

I nod and put the hoodie on. He pulls the hood up and wipes at my face. 

“Stop crying.” He says. 

I nod lightly. He puts the sunglasses on me and grabs a mask he has. I put it on. 

“Perfect. Can’t even tell it’s you.” He says. 

I stand. 

“There was a pharmacy at the end of the block.” He says. 

“Ok. Thank you Jihoon.” I say. 

“No worries.” 

I grab my phone and purse before leaving. When I’m in the lobby, I see a few of the boys sitting at a table for breakfast. Soonyoung is just staring at his plate as the others talk and joke around. Seungkwan looks up and sees me. 

“Sunhi!” He says. 

I turn my back to him quickly but I already saw him running. I close my eyes and try to calm down. I feel him grab my arm. 

“Sunhi. Where are you going?” He asks. 

I look back at him. He gives me a weird look. 

“Why are you so covered?” He asks and pulls the glasses away. 

His eyes soften when he sees my eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Joshua said you were upset but I didn’t believe him. What’s wrong?” He asks. 

I look over at josh and glare at him. He looks away quickly. Seungkwan grabs my mask and moves it some. 

“I’m fine, Seungkwan.” 

“Noona, tell me what’s wrong.” He says. 

He rarely calls me that. Very rarely. Only when he’s sad or worried. 

“Seungkwan I’m fine. I promise. Now leave me alone for a bit. I have to go to the store.” 

“I’ll come with you. I don’t want you to go alone.”

“No!” I say quickly. 

He jerks some and moves back. 

“I’ll go. Please. Just. I don’t want to be around anyone right now.” I say. 

I take the glasses back and put them on. I cover my face back up and hurry out. I walk down and see the pharmacy. I curse to myself when it’s one that you have to speak to someone to get what you need. I go to the counter. I don’t know any Japanese and I freeze when she speaks to me. 

“Uhmmm...English?” I ask. 

She nods lightly. 

“Uhm. I need pill....one for uhm...” I think. “For the day after sex.” 

I close my eyes. Fuck this is so embarrassing. 

“Ah! Morning after pill. We have a few kind.” She says. 

She grabs a few and shows me. 

“Best one.” I say. 

She nods and scans one. She explains to me what I need to do and I only understand a bit but enough. I pay for it and hurry out. It’s in a paper bag so you can’t tell. I take a breath when I get outside. I can’t believe this is happening. I’m so stupid. I go back to the hotel. Only Mingyu, Jihoon, And Cheol are at the table now. Jihoon sees me but doesn’t say anything. I go upstairs and start to knock on my room door but stop. Am I crazy??? I can’t take this in front of Seungkwan....Jihoon is downstairs too. I sigh and look at hoshis door. I’m sure he’s really worried and he looked so upset. I should let him know that it’ll be ok and we need to talk about this anyways. 

I walk to his door and knock lightly. He opens it and he looks so sad. His eyes are a little red. I feel my heart break a little. I push past him and go in. He closes the door and looks at me. 

“Sunhi I-“ 

I put my hand up. 

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault. We were both careless and stupid.” 

“Yea but I shouldn’t have done it if I knew I didn’t have...a condom.” He says. 

“You were very drunk. It was super heated. I’m sure it’s the last thing on our minds.” I say. 

He just looks down. 

“I have the solution.” I say and show him the bag. 

He gives me a weird look. I go sit on the bed. He comes over and sits. I pull the box out and show him. 

“Morning after pill. I just take it and it will make me not get pregnant.” I say. 

“That’s expensive.” 

“Yea...” I say. 

“I’ll pay you for it. It was my mistake so I’ll give you the money for it.” He says. 

I just hand him the receipt and open the box. He gets up and gets a glass of water. He hands it to me. I take the pill and he watches. 

“That’s it?” He asks. 

I nod and hand the water back. He sets it down before coming and sitting back down. He turns and faces me. I turn some too. 

“Is it...are things going to be weird between us now?” I ask. 

He shakes his head. 

“I don’t want it to be.” He says. 

I nod. 

“I like you Sunhi. I have for so long. I’m sorry I pushed you so much. I should have just dropped it.” He says. 

“You didn’t push me.” I say. 

“I did though. And I’m sorry.” 

“I wanted that to happen to...I would have stopped you if I was uncomfortable with anything but I wasn’t..” I say. 

“Oh...” he says. 

“What do we do now? We can’t just like keep doing this...” I say. 

“Why? We both want it.” 

“Seungkwan. He would kill us and you know that.” 

“He doesn’t have to know. I won’t tell anyone I swear. No one.” 

I look away. It’s quiet for a second. 

“You already told Jihoon didn’t you?” 

“I was in a panic, Soonyoung!” I say. 

He sighs. 

“He made me swear that no one would know that he knows. He doesn’t want to be apart of it. He’s the one who told me to get the pill.” I say. “You know he won’t say anything.” 

“I know. I know...” he says. 

“We can’t do this though..” I say. 

“Can’t we just try? Just got a bit? I like you. I really do. It’s not just me being drunk. I actually like you. Especially more when I’m sober.” He says. 

“I can’t do that to Seungkwan...” I say. 

“I can’t go back to before. You know how I feel and I’m not going to hide it anymore.” 

“Then that’s your choice. Don’t act upon it. You have to respect my choice.” 

He looks down some. 

“Seungkwan is your best friend.” I say. 

“I know that!” He says. “I know. You don’t think I hate that?” 

“Is your friend ship with him worth it? Also if the company found out, you’d be done.” 

He shakes his head and looks away. 

“I can’t let you throw all of that away for me...” 

“No one even has to know. We can just try, Sunhi. That’s all I’m asking. If it seems too risky, at least we tried and can know it won’t work.” He says. 

I look down. He grabs my hand. 

“Please? Because I won’t stop liking you until I know if this could work or not. We are almost to the point in our contract where we can date. Also, it’s not dating. We can just be talking or whatever. Trying it out. It’s not lying if people find out. We aren’t dating..” he says. 

I look up at him. 

“When will we ever be alone again. It’s so rare.” 

“We will make time.” He says. 

“Let me think about it. This is a lot and I don’t know if I want to do this behind Seungkwans back. He’ll find out. You know he will.” I say. 

“He won’t. We will be careful. No one knows so far and they won’t.” 

“Jihoon knows.”

“He wouldn’t tell anyone.” He says. 

“Just let me think ok?” I say. 

He nods. 

“Ok..” 

It’s quiet for a bit. 

“You should go talk to Seungkwan though. He thinks you’re mad at him. Since you yelled at him and stuff. I think it’s because he locked you out on accident last night. That’s why.” He says. 

I sigh. 

“He got upset and ran to his room after you left. Vernon I think went after him.” 

“Ok. I’ll go talk to him.” 

He nods and leans forward to hug me. I let him and it feels really nice and comforting. 

“I’m sorry we were so stupid. That won’t happen again.” 

I just nod and move away. I get my things and leave. I go to our door and knock. Vernon lets me in. I see Seungkwan laying on the bed. He’s looking at his phone. 

“Boo. I’m not mad at you. It’s girl stuff ok? I’m on my period and you know I get emotional and stuff. I had to go get stuff for that and I was embarrassed. I didn’t want you to go with me.” I say. 

Vernon looks away. 

“Sorry, vern.” I say. 

“You’re mad because I locked you out.” 

“No I’m not. I’m on my period and my stomach is hurting and I feel emotional.” I say. 

He doesn’t reply at first. 

“You should have just said that.” He says after a bit. 

“I’m sorry.” I say. 

I shake him some. 

“Come on. Stop pouting. I’m sorry.” I say. 

He looks at me. 

“Just tell me next time. I don’t like thinking you’re mad at me.” He says. 

“Ok. I promise I’ll tell you.” I say. “Now come on. Wanna go to the pool or something?” 

He smiles and nods some. 

“There’s that smile.” I say. “Vernon get the other boys. Let’s all go.” 

He nods and heads out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know if you’re enjoying it or not. Thank you (:


	4. Chapter 4 - Test Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please enjoy. 
> 
> Warning: Sexual Content

We’re all at the pool. I notice everyone but Hoshi. I look around in case I missed him but no. He’s not here. 

“Where’s Hoshi?” Seungkwan asks. 

“He didn’t want to come.” Wonwoo says. 

“Why?” 

“Probably because him and Sunhi had a fight.” Chan says. 

“What?” I ask. 

“I heard you all yelling this morning.” He says. 

“We were messing around. Not mad.” 

“Didn’t sound like it.” He says. 

“Soonyoung is one of my best friends. We never fight.” I say. 

“Yea. I can’t picture you all fighting.” Seungkwan says. 

“I’ll go check on him.” I say. 

“Sunhi.” Jihoon says. 

He gives me a look. 

“What?” I ask. 

He just looks at me. I roll my eyes. 

“I’ll be back.” I say. 

I head back upstairs and go to hoshis room. I knock but don’t hear anything. 

“Soonyoung open the door.” I say. 

I knock louder. 

“Really? Are you still upset?” I ask. 

I knock again. 

“Stop being a baby. Open the door!!” I yell louder. 

I bang on it and he jerks it open. I freeze when I see him in front of me. My stupid eyes betray me as they scan up his wet body. He has a towel around his waist covering there but the rest is open for me to see and boy is it a sight. I look away when I realize I’m starring. 

“Why are you banging? I’m in the shower.” He says. 

“Why aren’t you at the pool with everyone?” I ask. 

“Because I wanted to shower.” He says. 

“Why?” 

“I smell bad?” He says. “Why aren’t you looking at me?” 

“Because you don’t have clothes on.” I say and look at his face. 

“Well last night we had-“ 

I gasp and cover his mouth. 

“Stop! Shhh!” 

He just smiles under my hand. 

“Finish up and at least come hang out. You don’t have to swim. Chan told everyone we were arguing this morning.” I say. 

“How does he know?” 

“He heard us.” 

“Oh. Well fine. Let me finish.” He says. 

I nod and walk away. I go back downstairs. 

“He’s coming.” I tell everyone. 

I go sit by Jihoon, Joshua, Seungkwan, Vernon, and jun. everyone else is in the pool. It’s still early so no one else is here but us. It’s indoors too so that’s nice. 

“Where did you stay last night?” Seungkwan asks. 

I look at Jihoon and Joshua. Fuck. I can’t say their room. Joshua will call me out. 

“With Soonyoung.” I say. 

Jihoons eyes widen a little at my confession. 

“He saw me outside our room and felt bed. He got the single room and had an extra bed so I stayed there. He snores too. That was a bad idea. Even from the other side of the room he’s loud.” I say. 

Seungkwan laughs a little. 

“Sorry I made you have to stay with him. I hate sharing with him too. He talks in his sleep too. It’s creepy.” Seungkwan says. 

I see Jihoon relax some. 

“It’s fine. I don’t hang out with him much anymore. It was nice but short since we both were so tired.” I say. 

Jihoon changes the subject and I mentally thank him a thousand times. Soonyoung eventually comes down and walks to us. 

“I heard my sister stayed with you last night.” Seungkwan says. 

Hoshi freezes mid sit and looks at me. I laugh lightly. 

“Yea. I told him how loud you snore even from the other side of the room. It kept me up.” I say. 

He sits and gives a fake laugh. 

“Yea. Sorry. I slept fine though.” 

“Yea because your snoring isn’t going to wake you up.” I say. 

“You snore too!” He says. 

“I do not!” 

“How would you know? You’re sleeping.” He says. 

“Seungkwan do I snore?” I ask. 

“Sometimes. Not as bad as Soonyoung though.” He says. 

“Ha!” I say to Hoshi and stick my tongue out at him. 

He just smiles at me fondly. 

“Anyways. We have to leave here by 2 for rehearsals tonight.” Jihoon says. 

“Then let’s enjoy this for awhile.” Hoshi says as he lays back in his chair. 

My eyes drop to his stomach. His shirt is raised a little revealing his waistline. My eyes trace the skin there. I look up at his face and he’s watching me. I look away and start talking to Seungkwan. I don’t miss Soonyoungs stupid grin though. 

——

The show tonight starts and goes so well. For the first part. The boys hurry back and start getting undressed. I help my boys start getting their stuff on and switched over. I hear someone yell angrily.

“Sunhi.” My assistant says. 

I look over quickly. Hoshi is jerking at his shirt angrily. It looks like its stuck on his pants somehow. I hurry over. 

“Stop stop! You’re going to rip it.” I say. 

“It’s stuck!! I’m going to be late it won’t come off!” He yells angrily. 

“Hey! Stop!” I say to him sternly.

I grab his face and make him look at me. 

“Calm down. stop. I will get it but you need to stop.” I say. 

He stops moving and just looks at me. 

“There you go. Now let me see.” I say. 

I move back and grab at his shirt. It’s stuck in his zipper. He’s breathing hard. I drop down so I can see better. I grab at his shirt again and his pants. I get the button open and see where it’s stuck. I pull at the zipper some and it doesn’t budge. 

“Please hurry!” He says. 

I look up at him and I regret it instantly when I realize the position I’m in. It causes immediate flash backs to last night as I recall more of what happened. I see way too much. Too much of his body and what we were doing. I gasp and jerk my hands away front his zipper. He gives me a weird look. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks. 

I shake my head. 

“1 minute!” They yell. 

“Sunhi!” Soonyoung says. 

I quickly grab his zipper again. Knock it off Sunhi. You’ve dealt with zipper issues before on almost all the boys and have had to man handle them to get them open. It’s no different....but it is because I know I’ve actually touched him here and not just over the pants. Fuck. Stop. Get out of my head. I give one hard jerk and it comes undone. I quickly help him get his pants off and we tag team getting him dressed. I start getting his shoes on as he gets his pants on. I move to the buttons on his shirt too as my assistant gets his jacket on. He grabs my arms when he’s we’re done. 

“You’re the best.” He says and kisses my head before running out. 

I know my face is red. Mingyu grabs me and hugs my head. 

“This is why we love you. You’re so good at your job!” He says. “You’re awesome” 

“Seriously. That was impressive.” Seungcheol says. 

I just nod and go back to helping the others finish. 

When the show is over, I still feel a bit weird but I brush it off as we pack everything up. We go to the next city tomorrow so we have to pack for the road. Our equipment and outfits leave tonight. We leave tomorrow. The boys help hang stuff back up too after they get dressed. They start leaving when they’re done. 

“When will you be back?” Seungkwan asks. 

“Don’t know. Have to pack up. Go on though. Get some rest. I have a key now. I’ll be quiet.” I say. 

He nods. 

“Ok. See you later.” He says. 

It takes awhile to get everything packed up and into the trucks. When we are done, I’m exhausted. All I can think about is Soonyoung though. I sigh and shake my head, trying to get him out of my mind. We head back to the hotel and I quietly go in. I see Seungkwan and Vernon knocked out on one bed. They have controllers by them but they’re both asleep. I smile some. I go move the controllers and the empty food plates. I cover them before turning the tv off. I grab my bag and go to the bathroom. I start the shower and take a long hot one. I try to get him out of my head but I can’t. Last night becomes more and more clear. I just want to see him again. I almost miss him even though I just saw him. I didn’t know my feelings for him were this strong. It maybe was always in the back of my head but I always ignored it and thought nothing of it. Of course he’s attractive and I like looking at him, but who wouldn’t agree. I didn’t know it was more than that. Shit. This just isn’t good. 

I get out of the shower and get dressed. I brush my hair and go to bed. I lay there and the thought of Hoshi doesn’t leave and I don’t think it will. Could I actually be with him? Seungkwan would die...but maybe Soonyoung is right. No one has to know. But us. That would be fun. He’s such a fun person and definitely my type. He’s one of my best friends too so I’m comfortable with him. It’s not even weird knowing what we did. If anything, I wouldn’t mind doing it again. 

I groan some but stop and look at Vernon and Seungkwan. They’re both knocked out still. I sigh and grab my phone. I go to Kakao talk and message Hoshi. 

Me:  
Are you still up? 

Hoshi:  
Yep. In my room. 

Me:   
Oh. 

Hoshi:  
You ok?

Me:   
Yea. Can’t sleep. 

Hoshi:  
No ones here if you wanna come hang out. 

Me:   
Ok. Be there soon. 

I get up and grab my key before leaving. I knock quietly on his door. He opens it and smiles some. I smile lightly and go in. He goes to the table and sits down. He has food. I go sit in front of him. He pushes a plate of chicken over and hands me extra chopsticks. 

“I ordered too much. Please eat.” He says. 

“Thank you. I haven’t eaten.” I say. 

He pushes the food closer. It’s quiet as we eat. 

“Why were you so upset about your shirt being stuck? I’ve never seen you like that.” I say. 

“I messed up a lot in the first few songs. I think I was just distracted a bit. It made me frustrated. I don’t mess up a lot. Then my shirt was stuck and I only had a little time. It made me more mad.” He says. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” I say. 

He shakes his head. 

“No. I shouldn’t have acted like that. Sorry.” 

I just smile some. 

“I’m sure no one even noticed. They’re happy to even see you.” I say. 

“I did though. But yea. Probably not.” He says. 

“At least you’re cute. I’m sure that distracted them.” I say. 

He smiles some and nods. 

“Hopefully.” He says. 

It’s quiet again. We finish and he throws the trash away. We still sit across the table from each other. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” 

I shrug. 

“Thinking too much.” I say. 

“About?” He asks. 

“You..” I mumble. 

“Me?” He asks. 

I nod. 

“What about me?” He asks. 

“I remember last night.” I say. 

He nods some. 

“Yea. Me too. It came back to me.” He says. 

I cover my face some. He laughs and grabs my arm. 

“Don’t be shy. You’re cute.” He says. 

I just look at him. He’s still smiling. 

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He says. 

“It’s embarrassing.” 

He shakes his head. 

“No.” He says. 

I just frown. He rubs my arm some with his thumb. I watch him. 

“Can I ask you something though?” He says. 

I nod. 

“You don’t have to tell me but I should have asked before.” 

I give him a weird look. 

“Have you ever...uhm...that wasn’t your first time right?” He asks. 

My face heats up immediately. 

“What if it was?” 

“I would feel like absolute shit. Your first time would be terrible and sloppy because we were so drunk if that was.” He says. 

That makes me laugh some. 

“No. It wasn’t.” I say. “I’ve been with two others before.” 

He nods. 

“Oh. Good. It seemed like you knew what you were doing but I didn’t want to assume.” He says. 

I gasp. 

“Soonyoung!” I say. 

He starts laughing. 

“What? Just saying...” he says. 

“Yea and what about you?” I ask. 

“Me and this trainee use to hook up a lot. That’s the only person though.” He says. 

“A trainee?” I ask. 

“Yea. She isn’t there anymore. She didn’t make it.” He says. “So don’t get jealous.” 

I roll my eyes. 

“Never. I’m not the jealous type.” I say. 

“Sure.” He says. 

“You don’t get jealous about me being more experienced than you.” I say. 

“Just because it was one person doesn’t mean I’m inexperienced. It went on for a year. I know what I’m doing.” 

“A year??” I ask. 

He nods. 

“Yep. And no one knows. See. We can hide this.” He says. 

“Jihoon knows.” I say. 

“Oh. Yea well Jihoon knows because he saw the hickey on my chest. I couldn’t make an excuse fast enough. I just threatened to tell the studio girl that he liked her if he told.” He says. 

“Oh. Well he only just told me.” I say. 

“Yea. It was forever ago.” He says. 

“Hm.” I say. 

“What?” 

I shake my head. 

“Nothing.” I say. 

He watches me. 

“How’d you not get caught?” 

“No one thinks anyone is sleeping around or seeing someone. If they aren’t suspicious, they won’t try to find out. Also we’re all pretty open with what’s going on with us and girls. No one hides things usually.” 

“Why did you hide it then?” 

“She asked me to.” He says. “Turns out her and Mingyu were also hooking up so.” 

I can’t help but laugh. 

“Oh my god what??” 

“Yea. He told us about it and I was quite surprised. He begged us not to tell anyone because she made him swear he wouldn’t tell. That’s just because she was two timing us. He actually had feelings for her. I didn’t. So I ended it. She ended up getting dropped a few weeks after.” 

“Mingyu doesn’t know?” 

“He knows she was with someone else but doesn’t know it was me.” He says. 

“Wow...” 

“Yea. So like I said. We all tell each other everything. They wouldn’t think I’d hide something.” He says. “And we are already close. They wouldn’t suspect anything.” 

“True...” I say. 

“Are you considering it?” 

“Maybe. I don’t know...” I say. 

“I won’t push you.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“Like maybe a short trial. If it feels wrong, I want to end things.” 

“Wait really?” He asks. 

I nod again. 

“Yea. We can. I think that’ll settle my mind.” I say. 

He smiles widely and yells some. 

“Shhhh!!” I say and laugh. 

“Sorry. I’ve literally waited so long to hear you say that. Really???” He asks. 

“Yes, loser.” I say. 

He grabs my hands and squeezes them some. 

“Does that mean we can kiss when no one is looking?” He asks. 

I smack my face some. 

“Jeez. Have some self control...” I say. 

“What? You’re good at kissing. Wouldn’t mind doing it whenever we can...” he says. 

“Unbelievable.” I joke. “It’s been less than a minute and you’re already a perv.” 

He rolls his eyes. 

“Oh hush. You weren’t complaining last night.” He says. 

“Soonyoung...” I whine.

“Ohhh. Are you going to call me Oppa?” 

“Ew no. Stop or I’ll end things now.” I say. 

Her frowns and pouts some. I smile and smack at his hand. 

“Baby. I’m kidding. Come on. Let’s watch a movie or something. I’m not tired and need to make myself sleepy. You always choose boring movies.” I say. 

“Heyyyy...”

I just smile and go lay on the bed. He follows me over. I get under the covers and he joins. The tv is on already. He turns it to the movie selection channel. I let him choose what he wants. He chooses some stupid action movie before putting the remote down. 

“Good?” He asks. 

“It’s fine. I’ll be asleep in no time.” I say and pretend to fall asleep 

“Hey..” he whines again. 

He grabs me and shakes me some. I don’t reply. I fake snore. He pouts more and shakes me again. 

“Wake up.” He says. 

I don’t. 

“Oh...sleeping beauty?” He asks. 

Before I can laugh, his lips press to mine. I don’t kiss back though. 

“Sleeping beauty. Wake up. I’m here to save you.” He says before kissing me again.

I can’t help but laugh. I open my eyes and he moves back some. He smiles 

“You’re cute.” I say. 

He smiles more and my heart literally almost beats out of my chest. He starts to move away but I grab at his face and neck. 

“I didn’t say to leave.” I say and frown. 

“Ohhh..” he says and wiggles his eyebrows. 

I roll my eyes and bring his face back to mine. We give a small sweet kiss. It’s really our first sober kiss. The first kiss where we know we like each other. No excuses now. We both want to kiss. He hums some. 

“I can get use to this.” He says. 

I just nod and make him kiss me again. I can feel him smiling some. I open my mouth a little and he follows quickly as the kiss goes a bit further than innocent little pecks. He moves closer so he’s pressed against my side. He’s still leaning over me. He kisses a bit harder and I feel his tongue swipe against my lip before he sucks and bites at it gently. 

Jesus Christ. This boy knows what he’s doing. 

Well two can play this game. 

I move the hand I have on his neck up to his hair. I grab gently. I let the kiss continue for a bit before I pull on it a bit harder. He lets out a breath and squeezes at my shirt some. I smile as he opens his eyes. I pull his hair again, making him look up, exposing his neck. He lets out a breathy soft moan. I take the opportunity to start kissing up his neck and below his ear. I kiss along his jaw and he moves his mouth back to mine. The kiss starts heating up and getting a bit sloppier. He moves his hand down my side and to my hip. He moves my shirt a little so he can touch my skin on my hip. He gets a nice hold on it and pulls me to him so I’m on my side facing him. The kiss only breaks for a bit before we are back at it. His hand raises a little so he’s touching my ribs. He’s being gentle. Just feeling. He rubs up and down my side. I move my face back a little so I can see him. He smiles lightly. I push him back some so he’s laying on his back. I move the blankets a little so I can move and sit on his lap. I feel him hard in his pants and that makes the inside of me tingle a little. I look down at him and he just watches me. I grab his shirt and lift it’s some. I see his stomach and I let one of my fingers trace around it. He twitches a little. I let my finger run down his v line and stop at his pants. I smile more to myself. His body is truly so beautiful. He’s not ripped. He has a little tummy but still can see muscles if he flexes hard enough. It’s cute. None of the boys really care about being ripped. The company has never pushed that. As long as they’re healthy, that’s what matter. His legs though? And arms? They’re a bit ripped. He’s really strong and I think that comes from dancing so much. 

I lift his shirt higher so I see his chest. He just lays there and lets me. It’s so weird how naturally comfortable we are with each other. Granted, I’ve seen him shirtless countless amount of times, but this is different. I’m actually looking and feeling. I bend down and kiss at his chest a few times before kissing up. I kiss his neck, jaw, then lips. 

“You’re so hot.” I mumble. 

He just smiles widely at me. 

“Yea?” He says. 

I nod. 

“Kinda wanna see more.” I say. 

“See whatever you want.” He says. 

I kiss him again and lean up. He grabs at the bottom of my shirt though and raises it some. I grab it and his hands move to my hips as I pull my shirt off. I feel his dick twitch against me as I expose myself to him. I wasn’t wearing a bar so my chest is fully open to him. 

“Fuck.” He mumbles. 

I grab his hands and make them touch my shoulders, then slide them down the front of my body. Just letting him know that he’s allowed to touch. He slides his hands back up and stops below my boobs and pulls me forward again. He kisses me. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He says. 

I smile and kiss him again. I lean back up and scoot back a bit. I look down and I can see the outline of him through his joggers. And they’re the stupid black adidas ones that look so good on him. I’ll never look at him the same now when he wears them. I reach down and poke at him, curiously. He laughs some as he watches me. 

“It’s been awhile for me. I’m kinda nervous now.” I admit. 

He nods and leans up. he grabs me and gently turns us so I’m on my back. 

“It’s ok. You don’t have to.” He says. 

He’s now on top between my legs. 

“I want to. I’m just nervous now..” I say. 

He kisses me. 

“I know. It’s ok though.” He says. “You can touch me how ever you want. Anything will feel good. Trust me. Dicks are pretty easy to please.” 

I can’t help but laugh. He’s so cute. I do start feeling a little less nervous which is good. He raises up some and pulls his shirt off and fuck is that a sight to see above me. He sets his shirt aside and looks down at me. He rubs his hands up and down my body before bending down and kissing my neck. He stops though. 

“Fuck..” he mumbles. 

“What?” I ask. 

“I still don’t...I didn’t get anything yet. Like...protection.” He says. 

“Oh...” I say. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think we’d be here again so fast.” He says. 

I shake my head. 

“It’s fine.” I say. 

He sighs some. 

“We can still do...other stuff though. If you want.” 

He looks at me. 

“We don’t have to have sex. Maybe it’s good we don’t jump right into that.” I say. 

He nods some. 

“Ok. Good idea.” He says and smiles. 

I nod and make him kiss me again. 

“Ok. Continue.” I say. 

He laughs a little and starts kissing at my neck. I wrap my legs around his and pull his hips to me. He’s pressed against me and I feel his hard on again. I let my hands start exploring his sides and back as he spreads kisses all over my neck and chest. I move my hips a little and he freezes for a bit as I rub myself against him. I take the opportunity to pull at his hair gently. His hips press forward and he bites at my chest. That only makes my hips jerk. He moves his mouth back to mine and goes tongue first. I swipe my tongue against his as they start dancing against each other. He’s now moving his hips against mine, giving us both a bit of relief. The sexual tension is too high. We’re both clearly very turned on. 

His mouth moves from mine as he leaves wet kisses down my neck and chest. He moves further and goes down my stomach and stops at my pants. He looks up at me and I nod some. He grabs my pants and underwear before pulling them off. He sets my clothes aside and looks back at me. 

“Fuck.” He mumbles. 

I get a little embarrassed and cover myself down there. He grabs my wrists. He doesn’t move my hands. 

“Sorry. You’re just so fucking beautiful. Really.” He says. 

My face heats up some. He scoots back and bends down. He kisses at my stomach and thighs. I watch him. He kisses my wrists and hands. His eyes look up at me and he moves my hands away. He sets one on his head and makes the other one cover his eyes. He brings his mouth closer and kisses both sides of me before he dives in with one kiss, then his tongue. He finds the right place immediately as if he’s done this a thousand times. I gasp and my back arches. I grip his hair tightly as he works his magic. His tongue is so soft and warm. He’s not letting up at all on that place and I’m so embarrassed knowing I could get off at any second. I haven’t been touched in so long. Even before the guys never got me off. It was more about them. But god does Soonyoung know where to touch me at. I feel one of his hands move up my thigh. He moves his mouth a little so he can rub at me. I try to keep my noises as quiet as possible but it’s hard. I don’t want anyone to hear. I can’t control my loud breathing though. 

He moves his fingers down a little and carefully pushes one inside me. I tense a little just from the unfamiliar feeling. He moves his finger some and pushes a second one in too. He brings his mouth back to me and I’m so embarrassing close. This has never happened before. Ever and I’m kinda nervous now. His fingers move in me as his tongue works perfectly in rhythm. 

“Fuck, Soonyoung. Oh my god.” I say quietly. 

I feel him smile against me. Bastard. He knows he’s good. How? What the fuck. 

It doesn’t take much longer for that bubbly feeling inside to show up. I move both hands to his hair and pull. 

“Fuck.” I mumble again. 

I look down and see his eyes closed as he works. The sight alone almost pushes me over the edge. So so close. He moves his fingers a bit faster and his eyes open and look at me. That’s what does it. That’s it. 

My head drops back and I can’t stop the noise that leaves me as I’m shoved hard over the edge. He doesn’t let up at all. He keeps going as I ride the high. I’m pulling hard at his hair and squirming. I can’t sit still. He eventually slows when my body starts twitching and jerking. He moves his fingers away and just uses his tongue gently and slowly. My body jerks every time he swipes over my sweet spot. He kisses against me before trailing his lips up my body. He kisses me gently. 

“Fucking hell, Soonyoung.” I say. 

“Good?” He asks. 

“Too good.” I say. 

He laughs and kisses me. I push him a little. 

“Ok. My turn.” I say. 

He smiles and moves so he’s laying on his back. I move so I’m back on top of him. He just watches me with a small smile. He reaches his hands up and puts them under the pillow. I bend down and kiss his chest. His body is something I’ll never get over. I could touch all day and I think I’m going to be addicted to it. 

I rub my hands down his torso and he tenses some when I get to his pants. I curl my fingers under the waistband. He watches me and doesn’t protest. I pull slightly and I start getting nervous again but push that away. It’ll be ok. I’ve done this before. I watch his face as I take his pants off. I’m too scared to look. It’s just so weird. We’ve gone further than this before but I’m nervous as fuck. I watch his face as I reach down and grab him. His eyes shut and he bites at his lips. I don’t dare to look down. I’ll get too intimidated. I move my hand on him a bit. Just testing the waters. His tip is wet with precum. I rub my thumb over it and he jerks some. His eyes open and he looks back at me. He then looks down at my hand and smiles some. I smile and that gives me a little confidence. I move down and kiss at his stomach. 

I close my eyes and just go for it. I lick up his dick and swirl my tongue around his tip. I feel his thighs tense some. I take him into my mouth and slowly bob my head. He lets out a soft moan. I take him slow and not very far in. He isn’t huge or anything, I just want to go easy. I’m actually impressed with his size. He’s a little thicker than I thought, but that’s all. Pretty average on length. My hand moves with my mouth. I use my tongue around his tip when I come up. 

He’s making really cute small noises. I want to smile but my mouth is a bit preoccupied. I speed a little and take him down further. When he hits the back of my throat, he moans a bit louder and jerks some. 

“Fuck.” He mumbles. 

I pull up and just move my hand on him. I look up. His eyes are closed and his head is dropped back some. He looks down at me and I smile some. He smiles and reaches down. He grabs all my hair and pulls it behind me. He holds it before reaching with his other hand to rub my cheek. I smile more before kissing his hand. I return my mouth back to him and he still holds my hair back. I move faster and suck a little harder. I feel him grip my hair tightly as his breath hitches some. I keep the speed and I can tell he’s getting close. His thighs keep tensing and his breath is picking up. I move my hand and just move my mouth on him. I take him as far down as I can before coming back up. I go down again. 

“Holy fuck.” He mumbles. 

I speed up and try to keep a solid rhythm. It doesn’t take long for him the start moaning softly again but more frequently. I move my hand back to give him that extra bit of friction on what I can’t put in my mouth. A few more bobs of my head and he tenses up and jerks my head back. I come off of him and right as I do, he lets out the hottest groan I’ve ever heard and his whole body jerks. His other hand quickly blocks his tip when he releases. I keep my hand moving on him. His head drops back as he moans and breathes hard. His stomach and thighs twitch as I keep moving. I feel him start going soft in my hand and I know he’s nearing the end of his high. I move his hand and suck the tip into my mouth. His body jerks again. I lick around and suck gently, trying to give him the best end. When he starts going more soft, I move. I kiss his tip gently before kissing back up his body. I kiss him hard when I get to his mouth. He kisses back just as hard. His breathing is heavy but he breathes through his nose. He’s still holding my hair and he’s got a tight grip. I slow the kiss and move back so I can see his face. 

“Good?” I ask. 

“Too good.” He says. 

We both laugh a little and I kiss him gently before plopping myself down on top of him. He smiles and lets go of my hair before wrapping his arm around me. He lays his other hand out to the side. It has cum on it and I’m sure he doesn’t want to get it on me. It’s on my right hand already. I keep that one away too but wipe it off on the sheets. Oh well. We lay there quietly for awhile. It’s so nice. So so nice. This feels right. In a weird way. It’s not even been a day and I’m already obsessed with him. This isn’t good. 

We stay silent as we lay there, just enjoying each others presence. I start getting really tired though. 

“I should go.” I whisper. 

“Nooo.. stay here.” He says. 

I look up at him. 

“I can’t. I stayed last night. That’ll look suspicious.” I say. 

He frowns. I kiss him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. We can have breakfast before our flight.” I say. 

He nods and kisses me again. 

“Ok. Sounds good.” He says. 

I move off of him and grab my clothes. I sit on the bed as I pull my shirt on. I grab my underwear and pants. I pull them on and stand. He watches me. I go to him and kiss him again. 

“Goodnight beautiful.” I say. 

“Goodnight pretty.” He says. 

I smile and kiss him again. I grab my stuff and leave. I sneak out of his room. I look around and I don’t see anyone there. Good. I go back to my room and the boys are still asleep. I go back to the shower and just wash my body before I crash in my bed. That night I fall asleep with a smile on my face and dream of the cute boy two rooms over. I’m fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know your thoughts and if I should keep posting. (:


	5. Chapter 5 - Ex Bestfriends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy .xx

The next morning I wake up and I don’t see the boys anymore. I hear singing coming from the bathroom though and know Seungkwan is up. I’m sure Vernon is back in his room. I stretch some and look at the clock. We still have time to eat before going. I look at my phone and see a message from Soonyoung. 

Hoshi:   
Goodmorning. I’m going downstairs for breakfast. Hopefully I’ll see you there. 

He sent it 10 minutes ago. 

Me:   
Goodmorning. Just woke up. Getting ready and I’ll be down. 

I put my phone down and get up. I change into jeans and throw jihoons hoodie back on. It’s plain black so no one will ever notice. I pack my bag up and go to the bathroom. The door is cracked. I knock lightly. 

“Hey boo. Can I brush my teeth really fast?” I ask. 

“Yea.” He says. 

I go in and he continues singing. I smile some. I love his voice. It’s so beautiful. I wasn’t blessed with a good singing voice. I use to dance though. That’s the only talent I have. I haven’t for awhile so I’m sure I’ve lost a bit of skill. 

I go to the sink and grab my tooth brush. The shower turns off and I see his arm reach for a towel. He can’t get it though. 

“Can you give me a towel?” He asks. 

I grab one and hand it to him. His arm disappears behind the curtain. I start brushing my teeth and see him leave with a towel around his waist. I finish and rinse my mouth. I brush out my hair before braiding it. I put all my toilet stuff in my little bag and bring it back to the room. He’s dressed now, just drying at his hair. I zip my bag up and set it to the side. 

“I’m going for breakfast.” 

“Ok. I’ll be down in a bit.” He says. 

I nod and grab my phone. I head out. I see another message from Hoshi. 

Hoshi:  
Saved you a seat beside me!!!! :) 

Me:  
Ew. I don’t want to sit beside a loser. 

He replies as I step off elevator. 

Hoshi:   
Wasn’t a loser last night was I? 

I gasp some. This boy....I roll my eyes and don’t respond. I see everyone at a table. It’s only half of the boys. I go sit beside Hoshi and greet everyone. 

“Goodmorning.” I say. 

“Goodmorning!!” Soonyoung says to me. 

“Someone is in a good mood.” I joke. 

“That’s what I said too. He’s really happy and loud today.” Minghao says. 

“Did you get laid last night or something?” Seokmin asks. 

I choke on the water I start to sip. Soonyoungs eyes widen. 

“Ew! Don’t talk about that stuff in front of me. Gross. I don’t want to hear about that.” I say. 

Jihoon just gives me a knowing look. 

“What if I did?” Soonyoung says. 

I smack him at the same time all the other boys start yelling and asking who and questioning him. He just starts laughing. 

“Kidding.” He says. 

“He has a room to himself. He probably just got some nice alone time with his right hand.” Seungcheol says. 

Hoshi throws bread at him and everyone laughs. 

“I didn’t know breakfast was a place for gross boy talk. Can we stop?” I ask. 

“Ok. Sorry...” 

Soonyoung just has a smile on his face. I pinch his leg under the table. Seungkwan soon joins us and it’s the usual crazy loud breakfast as always. They all yell and joke around the whole time. Kids I tell you. I feel like the mom sometimes. 

“Alright. Everyone go get your stuff. We will be late.” The manager says. 

Everyone groans but stands. We all go upstairs and I grab my bag. I make sure I have everything before going down stairs. I sit in the lobby and look at my phone. Eventually Jihoon is the first to come down. He sits by me. I lock my phone and look at him. He’s just looking at me. 

“What?” I ask. 

He shakes his head and looks away. 

“It’s comfy. I wanted to wear it. Smells like my best friend.” I say and snuggle into his hoodie. 

“What? I don’t care. Keep it.” He says. 

“Oh..” I say. 

It’s quiet for awhile. He eventually looks at me. 

“Why was Soonyoung so happy today and why did you all get weird when they joked about him getting laid?” He asks. 

“What?” I ask. 

“Last night...did you all...” 

“What? No! We didn’t sleep together.” I say. 

“I saw you go into his room.” 

“Yea. I couldn’t sleep.” I say. 

“Stop lying to me. I know when you’re lying.”

“We didn’t have sex.” I say. 

He just stares at me. 

“We didn’t! Ask him!” 

“So nothing happened?” He asks. 

“Well...I mean...stuff happened but not sex!” I say. 

“Sunhi! Are you serious?” He asks. 

“What? I didn’t plan on it happening. I told him I didn’t want to ever do that again.” 

“Then what the hell happened?” 

“I don’t know...” I say quietly. 

“Seriously? You all are seriously doing this, Sunhi?” He asks. 

“Jihoon it’s not a big deal. We were careful..” 

“That’s not the point!” He shouts. 

I jerk some and look around. The lady from the front desk looks at us. 

“Jihoon.” I say to him. 

“No! Are you crazy, Sunhi? You all cannot do this! You were so torn up yesterday. I’ve never seen you that upset and boy have I seen you at your worse. That was bad!” He says. 

“It was one time..” I say. 

“Two! Two now!” He says. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s never going to happen.” I lie. 

“You said that yesterday and now look where you ended up!” 

I just look down. 

“You’re being irresponsible and selfish!” He yells again. 

“What’s going on?” I hear. 

I look up quickly. I see Mingyu and seungcheol standing there. 

“Nothing. Jihoon is just trying to insert himself into my personal business.” I say. 

“Personal business? What are you talking about?? You came to me when this upset you and actually this situation effects more people than just you, Sunhi!” 

“It has nothing to do with you!” I yell back at him. 

“Nothing to do with me? How? It has everything to do with everyone! You’re being crazy and so so stupid!” He yells. 

“Hey...ok..” Seungcheol says. 

“If you don’t want things to be my business then stop coming to me for shit and don’t even be my friend.” He says to me. 

“Jihoon Stop! You’re being over dramatic.”

“No I’m not! I’m your best friend and I care about you. You’re making a huge mistake and you’re going to hurt not only yourself, but others too! You’re selfish! Both of you are!” He says. 

“If you were my best friend, then you would be supportive and help guide me. Not yell at me in the middle of a fucking hotel!!” I scream at him. 

He glares at me. 

“Then maybe I’m not fit to be your best friend.” He says. 

“Maybe you aren’t!” I say. 

He slams his phone down and walks out. I just watch him and I feel my tears coming. Mingyu and Seungcheol just looks between both of us. Jihoon walks out the front door. Seungcheol goes after him. Mingyu looks at me and I feel my tears start falling. 

“Hey. Don’t cry...” he says. 

I see Hoshi come down with Joshua and Chan. They’re all laughing. Hoshis face drops when he looks at me. He hurries over. 

“Hey. What’s wrong?” He asks and grabs my arms. 

I just start crying more and hide my face in his chest. He hugs me close. 

“What happened? What did you do to her?” He asks Mingyu.

“Nothing. I didn’t do anything!” He says. 

“What happened?” 

“I think Sunhi and Jihoon just broke up.” He says. 

I hear Soonyoung sigh. 

“What happened?” Joshua asks again. 

“I don’t know. Scoups and I came down and they were yelling at each other about something. He said she was being selfish about something and she said he was getting in her business. I don’t know. They were screaming at each other.” He says. 

“About us?” Hoshi whispers to me. 

I just nod against him and cry. 

“What’s going on?” I hear Seungkwan say. 

“Jihoon and Sunhi broke up. I saw it.” Mingyu says. 

I turn to Seungkwan and he frowns. I move to him and hug him. 

“Stop saying that, Mingyu. That isn’t helping the situation.” Hoshi says. 

“It’s true.”

“Come on.” Seungkwan says and walks me away from them.

He guides me away and to a bathroom in the lobby. 

“You ok? What happened?” He asks. 

“Nothing. It’s stupid. He’s over reacting.”

“About what?” He asks. 

“It’s nothing. It’s between him and I.” 

“Just tell me. I can’t help if you don’t tell me.” He says. 

“I can’t. It’s between him and I.” 

“Why? You tell me everything...” he says quietly. 

I just shake my head and sniff. I try to stop my tears. I look down and see I’m wearing his hoodie. I roll my eyes and pull it off. I’m wearing a shirt under. I go to throw it on the floor but Seungkwan stops me. 

“It’s his stupid hoodie. I don’t want it.” I say. 

“Stop. Stop.” He says. “Here wear mine. It’s cold.” 

I just nod. He takes his off and gives me his. 

“Come on. Are you ok? We need to go.” He says. 

I nod again and leave. We go grab our stuff. Jihoon is back inside. He’s standing with Seungcheol and Wonwoo. His arms are crossed and he looks mad. Seungkwan walks right up to him. 

“I don’t care what’s going on, but don’t ever make my sister cry again. I mean it.” He says before slamming the hoodie into his chest. 

Jihoon stumbles a bit. Seungcheol grabs Seungkwans arm and moves him back. 

“You should be glad that I yelled at her! She’s being so stupid!” Jihoon says. 

“Don’t call her stupid!” Seungkwan yells. 

“Stop!” Soonyoung yells at both of them and walks over. “Just stop!” 

“See Sunhi! It’s already causing problems!! Is this what you want? Is this what you all want?” Jihoon yells at Hoshi and I. 

We both just stare at him. 

“Jihoon.” Soonyoung says. 

“I hope you’re happy. You’re lucky I’m a good person and can keep my mouth shut.” Jihoon says before grabbing his bag and shoving past everyone. 

He walks over to where the managers just walked out of so he’s with them. 

“What is he even talking about? What is going on?” Wonwoo says. 

“Nothing! It’s no one else’s business. Everyone stay out of it. It’s between Jihoon and I.” I say before turning to Soonyoung. “So Stop butting in! And I mean everyone!” 

I grab my bag and go outside. Eventually the van pulls up and everyone piles in. I see Jihoon get into the other car with the managers. I just roll my eyes and pull my hood up. I get my head phones out and put them in. I just ignore everyone. It’s an awkward ride anyways. Jeonghan and jun are just making casual conversation, trying to lighten the mood but it’s not helping at all. When we get to the airport, we all get out. I keep walking while they all wait for everyone. I go in and go right through without waiting. I find out gate and just wait. I’m so upset. I hate arguing with anyone. Jihoon and I have never argued. This is weird and I hate it. I just want to make up with him but I doubt he will let me even near him. I just blast music in my ears and stare out the big window where all the planes are. I watch out and just pray that things will get better. The boys eventually come over to where I am. Seungkwan sits beside me. He stares at me for awhile but I don’t look at him. He grabs my arm and hugs at it before laying his head against my shoulder. I let it happen. I shouldn’t be arguing with him. He’s just looking out for me. I know I’d be mad if one of the boys yelled at him and made him cry. He doesn’t know what happened so I know it’s not fair to treat him this way. I lay my head against his and he squeezes at my sleeve some. We have another short plane ride to the next city. It’s still quiet through out the group. I just go right to the arena and start setting up everything. Seungkwan took my bag to the hotel for me. When the boys show up, Jihoon marches right over, grabs all of his stuff and takes it from my section. He walks over to my assistants section and puts his clothes there. He grabs hoshis clothes and and drops them beside me. He walks back and fixes his clothes where hoshis were. He comes and grabs his shoes. He throws hoshis in my direction. Everyone just stares at him in silence. Not all the boys are here, but most are. 

“Jihoon Stop.” Jeonghan says. “You’re gonna hurt someone by throwing those.” 

I feel my tears coming but really try to fight them. 

“It’s ok.” I say quietly before picking the shoes up. 

I place them under hoshis clothes. Jihoon throws hoshis belt and it lands right beside me. That’s when a few tears fall. I grab it and wipe at my eyes. I’m so pathetic. Stop crying. 

I hang his belt up and straighten the section quietly. Everyone just stares at us. Jihoon walks out a few seconds later. 

“Sunhi...” jun says. 

I turn and look at everyone. 

“Stop. Please.” I say. 

They all look sad. 

“Please don’t tell Seungkwan he did that. Please. Or Hoshi.” 

They all just stare. 

“Please.” 

“We won’t..” Vernon says. “Right guys?” 

They all nod slowly. 

“We’ll be fine. He just needs some space. It’s fine. Please don’t let this bother you all. It’s between him and I. We are ok.” I say. 

They don’t respond. They just quietly turn back to their things. Vernon watches me still. I just look down. He comes over and hugs me. I let him and lay my head against him. 

“I’m sorry. I hope you all will resolve your problem soon.” He says. 

I nod against him. He moves away and squeezes my shoulder before turning away. I continue putting things away. When Hoshi, seokmin, Chan, and Seungkwan come in, it falls silent. Soonyoung walks to his old section and gives it a weird look. 

“Where’s my stuff?” He asks. 

“Uhm....” I say. 

Everyone stares at me. 

“We thought it’d be best to let Jihoon work with someone else right now. So we moved your stuff with Sunhi. He’s where you were before.” Vernon says. 

“Oh. He’s ok with that?” He asks. 

“Yea. He’s fine.” Vernon says. 

I look at him and thank him silently. He pats my back. Hoshi comes over and looks through his stuff. 

“He’s still upset?” Soonyoung asks. 

I nod. 

“He’ll be ok.” I say. 

He nods too and drops it. The show goes surprisingly really well. Jihoon is an amazing performer. Even when he’s mad or upset, he never shows it. He did incredible, from what I could hear. After the show, we have to clean up. We have a show tomorrow and then we are off a few days. We get to go back home. 

The boys all leave and I stay back to clean up. When I’m back at the hotel, I see seokmin in the lobby. He stands when he sees me. I go to him. 

“What are you still doing up?” I ask. 

He hands me a room key. 

“Go fix things.” 

“What?” I ask. 

“With Woozi. Go fix things. I can’t share a room with him for two days when he’s pouting like a baby. And he’s kinda scary.” He says. “So go make up already.” 

“I don’t think it’s that easy, dokyeom.” I say. 

“It is. Just talk. You’re best friends. He’ll get over whatever it is.” 

“You didn’t see or hear him. He was really mad. Like yelling.” I say. “I’ve never seen him like that.” 

“I’m sure whatever it is, you all can talk through. Please try.” He says. 

I look away some. 

“Room 1014.” He says. 

“Fine. But if he throws me out, I’m blaming you. Seungkwan will handle it.” 

He smiles some. 

“That’s fine.” He say. 

I go upstairs and find Jihoons room. I knock. It’s silent. I knock again. Nothing. I look at the key and sigh. I unlock the door and go in. I see him sitting at the table on his laptop. He has headphones on and his back is to me. I close the door and slowly walk over. I take a breath before tapping his shoulder. He jerks and turns around quickly while ripping his headphones off. He stares at me. 

“What?” He says. 

I sit on the bed closest to him. I cross my legs and look at my hands some. It’s quiet. A few minutes go by. I finally look up at him. He’s looking down a bit now too. 

“Jihoon you’re right. I’m stupid and selfish and irresponsible and every other shitty word you can think of. I’m being an idiot.” I say. 

He still stares at his laptop keyboard. 

“I like him Jihoon...and I don’t know what to do about it. I’m scared. I feel stuck and I really really hate this. I know the answer is obvious but I don’t think I can do the right thing.” I say to him. 

He looks at me. 

“I really told him no but he begged me to just try. I thought it would just be ok to give a test trial almost. It’s so stupid..” 

He stays quiet as I talk. 

“I know I should stay away from him. I know that but I just can’t and I don’t know what to do. I need my best friend. I’m sorry for yelling. I didn’t mean anything I said. I don’t like you being mad at me. It sucks. Like it really really sucks. I hate it almost as much as I hate Seungkwan being mad at me and you know how badly that upsets me.” I say. 

“Imagine how he’s going to feel if he finds out.” He says. “When he finds out.” 

“I know. I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“You all can’t hide, Sunhi. That’s far too dangerous. It’s not right.”

“We could never tell anyone though.” 

“It’s impossible. It’s not worth it. Really.” He says. 

“He hid being with someone for over a year.” I say. 

“She didn’t work for us. She was a trainee.” He says. 

“But still. He hid it. No one ever found out. But you.” I say. “You already know about us.”

“I found out after one day. That’s not good. You all won’t be able to hide this. It’s impossible and I don’t think you should even risk it.” 

“I can’t get him off my mind. I swear I try. I try so hard. Even when you screamed at me. I still wanted to be with him. It’s so fucked up. I’m so fucked up but I can’t help it!! It’s been like 2 days and I already am hooked. It’s so scary but it has to mean something.”

“Infatuation.” He says. “You just wanna hook up. I’m sure it’s nothing more than that. You all will mess around for awhile and see.”

“What if I’m ok with that? I just want to see.” 

“I don’t support that at all.” He says. “You both are in an industry where sleeping with someone isn’t allowed. Not even dating. You both like the excitement of fucking behind everyone’s back and them not knowing. That’ll get old after awhile. It won’t be the same when everyone finds out.” He says. 

“It’s not just sex Jihoon. It’s not. You even said yourself that he’s liked me for awhile and I’ve liked him for a few months.” I say. 

“Sunhi I’m not going to tell you this is ok and I’ll never be on your side with it. So stop trying to convince me.” 

“But best friends just tell each other what they want to hear.” I say. 

“Not when your actions could mess with my job and my relationship with a member of my group.” 

“How? It has nothing to do with you. Hoshi doesn’t care that you know.” 

“With Seungkwan.” He says. 

“He will never know that you know.”

“I made it obvious that I know something. When it gets out, they will all know that I knew the whole time.” 

“And you clearly weren’t for it. I wouldn’t rat you out. I won’t even talk to you about it anymore.” I say. 

“So you’re still going to see him.” He says. 

I shrug. 

“I don’t know..but if I do, you won’t have to hear so we won’t be lying if we ever get caught.” I say quietly. 

“I don’t want you hiding things from me either. If you’re still seeing him just tell me. Don’t lie to me. I don’t like that.” He says. 

I nod. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to be doing at this point. Clearly it hurts people and I see that. I have a lot to think about.” I say. 

He just looks away. 

“Are you still mad at me?” I ask. 

“I’m not happy with you.” He says. 

I look down. 

“But you’re still my best friend and I love you so.” He says. 

I look at him quickly. 

“Even though you’re making a huge mistake.” He says and smiles some. 

I smile and go over to him. I sit on his lap sideways and hug him. He just lays his head against me. He doesn’t hug me back. Stupid typical Jihoon. 

“You can keep insulting me. I don’t care. If it helps take your anger out. Just please never yell at me or throw things at me again. That was scary and I hate that side of you.” I say. 

He laughs. 

“Then don’t ever threaten to not be my friend.” He says. 

“Never again. You’re stuck with me. Sorry.” I say. 

He just smiles. 

“Jihoon hug me back!!!” I whine. “We just fought and made up. Hug me. I need it.” 

He laughs and hugs me. I smile and pet at him hair. 

“My bestie.” I say. 

He moves back so he can see my face. 

“Just be careful. Please. I don’t want you getting hurt. I feel like Hoshi can be a heart breaker. I’ll literally kill him if he hurts you.” He says. 

“He won’t. He’s really sweet. You know that.” I say. “Besides you, he’s like my best friend.” 

“Well don’t let him replace me. I’ll still be over at your place everyday. So please don’t be like having sex in the living room for me to walk in on.” He says. 

I gasp and smack him. 

“Jihoon!!” I say. 

He laughs. 

“I’m serious! If I ever have to see him naked I’ll throw up. Ew.” 

“He’s actually quite hot naked...you’d probably like it. So toned and thic-“

He shoves me off of him. 

“You’re disgusting!! Do not talk about that to me! Stop!” 

He says. I can’t help but bust out laughing. 

“Your face. Oh my god!!” I laugh loudly. 

His mad face breaks and he starts laughing. He helps me up and I sit on the bed again. 

“No seriously. I’m your best friend but I don’t want to hear about that. I’m for real. Please don’t share sex talk with me. Go talk to one of your girl friends about that. Or someone else.” He says. 

“Ok ok. I won’t. Promise!” I say. 

“Thank you.” He says. 

The door opens and dk looks in. He looks cautious. 

“It’s ok dokyeom.” I say. 

He comes in and closes the door. 

“You all made up?” He asks. 

“Yep. All good.” 

“Thank god. I can’t wait to tell Mingyu that you all are back together.” 

We both laugh and I roll my eyes some. 

“Ok. I have to go to bed.” I say. 

I stand up and hug jihoons head. 

“Goodnight best friend!!!” I say in a kid voice and start kissing his face all over. 

“Ahhh! Sunhi Stop!” He whines and pushes at me. 

I just laugh and hug his head. I pet his cheek. 

“Just making up for the lost time we had.” I say. 

He moves my arms away and pushes me back gently. 

“Get away or I’ll take my best friend card back.” He says. 

I just smile some. 

“Fine. Goodnight you two. Sleep well.” I say before leaving. 

I go to my room. Vernon Seungkwan And Cheol are playing some video game. 

“What took so long?” Seungkwan asks. 

“I went to talk to Jihoon.” I say. 

“How’d it go?” Scoups asks. 

I nod. 

“Good. We’re ok now.” 

“Told you they’d be fine.” Vernon says to Seungkwan. 

“Yea. Good.” He says. “Didn’t want to have to beat him up.” 

“Awe. Baby brother getting protective?” I ask and rub his head. 

He leans into me and nods. 

“Yea. He made you cry. I should have killed him.” 

“But you didn’t because you love Jihoon and you knew we would be fine after we calmed down.” 

He leans up. 

“Yes I love him but actually I didn’t think you’d be fine. I’ve never seen him yell at anyone like that so...”

“Well he’s ok. We kissed and made up.” I say. 

He smiles and pushes me some. 

“Oh hush.” He says. “You’re not allowed to date.” 

“Hey. I’m older. You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Don’t care. You’re not allowed to talk to boys at all. Only the seventeen boys and just for work. No boy friends here either.” He says. 

I smile lightly. 

“That’ll never happen. None of them have a chance at all.”

“I don’t know. You and Jihoon might fall in love one day. I see it. He’s not close with anyone like he is you.” Scoups says. 

“Ew. No way.” I say. 

“That’s what they all say and then they fall in love anyways.”

“Stop watching dramas, Scoups.” I say. 

Everyone starts laughing. 

“You’re all my brothers. Can’t date you.” I say. 

“But I’m your favorite right?” Seungkwan says. 

“Of course.” I say and rub his head again. 

He just smiles. 

“Ok. I’m going to shower and go to bed. You boys don’t mind me. I can sleep through anything.” I say. 

They nod and I grab my stuff before going to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is going ok and they You’re enjoying it (:


	6. Chapter 6 - We’re Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry it took so long for an update. Enjoy .xx

I wake up to being hit by a pillow. I jerk my head over and look. Jihoon is standing beside the bed. 

“Get up. Everyone is down stairs eating but you. Seungkwan texted me and told me to get you.” He says. 

“So that means you’re not down there either.” I say. 

He hits me again. 

“Smart ass.” He says. 

I groan and hide my face. He grabs the blanket and pulls it off the bed. 

“I don’t have pants on.” I mumble.

“Nothing I haven’t seen. Get up.” He says and hits my butt with the pillow. 

“Ok. Okayyyy.” I whine. 

I groan again before leaning up. He hits me again and I grab the pillow quickly and glare at him. He laughs and runs away, dodging my swing of the pillow. I throw it down and get up. I find my pants and pull them on. I grab a new shirt and go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and change. I redo my ponytail before going out. 

“Ok. Come on.” I say. 

I put my slippers on before going out. We go to the elevator. I grab him and pull his head to me and hug him close. 

“How did my best friend sleep? So cute.” I say and pinch his cheek. 

“Stoopppp...” he whines. 

I love being the same height as him because I can man handle him a bit. He’s way stronger but he’s still my size at least. 

“I can be annoying too.” I say to him. 

He pushes me away. 

“Hey now. Act like you don’t hate me for one second. You scared everyone yesterday. We have to tell them we are ok.” I say. 

“Yea. Chan complained that I was being scary too.”

“They all said that.” I say. 

We get out of the elevator and he puts his arm around my neck and holds me close. 

“Smile, bestie.” He says and smacks my cheek some as we walk. 

“Hey...” I say. 

It looks like he’s dragging me by the neck and I’m sure from outsiders view, this doesn’t look good, but it’s Jihoon and I. We are annoying like this to each other. He walks me all the way to the breakfast table like this and all the boys look at us. 

“No jihoon! Don’t hurt her!” Mingyu yells and stands quickly. 

He grabs my arm and jerks me away. He hugs me and turns me away from Jihoon. 

“Oh shut up. We were just messing around.” He says and hits at Mingyu. 

“What?” He says and moves me so he can look at me. 

“We’re fine now. He was just messing around. Being annoying.” I say. 

“Are you all back together? Not broken up anymore?” He asks. 

“Yes Mingyu. Dad and mom are back together.” I joke. 

He smiles and claps some. 

“Yayyy!” He says. 

I roll my eyes. 

“Now sit down and eat.” I say. 

Everyone starts laughing. I sit down and everyone resumes talking. I feel my phone vibrate. I look at it and see it’s from Hoshi. 

I look up at him and he’s looking at me. I read the message. 

Hoshi:  
Can we talk today, please? 

Me:  
I can’t do this right now, hosh. Let’s talk when we get home ok? 

Hoshi:  
Are we ok? 

Me:  
We are fine. Don’t even worry about it. Everything will work out.

He looks at me and smiles some after he reads it. I smile and grab a piece of toast from Seungkwans plate and watch him pout over it for the next five minutes. Baby. 

Before the show starts, I hurry to bathroom so I can go before it gets crazy. I won’t have really a break to go and I like to go before when I have the chance. When I’m done and wash my hands, I turn the light off and open the door. Before I can get out, someone pushes in, closes the door, and locks it. I gasp but before I can react, they grab me and push me against the door. By their scent, I immediately know it’s Hoshi. He kisses at my neck as he presses me against the door. 

“Soonyoung.” I whisper. 

“Shhh. We only have a bit. I just wanted to touch for a sec.” he mumbles. 

He brings his lips to mine in a heated wet kiss. I grab at his shirt and arm as his body traps mine against the door and his hands hold my face and neck strongly. It’s so hot and unexpected. What the hell. His tongue pushes into my mouth and finds mine. I hum gently. My hands feel at his chest and neck. I find my way to his hair and grab ahold. I pull gently at the nape and he breathes against me. 

“Don’t unless you plan to go further.” He mumbles. 

“How much time do we have?” I ask. 

“Like ten minutes.” 

I smile and grab him. I switch places and make him press against the door before dropping to my knees. 

“Oh my god.” He says quietly. 

I just smile and grab at his pants to start unbuckling. I jerk them down and find him hard already. 

“Hm. Looks like you have a problem here. Can’t go on stage like this.” I say. 

He laughs some and grabs at my head. He pulls me to him some. I just smile before licking at his tip. He moans softly. 

“Shhh.” I say. 

“Sorry.” He whispers. 

I lick him again before taking him into my mouth.

—

When we are finally back in Seoul, I have a few friends over for girls night. We are drinking wine and eating. There’s a knock on my door. 

“Be back.” I say. 

I get up and open the door. I see Jihoon standing there and he has his work binder. 

“I couldn’t find my keys.” He says. 

“It’s fine. I have company over right now.” I say. 

“Ew. Ew. Ok I’ll leave.” 

I grab his arm. 

“Not that company, Jihoon.” I say and open my door more. 

He looks and sees the girls sitting there. 

“Oh. Girls night. Didn’t mean to interrupt.” He says. 

“It’s fine. Come on. You can go work. We’re being quiet anyways.” I say. 

He nods and comes in. I close the door and he walk over to them. 

“You all know Jihoon. He’s just gonna go work.” I say. 

He waves awkwardly. 

“Hello.” He says. 

They all giggle at him. I roll my eyes and shove him. 

“Ok go.” I say. 

He grins and walks away. I hear his room door close and I sit back down. 

“He’s cute. Who is he?” My friend Minji asks. 

“Wow. You still haven’t looked up Seungkwans band yet?” 

She’s my friend from school and we grew up together. She was really close with our family. She moved to Busan though when I was 13 but we stayed connected. She only recently moved to Seoul and I brought her into my little group of girl friends I have here. She fit right in. Everyone loves her. 

“You know I just don’t do pop..” she says. “I’ve looked but I don’t remember their names.” 

“He’s Woozi. He’s incredible. Has the voice of an angel. So cute too.” Hannah says. 

“You all are so annoying.” I say. 

“He is really cute. I won’t forget him now.” 

“Yea. They’re best friends. Their relationship is really cute.” Eunseok says. 

“Are you all like a thing?” Minji asks. 

“Ew. No way.” I say. 

They all laugh. 

“Not at all. He’s just my friend. All of the boys.” I say. “Jihoon needs to find someone though. Maybe if he got some every now and then, he’d ease up and stop being such an ass all the time.” 

“Well if you need someone to entertain him, I’d love to actually meet him. He’s so my type.” She says. 

I laugh. 

“I’ll pass the message along.” I say. 

The night continues with drinking, laughing, and innocent gossiping. They all leave around ten or so. I clean up before going to jihoons studio. I listen in and hear music playing gently. He’s singing along quietly. I open the door some and he’s looking around on the computer. I go in and sit beside him. 

“How’d girls night go?” He asks. 

“Fine. My friend Minji thinks you’re so cute and totally her type.” I say. 

He smiles and looks at me. 

“The cute small girl?” He asks. 

I nod. 

“I’ve never met her before.” He says. 

“She’s new in town.” I say. 

“Hm.” He hums. “She’s cute.”

“She asked if we were a thing.” 

“Ew.” He says. 

I laugh. 

“That’s what I said. I told her you need someone so you can get laid every now and then. That way you aren’t an ass all the time.” 

He gasps and laugh some. 

“Bitch.” He says. 

I laugh and nudge him. 

“It’s true. You work too hard. It’s what you deserve.” 

He rolls his eyes. 

“Anyways. She said she’d be happy to entertain you.” 

“Oh really?” He asks. 

I nod. 

“Yea.”

“Is she at least nice?” 

“Totally. I’ve known her practically since birth. We grew up in the same building. She moved when we were 13 but we still stayed friends. Now she’s in Seoul. Seungkwan was like madly in love with her when we were little. She kept calling him her little brother though so he eventually gave up and moved on to her little sister.” 

He starts laughing. 

“She’s a good girl. Really good. You all would get along great. I can give you her number.” I say. 

“We’ll see. I don’t have time for anything like that right now.” 

“Yea but you can at least talk and get to know each other.” I say. 

“I don’t know. I’m awkward.” He says. 

“Here.” I say and get my phone out. 

I send her number to him. 

“Here’s her number. Text if you want.” I say.

“Whatever.” He says. 

I smile and pat his head. 

“Ok. Go back to work I have to clean the living room.” 

He nods and I leave. I go start picking up. My phone vibrates. I look and see that it’s Soonyoung. 

Hoshi:  
Can I come over and talk now? 

Me:  
Jihoon is here working. 

Hoshi:  
We can sneak to your room and talk quietly. 

Me:  
Fine. Don’t knock. Text when you’re here. 

I finish cleaning. When I do, I get a text that he’s here. I go open the door. 

“Shh.” I say. 

He comes in and I close the door quietly. He kicks his shoes off and we quietly walk down the hall. 

“Hang on. Let me tell him I’m going to bed.” I whisper. 

He nods. I open the door and poke my head in. 

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” I say. 

“Ok. Goodnight.” He says. “And goodnight Hoshi!” He says a little louder. 

My eyes widen. He turns around and looks at me. I turn and look at Hoshi who’s in the hall. He can’t see him. His eyes are wide too. I look back at Jihoon. He just gives me an unimpressed look. Hoshi walks behind me and looks in beside my head. He laughs awkwardly. 

“Goodnight Jihoon.” He says. 

“Howd you know he was here?” I ask. 

“It’s 10:30. You don’t go to bed that early and I heard you whispering outside my door.” He says. 

I face palm myself. 

“Don’t like...do stuff while I’m here. Just tell me to leave or something. I don’t want to hear that.” 

“Ew. Jihoon no! We’d never like...while you’re here. We’re just talking. He’s here so we can talk.” I say. 

He turns back around and looks at the computer again. 

“Whatever. Just stay quiet. I’ll wear my headphones.” He says. 

“We’re not-“

He grabs his head phones and puts them on. I just sigh. 

“Whatever. Goodnight.” I say before shutting the door. 

Soonyoung laughs a little before we walk to my room. We both sit on my bed. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever actually seen your room.” He says. 

“Yea. You Jihoon, Seungkwan, And Dokyeom all got drunk here once and you slept in here.” I say. 

“Oh.” He says. “So you and Jihoon are ok?” 

I nod. 

“We’re fine.” I say. 

“Good. I was worried.” 

“He’s ok with us. Well. He doesn’t approve but he’s gonna keep quiet..” I say. 

“Oh. That’s good. I’m glad.” He says. “So you wanna stay with me?” 

“Of course. Everything is ok now. I promise.” 

He smiles and kisses me. 

“Ok good.” 

“Cool it. I’m not doing anything with Jihoon here.” I say. 

“Can we cuddle and watch a movie? Any movie you want.” 

“Yea. That sounds good.” 

I put on a movie but don’t make it through much before I fall asleep. I wake up a little later to a voice. 

“Hoshi.” I hear. “Soonyoung wake up.” 

I move some and look over. Jihoon is shaking Soonyoung. He sees me. 

“He can’t sleep here, Sunhi.” He says. 

“We didn’t mean to fall asleep. We were just watching a movie.” I say. 

Hoshi wakes and looks at us. 

“Come on. We have to go back to the dorm.” Jihoon says. 

Soonyoung stretches and nods before yawning. He sits up and looks at me. 

“Goodnight.” He says. 

“Goodnight.” 

They both leave and I fall back to sleep.

——

The boys are filming for a show today and it was very last minute. I had to throw their outfits together in less than two days. Thankfully we got a lot of new free clothes sent in by brands. That’s the best. Makes my job a bit easier. 

We just got here and it’s crazy. It always is with 13 members. We had to call in extra people to help though since some of our team had off already and it was so last minute. Make up team especially. Only one of my girls were gone but we pulled in someone else. She’s awesome though. There’s just this one make up girl who I’ve never met before and she worries me a little. I can tell she’s new because she is talking a lot and getting way too excited. It makes the atmosphere weird with someone like that. I brush it off though. I just do my job. 

We didn’t have a fitting so I’m having small fixes here and there, but nothing major. I’m just ready for the weekend. We’ve been nonstop this week. Im hemming Jun’s pants when I overhear the new girl talking. I look over and see her speaking to another make up assistant. 

“The blonde one is so cute. He was even flirting with me a little bit I think.” She says. 

The other girl giggles some. 

“Yea he’s super cute. He’s the lead dancer. So talented. He’s super funny too.” She says. 

The new girl fans herself dramatically. 

“I call dibs on doing his make up then. Maybe he’ll give me his number.” 

“Maybe. I heard he’s not one to follow the rules with hooking up. Maybe he’ll be interested. I bet he’s good being lead dancer and all.” 

The new girl bites her lip and giggles. 

“Ok. Wish me luck!” She says. 

I watch in disbelief as she walks over to Hoshi. He’s talking with Jihoon. 

“I can start on your make up now.” She says. 

He nods and follows her. I feel myself get angry. 

“Jihoon.” I call. 

He looks at me. 

“Come here.” I say. 

“No.” 

“Jihoon come here!” I say. 

“No.” He says again. 

I groan and grab all my stuff and walk to him. I set it down and look at him. 

“What?” He asks. 

“The new make up girl is interested in Soonyoung. Said he flirted with her earlier. Wants to get his number to try to hook up with him...” I say. 

“How do you know that?” He asks. 

“I heard her talking to the other assistant..” I say. 

“So? Hoshi wouldn’t give her his number.” He says. 

“But still! It scares me. I don’t want her flirting with him.” 

“Jealous?” He asks. 

“Maybe.” I say and look over at them. 

I see them laughing as she rubs stuff on his face. I squeeze the fabric in my hands. Jihoon laughs some. 

“I wonder what they’re talking about..” I say. 

“Probably nothing important.” He says. 

“He’s laughing.” I say. 

“Oh my god.” He says and laughs more. 

I watch them more and she feels at his hair some and I know she compliments his hair. I can tell. He smiles widely and I see her blushing some and smiling sweetly. 

“Is he insane? He’s flirting with her!” I say. 

“Well you aren’t dating. Not like he’s cheating.” 

“I don’t care! I don’t want him flirting with other girls.” I say. 

It goes on for a few more minutes and finally I can’t handle it anymore. I slap the table and stand. Jihoon grabs my arm. 

“What are you doing?” He asks. 

“Stopping them.” I say. 

I jerk my arm away and march over. 

“Soonyoung. I need you for some wardrobe stuff real fast.” I say. 

I smile lightly at her before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the make up chair. I walk to the side away from everyone. 

“What are you doing?” I ask. 

“Getting my make up done?” He says. 

“No! You’re flirting with her! She’s flirting with you!” 

“What? No she isn’t!” He says. 

“She is! I heard her talking before she went to get you! She’s trying to see if you’ll hook up with her!” 

“No she isn’t! She’s just being nice!” He says. 

“She’s flirting!” I say. 

His eyes widen some before he smiles. 

“You’re jealous!” He says. 

“She’s getting way too handsy with you. I don’t like it.” I say. 

“Oh my god!” He says and laughs. 

I cross my arms. 

“It’s not funny. I don’t want you talking to her. Go to someone else and have them finish.” 

“I can’t. She already started. Its not a big deal. I’m clearly not interested.”

I cross my arms. 

“You can’t be jealous. Stop...” he whines. 

“Don’t let her finish you.” I say. 

“You’re just being jealous! I’d never get jealous over something that stupid..” he says. 

I glare at him and look up. I see Mingyu walking by and grab his arm. 

“Mingyu! I love the new hair color it makes you look so handsome.” I say. 

He smiles some. 

“Thank you. They let me pick the color this time. I like it too.” He says. 

I squeeze his arm some and gasp lightly. 

“Wow! Have you been working out too? Your arms are so big now!” I say. 

He flexes some but then blushes. 

“Just a little. I’m glad someone notices.” He says. 

“So strong dark and handsome. Wow.” I say. 

Hoshi grabs my arm and pulls me away. 

“Ok!” Hoshi says. 

I just smile. Mingyu gives us a weird look and walks away. 

“Seungkwan. Your sister is flirting with me!” He yells at him. 

Seungkwan rolls his eyes at him. I laugh some and look back at Soonyoung. He’s crossing his arms. 

“See. Not fun.” I say. 

“Ok. I won’t talk to her but she has to finish my make up. I can’t just go to someone else. That’ll look weird.” 

“Fine but I don’t want her back. Complain to management that she made you uncomfortable. She needs to be professional and not try to hook up with idols she’s working with.” I say. 

“...isn’t that what you did?” He asks. 

I smack his arm and gasp. 

“That’s different! I’ve known you way longer!” I say. 

He just laughs. I cross my arms. 

“Fine. Then we won’t hook up anymore and I’ll just stay professional.”

“No no no! I was joking.” He says. 

He hugs me and dramatically apologizes. I see Wonwoo Joshua and Minghao looking at us. 

“Ok. Get off. People are looking.” I say. 

He frowns and moves away. 

“I’m just joking.” He says. 

“Ok. Whatever.” I say. 

“Wanna sneak away to the bathroom real quick to hook up?” He whispers and winks. 

I look away and no one is looking at us. 

“I have the thing in my bag.” He whispers again. 

“Fine.” I say. 

He smiles and his eyes widen. 

He runs to his bag and I tell my assistant that I’m stepping out for a bit. She finishes juns pants for me. I go to the bathroom and meet Soonyoung in there. 

“Five minutes. You better make it good.” I say. 

“Oh I will.” He says. 

And he does. He has me biting at his shoulder and scratching his back in less than five minutes almost losing my mind. This fucking guy...he’s gonna be the death of me. 

“Don’t let girls flirt with you again. I don’t like that. You can talk to them, I don’t care but if they flirt, know how to catch that. I don’t like it.” I say as I fix my clothes. 

“Ok. Promise.” He says. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine. You made up for it.” I say and wink before leaving him in there. 

I see him smile as the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far. If you want to let me know your thoughts, I’d love to hear (: thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7 - We’re Just Fucking Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Sorry for the late update. I’m in the process of moving and things have been crazy. Enjoy .x

Three months later and things are going really well. Soonyoung and I are still seeing each other and we are really happy. It’s still a big secret. Jihoon eventually got use to it since Hoshi was over a lot more. Thankfully him and I were already very close, so it wasn’t suspicious. We can even hang on each other in front of the boys and no one thinks anything. I hang on all of them really. Tour just ended and it went so well. America was great. We have a week left of work before we all get time off for a little while. Some of them are going home or on vacation. Then they have to continue working on the new album and stuff. I have a lot of work when I get back. We have to start working on concepts and costumes. I’m really excited. We are all out to dinner celebrating the end of tour. The whole company rented out a bbq place. We’re having so much fun. We’re drinking and eating a lot. It’s the perfect end. I’m a little drunk but oh well. It’s fun. Hoshi is beside me and he’s definitely drunk too. He’s loud and having fun. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back sweetly and he grabs my thigh under the table. He squeezes gently and rubs it some. He leans over. 

“Do you wanna sneak away to the bathroom real quick?” He whispers. 

I roll my eyes and shove him some. 

“So romantic.” I say. 

He laughs some. 

“What? I saw the way you looked at me. I know what you’re thinking.” 

Thank god everyone else is drunk, loud, and not paying attention. 

“Just come home with me.” I say. 

“Sounds perfect.” He says. 

I move his hand from me and turn to Seungkwan and Vernon. I start talking to them. The rest of the night goes well. I just want to go home though. Everyone eventually starts getting sleepy. 

“I wanna leave.” I say. 

“Yea me too. I’m tired.” Jihoon says. 

“Anyone else want to walk back?” I ask. 

“I’ll go.” 

“Hoshi!!! Nooo!” Dokyeom whines. 

He laughs. 

“Yes. Im tired. I need to go to bed.” He says. 

He frowns but Soonyoung doesn’t care. We all say goodbye and head out. I hold onto both of their arms as we walk. The boys talk but I just listen. When we get to the building, Hoshi comes to my apartment. Jihoon doesn’t even question anymore. He just says goodnight and goes to their dorm. I go inside and Soonyoung grabs my hips and pulls me back against him. 

“Impatient.” I say. 

He laughs. 

“Yea. Been waiting. It’s been awhile.” He says. 

“It’s been a week.” I say. 

“Week too long.” He frowns. 

“Come on.” I say. 

I lead him to my room and go inside. I don’t even bother turning the light on. My bathroom light was left on so you can still see. I make him sit on the bed and I crawl on his lap. He hums as he watches me. His hands grab at my butt. 

“Hi.” He says. 

“Hi.” I say back. 

We both laugh before kissing. It doesn’t take long for both of our clothes to be on the floor. His head is between my legs right now as his tongue works magic on me. I’m impatient though. I want him now. I get this way when I’m drunk. I grab his head and pull him up. 

“Want you.” I mumble and kiss him. 

He hums and nods. I feel him against me and I reach between us as we kiss. I grab him and rub him against my center. He groans some and moves back to see me. I line him up and pull him to me. 

“No condom?” He asks. 

“For a bit.” I say. 

He nods and reaches down. He pulls away and rubs himself against me again. He looks between our bodies at where we meet. He lines himself up again and pushes in. I moan softly as he slips in. He presses his hips to mine and stops. He kisses at my neck and slowly grinds his hips. I moan softly as he hits deep and slow. He kisses me before leaning up. He grabs my legs and pulls back before pushing back in. He starts off slow and watches where we meet. My eyes scan his body as he moves. He starts speeding up and we both are quietly moaning as the feeling takes over. So so good. I watch his arms and torso. Fuck he’s so hot. The way his hips move is so unreal. Like fuck. Thank god he’s a dancer. He knows how to move his body and it’s so fucking good. Insanely. After a a bit I make him stop and push him back. He gasps but smiles. I crawl on top of him and grab him again. I sit down and he groans a bit louder. He loves when I’m on top. Literally loves it. 

“Fuck. I won’t last.” 

“Well you better. You can’t finish without a condom and I’m not getting off.” I say. 

“Holy fuck.” He groans. 

I start grinding against him. His head drops back and my hands move all over his chest. I start bouncing and he looks up at me. I rotate between bouncing and grinding. He squeezes at my thighs and moans again. 

“I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.” He says and grabs my hip. 

I stop my movements and just sit. He’s breathing hard and squeezing my hip. I just smile at him. He calms down after a bit and I start moving again. He’s stopping me again within seconds. I keep edging him for a few minutes. When he’s close again, he leans up quickly and grabs me. He flips the rolls quickly and presses me to the bed. His mouth is back on me and he starts attacking me with no mercy. His fingers find his way to me and starts pumping them in and out quickly. 

“Oh my god.” I grab and jerk his hair. 

He doesn’t stop. I feel myself quickly brought to the edge and right before I get off, he stops and moves his hand and mouth from me. I gasp and grab at his hair, trying to push his face down on me. He smiles up at me. 

“Not fun is it?” He ask. 

I just glare down at him. He leans over and gets a condom from my side drawer. He slips it on and flips me over quickly. I gasp and he jerks my hips up. I start to get up on my hands but he pushes me down. He holds my hips up and pushes in. I groan loudly. Fuck. Controlling Soonyoung is the best. I love when this side comes out of him. It’s so hot. He doesn’t hesitate to start drilling into me. I feel myself get back to the edge again quickly. 

“Soonyoung. Fuck.” I groan and grab the sheets below me. 

He squeezes my hips hard as he moves. He’s moaning softly and breathing hard. 

“Oh god.” I moan out as I feel my stomach start tensing. 

It only takes a few more thrusts to throw me over and I’m moaning loudly and squirming my hips as he moves. He still doesn’t slow, but I know he’s close because he’s jerking some. He finishes a few seconds later with a groan and hard thrust. His head drops back as he holds my hips to him. I feel him twitching inside me. He looks back down and starts thrusting slowly to ride out his high. We are both breathing hard and I’m completely spent. I was down to go another round but not now. I hear my door open and a gasp. I quickly look over and see Vernon standing at my door. Hoshi quickly grabs the blanket and throws it over us. 

“Oh my god.” I hear Vernon say. 

I move from under the blanket and sit up. I cover myself but Hoshi stays hidden. 

“Holy fuck. Hoshi? Soonyoung?!” He says loudly. 

“Vernon please!” I beg. 

“You all-you were-oh my god!” He says. 

I get up quickly from the bed and he covers his eyes. I grab my clothes and pull them on. 

“Stop. You didn’t see anything!” I say. 

“I saw everything!” Says and looks back at me. 

I’m dressed now. 

“No. Shut up! You saw nothing now keep your mouth shut!” I say. 

“How long have...is this the first time?” He asks. 

“That’s none of your business.” 

“Does boo know? Of course he doesn’t. He’d kill you. Holy fuck Sunhi. What the fuck!!” He yells. 

“Vernon please.” I beg. 

He grabs at his face. 

“Why are you even here? How’d you get in???” 

“Boo left his charger and he insisted on having it. Gave me the key.” He says. 

“Fuck.” I say. 

“Thank god I told him I’d go..” he says. 

It’s quiet. I pick hoshis clothes up and slide them under the covers to him. He’s still hiding. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Vernon asks again. 

“Nothing.” I say and sit on the bed. 

“Is this like a thing? Or the first time?” 

“Which would you rather hear?” I ask. 

“Boo is going to freak out.”

“He isn’t going to know! We’ve hid it for three months. He won’t find out now either.”

“3 mon- 3 months Sunhi?!” He asks. 

I cover my mouth when I realize that slipped. Fuck. Hoshi moves the blanket and comes to sit beside me. 

“I can’t believe this. What the fuck.” 

“It’s not that big of a deal. All of the boys fuck around with people.” He says. 

I look at him quickly. 

“Fuck around?” I ask. 

“Yea. We’re just fucking around.” He says. 

“But this is different. Sunhi. Seungkwan is your brother...Hoshi. You’re his best friend.” Vernon says. 

“And he doesn’t have to know. Please Vernon. You can’t tell him.” 

“How will it look when he finds out and I already know?” 

“He doesn’t have to know that you know! I promise I won’t tell him if you just don’t tell him either. You have to keep quiet.” I say. 

“This is huge.”

“It doesn’t have to be. Just stop making it a big deal.” Soonyoung says. 

“You all were like...” he shivers and makes a gross face. “Ew.” 

“Don’t think about it!!” I say. 

“I can’t believe I saw boos sister naked. He’s going to kill me.” 

“Vernon you’re drunk. Go home now. It’s not a big deal. We all have sex.” He says. 

“Fine. But don’t tell him I saw this! Ever!” 

“Ok.” I say. 

Vernon leaves. When I hear the front door close, I look at Hoshi. 

“Get out.” I say. 

“Sunhi he won’t say anything.” 

“No. Not because of that. Get out.” 

“What? Why?” He asks. 

“We’re just fucking around?” I ask. 

“Oh my god no! I was just saying that him.” He says. 

“I don’t care. Get out!” 

“Sunhi Stop. I didn’t mean that! I was just trying to down play it so he didn’t freak out.” He says. 

“Please leave. I didn’t like that at all. I want you to leave.” I say. 

He just looks at me. 

“Now.” I say. 

He doesn’t move. I move and lay back down in bed. I put my back to him. 

“We aren’t just fucking, Sunhi. I really like you and you know that. The only reason we aren’t officially dating is because you don’t want to. I would gladly love to call you my girl friend but you don’t want that. How do you think that makes me feel?” He says. “It’s more than just sex to me. If Vernon knew that, he would tell immediately and I don’t want you taken from me. I’m far too into this for that.” 

I just ignore him. He still doesn’t leave. 

“Sunhi please. Don’t be upset.”

“Soonyoung. Leave.” I say. 

He just sighs. He gets up and leaves. I just shake my head. I know I’m being dramatic but I don’t care. That hurt to hear him say. I didn’t like that. True or not. It hurt. I’m drunk and emotional and don’t want to think about that. I force myself to sleep before I start overthinking things.

——

I wake up the next morning to someone hugging me. They’re laying on top of me. I move some and they don’t move. 

“Soonyoung. Get off of me.” I say. 

“Soonyoung?” I hear Seungkwan say. 

I turn quickly so I can see Seungkwan. 

“Oh. Sorry.” I say. 

“Soonyoung?” He asks again.

“Yea. Last night we got into an argument on the way back home. I thought he was trying to annoy me and make me stop being mad.” 

“No. It’s me.” He says. 

“I can see.” I say. 

“Did he make you cry? I’ll beat his ass.” He says. 

I smile and rub his head. 

“No. I was a big girl this time and didn’t cry. Hopefully he did though.” I say. 

He smiles and moves away. 

“Don’t know. He was not happy this morning. He was ignoring everyone.” He says. 

“Mm.” I hum. 

“Get up now. I’m hungry and you said you’d take me to breakfast like a good Noona.” He says. 

I smile and kick at him some. 

“Fine. Just let me get dressed.” I say. 

He nods and throws himself on the bed. I shake my head and get up. I pick clothes out and go to the bathroom. I’m surprisingly not very hungover. Just really hungry. 

I close the door and lock it. I look at my phone and message Jihoon. 

Me:  
Vernon walked in on Soonyoung and I last night. 

I put my phone down and use the restroom. My phone buzzes when I’m done. I wash my hands and look. 

Jihoon:  
So that’s why Soonyoung was all sad and annoying this morning..is Vernon going to tell? 

Me:  
No. We got into a fight after. It was so stupid. I’m gonna have to go talk to him later and make up for that.  
But no. Vernon isn’t going to tell he literally freaked out and said he didn’t want anyone to know that he knows. Like you. 

Jihoon:  
Damn. Ok. He wouldn’t say anything that would ever hurt boo so I’m sure he’ll stay quiet. But Hoshi will be at the studio most of the day. Try to catch him there or something. You said you had to go anyways for something. 

Me:  
Yea. Thanks Jihoon. 

I finish getting ready and head out. Boo isn’t in my room anymore. I go out and see him in my living room now. 

“Ready?” I ask. 

He nods and we head out. We go down the street to our favorite American style breakfast place. It’s a quiet walk. It feels amazing today. So nice out. We get to the restaurant and sit down. It’s not crowded at all. Basically empty. It’s later anyways. This is more of a brunch. We both order and it’s still quiet. I grab my water and sip it some. 

“Sunhi.” Seungkwan says. 

“Yes?” I ask. 

He looks at me. He looks nervous. He’s picking at his nails and I can tell his leg is bouncing. 

“What?” I ask. 

“Are you having sex?” He asks quietly. 

I gasp some and look around. No one is close to us to hear. I look back at him. 

“Seungkwan. Why are you asking me that?” I ask. 

“I promise I wasn’t snooping through your room. I dropped my phone beside your bed and I saw...” he stops and starts speaking quietly. “I saw a condom wrapper beside your bed.” 

I cover my face and mentally curse out Soonyoung. 

“Seungkwan that’s none of your business. Don’t worry about it ok?” I ask and look at him again. 

“Ew...so you are?” 

“I’m an adult, Seungkwan. What does it matter?” 

“You’re still my sister. I don’t want boys near you.” He says. 

“Want me to bring up the girl I heard you made out with recently?” I ask. 

His eyes widen and he gasps. 

“No!” He says. “How’d you- Jihoon...” he says. 

I smile and drink my water. 

“I’ll kill him.” 

“It wasn’t Jihoon.” I say. 

“Then who?” 

“You’ll never know.” I say. 

He frowns some. 

“Let’s drop this conversation.” I say. 

“Be careful though. I don’t want any boy taking advantage of you. You’re too nice and pretty for mean boys who just want sex.” 

“I can be a girl who just wants that too, Seungkwan.” I say. 

He covers his ears. 

“Ew ew. Stop.” He says. 

I laugh some. 

“So stop asking.” I say. 

“Ok. Sorry.” He says. 

We get our food and just chat while we eat. When we are done, he rubs his stomach and groans. 

“So full.” He says. 

I nod.

“I have to run by the company. New samples came in and I wanna go talk to Hoshi. Try to make up since he’s still upset.” 

“Ok. I wanna take a nap.” He says. 

“It’s still morning. You just woke up.” I say. 

“So. I’m sleepy.” He says. 

I smile and shake my head some. We get up. Thankfully we live close to the building. 

“We should go to the park today or something. It’s so nice. Maybe Vernon will wanna go.” He says. 

“We can ask.” I say. 

“Ok.” He says. 

He goes into the apartment when we go by and I want to the company building. I go in and find my office. I see all the packages and open them. I look everything over and put them all in one box so I can easily carry it back home. I go back out and see the front desk lady there. 

“Which studio is Hoshi practicing in?” I ask. 

“I believe studio 2.” 

“Thank you.” I say and bow some before leaving. 

I go up to the next floor and go to the studio. I grab two waters on the way. I see him inside dancing. He’s by himself and he’s sweating like crazy. He stops and he looks frustrated as the music still plays. He walks over and hits the button hard to turn it off. He runs through the move that he messed up on and stumbles some. He groans and pulls at his hair. It’s wet with sweat and sticking up everywhere. He tries again and trips over his feet. It’s a difficult move. I watch him as he squats down and holds his head. I sigh before opening the door. He looks up at me quickly. 

“Sunhi.” He says. 

I walk over to him. He watches me. I hand him a water and sit in front of him. He moves so he’s sitting too. He takes a drink of the water. He’s completely sweat through his white shirt. It’s quiet for awhile. He watches me as I look down some. 

“It’s more than sex.” He says. 

“I know.” I say. 

“I only said it so Vernon wouldn’t freak out.” He says. 

I nod. 

“But I know it’s more. It’s way more, Sunhi.” 

I look up at him. 

“Soonyoung I know.” I say. “It just hurt a little to hear. That’s all. I know it’s more but I didn’t like hearing that.” 

“I’m sorry. I’ll never say that again.” He says. 

“Thank you.” I say quietly. 

“Would you rather me call you my girl friend?” He asks. 

I look away and feel my face heat up.

“Hmm?” He asks quietly. 

I look back at him. 

“Are you asking me to be your girl friend, Kwon Soonyoung?” I ask. 

He smiles lightly. 

“Maybe...would you say yes if I ask? Because if you won’t, then no I’m not asking.” 

I laugh some. 

“Yes. I’ll be your girl friend.” I say. 

He smiles and leans forward to kiss me. 

“Only took 3 month of being together.” He says. 

“Took you long enough to ask.” I say.

He just smiles wider and it’s the cutest thing ever. I poke his cheek and stand. 

“Come on. Show me what you’re learning.” I say. 

“Its for the new choreography. I finished what I’m doing for the class in a few days. Now I’m just working on it but it’s hard.” He says. 

“What are you teaching the class?” 

“Old seventeen choreography.” He says. “Clap.” 

“Then teach me. Practice.” I say. 

He smiles and nods. We spend the next hour goofing off and dancing. I haven’t danced in so long and it feels nice. We do a slow run through and he turns to me when we finish. 

“You’ve been hiding from me that you can dance?” He asks. 

I laugh as I pull my hair up. 

“Not hiding. It’s just been awhile.” I say. 

“You picked up on that so quickly. A full song.” 

“I might have already known some of it. It’s my favorite.” I say. 

“You’re really good.” He says. 

“I better be. I spent my whole childhood training and even went to a dance academy.” I say. 

“What? You never told me that.”

“Yes I did.” I say. “Forever ago.” 

“Did you ever want to become a dancer or and idol?” 

I shrug. 

“Kinda. I wanted to be a dancer but not an idol. I can’t sing.” 

“Why didn’t you?” He asks. 

“Seungkwan had an amazing voice and could dance really well. I saw a brighter future with him. Someone had to stay home with my dad. He wanted it way more. Too talented to go to waste.” I say. 

“Wait really?” He asks. 

I nod. 

“My sister got into a good university over in America. I didn’t want to leave my dad alone. I encouraged Seungkwan to audition. He’s meant to be a star. I saw that and would go with him to auditions and stuff.” I say. 

“Wow...he never said that to us.” 

“He doesn’t like talking about it. He hated that I wouldn’t audition with him.” I say. 

“You’re talented. Id be upset too.” He says. 

I shake my head. 

“I found my new passion though. I love my job and wouldn’t trade it for the world. I might not have met you if I chose to be a dancer.” I say. 

He frowns. 

“Oh.” He says. 

“But now my super hot boyfriend is a dancer and can teach me whenever he wants.” I say and wrap my arms around his neck. 

“I’m sweaty.” He pouts. 

I kiss him. 

“Kinda hot. And these pants.” I say and look down. 

He smiles some and kisses my forehead. 

“You’re so cute.” He says. 

“Now come on. Let’s run it for real. I can keep up.” I say. 

“Ok. I’m not going easy. Full out.” He says. 

I nod and get ready as he walks to the mirror. He gets his phone out and records us. I just laugh at him. He turns the song on and hurries over. We start and go through nearly perfectly. When it ends, he jumps on top of me and tackles me to the floor. 

“That was so good! You’re so good!” He says as he kisses at my face. 

I just laugh and shove him off. He hurries over and stops the video. He crawls over to me and we watch it. 

“See! You did so good!” He says. 

“Learned from the best teacher.” I say and kiss his cheek. 

He smiles and kisses me. 

“You’re the best girl friend.” He says. 

“Hush.” I say. 

“Mmm. Girl friend. I can get use to saying that.” He says. 

I just kiss him and stand. 

“Come on. Let’s go. I have to shower. I’m gross.” I say. 

“Ohhhh. Shower together?” He asks. 

“If you’re lucky.” I say and wink at him. 

He grabs his stuff and hurries after me. I grab the box from my office and we head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are liking the story so far. Thank you for reading xx


	8. Chapter 8 - First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy .xx

Hoshi and I are laying in bed. He came over this morning before he had to go to the studio. He wanted to do a “pre workout” he said. I was totally not for it because he woke me up, but turns out morning sex isn’t so bad. He still has 20 minutes before he has to leave. We’re just laying side by side. 

“What are your plans for today?” I ask. 

“Just gonna go to the studio to finish the new choreography up. Dino and jun are coming to help. Minghao might stop by after his shoot.” He says. 

I nod. 

“After?” I ask. 

“I don’t know. Wanna do something?” He asks. 

“Well. I was thinking. Since we are officially dating now, maybe we could go on a date?” I say. “Secret date.” 

“How would we do that?” He asks. 

“We could cover up. Go for a walk in a park. Have a picnic. No one is ever really there. It’s still chilly too. Then maybe the movies. I don’t know.” I say. 

He smiles. 

“That sounds really nice.” He says. 

“I know.” I say. 

“Yea. We will be there until about 2 though. I won’t eat lunch.”

“I can go get us some food.” 

“We should get ramen at the convenience store. Then go. Real couple date.” He says. “I always wanted to do that. And beer.” 

I laugh and nod. 

“Sounds perfect.” I say. 

He leans over and kisses me. 

“My treat too since you’re my girl friend.” 

I smile more and kiss him again. 

“Hey. I have to leave soon.” He frowns. 

I kiss him again. 

“Can’t you be late?” I ask. 

“She wasn’t happy enough the first time?” He asks and pats at my crotch over the blanket. 

I can’t help but laugh. 

“No she’s perfectly happy. Just greedy.” I say. 

He kisses me again. 

“Later. If I’m late, I’ll get out late.” He says. 

“Ok ok.” I say. 

He lays down on top of me. 

“I can lay for a bit longer though.” He says. 

I hug him. 

“Perfect.” I say. 

—

I get ready and try to dress cute but still not too much. He’ll be here any minute. I find a mask and beanie for my head to cover a bit more. I hear a knock on the door and hurry to open it. He smiles when he sees me. He’s wearing jeans, a nice t shirt and a nice jacket with a hat. 

“You look cute.” He says. 

“You too.” I say. “Let me grab my purse.” 

He waits for me. I grabs my keys, phone, and purse before heading out. I lock up and we head out. We put our masks on and he puts his hood up. We walk quietly for awhile just enjoying the walk. When we get to the station and off at the park, I reach and grab his hand. He looks at me and I can tell he’s smiling by how his eyes are crinkled. He squeezes my hand a bit as we walk. We find a CU near the park and go in. He get ramen and a can of beer each. We pay and put water in our ramen before heading out. We make our way to the park and find a bench. It’s pretty empty. It’s in the middle of the week and 3. School isn’t out yet so it’s not crowded. 

“This is nice. We should do this more often.” He says. 

“Yea. Makes it feel like we are a real couple.” I say. 

He nods some. He gets noodles on his chop sticks and reaches them to me. I smile and take a bite. I do the same to him. We both start laughing. 

“Ew. We’re so cheesy.” I say. 

“I know.” He giggles. 

We finish up and just chat as we sit on the bench. We drink our beer and enjoy the time together. I feel free. It’s so good. I love this. I’ve not been this happy in awhile. 

“What time is it?” He asks. 

“4. We should start heading to the theatre.” I say. 

He nods and grabs the trash. He throws it away in the bins near us and comes back. The wind is picking up a bit and it’s getting more cold. He puts his arm around me and I smile up at him. We find our way to the theatre and I go in first. We don’t want to get caught at the theatre so we go in separate. We meet inside and I save him a seat. Only two other couples are here and they’re towards the middle. The movie we chose had been out for awhile. He hands me popcorn he bought and sets the drink between us. 

“Mmm. This is perfect.” I say. 

He kisses my cheek. The room goes dark and we eat the popcorn as the movie starts. Not even a third through, we get bored. The movie isn’t funny at all like it’s suppose to be. I feel him poke my arm. 

“Hey.” He whispers. 

“Yes?” I say. 

“This is boring.” 

“I know.” I say back. 

“Wanna make out?” He asks. 

I look at him quickly. He makes a kissy face at me. I can’t help but laugh a little. 

“It’ll be like we are a young couple kissing at the movies the whole time.” He says. 

I shrug and move the popcorn. 

“Whatever.” I say and pull him to me. 

His lips push against mine and we start kissing hard. 

We end up leaving half way through because not even making out could make the movie fun. We are laughing like crazy as we leave though because the situation is so stupid but funny. We take a walk home instead of the subway and talk the whole time. It’s been so great spending time with him. I didn’t realize we were missing out on so much. When we get back to the apartment, we go up to our floor. Jeanghan and Dk are waiting at the elevator. They give us a weird look. 

“What are you all doing?” Dk asks. 

“She went to see the movie I’ve been begging everyone to go see with me. None of you would so I made her go with me.” 

“Thank god. I’m tired of hearing you ask.” Jeonghan says. 

“well it was terrible. We left half way through.” I say. 

“Told you.” Dk says as they get on the elevator. 

We get off and Hoshi frowns. 

“You always pick bad movies.” Dk says. 

“I told him that too.” I say. 

They all laugh as the doors close. Hoshi frowns at me. 

“Awe. Don’t be sad.” I say. 

He smiles lightly. 

“Fine.” 

“Come on.” I say and walk to my place. 

The door is unlocked. I go in and put my stuff down. 

“Jihoon. Hoshi is here with me.” I yell. 

“Ok. Seungcheol and Wonwoo are here with me.” He yells back. 

Soonyoung pouts again. 

“Awe. I thought we could go to your room.” He whines. 

“Shhhh.” I say. 

“Soonyoung. Joshua was looking for you a bit ago. Something about the bathroom. He wasn’t happy.” Wonwoo says as he comes into the kitchen to get more water.

“Shit. Hey I’ll be back later.” He says before running out.

I give Wonwoo a weird look. 

“What’s that about?” I ask. 

He shrugs. 

“Guess he did a prank in his bathroom. I don’t know.” He says. 

I follow him to Jihoons studio and see Seungcheol and Jihoon. They’re just sitting. 

“Hey.” I say and go sit down by Scoups. 

Wonwoo sits down beside me. 

“What are you boys up to?” I ask. 

“Just hanging out.” Jihoon says. 

I nod and lean against Scoups. He puts his arms around me and I lay over more before kicking my feet across Wonwoos lap. He looks and glares at me. I blow a kiss at him and he rolls his eyes. 

“Boy stuff?” I ask. 

“Yea. That doesn’t include girls.” Jihoon says. 

“Dirty stuff? Like porn and girls?” 

“Ew.” Wonwoo says. 

“Yes.” Jihoon says. 

“Ewww.” I say. 

They all laugh. 

“Kidding.” Scoups says. 

I smile some. 

“Well I’m bored. I have nothing to do.” I say. 

“So you’re here to annoy us?” Jihoon asks. 

“Yep.” I say and nod. “You are in my apartment after all.” 

“True...” Scoups says. 

I smile up at him. Just then, I here my front door open and then slam shut. 

“Seungkwan. Seungkwan hold on.” I hear Vernon say. 

We all look at the door and we see Seungkwan walk in. He looks mad. I sit up some. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask. 

“What’s wrong with me? No. What’s wrong with you. What’s this?” He asks and throws his phone at me. 

It lands beside my leg. I pick it up and look at his phone. My heart drops when I see what it is. It’s an article written and in big words it says “Seventeen’s Hoshi seen out on a secret date today in Seoul” and a picture of us walking down the street with his arm around me. Scoups looks over at the phone. 

“Woah. Hoshi has a girl friend?” He asks. 

The picture blurs my face but not hoshis. His hood isn’t up so you can tell it’s him. They don’t mention who the girl is. They say they don’t know. 

“Who’s he with?” Wonwoo asks and looks over. 

I look at Jihoon and he’s glaring at me. 

“He’s with Sunhi! What’s going on? Explain to me right now!” He says. 

“Seungkwan I told you it’s nothing. Stop freaking out. Look. She’s laying all over them and it’s nothing. You know that!” Vernon says. 

I look at Vernon and we just make eye contact for less than a second before he looks down. I know this is killing him to lie. He didn’t tell him like I thought. I move around so I’m sitting straight on the couch. 

“Seungkwan.” I say. 

Jihoon just glares. Almost like he’s screaming at me to tell the truth. I can’t though. 

“He begged me to go see this movie with him. The one he’s asked everyone to go see with him but you all wouldn’t. He was upset and didn’t want to go alone so I said I’d go with him. You already said no and so did Jihoon. I wasn’t going to ask again. He was excited when we left. You know how he gets. He kept hugging me and joking around. It’s nothing I promise. We even left halfway through the movie because it was so bad. Ask jeonghan and Dk. They know.” I say. 

Seungkwan just stares at me. 

“Jihoon.” I beg. “He knew I was going.” 

“Don’t. Don’t pull me into this!” He says. 

“What do you mean? Into what?” Seungkwan says. 

“What’s going on?” I hear Soonyoung ask. 

Everyone turns and sees him at the door. 

“Soonyoung! Tell Seungkwan about what happened today. Please. Be honest.” I say. 

“Honest?” He asks. 

“Yes. Honest. There’s an article posted about you going on a secret date. There’s a picture of us so he thinks we went on a date but we didn’t. Tell him the truth what we did.” 

“Oh. I begged her to go to the movies with me since you wouldn’t.” He says and shrugs. 

“Why was your arm around my sister?” Seungkwan asks. 

“She’s my friend. I was excited. Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I was actually just trying to annoy her. You know how she is.”

“It worked too. I shoved him away two seconds later and he bumped into a stranger. They didn’t show that.” I say. 

Hoshi laughs. 

“Yea. I felt bad. Had to apologize to the ajuma a hundred times.” Hoshi says. 

I smile some. 

“Oh.” Seungkwan says. 

“It’s nothing, boo.” I say. “Sorry to scare you.” 

I hand him his phone back. 

“Fine but if you’re going to get into dating scandals, don’t do it with my sister. If people hate on her in the slightest, I’ll kill you.” Seungkwan says to Hoshi. 

He just nods and grabs at Seungkwan. 

“Awe. Baby boo thought I was dating his sister. How cute.” He says and messes with his hair. 

Seungkwan shoves him away. 

“Stop. I’m still upset. No more hanging out alone just in case.” He says. 

“Ok, dad. Don’t worry. Jihoon is always here to supervise. Hands above the waist.” I say. 

He just rolls his eyes and walks out. 

“I’m going to get chicken.” He calls out as he leaves. 

“Oh! I want chicken.” Wonwoo says. 

“Me too.” Scoups says. 

They both hurry out. Soonyoung starts to follow but Vernon grabs him and shuts the door. He moves him and makes him sit beside me. Once we hear the front door shut, Jihoon starts. 

“What the fuck Sunhi!” Jihoon yells at me. “What part of ‘leave me out of it’ don’t you understand???” 

“Jihoon I panicked!” 

“You should have told him the truth!” He says. 

“I couldn’t! After seeing that?? No way.” 

“Are you serious? This is insane!” Vernon says. 

“It’s not your all’s place to decide when we tell.” Soonyoung says. 

“It is when it starts messing with us! Do you know what this scandal is going to do to you? To us? I’m sure management will be here any minute.” Jihoon says. 

“And I’ll handle it.” He says. “They’ll put out a statement making up bullshit to stop it. That’s their job. It’s fine.” 

“It’s not! You all are stupid! You seriously went out in public like that?” Jihoon says. 

“We won’t do it again. Sorry.” I say. 

“You’re insane and it’s not fair to Seungkwan anymore. Sunhi it’s gone too far. You just lied right to his face. There’s no way to come back from that.” Vernon says. 

“Just let us tell him on our own time! If you all tell him before I’m ready, I’ll tell him how long you’ve known!” I say. 

“You said you’d never tell!” 

“Well then don’t make me change my mind! Just leave us alone.” I say. 

Jihoon stands and leaves, slamming the door. Vernon rolls his eyes at us and leaves. Hoshi is just staring at his lap. I groan and lean back. 

“We are so stupid to think we wouldn’t get caught. Then I had to lie to Seungkwan. I never lie to him.” I say. 

“I know.” He says. 

“Today was so perfect too. I hate that it ended this way.” I say. 

He nods and looks at me. 

“Do you want to hang out for a little bit?” I ask. 

“Just for a bit. I have that class tomorrow and need rest.” He says. 

I nod and go to my room. I close and lock the door. 

“Just in case he comes back and we are hanging out in here.” I say. 

He throws himself onto the bed. I lay beside him and kiss him. He hugs me to him and I lay my head on him. 

“It’ll be ok.” He says. 

I nod. It falls quiet. 

“Hey. I don’t know why I ever asked this before and it’s random.” He says. 

“Yes?” 

“Why do you call him Boo? You’re boo too.” 

“When I was little, I couldn’t pronounce his name so I just called him boo. It stuck I guess.” I say. 

“That’s cute.” He says. 

I smile some. It falls quiet again. 

“Soonyoung. I don’t know how I’m ever going to tell him. He was so mad. I’m so scared. I don’t want to lose him.” I say. 

“You won’t. It’ll work out I promise.” He says. 

“I need to tell him though. Soon.” I say. 

“Just wait a little bit. Let him calm down from this.” He says. 

I shake my head and sit up. 

“No. I can’t keep this up anymore, Soonyoung. He has to know. After seeing him like this, Vernon is right. We just need to tell him.” 

“Sunhi listen. Please. Just a bit longer.” He says. 

I shake my head. 

“Yes. Please. It’s almost break. Then we can figure out a plan. And the new comeback is soon. We’ve both worked so hard.” He says. 

“He’s my brother. I can’t Soonyoung.” 

“Sunhi we will both lose our jobs. Can’t this wait just a little longer?” He asks. 

“Is money more important than a friendship with my brother?” I ask. 

“Of course not! That’s not what I meant. We’ve both worked so hard on the new stuff. They will Fire us and we will have to watch our outfits, choreography, and lyrics get used without us. This will be the biggest one yet. The dating contract is up in just like a month. We can wait. Then it won’t matter. Please. I know Seungkwan will he upset but he has to understand.” He says. 

“I’m telling him. I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t. I’m begging you. Don’t.” 

“I have to. Why don’t you understand that?” I ask. 

He shakes his head. 

“Then I’ll just deny it. Then whose to say you aren’t lying? Jihoon and Vernon won’t have your back.” He says. 

My eyes widen. 

“What?” I ask. 

“I will lie and say you’re crazy. I need you to wait. I’m not ready yet. Please.” 

I move away from him and stand. 

“I’m not ready for the consequences yet. We just became official. I want more time before things try to rip us apart. Please Sunhi. Things are too good right now. Please.” He says. 

I shake my head. 

“Get out.” I say. 

“Sunhi please!” He says. 

“No. Get out. I don’t want to talk anymore.” I say. 

“Sunhi!” He says. 

“Get out!” I yell at him. 

He just looks down and stands. He walks to the door and looks back at me. I turn my back to him. He sighs and walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. I’ve been editing the next few chapters a lot and trying to add more in so it doesn’t seem too fast and stuff. I hope you are enjoying it so far. (:


	9. Chapter 9 - Cheater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I’m posting normally and not making anyone wait a week! Lol. The next few chapters have been written for awhile and edited so I should be posting regularly. I hope you enjoy .xx

The next day I wake up with a clearer mind. Last night was so stupid. I was just scared and being crazy... I get up and eat before getting ready for the day. I slept a bit late. That’s just because I couldn’t sleep last night. As I’m cleaning up, I hear a knock on my door. My heart stops. I’m sure Soonyoung came back to see if I was ok. I’m embarrassed though and I don’t want to talk yet.. but I have to.

I go to the door and open it. I see Seungkwan and feel a bit relieved but another anxiety comes up. I let him in and shut the door. He’s quiet which makes me more nervous. I go sit on the couch and he follows. It’s quiet. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” I say. 

“No. I’m sorry. I know you and Hoshi are friends. It just made me nervous. I know better than that and I’m sorry. I know you’d never date one of the boys and do that to me. I just saw the title and believed it I guess. It’s so stupid. I’m sorry.” 

I feel my heart nearly burst. Fuck. 

“Seungkwan. No. I’m sorry. I should have told you so you wouldn’t freak out. We just all sometimes forget that you boys are in the spotlight and it’s not like a normal friendship. We were being careless. I’m sorry. Did management clear it up?” I ask. 

He nods. 

“They came by this morning. Talked to Hoshi.” He says. 

I nod. 

“Good. I got mad at him last night. I feel bad.” I say. 

“Why?” He asks. 

“Because we upset you. I blamed him and it’s stupid. I don’t know. We got into a fight.” 

“He was in another bad mood this morning. Why do you all keep fighting?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t like it. He’s one of my best friends and things are just weird right now I guess.” I say. 

“Maybe he secretly likes you and is jealous of the boy you are sleeping with.” He says. 

I smack at him and he starts laughing. 

“No way.” I say. 

“Kidding.” He says. “I wanted to go down to the studio to check on him. Want to go with me? Maybe you all can talk.” He says. 

I nod. 

“Yea. I got another box in the mail. I have to grab it.” I say. 

——

We get to the building and go in. I go upstairs to the fashion floor and go to my office. I see the box on my desk and grab it. I go down stairs to the dance floor and find which room they’re in. I find it and see Seungkwan and Chan in there. 

“Hey. I didn’t know you were teaching too.” I say to Chan. 

“Yea. Hoshi asked this morning. He’s in a weird mood. I don’t know.” He says. 

“Oh. Where is he?” 

“I don’t know. Some girl came and grabbed him so we are on a break now.” He says. 

“Oh. Girl?” I ask. 

He nods. I try to keep myself calm. This could be so innocent. 

“Can we go find him?” I ask. 

“Sure. I need a drink. I bet they’re in the cafe.” He says. 

I nod and they follow me out. I go downstairs and stop when I see him standing with a girl. They both have a drink in their hands. He’s smiling and they keep laughing. I just stop and watch. I hear Seungkwan gasp. 

“Oh my god. That’s the trainee.” He says. 

I look back at them and both of their eyes are wide. 

“What?” I ask. 

“Oh my god it is! I didn’t see her face well until now. She’s back!” 

“What trainee? Tell me what you’re talking about.” I say. 

“The one Mingyu had a thing for. He was like so in love with her and they were hooking up for awhile.” Seungkwan says. 

“That-that’s her?” I ask. 

“Seungkwan don’t tell her that! Mingyu will kill you.” 

“I already knew about her.” I say and look back. 

If that’s the trainee that Mingyu liked then it’s the same trainee that Soonyoung... I gasp some. I see him hug her tightly and kiss at her head a few times. I feel my heart just break some. I drop the box in my hand and it makes a loud noise. I see Hoshi look up. When he sees me, he pushes the girl away. That does it for me. I turn and just run. I run right out of the building and I feel my tears start falling. I run all the way back to our apartment but go to the boys one. I see Mingyu, Vernon, Wonwoo, Joshua, and jun sitting in the living room. Their eyes all widen when they see me. 

“Where’s Jihoon?” 

“Bathroom I think. Are you-“ I cut Vernon off before I run down the hall. 

I see Jihoon come out of the bathroom and I just break down more. He looks shocked when he sees me. I go to him and hug him tightly. I just cry. He hugs me back instantly which is unusual but I need that right now. 

“Sunhi What-“

“You were right. You were so right. This was a bad idea. He hurt me. He hurt me bad!” I say. 

He grabs me and drags me out of the hall and into his room. He shuts the door and moves me back so he can see me. 

“Shh. Be quiet. The others are here. Shh.” He says. 

“I can’t Shh! I can’t!” 

“Then we need to go to your place.” He says. 

I nod some as I cry. He grabs my wrist and pulls me out. As soon as my apartment door shuts, I blurt it out. 

“He’s cheating on me!” I yell at him. “He’s cheating on me with that stupid trainee girl that Mingyu hooked up with, Jihoon!!” 

“What? There’s no way. She’s not even a trainee anymore.” 

“She showed up today. I was with Seungkwan and Chan. They freaked out when they saw her because it’s the one Mingyu was in love with and then they were hugging and he was kissing her. Jihoon I saw it. Seungkwan saw it. Chan saw it!! It’s real!” I cry. 

“Fuck..” he says. 

“He’s a two timing bitch and I never want to see him again!” I say. 

“Sunhi no. Don’t say that. Maybe it was someone else.”

“Chan And Seungkwan both said it was her. They were literally freaking out in the cafe.” I say. “Hoshi saw me too. He shoved her away when he saw me. God I’m so stupid! I thought this was actually going to work. I fell so hard for him, Jihoon. So hard!” 

He sighs. 

“I know you did. I’m not going to say I told you so and I’m gonna be a friend right now..” he says. 

I just look down as I cry. 

“I never thought he’d do something like this, I’m so sorry Sunhi. I’m sorry.” He says. 

“I never want to see his stupid face again. Ever.”

“You work with us. You’re going to have to see him.” 

“No. Fuck that.” I say. 

“What?”

“I’ll quit. I can’t be around him. Jihoon you don’t understand. I love him ok? Like actually love him and I saw him kissing another girl! Do you understand how I feel right now?” I ask. 

“Sunhi don’t make a decision like that when you’re this upset. You’re being irrational. Please.” He says. 

“I just want as far away from him as possible. I don’t want to see him or hear his name.” 

“Ok. Why don’t you go away. Go home. You said you wanted to visit your dad. Go see him for a week until you have to be back. Then make a decision.”

“My decision is made.”

“Don’t. Stop it. You need to actually think about this. Think about how great this opportunity is. Boo will be so upset. I’ll be upset. I want to still work with you. Your brother wants you to still work with him. Please just think. We can make sure you’re not around him. I’ll beat his ass and make him stay away.” 

“I just want away now.” I say. 

“Ok. You start packing. I’ll look up flights for you. I’ll even pay. I don’t care. Go pack a bag.” 

I just stand there as I cry. He steps forward and hugs me again. It makes me cry more. He’s just never this touchy and comforting. It’s nice but it just hurts more a bit because I know he knows I’m hurting a lot. 

“Come on. Please. I’ll figure everything out. Just go pack.” 

I nod lightly and move away. He wipes at my face. 

“I’m gonna kill him for you. So you won’t have to see him when you get back.” He says. 

I can’t help but laugh some. 

“Thank you, Jihoon.” I say. 

He nudges me some. 

“Go.” He says. 

——

Hoshi’s POV: 

I see Sunhi run off and know she definitely thinks this is something that it’s not. I sigh and look at Seungkwan and Chan. I wave them over. They hurry over. 

“Helloooo.” Seungkwan says. 

“Seungkwan, Chan, I don’t know if you remember my cousin Yerin, but she came to surprise me today.” I say. 

“Ohhh. That’s why she looked familiar.” Chan says. 

“Oh yea. I remember you now.” Seungkwan says. 

“Where did Sunhi go?” 

“Don’t know. Probably had to use the bathroom or something.” Seungkwan says. 

I just roll my eyes at him. 

“We have to get back to class. You can come watch.” I say to my cousin. 

She nods. We start walking. 

“We totally thought your cousin was the trainee girl that Mingyu had a thing for.” Seungkwan says as we walk. 

“What? No way. That’s my cousin.” I say and laugh. 

My breath hitches when I realize what they say and I stop. 

“Wait. Is that what you told Sunhi? That she was the trainee Mingyu liked?” 

“Well. She already knew about her but yea.” 

“Oh my god. Why would you do that? Fuck!” I yell before sprinting out. 

I run as fast as I can back to the apartment. I hurry inside and push the elevator button. It finally comes and I get in. It rises slowly and I’m so impatient. When the door opens, I run to Sunhi’s apartment. I see Jihoon there at the table with a laptop. He looks angry when he sees me and stands quickly. Fuck. I try to go around him but he stops me and shoves me. I hit the wall. 

“What the fuck is your problem!” He yells at me. 

“It’s not what you think! I swear! Where is Sunhi?” I ask. 

“She left.”

“Where did she go?” I ask. 

“Doesn’t matter. You’re such a fucking dick. How could you do this to her?” He says. 

“Jihoon where is she?!” I yell. 

“I’m not telling you!” He yells back. 

I hit the wall some and push him out of my way. 

“Jihoon I didn’t cheat on her!” 

“Well from what she saw and what Seungkwan and Chan said, you did.” He says. 

I look over at the table and see sunhi’s phone. I glare at it then at him. 

“She’s still here, you dick! Her phone is right there.” I say before shoving past him. 

I hurry down the hall. 

——

Sunhi’s POV: 

I hear Hoshi yelling from the livingroom and freeze. He’s here. I’m still here. I don’t want to see him. At all! Ever again 

I pack quicker and zip my bag. When I finish zipping it, my door flies open. I turn and see Soonyoung at the door. Jihoon is right behind him and grabs him. 

“She doesn’t want to see you.” Jihoon says. 

Soonyoung shoves Jihoon’s hand hard away from him. 

“Don’t touch me again. I’m serious!” Soonyoung says to him. 

“I dont want to see you. Get out of my sight and out of my apartment.” I say. 

“No.” He says to me. 

“No? This is my apartment. Get out.” I say. 

“And I said no! For once in your life, I’m not letting you push someone away when a small inconvenience happens!” 

“Small inconvenience? You cheated on me, Soonyoung! And I caught you!” I say. 

“Every time someone does something you don’t like, you shut them out and push them away and I’m so sick of it! Especially me! I’m not letting you do that anymore! You need to learn to talk through your shit like a fucking adult and stop acting like a child! If you want me in your life then you can’t push me away every time I make you upset!” 

“I don’t care, Soonyoung! I don’t want to be in your life anymore. I don’t like cheaters and you’re a cheater. So I don’t care. Get out of my life then.” 

He takes a step back as if my words physically pushed him. 

“Yea. Not so tough now, huh?” I ask. 

“Sunhi just shut up! I didn’t cheat on you! I would never even think of doing that to you!” He yells. 

“Then what did I see?” I yell back. 

“It was my cousin! She was in town and came to surprise me! It wasn’t the trainee. Seungkwan and Chan just thought it was. They told me after I introduced her. It wasn’t the trainee. You’ve met my cousin before.” He says. 

I just stare at him. Jihoon rolls his eyes some and leans against the doorframe. 

“So you’re saying all of this is over you hugging your cousin?” Jihoon asks. 

“Yes! You can ask them if you don’t believe me. You can meet her again! I don’t care.” Hoshi says. 

I move and sit on the bed. I feel like the biggest idiot. 

“See! If you didn’t let me explain, you’d think I was some monster and run away from your life here because of it!” Soonyoung says. 

“Well. That was the plan.” Jihoon says. 

Hoshi turns and looks at him. 

“Can we have some privacy now?” Soonyoung says. 

Jihoon looks at me. I just nod. 

“Ok. I’ll cancel your flight.” 

He leaves and Hoshi closes the door. 

“I’m so stupid.” I say to him. 

He walks over and moves the suitcase from the bed and sits beside me. 

“You’re not. I know it didn’t look good, but you should let me explain myself. Sunhi, I could never even think about cheating on you. Ever!” He says. 

I just look down. 

“Why do we keep doing this?” He asks. “We are fighting a lot over the stupidest things. I know today was different but still. Why?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You push me out every time. I never can explain myself and we can never talk things out like a normal couple. You shove me out and apologize the next day. It’s so frustrating. Why?” He asks. 

I feel a fresh set of tears fall down my face. 

“I don’t know.” I say. 

“We can’t have a relationship if we don’t communicate.” He says. 

“I know.” 

“Then why, Sunhi? If you know, why do you do it?” 

I look up at him. He’s just watching me. 

“I don’t know. I’ve just...Ive always done that.” I say. “Honestly. It’s just what I do and I’m sorry. When I get upset or mad, I start thinking irrationally and it’s like I know that. I want to push the person away because I don’t want to hurt them. Not physically. Just say something I’ll regret.” 

“But if you just talk, no matter how mean or crazy you sound, you’ll come out of it. Pushing people away so you can handle things alone isn’t right. You need to talk openly. Especially with me. I’m your boyfriend, remember?” He says. 

“It’s just....it’s hard. I’m so use to it.” I say. 

“I know. But let me help you. Every time you feel like pushing me away, hold me closer. I’ll take your mean angry words over you pushing me out and leaving me a nervous wreck until you calm down. It’s not fair to me. You know that. I can’t handle that kind of stress every argument we get in. It’s too much.” He says. 

I nod some. It falls quiet as I try to sort my thoughts. 

“And. It hurts to know you always run to Jihoon and tell him what’s happening, but you won’t with me.” He says. 

“Jihoon is different. He is my best friend. He will be honest with me and tell me I’m being an idiot and just be brutally honest. Sometimes I need that. He knows when to not be like that too. It’s just different. Talking to him is different. He’s my friend. You’re my boyfriend. I’m scared to lose you. I feel like when we fight, I’m going to say something to fuck it all up. I don’t want to hurt you. He isn’t fazed when we argue or when I’m mad. I just don’t want to hurt you.” I say. 

“But you won’t lose me. Trust me. I like you too much to just throw it all away because you said something mean to me after I piss you off.” He says. 

I can’t help but smile when he says that. 

“See. Like now. We fought and we’re talking it through. This is so much better than pushing me away. Right?” He asks. 

I nod and rub at my eyes. 

“I’m sorry I do that. It’s sometimes hard for me to express my feelings. I don’t know how. I’ve never been good at it.” I say. 

He rubs my leg some. 

“Why do you think that?” He asks. 

I shrug. 

“I don’t know.” I say. “I had to grow up really fast. When my mom left us, I had to step up. My sister was older and working trying to help my dad support us. It was always just Seungkwan and I. I cooked for him, took care of him, we studied together. Go to school together. I was basically his mom after she left. I feel like I always had to be the strong one. He’s so sensitive. Always has been. I felt like I could never just express my feelings because it’d make me seem weak when he needed someone strong. I don’t know. I just think I’m kinda fucked up when it comes to that kind of stuff. I didn’t have a proper childhood and never had many real friends to go to for stuff. Or a mom to help me through girl stuff. I just held it all in. And now I struggle with getting it out and it really sucks. I hurt people more than anything and I don’t know how to stop it.” 

He grabs my hand. 

“Then lets work on it. Together.” He says. “We’ll get through it. Never be afraid to talk to me. I’ll never judge you. Ever. I’m in this with you for the long run. We can’t keep this up. So let’s work together and I promise to be more understanding when you get upset. It’ll be a learning lesson for me too.” 

I just nod and lean towards him. He hugs me close and kisses my head. 

“I’d never cheat on you. Please never think that.” He says. 

I nod again. We sit there quietly for awhile as I calm down. I eventually move back and he wipes my face before kissing my forehead. 

“Anything else you want to talk about?” He asks. 

“I’m not telling Seungkwan.” I say. 

“Oh.” He says. 

I feel more tears coming. 

“Hey...” he says softly. “It’s ok.” 

I shake my head. 

“It’s not. Soonyoung we have to tell. We can’t keep doing this.” I say. 

He just watches me. 

“You’re not ready though.” I say. “And neither am I. Im really not ready. I’ll never be ready.” 

“Sunhi..” he says. 

“I know I have to tell Seungkwan but he’s going to be so upset. He’s going to hate me. Like really hate me. You too. I just don’t think I’ll ever be ready for that. Ever. He’s the only family I have in my life that I care so much about. If I lose him, I’ll lose everything. We fucked up and should have just told him to start with.” 

“We were so unsure though..” 

“I know but everyday we keep hiding, we’re digging ourselves deeper. I don’t know how much more I can take. I hate hiding but I’m not ready for the consequences.” I say. 

“The new contract is so close. Weeks away. We will be fine then. we just have to deal with Boo then. Were so close now. I know it’s hard but this is something else we have to get through. We can’t do it until we’re both ready.” He says. 

“I just can’t see me ever being ready.” I say quietly. 

“I’ll be ready whenever you are. I’m sorry about last night. I just panicked. I don’t know. I just don’t want us to lose our jobs. We’re so close to the end. If we tell boo ahead of time then I understand but I don’t want to tell the company until the contract is renewed.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“Why don’t we plan on telling everyone then? I’ll deal with Seungkwan. Gives me a few weeks to sort things out.” 

“I like that idea.” He says. 

He kisses my head again and hugs me. 

“I hate fighting. So much.” He says. 

“Me too. I’m sorry.” I say. 

I look up at him and he kisses me. 

“We’ll get through this. Stronger than ever.” He says. 

I nod and smile lightly. 

“Sorry for calling you a child. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“I am though. I need to act like an adult and learn to talk. I’m sorry.” I say. 

He just kisses me. 

“Where were you planning on going?” He asks. 

“Jeju.” I say. 

“Oh. Right.” He says. 

“Yea. I don’t know. I need away anyways. Work has been crazy. It’s like the only week we have off. This never happens.” 

“What if we snuck away somewhere?” He asks. 

“What do you mean?” I ask. 

“Together. What if we sneak and take a trip.” He says. 

“We tried that last time and got caught.” 

“Yes but if we go somewhere that we aren’t known, it’ll be less likely that we get caught.” He says. 

“Like where?” 

“An island or something. Private. Just us two.” He says. 

“Hm.. an island sounds nice. With the beach and just us...” I say. “But what if we get caught?” 

“Here.” He says. “You pack a bag for like a few days, I’ll get everything figured out. It’ll be like a surprise. Tell your brother you’re going on a girls trip. We won’t get caught.” 

“And what will you say?” 

“Taking a trip with my family.” He says. “Just trust me. I’ll plan everything and book it. You just pack and be cute ok?” 

I can’t help but laugh some. 

“Ok. Sounds good.” I say. 

“A trip for just us.” He says. 

He grabs my face and kisses me. 

“We’ll leave tomorrow.” 

I nod again. He kisses me again before hurrying away. I smile lightly but it fades slowly. I sigh before standing. There’s a knock on my door frame and I look. Jihoon is there. 

“So?” He asks. 

“We’re ok. Just got a lot to work on. I’m a real problem in this relationship.” I say. 

“You all will get through it I’m sure. It’s you and Hoshi.” 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” I ask. 

He shrugs. 

“Nothing. Just that you will always find a way to make it work. Like you’re meant to be or something. I don’t know.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“Oh.” 

“Not gonna lie. I feel like I get whip lash with you all fighting and then right back to normal, but I know things are weird because you’re hiding. Maybe it’s time to just be open with everyone.” 

“The contract is up in a few weeks then you all are free to date. We’re gonna tell everyone then.” I say. 

“You’re not going to tell Seungkwan first?” He asks. 

I look down some. 

“I don’t know. If the time is right I’ll tell him.” I say. 

He nods. 

“He should hear it from you first. Alone. You know that.” He says. 

“Yea...” I say quietly. 

“I’m gonna go to my studio and work some. You’re ok?” He asks. 

“Yea. I’m good. Thank you for having my back.” 

“Always. That’s what best friends are for.” 

I smile and he leaves to go to his studio. I put my suitcase back on the bed and open it. I take everything out and start repacking it with clothes that are good for a warmer place. I think this will be good for us. We need proper alone time and we have a lot of fixing to do. We keep going back and forth so I think a break together will help a lot. We won’t have to be worried either about whether we will get caught or not. I need this break and so does he. We work our asses off. Especially him. It’ll be so nice. Time for rest and healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you’re enjoying it so far. I like hearing your thoughts, so if you want to share, I’m here to listen (:


	10. Chapter 10 - Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone  
> I’m so sorry for the delay on this. I lost motivation and didn’t know where I wanted the story to go anymore. I basically decided to rewrite the ending. I wanted to do that before I posted again to make sure I knew where I wanted everything to go.  
> I hope you enjoy. Xx

That evening, I’m working in my office when I hear a knock. 

“Yes?” I say. 

The door opens and I look back. Seungkwan walks in and sits. He’s quiet as he watches me. I start getting nervous. Does he know? Did Vernon tell him? 

“Are you ok?” He asks. 

I nod. 

“Yea. Why?” 

“You ran out of the building today and the boys said you were like...crying and really upset.” He says. 

“Oh. That.” I say. 

“Yea. What happened?” He asks. 

“Just girl stuff. I don’t know.” I say. 

“What is it? You’ve been acting weird lately and not talking to me as much. I know you aren’t good at talking about your feelings, but you can tell me anything. You know that right?” He asks. 

I nod. 

“I know, boo. It’s really nothing. Just stupid hormones and stuff. On this new medicine for my headaches and it makes me feel crazy sometimes.” I say. 

“Ok. Why’d you run away though? Why did Hoshi run after you?” 

I look away. Fuck. 

“I was mad. I thought Hoshi was with the girl Mingyu liked. It made me upset for Mingyu.” I say. “Hoshi knew I’d be upset if I thought it was her, I guess. You know I’m protective of all the boys.” 

“Do you like him?” He asks. 

“Who? Hoshi?” I ask. 

My heart speeds. Fuck. 

“No! Mingyu. Do you like him? Is that why you cared?” 

“Do I like Mingyu?” I ask in disbelief. 

“Yea. If you do it’s ok I guess. Just tell me.” He says. 

“Really?” I ask. 

He smiles. 

“No. Just kidding. I hope you don’t like him.” He says. 

Fucking hell. 

“I don’t like Mingyu. Don’t worry. Like I said. I’m protective of the boys and I thought Hoshi was like betraying him or something. Stupid hormones. Jihoon talked some sense into me. Don’t worry.” I say. 

“Oh. Ok. Maybe stop taking the medicine. I don’t like you acting crazy.” He says. 

I laugh some. 

“Ok. I’ll stop.” I say. 

“Good.” He says and smiles. 

“Oh. Hey tomorrow I’m leaving for a few days. The girls and I are going on a trip. They’re surprising me. Not telling me where we are going.” I say. 

His smile fades. 

“You’re leaving?” He asks and frowns. 

“Only like 3 or 4 days.” I say. 

“We were suppose to hang out though. Maybe go somewhere together.” He says. 

“Maybe when I get back. We can go to Jeju or something.” I say. 

“I don’t want to go to Jeju. Can’t I come with you?” 

“No!” I say. 

He gives me a weird look. 

“It’s a girls trip, silly. You’re not a girl! We swore we wouldn’t even talk about boys. Just girl stuff.” 

He pouts. 

“I can do girl talk.” He says and crosses his arms. 

I can’t help but laugh. 

“Awe baby brother. You’re so cute. I’ll be back in a few days then we’ll go on a trip. Just us ok?” I say.

He doesn’t reply. He just frowns more. 

“Hey loser!” I hear Jihoon yell before he opens the door. “Oh. I’ll make that plural then. Hey losers.” 

Seungkwan pouts more and mumbles curse words quietly to himself. 

“Awe. Baby is pouting?” He asks and rubs Seungkwans shoulders. 

“She’s leaving me to go on a girls trip when we were suppose to go on a trip.” He pouts. 

“Girls trip?” Jihoon says as he gives me an unimpressed look. 

“Yea. Girls trip. No boys. So he can’t go.” 

“Awe. I think you should let him go. He’ll fit right in!” 

“See! Wait- hey!” Seungkwan says. 

Jihoon laughs and rubs his head. 

“Kidding!” He says. “Anyways. The boys think you’re like going through some life crisis and want to hang out to cheer you up.”

“Me?” I ask. 

“Yea. After that episode today they are worried.” He says. 

“Oh.” I say. “Ok then. Why don’t we order in and have a movie night here.” 

“Can we get chicken?” Seungkwan asks. 

“Anything you want.” I say. 

He finally smiles and sits up some. 

“I’ll go let them know.” Jihoon says. 

“We’ll order chicken for everyone.” I say. 

He nods and leaves. 

“See. We get to hang out tonight.” I say. 

“Fine but only talk to me. No one else.” He says. 

I roll my eyes. 

“Ok, princess.” 

We order the chicken and all the boys show up and crowd around in my livingroom. There’s already an argument over what we are going to watch. I just stand there watching the chaos. 

“This night is about Sunhi, she gets to pick.” Minghao says. 

“I literally don’t care what we watch. You morons stop fighting and just pick something.” I say. 

“Rock paper scissors. Winner chooses movie.” Joshua says. 

I just roll my eyes. 

“Hoshi. I know we are technically off work now but a new piece came in for you today. I want to show you.” I say. 

He nods and follows me back to my office. I shut the door. 

“I got it all booked. Our flight is at 8am.” He says. “We can go separately obviously.” 

“Ok. Also. Today boo questioned the shit out of me and I told him I was worried about Mingyu since I thought you were with the girl he use to like.” 

“Smooth.” He says. 

“Literally didn’t know what else to say. So if he asks, I said you knew too and were scared I’d tell him or something. I don’t know.” I say. 

He laughs. 

“Ok.” 

“Also. He thought I liked Mingyu.” 

He laughs harder. 

“Shut that down.” I say. 

“Wow. So my girl friend is crushing on my band member huh?” He asks. 

“Oh totally.” I say. 

He walks closer and grabs my face. He gives me a quick kiss. 

“I can’t wait to spend time with you. I booked the cutest place. It has three rooms but that’s because it’s last minute and that’s all that was available. It like a house on the water. Super private.” He says. 

“Sounds perfect.” I say. 

He kisses me again. The door opens and I shove him away. Vernon looks in. 

“You perverts ok back here? Chicken arrived.” He says. 

“Yes I was just showing him a new-“ 

“Right.” He says and laughs. 

“Come on.” Hoshi says. 

I nod and we go back around everyone. Apparently jun won and he picked some Chinese comedy that him and Minghao watch all the time. The others aren’t happy, but I’m just glad to hang out with everyone and that everything is fine. I sit against the couch in front of Jihoon. Seungkwan is laying in the floor leaning back against me as we all eat and watch the movie. I live for nights like this. It’s the best and it makes me realize how lucky I am to have such a great team of people around me. I just hope Hoshi and I don’t fuck this up....

——

The next morning, I wake up early and shower before putting comfy clothes on. Seungkwan stayed over and is knocked out on the bed. Hoshi said the flight is kinda long. 7 hours. I want to be comfortable. I finish gathering everything I need and look at Seungkwan. I go to him and cover him more before kissing his head. He moves some and looks at me. He frowns. 

“You’re really going?” He asks. 

“Few days and I’ll be back. You can stay here if you want. I don’t mind.” I say. 

He just frowns. 

“I have to go. Go back to sleep.” I say. 

He just nods. I rub his head and smile lightly before heading out. I lock up and go down stairs. I get a cab and go to the airport. 

Last night was a lot of fun. The guys stayed over late. A few left earlier because they had to be up early today to go home too but majority stayed and it was so fun. I was exhausted from the crazy day but I knew Seungkwan wanted to hang out. It was worth it. 

When I get to the airport, I wait at a bench. Hoshi still hasn’t told me where we are going. Just what terminal to go to and what time. I’m looking at my phone when a ticket is held in front of me. I jump some and look up. I see Hoshi. He’s covered up pretty well. A hoodie, hat, and mask. I have a mask and hoodie on too. I grab the ticket.

“We’re going to Bali.” He says. 

“Seriously? I’ve always wanted to go!” I say. 

“I know.” He says. 

I know he’s smiling under his mask. I can tell by his crinkled eyes. 

“I’ll see you on the plane. We start boarding soon.” He says. 

I nod and he walks off. I wait a few minutes before following. I go through security and find my gate. I use the bathroom along the way so I won’t have to on the plane. Maybe just once. I sit and see Hoshi across the way at another seat. He gives me a peace sign and I just shake my head. We board shortly and when I get to my seat, I notice that we are across the isle from each other. We are in first class and it’s really nice. 

“You didn’t have to buy such nice seats.” I whisper as I buckle. 

“I know. Just wanted to.” He says. 

“Thank you. I’ll still pay you for my ticket.” 

“Nope. This ones all on me.” He says. “Pay me back another way.” 

He gives me a wink. 

“Pervert.” I say. 

He just laughs quietly. There’s someone between me and the window but it’s spacious enough that I don’t feel like my privacy is being invaded. It’s really cool. I never get to sit in first class. I have been upgraded a few times but it was always on short flights. So this is really nice. 

The flight surprisingly goes by pretty fast. We get off and I hit the bathroom before finding the baggage claim. I see Hoshi and go to him. He smiles and puts his arm around me. 

“This is going to be so nice.” He says. 

“I know. Let’s not get caught though please.” I say. 

He nods and moves away. 

We get our bags and I follow him to a car. The driver puts our stuff in and we get in the car. Once we drive off, I take my mask off and he does too. The drive is absolutely gorgeous. I watch out the window the whole time. When we get closer to the beach, I see little houses on the water in the distance. 

“Is that where we are staying???” I ask. 

He nods and smiles. 

“It’s so cool!” I say. 

He just smiles more. We get to a dock and the car stops. The driver gets our bags and We are greeted and led to a small boat. It’s absolutely beautiful and the water is so nice. We get on and someone drives the boat out to a house. It stops and we get off and get our bags. We thank the driver before he leaves. I turn and look at the house. 

“Soonyoung. This is so amazing. I can’t let you pay for this all by yourself.” I say. 

“Don’t even worry about it. I work my ass off and this is for me too. Just enjoy it ok?” He asks. 

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind.” I say. 

“Positive.” He says before leaning over and kissing my head. 

“Now come on. Let’s go see it.” He says. 

I follow him in and I’m literally breathless when I see it. It’s really big and open. We can see right out the back and there’s a small pool attached to our deck. Past the pool is the water and we have access to it. 

“Soonyoung.” I say. 

“I know.” He says. 

“Come on. Let’s put our stuff down.” He says. 

We walk around and pick a room. We pick the biggest one with the ocean view and huge bathroom. 

“I can’t get over how amazing this is.” I say. 

“It’s much better than the pictures for sure.” He says. 

“I can’t wait to just relax, eat, drink, and spend time with you.” I say. 

“Speaking of eating.” He says. 

He walks out and motions me to follow. I do and he goes to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and freezer for me to see and it’s fully stocked with food, drinks, and alcohol. 

“Holy shit!” 

“Yea!! It was extra but soooo worth it!” He says. 

“Alcohol has never looked so good.” 

“Well. We’re on vacation. We can drink as much as we want!” He says. 

“This is going to be the best. Thank you.” I say and hug him. 

“Of course.” He says and kisses me. “Now go change and I’ll make us some drinks.” 

I nod and smile before hurrying off. I change into a bathing suit and put a cover up on. He comes in when I’m almost done fixing my hair. 

“Wait for me to change.” He says. 

I nod. He gets his swim shorts and puts them on before grabbing sunglasses. I finish and he reaches his hand out. I grab it and he leads me to the back deck. He has two mixed drinks set up, a fruit tray, and two shots on the little table by the pool. 

“This is so perfect. What the fuck.” I say. 

He grabs me and kisses me. 

“Now. Time to relax, huh?” 

I nod and sit. He sits in the other seat and hands me the shot glass. 

“Cheers.” He says. 

I laugh some. 

“Wasting no time.” 

“Nope.” He says. 

We cheers and take the shot. I grab a piece of strawberry and eat it kinda as a chaser. He smiles at me and damn this is what heaven is like I think. 

———

It’s evening now and we’ve just eaten. We spent our time out by the water. It’s been the best. I never realized how much we just needed alone time. I have no stress or anxiety here either. It’s been great. 

We are going in from outside. We swam in the pool again after dinner and now we are going to stay in, watch a movie or something. I’m tired. We’ve been drinking all day pretty much and we were up early. 

“Hey. I forgot I was suppose to FaceTime Chan about choreography stuff.” He says. 

I pout at him. 

“We’re in vacation. Not working.” I say. 

“Yea it’ll be fast. Go shower and I’ll be done when you come out.” He says. 

I pout more and just walk away. The shower in the place is amazing. I’m so in love. It’s a rain shower and it’s huge. I start the water so it can warm up. I taking my swim suit off and hang it before grabbing a towel. I get in the shower and let the water fall on me. It’s so nice and relaxing. I wash up and shave before getting out. I took my time because I know he’s going to take forever. I was hoping he’d finish and join but I can hear him laughing when I get out. I roll my eyes and grab my towel. I dry off and wrap my hair in the towel. I go to the room and I can hear him and a few other voices talking and laughing. Thought this was about work and then he’d be done? I smile some when I see his suitcase open. I see a button up cute Hawaiian shirt and put it on. I don’t put a bra and undies on before buttoning it up. I dry my hair some and put it in a bun before hanging the towel. I peak out and see him sitting on the couch with his laptop in front of him. He’s laughing hard at something someone said. I can hear Chan, Dk, and Mingyu. I walk out and go stand in front of him. His eyes widen some as he looks at me. I just smile sweetly at him. 

“Almost done.” He whispers. 

“Who’s that?” Mingyu asks. 

“Sorry. My dad was talking to me.” He says quickly. 

“Your dad?” I mouth and roll my eyes. 

His face is red as he listens to what they’re saying. They’re talking about some game they play online. I look down and unbutton a few buttons so you can see my boobs some. He swallows hard as he watches me some. I smile more at him. Grabs his drink and holds it over his lap. I can’t help but laugh a little but cover it. They all start laughing again and I know he’s not paying attention because he does a fake laugh. He takes a drink of his drink and I turn around. When I look back at him, I raise the shirt some so I can show him I’m not wearing any undies either. He coughs and chokes on his drink some. I just smirk at him and unbutton the shirt the rest of the way. 

“Hyung what’s wrong?” Chan asks. 

“Nothing nothing.” He says. 

I drop the shirt off of me and look back at him. His eyes widen again. 

“Fuck.” He mumbles. 

I shake my ass a little bit at him. 

“Ok. I uhm. I have to go. Bye!” He says and hangs up. 

He slams the laptop closed and stands. I look at him over my shoulder. He comes to me quickly and hugs me from behind. I feel his hard on pressed against my butt and I can’t help but giggle some. 

“You’re crazy. What if they heard you or figured something out?” He asks. 

“Control yourself.” I say. 

He spins me around and looks down my body. 

“Like that’s possible. Look at you. Shit.” He says. 

I smile more and move away from him. I walk towards the bedroom and look back at him. He’s watching me closely. 

“You coming?” I ask. 

He quickly runs after me. I laugh and go to the bed. He turns me and pushes me back into it. I let my arms fall above my head as I look up at him. His eyes look everywhere before he comes closer and rubs one hand down my torso. I feel chill bumps rising on my skin. 

“You’re so hot.” He says. 

I can’t help but laugh and roll my eyes. 

“I’m also so impatient.” I say. 

“Hm. But you teased me. I think I get to tease you back now right?” He says and squeezes at my thigh some. 

I roll my eyes again. 

“No. You were suppose to be talking about work not some stupid game. Left me waiting. Had to do something.” I say. 

He smiles and pushes me back a little so he can crawl onto the bed. He leans over me and kisses me gently. 

“I’m dearly sorry.” He says. 

“Make it up to me then.” I say. 

“My pleasure.” He says. 

He kisses me harder and I move my hands to his head and arm. One of his hands makes its way up my torso again and grabs at my boob he moves his lips from my mouth and down to my breast. He kisses around it before biting gently at my nipple. I gasp slightly and squeeze his hair. I see him smile some before he goes to the other and does the same. 

“Hey. No teasing.” I pout. 

He only smiles as he kisses his way down my stomach. I start getting excited at the thought of what is going to come next. He’s so good at this. When he’s one kiss away from where I want him most, he moves and kisses my thigh. He kisses down it, skips right over my center and kisses up the other one. 

“Hey....” I whine. 

He laughs some. 

“Fine fine.” He says. 

He comes back and places a small kiss right on that sweet spot. My body jerks slightly before he dives in with his tongue. My eyes roll back immediately as he works his magic. 

“Fuck.” I mumble. 

He’s pressing his tongue hard but going slow. I have a tight grip in his hair. 

It’s so fun now because I don’t have to worry about someone possibly hearing us or walking into my apartment. No one is around. We can be as loud as we want and do anything we want. The thought drives a loud moan from me. I look down at him right as he slips two fingers in. His eyes open and he looks at me. I groan again and let my head fall back. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” I tell him. 

I feel him smile some against me. My hips cant stay still as he works on me. We have three whole days of being able to do this anytime we want and I can’t wait. After a few minutes, I get more impatient and just want him already. I jerk his head back and he looks up at me. 

“Take your shorts off.” I say. 

He smiles widely and leans back. I move so I'm laying more towards the center of the big bed. He grabs a condom from his bag and pushes his shorts off. He’s crawling back into the bed and his eyes never leave mine. When he gets to me, he kneels and grabs my leg. He turns me and then grabs my hips to pull me up. I move so I’m on my hands and knees in front of him. I look back at him as I stick my ass out as dirty as possible. I push back against him so I can rub against his dick some. He squeezes my hip and bites at his lip. He reaches for the condom and quickly opens it. He moves back some so he can put it on. When he does, he comes back and rubs himself against me. I push back on him, trying to make him get the hint that I’m ready. He lines himself up and pushes in slowly. We both moan softly as he bottoms out. I arch my back some so the angle is a bit better. He waits a second as he rubs around my bum some and squeezes my skin. 

“Please.” I say quietly. 

That’s all he needed before he starts moving. He goes at a pretty quick pace at the start which caught me off guard. Usually he works his way up but not tonight. My arms nearly give out. 

“Fuck!” I moan out. 

He has a tight grip on my hips as he slams me back against him. I let my head fall between my arms as I can’t control my moans. He’s giving me no mercy tonight and I love it. He reaches forward and grabs my bun before jerking my head back up. I moan loudly again and push myself back on him quicker. The sounds he’s making are quite literally perfect. Doesn’t sound like he’s holding back much either. I won’t last much longer and I’m not sure how close he is. By the sounds of it, pretty close. He lets my head drop as he grabs my hip again. He slows down but still goes deep and fuck. He really knows how to his every spot and move so perfectly. Stupid dancer hips. 

I look back at him and he smiles. He leans forward and kisses me. I smile and he pulls out. He turns me back over and I lay down. 

“Now I wanna see your cute face.” He says. 

I smile more. 

“How did you flip the switch of jerking at my hair to cute in two seconds?” I ask. 

He just laughs and pushes back in. My eyes close briefly at the feeling. He kisses me gently. 

“Want me to be rough?” He asks. 

“Up to you.” I say. 

“I’m too close. I’ll finish in like .2 seconds.” He says. 

I laugh some. 

“That’s ok.” 

“You first.” He says as he moves his hand down to rub at me as he moves slowly. 

I hum softly. 

“That’s fine too.” He smiles before kissing me again. 

I wrap my arms around his neck as our lips move against each other. His fingers move quicker on me, getting me back up close to that feeling. He really knows just the place to touch and how. He learned me very quickly and I’ll never get over it. Sex was never as good before. I feel me getting closer and closer. I pull his hips to mine harder as a cue to go faster. He listens and I have to move my mouth from him to breathe. I’m so close now. He presses kisses all over my neck before his mouth finds my boobs again. He speeds up slightly and that’s what does it for me. I squeeze his hair and shoulder tightly as the wave crashes on me. I let sounds leave my mouth freely as it washes over me. I feel him speed up more and get a little jerky. It’s all so perfect. My body is tingling and sensitive and he’s still touching me and moving quickly. My high drags on for so long I the best way possible. After a few more thrusts, his hips stutter as he hits his high too. He groans against my skin and keeps himself pressed deep in me. I twitch around him as I come down. After a bit he gives slower thrusts to get himself through. His mouth finds mine again and kisses me. His tongue sneaks out slowly and I accept it. It’s a slow kiss as he comes down. His hips stop after awhile and he moves back some so he can see me. We are both smiling at each other. He rubs the side of my face some as he watches me. 

“I love you.” He whispers quietly. 

I feel my whole body tense and my smile fades. His eyes widen some when he realizes what he’s said. He moves back a bit further and watches me. 

“I. Well. I’m not going to take it back. I didn’t mean to say it. I feel it but didn’t mean to say it now. Like this way. I was going to do it in a much better way. Fuck. I freaked you out didn’t I? Is it too early? I’m sorry.” He says. 

I can’t help but laugh as he panics above me. He gives me a weird look. I just pull his face back down to mine and kiss him hard. 

“I love you too, Soonyoung.” I say. 

He smiles widely. 

“Really?” He asks. 

“Of course I do. How could I not?” I ask. 

“Well after yesterday I thought I ruined that.” He says. 

“No. Never. I love you. I do. I’ve wanted to say it but I was scared.” I say. 

He just smiles at me. 

“I love you.” He says. 

I smile again. 

“I love you too.” I say. 

He smiles harder and lays down on my chest. I hug him and it’s such a beautiful and sweet moment. Definitely something I’ll never forget. I never want to leave this feeling. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. I like hearing what you think, so let me know. (:


	11. Chapter 11 - Holiday Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I hope you enjoy (:

The next morning was really sweet. He had breakfast delivered and brought it to me in bed. 

Now we are just lounging out by the pool. Tomorrow is our last full day here. Tonight we are going out to dinner. We both packed a nice outfit to wear. I’m excited. We’ve been taking a lot of cute pictures together too. It’s just nice to feel like a real couple for once. I’m excited for our dinner date too. It’ll be really nice. 

I look over at him and he’s asleep on the chair with his hat over his face. I get a stupid idea and hurry to the kitchen. I get a cup of really cold water and walk slowly back outside. I grab my phone and start recording. When it starts, I dump the cold water right in his lap. He immediately gasps and sits up. He looks completely shocked and I can’t help but die laughing as I record him. 

“You little-“ He says before standing. 

“I was joking! I was joking!” I yell at him. 

He comes after me and grabs me. He starts dragging me towards the pool. 

“Soonyoung my phone! My phone!!” I say. 

He grabs it and throws it to a chair before throwing both of us into the pool. I come up and gasp before looking at him. He only has his eyes and nose above the water looking at me. I can see him covering his dick though. I can’t help but laugh at him and I see him smile too. 

“You’re so mean! That scared the shit out of me!” He says. 

“Awe. Baby is upset?” I ask as I swim to him and wrap myself around him like a koala bear. 

He tries not to smile but he does. I kiss at his face until he smiles for real. 

“So cute.” I say. 

He rolls his eyes before moving his hands so they can hold me properly. I push his hair back some and kiss his forehead. 

“My dick is never going to work again. You ruined it for yourself.” He says. 

I shrug. 

“I’ll just buy a dildo.” I say. 

He gasps and smacks at me. I start laughing. 

“Kidding!! Your dick will be fine. Don’t be dramatic.” I say. 

“Dramatic? You froze it off!” He says. 

I reach down and grab at him. 

“Heyyy.” He whines. 

“Still there.” I say. 

He pouts some and I just kiss him. 

“My pouty little baby.” I say. 

He only pouts more. 

“We can test it. See if it still works.” He says and squeezes at my bum. 

“Perv. I’m not doing it in the pool. That sounds terrible.” I say. 

“Ok. We can get out.” He says. 

I laugh again and shake my head. 

“Maybe if you’re lucky after dinner.” 

“I’m feeling lucky.” He says. 

I rub his head again. 

“Oh shush.” I say. 

——

That night, I’m getting ready for dinner. I’m so excited. And hungry. He got us reservations at this really nice seafood restaurant. I’m finishing up my makeup. I haven’t worn make up in so long. I also am wearing a new dress. It’s kind of sexy and I never felt confident enough to wear it before. But we’re on vacation. No one knows us. I finish up and put everything away. I brush my hair again before going to the bed. I put on my small heels and grab my purse. I go to the living room. Soonyoung is leaning against the counter looking at his phone. 

“Ok I’m ready.” I say. 

He turns and looks at me. A smile is brought to his face. 

“Damn.” He says. 

“What?” I ask. 

“You’re just so beautiful.” He says. 

He comes closer and grabs my hand. He makes me turn so he can see me. I can’t help but laugh some and roll my eyes. 

“Beautiful.” He says. 

“You look good too. I like when you dress up.” I say as I fix his collar. 

He leans forward and kisses my head. 

“Let’s go.” He says. 

I nod and we head out. We get a boat back to land and a car is waiting. We go to this really nice seafood restaurant that’s overlooking the water. It’s almost sunset now and it’s just gorgeous. Super romantic. We order and have a glass of wine. 

“Cheers.” He says. 

We tap our glasses before taking a sip. It’s pretty private out. There’s not a big crowd yet. We’re the only ones even sitting outside since it’s a bit windy. He gets his phone out. 

“I want to take pictures.” He says. “This is the perfect back ground.” 

I nod. He stands and sets his phone up on the table. 

“I’ll record us and we can just pose.” He says. 

I stand beside him and it looks really nice with the back ground. We smile and do a few different cute poses. 

“Ok we didn’t dress this nice to not do serious sexy poses too. Like pose like you’re doing a magazine.” I say. 

He laughs some and nods. We try to do a few serious poses together. We end up laughing after a bit. We go back to being cute and couply. We stop and he grabs his phone. 

“I’ll look at them.” He says. 

I nod and sit. He reaches forward and grabs my hand. 

“This is like...really nice.” He says. 

“I know. I wish we could do this more often. Like it’s been so fun and amazing.” I say. 

“Soon.” He says. “We have a little bit longer and then I can show you off.” 

“Yea. I know. I’m not in a rush. This just made me realize how much we’ve been missing.” I say. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” He says. 

“It’s ok. Really. We aren’t a normal couple. It’s different.”

“We will be though. When we can tell everyone and it calms down, I’m going to take you on cute dates all the time. I promise.” He says. 

“Not if we lose our jobs and go broke.” I say. 

He laughs loudly. 

“I’m not going broke anytime soon. Don’t worry.” He says. 

I just smile at him. Just then, our food comes. It’s quiet as we eat, but a nice quiet. 

“I think I’ll tell Seungkwan when we get back.” I say. 

He nods some. 

“If you want. I support you.” He says. 

“I just think it’s time. It’s gone on for too long.” I say. 

“Yea. The longer we wait the worse he’ll react. If it’s what you want to do, I’m on board.” He says. 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t kill us.” I say. 

“He won’t. He loves you too much. Really.” He says. 

I just shrug. 

After our beautiful dinner and watching the sunset, we head back. In the car, we look through the pictures we took and surprisingly I love the serious ones. 

“Ok but why do we look so good?” I ask. 

“Like sexy models.” He says. 

“Send me those ones.” I say. 

He nods and goes to KakaoTalk and sends them. He locks his phone and I lay my head on his shoulder. He kisses at it before laying his head on mine. It’s not too long of a drive until we get to the boat. 

“Let’s get drunk tonight and be stupid.” I say. 

He laughs. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” He says. 

I give him a small kiss. 

“Sounds perfect.” I say. 

We get to the house and go in. I kick my shoes off immediately and go to the room. I throw myself onto the bed and sigh. 

“My feet hurt. Those were new shoes and I was sweaty. So stupid.” I say. 

He sits beside me and rubs my shin as he gets his phone out. I see his face drop when he looks at it.

“What?” I ask. 

“No no no.” He says. 

“What?” I ask again. 

“I fucked up. Like bad.” He says. 

I sit up quickly but he hides his phone. 

“Don’t hate me. I don’t know what to do.” He says. 

I grab his phone from him. 

“I wasn’t paying attention and sent the pictures to my chat with all of the boys.” He says as I look. 

A few have replied. 

Mingyu:  
Sexy parents 

Dokyeom:  
Wowwww sexy models. Sexy sexy. 

Minghao:  
I thought Jihoon and Sunhi were your parents, mingyu.

Mingyu:  
These are my new parents. 

Seungkwan:  
What is this? 

His phone buzzes and I see a private message from Vernon. I click it quickly. 

Vernon:  
Uh. Why did you send that? Are you all telling everyone this way? What’s happening? 

I go back and look at the pictures. They aren’t too touchy like the other ones we took. We were trying to be serious and like models. His arm is draped over my shoulders but not pulling me close at all. 

“Soonyoung what the fuck.” I say. 

“I thought our messages were open! I’m sorry. What do we do?” 

“Seungkwan knows I’m here with just girls. He knows because I wouldn’t let him come. Now this?” I ask. 

Just then, my phone starts ringing. I look and see Jihoon. I grab it quickly. 

“Hello?” I answer. 

“Uh. What the fuck are you all doing?” He asks. 

“He fucked up. He didn’t mean to send it to them.” I say. 

“Yea well you all just caused a panic in the dorm.” He says. 

“What are they saying?” 

“Firstly they think you’re both hot. That’s all they keep talking about. But Seungkwan is upset because you wouldn’t let him go with you but now hoshi is with you.” He says. 

“Fuck. What do we even say?” I ask. 

“I don’t know. I mean they aren’t terrible. You both just look stupid.” He says. 

“Hey.” I say. 

“What if we say we ran into each other? Like we are both on trips. We can say we went to the same place and didn’t know.” Soonyoung says. 

“I don’t know. That looks suspicious.” Jihoon says. 

“Fuck it. We need to say something fast. It’s already been too long.” I say. 

I go back to the messages. 

Hoshi:  
Look who I ran into!! My family and I went to dinner and sunhi was there with all of her girl friends!!! 

I send it quickly. 

“Let’s just see now.” I say. 

“Yea. There’s gonna be a lot of damage control.” He says. “But whatever. I just wanted to check.” 

“Thanks. We’re just stupid.” I say. 

“As usual.” He says before hanging up. 

I put my phone down and look at hoshi. 

“I’m sorry. I really am.” He says. 

I look at the phone. 

Mingyu:  
Or did my sexy parents take a secret romantic trip together???

“Fuck. Mingyu.” I say and show him. 

“Idiot.” He says. 

Hoshi grabs the phone. 

Hoshi:  
It’s past your bedtime. Go to sleep. 

A few boys just reply laughing. Next, my phone goes off and I see that it’s Seungkwan. I take a breath before answering. 

“Boo!” I say. 

“I’m mad.” He says. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask. 

“You’re with hoshi??” He asks. 

“What?” I ask, playing dumb. 

“You were with hoshi!” He says. 

“Yea. I was out to dinner with the girls and we ran into him. You didn’t tell me he was coming here too.” I say. 

“That’s not fair. You said a girls trip but hung out with him.” 

“We literally just took pictures because we were both dressed nice and we thought it’d be funny. It was just a coincidence.” I say. 

“Still. I want to be there.” 

In a panic, I really fuck up.

“Then come. We’re suppose to leave tomorrow but I’ll see about getting the house for longer.” 

Hoshi looks at me quickly and I instantly feel stupid. 

“What?” Seungkwan asks. 

“I mean. Yea. Like. The girls and I got a big house. We can just keep it longer. I’ll change my flight too. We can invite hoshi over. Maybe invite some of the boys down who stayed home. It’s pretty big. Enough room.” I say. 

Hoshi rolls his eyes and throws himself back on the bed. 

“You want me there?” He asks. 

“Seungkwan. Don’t call me whining about wanting to be here and then be surprised that I said to just come.” 

“I didn’t think you’d ask.” 

“Who all is home still?” I ask. 

“Me, Jihoon, Vernon, mingyu, scoups, and Jeonghan.” He says. 

“Ok. I’ll text everyone with a plan and try to get them to come too. Go ask them and convince them. It’ll be fun.” I say. 

I avoid looking back at hoshi. 

“Ok! I’ll go ask now. We can leave tomorrow?” 

“Yep. I’ll send you the details.” 

“Ok! Yay! I miss you and I’m excited. I’ll pack right now.” 

“Ok. Text me in a bit.” 

“I will. Love you. Bye!” 

He hangs up. I just sit there silently. 

“That was the worst damage control.” Hoshi says.

“I’m sorry! I panicked! If you wouldn’t have sent the picture I wouldn’t have done that! I felt bad!” I say. 

“We have to change our flight and stuff now. I’ll go call the people for the house and see if we can even extend the stay.” He says. 

I just nod. He walks out of the room and I mentally punch myself in the face. 

——

Later that night, Seungkwan said that everyone but Jihoon agreed to go. I immediately call Jihoon. 

“Yea?” He answers. 

“Why aren’t you coming?” I ask. 

“I don’t want to entertain this or watch it blow up.” He says. 

“It’ll be fine. Please? I need my best friend here. It’ll be so much fun! Please?” I ask. 

“I have work to do.” He says. 

“Jihoon! You’re suppose to be taking a break!” I say. 

“I never break.” 

“You are now. I’m going to tell Cheol and Mingyu. They’ll drag you out.” I say. 

“No.” 

“It’ll be so much fun! Bring your computer and work on the table by the water. It’ll be nice. You might get new inspiration.” I say. 

He just groans. 

“Please!!!! Come on vacation with your best friend. I miss you.” 

“Is that suppose to convince me?” He asks. 

I just pout and whine more. 

“Fine! Fine.” He says. 

“Yayyy!! Go book your flight and I’ll see you tomorrow bestie.” I say. 

He just hangs up. I laugh some. Hoshi comes outside and hands me a fresh drink. 

“I don’t think this will be too bad..” I say. 

“Yea. It’ll be fun. I’m just glad we got it all figured out.” He says. 

“I don’t want to get drunk tonight. If I’m hungover tomorrow, I won’t want to clean and make sure there’s no evidence left behind.” I say. 

He laughs. 

“Ok. Just a little drunk though? Last night alone together. We can do anything we want. Anythinnngggg.” He says. 

I roll my eyes and lean over so I can kiss him. 

“Fine.” I say. 

He smiles widely before kissing me again. 

——

The next day, we both were super lazy and just lounged around all day. That left us no time and we frantically started cleaning before the boys got here. Joshua and DK found out about the trip and wanted to come too so they are flying in separately later. We get rid of all the trash and move his stuff to a separate room. We double and triple check that he left nothing in my room. I hear a knock on the door and jump. 

“They’re here.” I say. 

He grabs my face and kisses me a few times. 

“Only because I know I’ll miss it.” He says. 

I smile and kiss him again before hurrying away. I open the door and see all of the boys. Seungkwan hugs me immediately. 

“I missed you!!” He says. 

“Hi Boo.” I say and hug him back. 

“This is amazing.” Vernon says. 

“There’s only three rooms but me, Jihoon, and Seungkwan can sleep in my room. Maybe one more. It’s a big bed.” I say. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Hoshi says. 

Everyone comes in and looks around. 

“Awe. Your pretty friends didn’t stay?” Mingyu asks. 

I roll my eyes at him and he just laughs. 

“Nope. We’re stuck with sunhi.” Jihoon says. 

I shove him some. 

“We have a fully stocked fridge with food and alcohol so please enjoy.” I say. 

They all hurry to the kitchen and start making drinks. 

“Relax. It’s a normal trip. Don’t stress too much.” Vernon says quietly to me as he rubs my back. 

“Yea. Until you get me drunk. Who knows what my stupid mouth will say.” 

“Don’t get drunk then.” He says. 

“Don’t get drunk? Me? On a trip with you boys? Ok.” I say. 

He smiles. 

“Ok. I’ll make sure you don’t fuck up then.” He says. 

“Deal.” I say. 

“Now. Go get a drink and relax.” He says and pushes me towards the kitchen. 

I go and he follows. Once we all get drinks, the boys change and we all go outside to swim. Some are in the pool, some are in the ocean. I’m sitting at the table with Seungkwan. 

“Did you have fun with the girls?” He asks. 

“Yea. It was nice. No drama. Just had fun.” I say. 

“Good. It’s been boring at the dorms. I haven’t done anything.” 

“That’s good though. You need a break.” I say. 

“Yea.” He says. “You too. We all do.” 

I nod. 

“Well deserved break for us all.” I say. 

He nods and we cheers before drinking. Just then, mingyu comes outside with a bottle and shot glasses. 

“Starting early. Love this.” I say and help him set up. 

“Shots!!” He yells at everyone. 

It doesn’t take long for them to be hurrying over. We pour big generous shots. 

“You have to take two. Because I said so.” Mingyu says. 

We all just laugh and agree. We ordered food so it’ll be here soon. We just did a local pizza place and ordered a shit ton. 

We pass the shots out and all cheers before taking it. 

“Oh gross. Vodka.” I say. 

“One more!!” Mingyu yells. 

We all groan, but hand our glasses back. He fills them again and we take the second. 

“Has anyone heard from josh and Dokyeom?” I ask. 

“They’re on their way. They landed a bit ago.” Jeonghan says as he looks at his phone. 

“Good. I’m sure Joshua already has 12 drinking games lined up.” I say. 

“And I’m sure they’ll be the dirtiest ones too.” Hoshi says. 

We all start laughing. 

“Oh! Hey. Let’s take a picture and send it to the boys who couldn’t come.” I say. 

They all agree and I get my phone. They all squeeze behind me and we smile. I take the picture and go to my chat with the boys. It’s mainly used for work but this is fine too. 

Me:  
Jun! Minghao! Chan! Wonwoo! We miss you and wish you were here!!! 

I send it and everyone looks. 

“Awe. It would have been so fun with them too.” I say. 

“Yea. We need to all plan something next time.” Seungkwan says. 

Everyone agrees. Just then, I hear a loud yell. 

“HEYYYYY!” I hear DK say as him and joshua walk outback. 

A few of the boys yell and run to them. I just watch and laugh. 

“This place is so pretty.” Joshua says. 

“I know. I love it.” Cheol says. 

“Oh! Shots! Let’s gooooo!” Joshua says. 

“Ew. I can’t do anymore.” I say. 

“Pussy.” Mingyu says as he starts filling the glasses back up. 

I just sit down and watch them all take another shot. Dk and Joshua take one more after. 

“We have a lot of catch up to do.” Joshua says. 

“There’s plenty of alcohol in the fridge. Have at it.” I say. 

“Sweeeeeet.” Dk says. 

After we all eat and drink more, we’re already getting kind of shitty. 

“Anyone up for a game??” Jeonghan says. 

“Always!” Mingyu says first. 

We’re all sitting in the lounge already. I’m sitting between Jihoons legs, leaning back against him. Seungkwan is laying with his head in my lap. I play with his hair. 

“What are we going to play?” Hoshi asks. 

“Joshua?” I say. 

He smiles. 

“Simple game of suck and blow?” He asks. “We’re already in a circle.”

“Lame.” Cheol says. 

“But! But.. if you drop it, you have to kiss the person for 10 seconds. And you can’t just be still. You have to kiss kiss.” He says. “And you both have to take a shot.” 

“Ohhhh.” Mingyu and Jeonghan say. 

“Another twist. We have a timer. If no one drops it, the two people with it have to kiss and take a shot.” 

I look over at hoshi who is next to Vernon. He looks at me too. We both stay quiet. 

“What’s with you all and kissing?” I ask. 

“Well. We can’t kiss anyone else.” Jeonghan says.

“Sure you can.” I say and laugh. 

“Don’t be a pussy.” Mingyu says. 

“Call me a pussy one more time.” I say. 

He just laughs at me. Seungkwan leans up. 

“Well I’m not kissing my sister so.” He says and crawls to the other side of Vernon. 

So now Vernon is beside me. Everyone starts to get up and get into a better circle. I sigh and lean up. I give hoshi a look. 

“I’ll go get more alcohol and cups.” I say. 

“I’ll help.” He says and follows. 

When we are in the kitchen, I speak quietly. 

“Are you ok with this?” I ask. 

“Yea. It’s just a game. I don’t care.” He says. 

“I hate that you aren’t beside me.” 

“Yea but it’s just Jihoon and Vernon. They both know about us... it wouldn’t be weird. I don’t know.” he says. 

“Yea but still.”

“Rather it be one of them if it happens.” 

“What if it does?” I ask. 

He shrugs. 

“It’s just a game. Just have fun. I don’t care. It’s Jihoon and Vernon. I would tell you to move if it was like mingyu or something.” He says. 

“Jealous?” I ask. 

He just rolls his eyes. 

“I think it’d be hot if you kissed one of them.” I say. 

“Hey. I’m beside your brother. Maybe I’ll get to kiss both Boos.” He says. 

“Ew perv. Kiss Cheol not Seungkwan. That’s what I meant by hot.” I say. 

He laughs some and walks away. I grab the bottle and follow. He hands the cups out and I set the bottle in the middle. I sit between Jihoon and Vernon. They’re both looking at me. 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry.” I mumble. 

They look away. 

“We’ll do 30 seconds.” Joshua says. “Phone will be face down so no one knows.” 

We all agree. Jeonghan starts and Joshua starts the timer. Everyone quickly passes it. It gets around successfully once until Joshua tries to pass it to Jeonghan. He blows too soon and the paper falls. Everyone starts laughing and yelling. Jeonghan hits at Joshua for fucking up. Cheol grabs the bottle and fills their cups some. They take the shot before kissing. Everyone screams louder and counts slowly. When we get to 10, they pull away and start laughing hard. 

“You lost on purpose.” Jeonghan says to him. 

“Couldn’t resist.” Joshua says. 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes but smiles. The next round the timer stops at dk and mingyu. Dokyeom is of course dramatic as hell and screams while trying to get away after taking the shot. Cheol and Joshua push him back though and make mingyu and him kiss by pushing their heads together. Everyone laughs harder at them. Dk wipes his mouth over and over again after. The next round, the timer stops right as Jihoon and I try to pass it to each other. Everyone yells again and Jihoon just looks at me. He glances at hoshi as we grab our cups. Hoshi is just laughing though. We take the shots and put the cups down. 

“I don’t know..” he says to me. 

“Shut up and kiss me you idiot!!” I say. 

He just watches me. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Everyone chants. 

“You care when she kissed Soonyoung but not me??” Jihoon asks Seungkwan as he chants. 

“As if you all would ever like each other. You fight more than we do.” He says. 

“Kiss kiss kiss!” They chant again. 

I grab his face and shove him back against the couch before kissing him hard. I’m dramatic and move a lot. He holds my arms tightly and is definitely not kissing me back. Everyone starts freaking out and running around like idiots screaming. When they get to ten, Jihoon pushes me away and wipes his mouth. I can’t help but die laughing as I fall over. It’s Jihoon. It’s funny. I look at hoshi too and he’s laughing hard at us. 

“My parents!!!!!” Mingyu yells. 

We all settle and continue. The next round, the timer stops right at hoshi and Seungkwan. Vernon and Jihoon start dying laughing and Jihoon falls over into my lap laughing as Vernon grabs my arm and shakes it. They take their shots and of course they’re both dramatic as fuck by grabbing each other and kissing hard and sloppy. They fall back on the ground to be more dramatic and tangle their legs together. This makes everyone lose it even more as we watch. I can’t help but laugh too but I’m gonna need hoshi to bleach his mouth before he kisses me again. 

When we get to ten, they keep going. I crawl over and push hoshi off of Seungkwan before holding Seungkwan to me like I’m protecting him. 

“That’s my baby brother!! Hands off.” I say. 

“Awe. Are you sad that mine and his kiss was better than ours a few months ago?” He asks. 

I flip him off and shove him away. I can’t help but laugh a little though. 

“Hoshi making moves on the Boos. Wow. You hoe.” Mingyu says. 

We continue the game for a bit until everyone has pretty much made out with each other. I didn’t have to kiss anyone else, but hoshi and Cheol did and not gonna lie. That was hot. 

“Let’s switch it up and change games. How do we feel about a late night swim for the loser?” Joshua asks. 

“Yesss!” Everyone yells. 

He stands and grabs something out of his bag before coming back. He has a coin. 

“Ok. It’s easy. You guess heads or tails. If you’re wrong, you have to take off a piece of clothing. If you’re right, then nothing. First three naked have to jump in the water.” He says. 

“Oh shit!” Dk says. 

“Sound ok?” He asks. 

We’re all so drunk at this point that everyone just agrees. They start and the first round hoshi, Cheol, Seungkwan, and Jihoon lose their shirts. Next round, me, Vernon and Joshua lose our shirts. I’m wearing a bathing suit top so it’s not really uncomfortable. Cheol loses again and has to take off his pants. He’s left in his underwear. 

Next round Jeonghan mingyu and Dk lose their shirts. Hoshi Jihoon and I lose our pants. I start getting nervous now because if I lose again, I’d have to take my top off or bottoms. I didn’t think this through. 

The next round, Seungkwan, mingyu, and Joshua lose their pants. Cheol loses again which means he has to jump into the water naked. Everyone starts laughing and he just yells. 

“No! What did I do to deserve this!!!” He says. 

“Terrible at guessing.” Joshua says. 

“Come on!” Jeonghan says and stands. 

“Don’t make me!” Cheol says. 

We all get up and force him out. He still has his underwear on. 

“It’s going to be so cold!” He says. 

“Pussy.” Mingyu and I say at the same time. 

We both start laughing and I fall over against him some. 

“Do it!!” Dk yells. 

Cheol just yells at him. 

“That’s the rules!! Go!” Vernon says. 

he just pouts and walks to the edge of the deck. 

“Underwear off!!” Seungkwan yells. 

He turns and looks at us. He drops his pants and raises his arms out so he isn’t covering himself. 

“Happy???” He asks. 

I yell some and cover my eyes. Mingyu puts his hand over my eyes too. 

“I could have gone my whole life without seeing Seungcheols dick. Oh my god.” I say. 

Everyone starts laughing at me. They all count down and I hear a splash. I move mine and mingyus hands when I know he’s in the water. Everyone laughs more and we hear him yell about how cold it is. Vernon grabs a towel and when Cheol gets out and hurries over, he gives it to him. We go back inside. Seungcheol has his underwear back on and a towel wrapped around him. The next round, no one loses until it gets to me. I lose and I cover my face. 

“Ohhhhh!!” Everyone says. 

“Hey. Wait. No!” Seungkwan says. “I don’t want you naked around them.” 

“That’s the game she agreed.” Joshua says. 

“I changed my mind.” I say. 

“Should have changed your mind before.” Hoshi says. 

I glare at him. 

“I don’t want her to.” Seungkwan says. 

“Then you have to take something off.” Jeonghan says. 

“He’ll lose then.” Vernon says and laughs. 

Seungkwan shrugs and stands up. He turns his back to us and drops his boxers. Everyone starts whistling and yelling about his ass. I just shake my head and roll my eyes. Idiots. He takes off running outside and dives into the water. We all hurry up outside and watch. 

“Shit! It’s cold!” He yells. 

“Told you!!” Cheol yells at him. 

He gets out quickly and runs over while covering himself. I grab a towel and wrap him up in it. I rub at his arms to warm him. 

We go back in and Seungkwan sits there shivering while we continue. The last to lose is of course hoshi. Why wouldn’t it be. He starts laughing and stand. He drops his underwear and shakes his dick in front of all of us. I cover my eyes. 

“Ew Soonyoung!” I say. 

Within seconds, I feel someone jump on top of me, knocking me over and I know it’s hoshi when I feel his dick on my leg. I scream as he hugs me. 

“Your dick is on my leg!!” I scream and shove at him. 

Everyone laughs so hard at us. 

“Get your small dick off of me.” I say. 

“You weren’t calling it small last night.” He says. 

I move my hands from my eyes and look at him quickly. His eyes widen when he realizes what you said. 

“She actually said mine was bigger.” Jihoon says quickly, trying to play along and joke. 

Everyone starts laughing again. 

“As if. My dick is way bigger than yours.” Hoshi says to Jihoon. 

“I don’t care who’s dick is bigger but please get yours off of me.” I say. 

He smiles and moves off. He stands and Vernon smacks his ass before he hurries outside. We all follow and watch him jump in. Of course he had the same reaction to the cold and hurries out. He gets a towel and dries off. 

By this point all of us are way too drunk and just a mess. We go back in and decide to stop games for the night and just hang out. Seungkwan comes back over to me and cuddles into my side. Everyone is dressed now. 

“Cold still.” He says. 

I hug him and hold him to me to try to warm him. We end up turning a movie on as we start calming down for the night. I end up knocking out halfway through the movie. 

I wake up later that night uncomfortable as shit. I’m leaning against Vernon. He’s knocked out and Seungkwan is laying in my lap knocked out too. I look around and see a few guys asleep on the floor. I move Seungkwan away and get up. He moves some but goes still. I look around and don’t see Hoshi in here. I check the bedroom and I just see Jihoon Asleep. I go to the other spare rooms. Cheol and Joshua are asleep in one and the other is empty. I hear someone in the bathroom beside the empty room. The shower is on. I knock lightly. The door opens a second later and Soonyoung looks out. He looks rough. His hair is sticking out everywhere and his eyes are puffy a bit like he hasn’t slept in days. 

He lets me in and I shut the door. He has a toothbrush in his mouth. He goes back to brushing his teeth. I go to him and hug at him from behind and lay my head on his back. He’s only wearing boxers right now. I still feel drunk. I have no idea what time it is. I’m glad to have a second with him though. When he’s done, he turns the sink off and grabs my arms. He turns around and hugs me. 

“I threw up.” He says. 

I look up at him. 

“Are you ok??” I ask. 

“Yea. I feel better now. Drank way too much. That’s all.” He says. 

I nod and he kisses my head. 

“Wanna shower with me? Or wait until I’m done?” He asks. 

I smile. 

“I’ll shower with you.” I say. 

He gives me a kiss and I move away after. He takes his underwear off and goes to the shower. It’s a pretty big one. It’s all glass so I can still see him. I take my clothes off and join him. My hair is in a bun so I don’t get it wet. The water is warm and feels nice. He moves out of the way so I can get my body more wet. It’s quiet and just nice as we shower. We don’t speak. We just give small smiles and he keeps kissing my head. When we are both done, I’m not ready to get out yet. I hug at him and look up. He kisses me and I smile again. 

“What time even is it?” I ask. 

“It was almost 3 when I checked last. So I’ll guess 3:30.” He say. 

I nod some. 

“Im not tired anymore.” I say. 

“Oh?” He asks. 

I shake my head. 

“What do you wanna do?” He asks. 

I shrug some and just smile. He reaches up and rubs my cheek. 

“You’re so cute.” He says quietly. 

“You’re cute.” I say back. 

He just laughs some and kisses me. I smile against him at first but I can tell this isn’t just going to be some lazy kiss and then we’re done. Of course not. As if drunk us could kiss and move on. He holds at my face as he kisses me harder. Our lips move against each other as I still have my body pressed to his. He hums gently against me. 

“I love you.” He whispers. 

I feel my stomach flip some. It’s still so new to hear and it makes me so happy. 

“I love you too.” I say. 

He kisses me again and the kiss gets a bit more desperate. His other hand starts roaming as he grips at my hip and side. I feel him pressing against my stomach now and my insides start tingling a bit. He moves his mouth from mine and pulls my hair a little so I have to look up. His mouth moves to my neck as he starts kissing at my skin there. I dig my nails into his back some as he spreads kisses against me. It turns me on even more but I know we don’t have a condom in here and we can’t be stupid. I’m not that drunk. I grab at his arm and hand some to stop him. He looks at me in confusion. I just smile and give him a kiss before dropping to my knees. 

“Fuck.” He whispers as I grab at his dick. 

He’s holding my left hand still and he squeezes it tightly. I move my right hand on him as he hardens fully. I move my hand from his so I can hold his thigh and balance myself. His hand moves to my head. He doesn’t push me. He just rests his hand there. I move forward and kiss his tip gently before licking up the underside of his dick. He hums again and squeezes at my hair. I take him into my mouth and suck gently as my hand still moves on him. He moves my head back some and makes me look at him. 

“I’m still drunk and I’m not going to last long.” He says to me. 

“It’s ok. Just be quiet.” I say before moving my mouth back. 

He just curses under his breath as he moans quietly. I’m slow but thorough with my movements. I don’t want to just go fast and make him shoot off within seconds. I want him to at least enjoy it some. 

I take him a bit deeper and move my hand away. I hold both of his thighs as I bob my head on him. Both of his hands are holding at my hair tightly. He still doesn’t push me or anything. He’s just holding. He never does that unless I tell him he can. He’s such a gentleman in bed unless I tell him to just like....not be.... (;

I speed it up a little bit and suck hard. He moans softly and quietly. He’s keeping quiet for the most part. I think the sound of the shower probably blocks him out. 

His thighs tense beneath my touch and I can tell he’s getting closer. He wasn’t joking.. I don’t mind though. I rather him just enjoy it and if he can’t hold it, it makes my job easier. He’s never had and issue with this unless he’s super drunk or sleepy. Which I’m know he’s both right now. It’s not an issue though because I couldn’t care how long it took unless it was like forever. 

I move my hand back to him to give him that extra friction. His grip in my hair gets tighter and his breathing picks up. I go faster and try my best without being sloppy. I’m still drunk too and I don’t want to just not be good. He makes small little noises and I know he’s trying his hardest to be quiet. His thighs tense up and I feel his hips jerk slightly before he twitches in my mouth and releases. He’s breathing hard and pulling at my hair. I swallow him down quickly and try to get him through it. He moans softly and covers his mouth with one hand to help muffle it. I slow a little bit so I don’t make him too sensitive. I keep a tight grip though. He still twitches and jerks as he starts coming down. I let my hand rub against his thigh as I slow more. He starts going soft and I know he’s nearly finished. He’s still breathing hard and let’s a small noise out every few bobs of my head. I look up at him as I continue and he’s watching me with the most pleased look on his face. He’s still covering his mouth though. Right before I move away to smile at him, I hear the bathroom door open. My heart stops immediately and his head jerks sideways to look. I move away from him quickly and stand to cover myself. 

“Oh my god. What the fuck!!” I hear Joshua say loudly. 

My back is to him. I feel Soonyoung move me behind him quickly so he’s blocking me from him. 

“What is going on? Holy shit.” 

“Nothing. Shhhh! Get out!” Soonyoung says. 

“She was- You all are- fuck!” He says. 

“Joshua!” He says. “Shut up!” 

“I’m too drunk for this. What the hell.” He says. 

“Please. Get out!” He begs. “And don’t tell anyone! Please!” 

I just cover my face in embarrassment. I know I’m hidden but I feel so fucking embarrassed. That’s the WORST way to walk in on us. I don’t want someone to see me doing that to him. This is the absolute worst. 

“Can I at least pee? I really have to go.” 

“No! Get out. we don’t have clothes on!” He says. 

He just groans and I hear the door close a few seconds later. We both stay frozen. I feel so stupid. 

“I forgot to lock the door.” I say. 

“It’s fine.” He says. 

“It’s not fine. He’s going to tell everyone.” I say. 

“No he won’t.” He says and turns around to face me. “He was barely standing. He won’t even remember tomorrow.” 

“He will. he’s probably running to tell Jeonghan now.” I say. 

He just sighs some. 

“I’m sorry.” He says. 

“It’s my fault. I didn’t lock the door.” I say. “I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re not. It was an accident.” He says. 

I just look down. He rubs my shoulders some. 

“We really have to just be more careful.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“Come on though. I’m sure he woke someone up by yelling and the door is still unlocked.” He says. 

He kisses my head before moving away to turn the water off. I get out and grab a towel. He grabs one too and locks the door. I dry off some and wrap the towel around me. I watch him as he dries himself and changes into dry clean clothes. He turns to me and frowns some. 

“Hey. It’ll be ok. I promise.” He says. 

He comes over to me and hugs me. 

“We’re so stupid. Why are we always so stupid and careless. We are on vacation with them. Anyone could have heard. We’re stupid.” I say. 

“I know..” he says. “We can’t do this anymore. Sneaking around.” 

I look up at him. 

“I mean like actually sneaking. Not let telling everyone. I mean literally sneaking off to like. Do this.” He says and motions to the shower. 

“Oh.” I say and lay my head back against him. 

He rubs my back. 

“We need to tell soon though. This is just one more person who knows.” I say. 

“Yea...just tell Boo first though. Then we can tell the others.” 

“When we get back. Let’s get back into the swing of work and then I’ll tell him.” I say. 

“Yea. Ok.” He says. 

I look at him and he kisses me. 

“I need to go now before someone tries to come in again.” I say. 

He nods some and kisses me again. 

“Love you.” I say. 

He smiles. 

“Love you too.” He says. 

I move away and grab my clothes before sneaking out. I go to the room where my stuff is and shut the door. I use my phone light to see. Jihoon is asleep on the bed. I put my clothes by my bag and change before going to the bed. I crawl in behind him and cuddle against him. He moves some and looks back at me. 

“It’s me.” I say quietly. 

He turns so he’s laying on his back. He moves me closer and his arm in under me now as I lay against his chest. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks. 

“Nothings wrong.” I say. 

“Yes there is. I’m already awake. Just tell me.” He says. 

I stay quiet for a bit before I sigh. 

“Nothing. We’re just stupid. As usual.” I say. 

“You and hoshi?” He asks. 

“Yea.” I say. 

“It wasn’t that bad. He was just joking and no one even got his joke. Don’t worry too much. We were all drunk and I doubt anyone will remember what he said.” He says. 

“Not that.” I say. 

“Oh.” He says. “What did you do?” 

I sigh again. 

“Joshua walked in on us in the bathroom. I forgot to lock the door and he...saw us in the shower.” I say. 

He’s quiet at first. 

“Like you were just showering or....?”

“No...” I say. 

“Oh.”

“So. We’re really fucking stupid.” I say. 

“Shit.” He says. 

“Yea. And he’s just going to tell everyone.” I say. 

“What did he say?” 

“Not much. He was just shocked.” 

“He was really drunk tonight. I doubt he’ll remember tomorrow.” He says. 

“He probably already told someone. You know Joshua.” I say. 

“Well. We won’t know until tomorrow. I’m sure he walked away and forgot what even happened.” He says. 

“He saw me naked.” I say and pout some. 

“I’ve seen you naked like a thousand times.” He says. 

“That’s different. You’re you.” I say. 

He laughs some. 

“Still. He won’t remember.” He says. 

I just don’t reply. 

“Go to sleep. It’ll all be fine tomorrow.” He says. 

“Fine.” I say. 

He pats my head gently and I hug him. 

“Thank you for being such a good friend.” I say. 

“That’s why I’m here.” He says. 

“Yea.” I say. 

“But if you ever kiss me like that again I’ll break up with you. Won’t be your best friend anymore.” He says. 

I can’t help but laugh some. 

“Awe. You enjoyed it.” I say. 

“I thought hoshi was going to kill me or something until I saw him dying laughing.” He says. 

“He didn’t care.” 

“You all are so weird.” I say. 

I just smile. 

“Goodnight Jihoon.” I say. 

“Goodnight.” He says and rubs my arm. 

I lay there quietly for awhile just trying to forget about Joshua. Maybe he really was too drunk....let’s hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you are still enjoying it.(:


	12. Chapter 12 - Our Oppa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I hope you enjoy. (:

Hoshis POV:

The rest of the trip I stay on my best behavior. I don’t drink as much and I don’t participate in the drinking games. I just told everyone I got too drunk and didn’t want to get sick by drinking a lot again. Sunhi didn’t drink much either. It was fun just watching them act like idiots together. Joshua never said anything to us about it. I don’t know if he even remembers it. I’m glad. I didn’t want him to make Sunhi uncomfortable. 

When the trip is over, we head back to Seoul. Sunhi and Seungkwan decided to go back to Jeju for the last few days. They’ll be back on Sunday since we start work on Monday again. We have an early morning and intense training again since our comeback is soon. 

More of the boys left to go home. It’s just me, Jihoon, Joshua, and wonwoo home now. He got back right after we all got back. It’s Saturday now and I miss Sunhi. We have been talking everyday but still. It’s weird not seeing her. I will tomorrow though. 

We just finished a movie and it’s pretty late. Jihoon is working at Sunhi’s so it’s just Joshua wonwoo and I. 

“I’m going to bed.” Wonwoo says as he stretches. 

“Goodnight.” We say to him as he leaves. 

It falls quiet and I suddenly get very nervous. I haven’t been alone with Joshua yet and I’m just nervous. I look over at him after a bit and he’s looking at me. 

“So what happened with you and Sunhi on the trip?” He asks. 

“Uhm....” I say and look away. 

“I didn’t want to bring it up when everyone was around.” He says. 

“I thought you just forgot or something.” I say. 

“No. I wasn’t that drunk.” He says. 

“Oh..” I say. 

“Was this like...the first time or is this a thing?” He asks. 

I stay quiet. 

“You can tell me.” He says. 

I look up at him. 

“Don’t tell her I told you. Please.” I say. 

“Ok.” He says. 

“It’s not the first time..” I say. “It’s a thing. Like us. We’re a thing.” 

“Oh. How long?” He asks. 

“Uh...4 months?” I say. 

“Four?!” He says. “Four month, Soonyoung?” 

“Yea...we’re together...” I say. 

He just stares at me in shock for a bit. 

“Does Seungkwan know?” He asks. 

“No! No he doesn’t and you can’t tell him. Please.” I say. 

“Soonyoung....” he says. 

“I know. It’s super shitty and stupid but she’s going to tell him. Soon. Please don’t say anything.” 

“I’d never but this isn’t good. What happens if you get caught with her?” 

“We’re close to the contract ending. Literally less than a month.” I say. 

“Who all knows?” He asks. 

“I’m not suppose to say.” 

“So other members know?” 

I nod. 

“Only like two..” I say. “So you can’t say anything. Please.”

“Ok...” he says. 

It falls quiet. 

“Wait. So when you sent that picture of you all together in Bali. Did you all actually run into each other?” 

“No...we were there together. I was stupid and accidentally sent it to the group message and not her.” 

“Oh...” he says. 

“Yea. We’re really stupid. Always fucking up somehow.” I say. 

“She kissed Jihoon that night though. Did you get mad at her?” 

“No. I told her it was fine. It’s just Jihoon.” I say. 

“To be honest. I thought they’d end up together. I’m just a bit shocked. If you told me they were the ones sneaking around for the last four months, I’d believe you.” He says. 

I roll my eyes. 

“Shut up.” I say. 

He just laughs. 

“Kidding.” He says. 

It falls quiet again. 

“You’re happy though?” He asks. 

I nod lightly and smile. 

“Yea. Really happy.” I say. 

“That’s all that matters. She’s a really good person. She’s good for you.” He says. 

“Thank you. I know. She’s the best.” I say. 

He smiles and stands. 

“Well. I’m going to bed. Everyone comes back tomorrow. Last night of quiet.” He says. 

“Yea. Me too.” 

“And if you ever need to talk, you can talk to me.” He says. 

“Thanks Joshua.” 

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” I say. 

He walks away. I look at my phone and contemplate telling Sunhi about this but I’ll just wait until she’s back. I don’t want Seungkwan to see or something. 

I get up and brush my teeth before going to lay down. 

When I wake up the next morning, I feel a body beside me. I look quickly since I’m confused. They have a hoodie on and it’s pulled up. Their back is to me. I grab their shoulder and turn them over quickly. I gasp when I see Sunhi and instantly feel bad for being so rough with her. She wakes quickly and gives me a weird look before grabbing her shoulder. 

“Ow...” she says. 

“I’m so sorry! I thought you were one of the boys..” I say. 

“No..” 

I frown some feeling like shit. 

“What are you doing? You scared me.” I say. 

“We caught a flight early this morning. It was suppose to storm there. We didn’t want to get stuck. I wanted to surprise you but I didn’t want to wake you.” She says. “And I was tired.” 

“Awe.” I say and move closer to her. 

I pull her close and cuddle against her. She smiles some. 

“Sorry.” I say. “I missed you so much.” 

I kiss her cheek a few times. She turns so she can kiss me. I smile against her and I just feel so happy. 

“It’s ok. You’re lucky you’re cute.” She says. 

I smile wider and kiss her again. 

“Wait! Did you lock the door?” I ask and look up at it. 

“Ew perv. I’m not in the mood. Too tired.” She says. 

I can’t help but laugh. 

“No! I just don’t want anyone walking in. And see us cuddling.” I say. 

“Oh. Well yes I locked it.” She says. 

“Good. We can rest more.” I say and kiss her cheek. 

She nods and cuddles against me more. I smile as I hold her. I’ve missed this so much. 

“You’re never allowed to leave me again.” I say. 

“Ok. I won’t.” She says. 

I let her fall back asleep. I’m not tired anymore though. I’m too excited that she’s home. I’m also excited for everyone else to be back home today. I let her rest for awhile but I start getting bored. I grab my phone and start looking through the pictures from the trip. We had so much fun. I’m actually glad some of the boys ended up coming. I think we needed that time. Just wish everyone was there. 

I start looking through the pictures and recall what was going on at the time. It was such a crazy trip. When I get to the pictures before the boys got there, I can’t help but smile more. We had such a good time on our own too. We have to start taking trips more often. I want to be alone and enjoy time together more often. 

I go to the next picture and my eyes widen some. I look down at her and she’s still asleep. I look at the photo again. We got really drunk one night and took dirty photos. Not too dirty, but dirty enough. Our lower bits are covered in the pictures but still. You can see a lot and it makes my insides start to tingle. I took some mirror pics and you can see her in the shower. She knew I was taking them. And we have more taken together in the mirror and in the bed. 

Shit. I shouldn’t have looked. Now I’m getting turned on and she’s pressed against me. I feel her move some and lock my phone quickly. I pretend to be asleep and pray she doesn’t feel me growing hard against her. She moves more and freezes. I hear her laugh some and smack at my chest. 

“Pervert.” She says. 

I can’t help but smile and look over at her. 

“What?” I ask. 

“Why do you have a boner, you perv?” 

“I’m not a perv.” I say and frown. 

She smiles and kisses me. 

“Of course not. You just got a boner while watching your girl friend sleep?” She asks. 

“No..” I say. 

She moves so she can straddle me. She sits down and I fight the urge to make a sound. 

“Hey...” I pout 

She wiggles her hips some and I grab one quickly.

“I was looking through the pictures from the trip and saw the dirty ones we took.” I say. 

“Oh.” She says. 

“Yea.” I say. 

She just smiles and moves again. 

“Hey...” I say again. 

“What? I can’t help you out?” She asks. 

“Really?” I ask. 

“I had a dirty dream.” She pouts. 

“Oh.” I say and smile some. 

I move my hips. 

“Ok then. I’m all yours.” I say and put my arms behind my head. 

She rolls her eyes but smiles. She lifts my shirt. 

“You’re so hot.” She says. 

I laugh some but she covers my mouth. 

“Shhh. Don’t let someone hear.” 

I nod some. She moves her hand and kisses me. The kiss starts slow as she moves her hips slowly too. I’m fully hard because, how could I not me. She can barely touch my arm and I’d be ready to go. She drives me crazy. 

Her hands roam against my chest and stomach. I feel chills rise up on my skin as she does. I push myself up harder against her. 

“Impatient?” She asks. 

“A little.” I mumble against her. 

She kisses me again and raises her hips some. She reaches down and slides her hand into my pants, grabbing at me. I moan softly but quietly so we don’t get caught. She holds me tight as she moves her hand on me. I move my hands from under my head to raise her shirt some. I hold her sides as she continues her hand on me. As she moves her mouth from mine and to my neck, I hear the door knob jiggle. We both jerk some and she moves her hand from my pants. 

“Soonyoung. Why is the door locked?” I hear Vernon say. 

I groan and drop my head back on my pillow. 

“Just a second.” I say. 

She smiles some and moves my shirt down. 

“Sorry.” I say. 

“It’s ok. Maybe later.” She says. 

I nod some. He knocks louder on the door. 

“Just a second!” I say louder. 

She kisses me one more time before grabbing her phone and crawling out of the bed. I cover my lap with my blanket. When she opens the door, his eyes widen some. 

“Ew. Come on guys....” he says. 

“Don’t worry. Nothing happened.” She says and leaves. 

I just glare at him as he comes in and sets all of his stuff down. 

“What?” He asks. 

“Cock block. Like the worst.” I say. 

He just laughs some and starts unpacking. I roll my eyes and grab my phone. I keep my hand over my crotch as I grab clean clothes. 

“What are you doing?” He asks. 

“Going to take a cold shower.” I say before slamming the door. 

If I jerked off in the shower to the thought of Sunhi, no one has to know.... 

When I’m done showering, I go to the kitchen to make some breakfast. As I’m boiling water, Cheol comes into the front door. 

“Hey!” I say. 

He groans and walks to the couch before throwing himself down. 

“You good?” I ask. 

“So tired.” He says. 

I just laugh some. 

“Hey. Can I use someones phone? I can’t find mine. I must have put it somewhere last night.” Wonwoo says. 

I nod and toss him my phone gently. He catches it and I turn back to the pot. As I dump my noodles in, I hear wonwoo gasp. 

“Ew! Soonyoung what the fuck were you looking at last?” He asks. 

I look at him quickly. He’s looking at my phone. 

“Wait. Is that you and- oh my god! That’s Sunhi!” He says as he looks closer. 

My eyes widen when I realize I didn’t close out of the pictures when I was looking at them in the bed. I just locked them. 

“Ew!” He says and throws the phone at Cheol. 

He looks confused and looks at the phone. 

“Stop! Don’t look!” I say and rush over. 

It’s too late. I know he saw. He sits up quickly as I grab my phone and hold it close to me. They just both stare at me like I have three heads. I start to panic. 

“Don’t tell anyone! Nobody! I’m serious!” I say before running out the front door. 

I run to the apartment down the hall. When I go inside, it looks empty. 

“Sunhi?” I yell. 

I walk to the hall. 

“Sunhi!” I yell again. 

“She’s in the shower.” Jihoon yells. 

I hurry to his studio and go in. He’s at his computer. 

“I fucked up. Like bad.” I say to him. 

He looks at me quickly. 

“What did you do?” He asks. 

I close the door and sit on the couch. 

“It was an accident I swear.” I say. 

“What did you do?” He asks. 

“It’s so stupid. I’m so stupid.” I say and cover my face.

“Soonyoung!” He says. 

“Wonwoo asked to use my phone and when he unlocked it, he saw...something.” I say. “And Seungcheol saw it too...” 

He gives me a weird look. 

“Something...private.” I say. 

“What? A naked picture of you and Sunhi?” He says and laughs. 

“Yes.” I say. 

He stops laughing. 

“Wait what? I was just joking.” He says. 

“Well it’s what they saw! I forgot to close out of it. It was there when he got into my phone. I completely forgot!” I say. 

“Shit...” he says. 

“And it’s obviously us...I can’t make and excuse for us being naked in a bathroom together..” I say. 

“They both saw?” He asks. 

“Yea. Like. Wonwoo looked hard because he didn’t realize it was us at first but then he did and threw it at Cheol. Then he saw it..” I say. 

“And you ran here to tell Sunhi?” He asks. 

“Yea! I fucked up again. I’m so stupid!” 

“Well. What you’re not going to do is tell her.” He says. 

“What?? Why?” I ask. 

“Because. If she knew wonwoo and Cheol saw a naked picture of her she would freak out.” He says. 

I unlock my phone to see which one they saw. 

“Well. It’s not bad. Like. You can’t SEE anything.” I say and show him. 

“Hoshi! I don’t want to see that.” He says and covers his eyes. 

I frown some. Idiot. Why did I do that? 

“Don’t tell her. She can’t know. She’ll get so embarrassed.” He says. 

“This just sucks. You know, Vernon knows, now wonwoo and Cheol...” 

“Joshua too.” He says. 

“Oh. She told you?” I ask. 

“Yea.” 

“Joshua too.” I say and groan. 

“You all are doing terrible at hiding this. Just be thankful it wasn’t Seungkwan.” 

I cover my face. 

“God. If Seungkwan knew any of this....” I say. 

“Has she talked more about when she’s going to tell him?” 

“No. I know she wants to soon. She said after we get back to work. I think she’s waiting for after the music video.” I say. 

“Then you need to have a talk with Cheol and wonwoo about keeping their mouth shut.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“Yea. I spoke to Joshua last night about it.” I say. “This sucks. So much.” 

“Yea. It’ll be over soon hopefully.” He says. 

“Hopefully.” I say. 

It falls quiet. 

“I should probably go talk to them.” I say. 

“Yea. Better do it now than later.” He says. 

I sigh and stand before walking out. 

———

Sunhi’s POV:

Finally we are back to work. I’m excited. I love new comebacks. This one is going to be so good. Today was such a long day. I stayed late to Finish up. Tomorrow we have a fitting for their music video being filmed Thursday and Friday. So I got everything ready. I turn the lights off and lock my office before heading out. Hoshi brought me dinner earlier so I’m ready to just go home and crash. So tired. I text hoshi quickly that I’m on my way home. I let Seungkwan know too. They always worry. When I get outside, it’s basically deserted except a small group of girls across the street. I turn the corner and start walking home. I yawn as I walk. I forgot my headphones today but I’m glad we live close. I hear foot steps behind me and look. I see the group of girls walking behind me. Not too close though. Weird. It’s late. No one is ever out. I ignore it and walk a little faster. If they are fans, I don’t want them to see where we live. Maybe I can lose them. I hear them speed up too though. I look back and see them walking faster and they’re all looking at me. What the fuck? Now I’m nervous. 

“Hey bitch. We just want to talk.” One says. 

That does it for me. I take off running. They start running too. I’m so close to home. I just have to get inside. I have my card for the front door ready. I run as fast as I can. They start yelling for me and they’re catching up. I wore sandals today and I’m so mad. I can’t run my fastest. Right before I get to the entrance of my building, I feel someone grab my hair. 

“Ah-“ 

They jerk me back and shove me against the wall. I hit face first. I grab at my face as pain takes over. They turn me around and I look at them. 

“What do you want?” I ask, scared. 

“You know what.” One says. 

“I don’t.” I say. 

“You’re doing something you shouldn’t be doing.” Another says. 

“Walking home by myself?” I ask. 

One of the girls slaps me. I cover my other cheek now. 

“No. You’re dating OUR Soonyoung.” 

“What?” I ask in disbelief. 

“You are dating our Oppa! And that’s not allowed.” 

“What are you talking about? We’re friends. I’m their stylist.” I say. 

“No. We’ve been following you all. You’re dating and that stops now.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I say. 

A girl grabs me and shoves me onto the ground. 

“Playing stupid? Fine. Then we’ll beat you until you remember!” She says. 

After she says that, they all start kicking me and one is punching at my head. I’m covering my face and head from them but they kick hard in my stomach and back. I just start yelling for help. 

“Help me!! Someone help me!!” I scream. 

Pain is taking over and I’m so scared. 

“Leave our Soonyoung alone!” One yells as she kicks me hard in the head. 

“You bitch. You’re just a whore and only want his fame. Don’t go near him again! Quit your job and leave him alone!!” 

I get another kick to my head and they kick between my arms and get the side of my face. I feel myself getting dizzy and my ears start ringing as they keep yelling at me. 

“Hey!!! Hey!” I hear someone yell. 

“Shit! Go. Go!” I hear the girls yell. 

“Hey! Get back here!” I hear another voice. 

“Shit. Sunhi??” I hear. 

I’m shaking and crying as I still cover my face and head. I feel a hand on my arm and I jerk some. 

“Please stop! Please!” I beg. 

“Sunhi. Hey. It’s ok. It’s Seungcheol.” I hear. 

I move my arms some and see him kneeling beside me. I see Jun standing behind him. I just cry as I see them. I reach for Seungcheol and hug at his legs. 

“What happened? Who was that?” Cheol asks. 

“I don’t know.” I cry. “I don’t know.” 

“You’re bleeding really badly.” He says. “Don’t move.” 

Jun unzips his jacket and kneels beside me. He moves my arm and presses the jacket carefully to the side of my forehead near my eyebrow. I hiss some as he presses. 

“I’m sorry.” He says. 

I hold his arm as he puts pressure on it. 

“What happened?” Cheol asks again. 

“I was leaving work and these girls followed me home.” 

“What did they say about Hoshi?” Jun asks. 

“They were mad that—“ I stop and stay quiet. 

Cheol just gives me a sad look. 

“Nothing...” I say. 

“Sunhi. Was it about you and hoshi?” Cheol asks. 

“What?” I ask. 

“I know...” he says. 

I give him a weird look. 

“What? How?” I ask. 

“Joshua told me after he saw you all. He was drunk and freaking out. I thought he was lying but I saw you leave the bathroom....” he says. “I don’t know really what’s going on but I know that happened.” 

I look away as I cry. 

“How did those girls know?” He asks. 

“I don’t know. They said they followed me around and knew.” I say quietly.

He sighs some. 

“I’m so sorry.” He says. 

I don’t reply. I try to sit up and they help me. Jun still holds the jacket to my head. 

“I’m confused. Why would they attack you? What’s happening?” Jun asks. 

Cheol just looks at me. I look down. 

“What does hoshi have to do with it?” He asks. 

I look at jun. I KNOW he’d never say anything but I’m still nervous. Jihoon, Vernon, and Joshua know. Now Cheol knows. Jun too? That’s a lot of members that know. I feel bad though. I don’t want to be mean and hide this. 

“Soonyoung and I are dating. We have been for about 4 months now.” I say. 

They both look surprised. 

“Wait this has been happening for four months? I thought it might have just been a one time thing on vacation.” Cheol says. 

I shake my head. 

“No.” I say. 

“So how do the girls know? They followed you around?” Jun asks. 

“Yea I guess. I don’t know.” I say. 

I sniff some and wipe at my nose. 

“Let’s get you inside and cleaned up. Can you stand?” Cheol asks. 

“I don’t know.” I says. 

They both stand and try to help me up. I gasp some and hold at my stomach. 

“Ow. My stomach.” I say. 

“Here. I’ll carry you.” Jun says and hands the jacket to Cheol. 

He puts my arm around his shoulders and lifts me. I whine some from the pain as I lay my head against him. Cheol leads us in. We go up the elevator. When we get to the door, Cheol unlocks the door for us and we go in. 

“Sunhiiiii! Babyyyyy!!” I hear hoshi yell. 

He comes skipping in and his face drops when he sees us. 

“Oh my god. What happened?” He asks and hurries over. 

He moves my hair back from my face some and sees where I’m bleeding. 

“What the fuck?” He asks. 

“Lay her on the couch.” Seungcheol says. 

“What happened?” Jihoon says as he walks into the living room. 

Jun brings me to the couch. He carefully lays me down and I whine and groan more. 

“What happened?” Soonyoung asks again. 

He’s kneeling beside the couch. 

“I’m ok.” I say. 

“You’re not ok. You’re bleeding.” He says. 

“Sunhi. Tell him.” Cheol says. 

“What?” Hoshi asks again. 

I don’t answer. 

“Does Jihoon know? I’m assuming?” Cheol asks. 

“What?” Hoshi asks him. 

“Yes. He knows.” I say. 

“Some girls followed her home and attacked her because they know you’re dating.” Cheol says. 

“What?!” He yells. 

I feel my tears coming back. Just then, jun presses a towel on my head again as he bends down beside the couch. 

“Who did this to you?” Hoshi asks me. 

“I don’t know. There were three of them. I don’t know.” I say as tears fall. 

He stands up and walks away. I know he’s angry. He grabs a book off my table and throws it against the wall. 

“What the fuck!” He yells. 

“Hey. Be quiet. Unless you want someone to hear you.” Jihoon says. 

“No! Our fans attacked my girl friend! I’m not going to calm down. She was attacked because of me! This is completely fucked up!” He yells. 

My tears start pouring down. 

“Where did it happen?” He asks. 

“Out front.” Jun says. 

“I’m going right to the building owners and getting the security footage. This is bull shit! They aren’t getting away with this at all!” He yells. 

“Yea and what are you going to do? Blast these girls for hitting your girl friend that you aren’t allowed to have?” Jihoon asks. 

“Fuck yes! This is too far! Fuck hiding.” 

I just lay there crying. I know he’s right but now I’m more scared that this will happen again if I’m alone. Jun frowns at me and rubs my other cheek. He’s been so sweet tonight. 

“Does Seungkwan know at least?” Cheol asks. 

We all just look at him. 

“Seriously?” He asks. 

“There hasn’t been a good time to tell him.” Hoshi says. 

“It’s been four months!” Cheol says loudly. 

“Well I don’t care anymore. This is not ok and I will publicly tell the fans to back the fuck up if they have a problem.” Hoshi says. 

“That’s a way to get kicked out of the group.” Jihoon says. 

“Why are you being like this? Do you not care?” Soonyoung asks Jihoon. 

“Of course I do! But this is a difficult situation! People obviously know about you all. The company is going to find out and literally kill you both. Then if you act out they will make it a painful death I’m sure!” 

“I don’t care. These girls aren’t getting away with this. I will let them know that I know and I want them black listed immediately.” 

“There’s nothing we can do about it until tomorrow.” Cheol says. 

Soonyoung sighs and comes back to me. He kneels again and looks at me. He looks so upset. He grabs the towel from jun and moves it. I can visibly see him get more upset. 

“Fuck. This looks bad. Maybe you should go to the hospital. It’s bleeding a lot.” He says. 

“No. I don’t want to. I don’t want to go back out.” I say. 

“Sunhi...” he says. 

“I just want to stay here. I don’t want to be anywhere else.” I cry. 

He sighs and covers my head back. 

“Then I’ll stay with you tonight and watch you.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“Ok.” I say quietly. 

“What are you going to tell Seungkwan?” Cheol asks. 

My tears immediately come back. 

“You can’t really hide that you’re hurt. He’s going to be so worried.” Jihoon says. 

“We need to tell him.” Soonyoung says. “Maybe he won’t be as mad if you are hurt.” 

“No. He’s going to be so upset.” I say. 

“We have to tell him Sunhi. You said you wanted him to know first. He needs to know now.” He says 

“Not now. I can’t now. I hurt. I can’t deal with that. Please.” I beg. 

“Then tomorrow. We have to.” He says. 

I just cry and cover my face. 

“What am I going to do?” I ask. 

“It’ll be ok.” He says. 

He leans over and kisses my head. 

“How are you going to hide this tomorrow? We have a fitting.” Jun says. 

“I don’t know. I will tell him I fell. Just for now. I will hold in my pain. I have to. I’ll say I hit my head though.” I say. 

“You won’t be able to hide this, Sunhi.” Hoshi says. 

“I’ll try my best.” I say. 

He just frowns and rubs my head. 

“Well. We will leave you then. Let us know if you need anything. Don’t do anything stupid, hoshi.” Cheol says. 

“Thank you all. So much. Seriously.” I say to them.

“Of course.” Jun says. 

They leave and it falls quiet. 

“So this is it. This is how we get caught?” Hoshi asks. 

Jihoon comes over and sits by my feet. 

“You need to tell Seungkwan tomorrow. He’s going to find out. I’m sure if the fans know it’s going to come out soon.” Jihoon says and rubs my leg some. 

“Tomorrow night maybe.” I say. 

“I wish you’d tell him tonight.” Hoshi says. 

I shake my head. 

“Let me get through the fitting. One more day. Please.” I say. 

He just sighs but agrees. 

“Tomorrow though. I’m going to the manager and telling him. I want to take legal action on these girls. We have to or this could happen again.” He says. 

I just nod. I can’t fight or argue against this anymore. I have to tell him tomorrow whether I want to or not. And he’s going to absolutely hate me. 

“Let’s get you changed and cleaned up thought. It’s late. You need rest.” Soonyoung says. 

I nod and they lean me up. I grab at my stomach as more tears fall. Jihoon moves my legs so my feet are on the floor. Hoshi helps me up and I just cry more and hold at him. 

“Sunhi. There’s no way you can go tomorrow. You can barely stand.” Jihoon says as he helps hoshi hold me. 

“No. I can do it. I can do it.” I say. 

I take big breaths and move back from Soonyoung some. I just hold at his shirt. 

“See. I’m ok.” I cry. 

“You’re breaking my heart.” Soonyoung says quietly. 

“Let’s go to her room.” Jihoon says. 

They both help me slowly walk. I try so hard to not show that I’m in pain but it’s hard. They get me to my room and I sit on my bed. I have blood on my clothes and I just noticed. Jihoon grabs me new clothes as Soonyoung holds me up and pulls at my shirt. It’s a struggle to get it off but we get there. Jihoon brings a wet towel too. He wipes the dried blood from my face and neck before drying at my skin. Soonyoung helps me get a night shirt on. 

“I don’t want pants.” I say quietly. 

They help me stand and I get my pants down some. Soonyoung helps me pull them off all the way. Once I’m done, they help me into the bed. I cover up and relax. Jihoon walks out and Soonyoung crawls into the bed beside me and puts a clean towel over my head. Jihoon is back shortly with water and pain meds. I take him and he rubs my head. 

“Are you sure you’re ok and don’t want to go to the hospital?” He asks. 

“I’m sure.” I say. 

“Ok. I’ll be in the studio for a bit longer and then I’ll head out. Just yell if you all need me. I’ll lock up when I leave.” He says. 

“Thank you Jihoon.” I say. 

He just gives me a weak smile before leaving. He turns the light off before shutting the door. It’s quiet for awhile. 

“I’m worried about you.” Soonyoung says. 

“I’ll be ok. I’ve got you.” I say. 

“What about after? What if this happens again?” He asks. 

“I don’t ever want to walk alone again. I’ll have you by my side.” I say. 

He doesn’t reply. 

“I’m scared to tell Seungkwan.” I whisper. 

“I know. I’ll be with you. It’ll be ok.” He says. 

“It won’t but thank you. He won’t be happy at all.” I say. 

He leans over and kisses my cheek. 

“Try to sleep ok? I love you so much. More than anything.” He says. 

“I love you too.” 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you. I’ll make it up to you. They won’t get away with this.” He says. 

I just squeeze his arm some and nod. He moves so he’s comfortable. He’s still holding the towel on my head. It goes quiet and it takes me awhile to go to sleep, but I eventually do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Is it killing you all that Seungkwan still doesn’t know? Or do you enjoy the constant anxiety of them hiding still while more people find out?? Let me know your thoughts!


	13. Chapter 13 - I Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It’s been a long time coming. I hope it doesn’t disappoint.

The next morning is absolutely horrible. I wake up with the worst headache and my body is so stiff and sore. I have a bruise on the left side of my face where I was kicked and also hit the wall. The cut near my eyebrow stopped bleeding but I put a bandage over it just in case. Getting up and dressed was really hard. I wore comfortable work clothes so nothing was too tight. Soonyoung had to leave to go get ready though so I’m alone. I took more pain meds when I got up so I’m hoping that helps. I try to put make up on to cover the bruise on my face. It’s swollen a bit so it’s hard to cover. I get all my stuff together and go to my living room. I grab a water and a snack for breakfast. While I’m packing my bag, I hear a knock on my door before it opens. I look back and see Seungkwan. My heart hurts when I see him. 

“Hey. Hoshi said you hurt yourself. Are you ok?” He asks. 

I nod. 

“Just fell getting out of the shower.” I say. 

He frowns and comes over to me. He looks at my head. I’m glad I put a bandage on it. 

“Your face is swollen.” He says. 

“I’m ok. My back hurts more from falling wrong.” I say. 

“Well I’ll come in early with you. I’ll carry your stuff.” He says. 

I nod. 

“Thank you.” I say. 

I finish up and zip my bag closed. He grabs it and puts it on. We head out and I lock my door behind me. We walk slowly to work and I hold onto his arm the whole time. The strength I’m using to not show I’m in pain is almost unreal. We finally get to the company and go in. He unlocks the wardrobe room for me and I’m so thankful I set everything out last night. It’s basically all ready to go. I’m a little late and I know my assistants will be here soon. I start printing out all of the charts I use for fittings so I can make notes. Seungkwan sits in one of the chairs and drinks his coffee and plays on his phone. When my assistants show up, I give them a run down and explain that I had an accident and might need more help today. They’re all so amazing and agree immediately. I have the best team. Usually I would look at every boy individually but I trust them to help unless they’re unsure about something. We each get a few boys and I will just give them the ok from afar on stuff. Don’t have the energy to nitpick each thing. They’re trained enough to know what I like and don’t like. 

Soon, the boys start showing up and so does the staff. Almost every time someone comes, I have to explain that I’m ok and that I had a fall. My head is still hurting like crazy but I’m praying I get through this. The boys start changing when they arrive. We have a bunch of looks to go through and we have to take pictures of each thing. Seungkwan is who I’m working on first since he’s already here. We kind of have them spread out so it’s not overwhelming for three of us to deal with. I just sit as I write and he comes to me if I need to fix or pin something. When Seungkwan is changing into his next look, hoshi comes in. He comes right to me and hands me a tea before hugging me gently. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks. 

“Sore. Really really sore. I can barely move.” I say. 

“I’m sorry. I hope that tea helps.” He says. 

“Thank you.” I say. “Really.” 

He pats my head some. 

“Am I with you today?” He asks. 

“No actually. I got the young ones today.” I say. 

“Awe. Ok.” He says. 

“Thank you for the tea.” I say. 

“You’re welcome.” He says. 

He walks away and Seungkwan comes back. I finish him up and do Chan and Minghao next. I feel myself really getting sore after awhile. Pain meds aren’t doing anything at all. I force myself to keep pushing. It’s getting harder though. I just want to be done. There’s just no way I could be done by shoot day for the music video if this is how fast I can move. I have so many things to fix and hem. I don’t even know how that will be possible. 

Once minghao and Chan are done, mingyu and Vernon are next and then I’m done. So close and then I’ll take a break. Lay down on the sofa or something. It’s getting harder to breathe since I’m so sore. Each breath just kills me. All of the boys are joking around with each other and in such a good mood. Even the boys that are done stick around to hang out. I hate that I can’t match their energy. I’m just quiet and trying to work quickly. It’s loud and chaotic. Nothing unusual. It’s just a lot for me right now. But I’m so close to being done. 

I squat down and kneel so I can look through the shoes I have laid out for Vernon. All of a sudden I see mingyu trip out of the corner of my eye. Before I could move or he could catch himself, he falls right on top of me. He was goofing off with Jeonghan and tripped over the table leg near me. Pain takes over my body as he lands on me. The room falls silent at the commotion he’s made. My breath gets taken out of me as I lay forward against my bent knees. He quickly moves from me and start apologizing. Soonyoung hurries over and shoves mingyu away from me. 

“What the fuck mingyu! Can you all stop being annoying for one second and watch where you’re going??” He yells at him. 

Everyone watches in shock and I’m trying my absolute hardest to hold it together. I just fell in the shower. I can’t look like I’m practically dying on the inside. 

I feel Hoshis hands on me. 

“Hey. Are you ok?” He asks. 

I get my breath back and breathe hard as I keep my face hidden. The room is dead quiet. I feel another hand on my back. 

“Sunhi. Are you ok?” I hear Jihoon say. 

I try my hardest to lift myself up with my arms. They shake hard but Jihoon and Soonyoung help me up. I lean back and hold at my stomach. Tears are building but I try to force them not to fall. 

“Sunhi.” Jihoon says. 

I look over at his worried face and just lose it. I start breaking down and he’s quick to move closer and hug me carefully to him. My face stays hidden in his chest as I cry. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt her.” Mingyu says.

“Mingyu shut up.” Hoshi says. 

“Don’t be mean.” Jihoon says. 

“Well if he wouldn’t have been acting like an idiot, she wouldn’t be hurt.” 

“I don’t think that’s the cause of her pain, now is it?” Jihoon says back. 

“Seriously Jihoon? Don’t even say shit like that! I didn’t ask for this to happen! Don’t make me feel worse about it!” Hoshi says angrily. 

“What did you do to her?!” Seungkwan asks in shock. 

He left to use the restroom before this even happened. 

“What didn’t you ask to happen?” He asks as he hurries over to me. 

“Nothing.” Hoshi says. 

“shes crying. Soonyoung! What did you do to her?” 

“I didn’t do anything! Mingyu fell on her!” He defends. 

“I didn’t mean to...” he says quietly. 

“I’m fine. I’m ok.” I say and force myself away from Jihoon. 

I still hold onto his shirt and look down. He holds my arms. 

“Maybe you should go home. You’re too hurt right now, Sunhi.” He says. 

I shake my head and sniff. 

“I have too much work to do.” I say. 

“Call in more help. Your team can handle it. You need rest. Clearly you’re not ok.” Jihoon says. 

I just shake my head. 

“Can you help me up.” I ask. 

He nods. Him and hoshi carefully help me up. I hold at my stomach. 

“What’s wrong with your stomach?” Seungkwan asks. 

“Nothing. I just hurt everywhere right now.” 

“How bad did you fall? I didn’t know you could hurt yourself so badly in the shower.” He says. 

“It’s was bad, Seungkwan! Stop asking me so many questions!” I snap at him. 

His eyes widen. I instantly feel guilty as he frowns at me. 

“I just. I’m hurting ok? I don’t want to talk. It hurts to talk.” I say. 

“Ok...” he says. 

They help me back to my seat and I sit down. 

“Get back to work. Shows over.”

“Sunhi you should really go home.” Seungcheol says. 

“Yea. We can call in more help and get everything done. It’s just simple hems.” One of my assistants says. 

“Yea. Seriously.” Hoshi says. “You should go.” 

I start getting frustrated. 

“I don’t want to go home! I want to be here. I don’t want to walk home alone anymore!” I say. 

“I’ll take you home then. You don’t have to be alone.” He says. 

Seungkwan grabs his head in confusion. Someone from their team steps in to calm the situation. 

“Ok. Everyone calm down. Take deep breaths. Sunhi. Are you ok?” 

“No.” I say as I cry. “I’m not ok.” 

“Sunhi I can’t take it. You got the shit beat out of you. Stop lying. You’re not ok!” Seungcheol says. 

Seungkwans eyes widen. 

“What?” He asks. 

“Last night after jun and I went to the CU down the block, we came home and saw these girls beating someone up. Kicking them and hitting them. We scared them off and when we got to the person, it was Sunhi.” He says. 

I just watch. I have no energy left. 

“What? Sunhi why are you here? Why did you not tell us?” The staff member says. 

I just shrug. 

“It’s not a big deal.” I say. “I’m ok. We can keep working.” 

“Why would someone do that to you?” Seungkwan asks. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I don’t know. I didn’t want you to worry. It’s not that bad. I promise.” 

“Sunhi.” Jihoon says. “Stop.” 

I just look at him. He grabs me and turns me around so he can lift my shirt. I hear gasps around the room. 

“You have bruises everywhere. You’re not ok. This has to stop. Finally. Please.” Jihoon says. 

“What’s going on? Sunhi I’m confused.” Seungkwan says. 

I put my shirt down and turn so I can see him. His eyes are watering. 

“They...Seungkwan...” I say. 

“They what?” He asks. 

I go forward and grab his hands. A few tears fall. 

“I love you so much. You’re my world. Always. I’m so sorry.” I say. 

“What happened?” He asks. 

“I didn’t want to tell you this way. I wanted to wait until it was just us.” I say. 

“Tell me what?” He asks quietly. 

“They beat me up because they found out that Soonyoung and I are dating...they were fans and they don’t like that.” I say. 

He gives me a weird look and jerks his hands away. He takes a step back. 

“Wait. What?” The staff says. 

I ignore them and just watch Seungkwan. The look on his face is something I’ve never seen before. Ever. He looks between me and hoshi. 

“I wanted to tell you. We didn’t think it would be serious. At all. Just a fun stupid fling. I don’t know. Then it turned serious. I didn’t want to tell you until I was sure. Then this happened. I planned on telling you this week.” I say. 

Everyone in the room is dead silent. 

“How long?” He asks. 

I look down. 

“How long, Sunhi?!” He yells at me. 

I jerk some and look at him. He’s angry now. 

“4 months.” I say quietly. 

“Four- four months?” He asks. 

I nod. He looks at Soonyoung. 

“Did you sleep with my sister?” He asks him. 

“Uhh....” he says and looks at me. “I don’t think that matters right?” 

“It matters to me. Did you sleep with my sister?” He asks. 

“Yes Seungkwan. We’re adults.” I say. 

His anger heightens. 

“You’ve been fucking my sister for 4 months and no one told me? You’ve been walking around and talking to me as if you weren’t fucking my sister behind my back?” He yells at Soonyoung. 

“Don’t say it like that.” Soonyoung says. 

“That’s what it is!” He yells loudly. “I’ll say it how it is! You’ve been sleeping with my sister and still acting like my best friend!” 

Something takes over Seungkwan. Before anyone can stop him, he runs at hoshi and tackles him to the ground. He’s on top of him and is punching him right in the face. Vernon runs and grabs him before jerking him off. It happened quickly but he got a few good punches in. 

“Seungkwan stop! Stop it!” Vernon yells at him. 

Seungkwan is crying hard now. He kicks at hoshi who is covering his face on the ground. 

“I hate you! What kind of best friend are you?” Seungkwan yells at him. 

Vernon pulls him back further as Jihoon bends down to check on him. 

“Stop it Seungkwan! It wasn’t his fault you don’t know. It’s mine. He wanted to tell you. I told him not to!” I yell at him. 

Seungkwan fights his way out of vernons arms and moves away. 

“You don’t even talk to me. You betrayed me! You fucked my best friend and didn’t even tell me about it! For four months!” He says to me. 

“I knew you’d react this way Seungkwan! It wasn’t a serious thing until recently. Why would I tell you about something that could have just been a hook up? I wanted to make sure it was serious!” 

“That doesn’t make it any better! You should have just told me!” 

“We were figuring shit out on our own.” I say. 

“Well I don’t care. If you want to hide something like this from me for four months, then you aren’t my real sister. I want nothing to do with you or Soonyoung anymore. I never want to see your stupid faces ever again!” He says. 

“Stop! You’re just upset and don’t mean that!” I say. 

“No! I hope management kicks hoshi out and fires you because if they don’t, I’ll leave the group myself. I don’t want to be around people who lie to me and hurt me like this!” He says. 

“Then they’ll have to kick me out too because I knew.” Vernon says. 

Seungkwan looks at Vernon quickly. 

“What?” He asks. 

“Seungkwan they were trying to protect you. You need to calm down and see that.” Vernon says. 

“Don’t take their side!” Seungkwan yells at him. 

“Vernon stop. You don’t need to do this. Stop.” I say. 

“No. I don’t care. You can’t just give up your whole career because your sister has a boy friend now.” 

“She’s dating my best friend! That’s different! She can literally date anyone in this whole world but she chose my best friend! I don’t care anymore.” 

“Well I knew too. So they have to kick me out as well.” Cheol says. 

“Me too.” Jun says. 

Seungkwan grabs his head again as he looks around the room. It looks like he’s about to have an actual mental break down. I try to step towards him but he steps back. 

“Please Boo. Let’s go talk about this. Please. Just us.” I say. 

“I’ve never wanted to actually hurt you so badly in my whole life. That is not a good idea.” He says to me. 

“You’d never hurt me.” I say. 

“I could right now though.” He says. 

He looks around the room. 

“Who all knew?” He asks. “Who knows about them?” 

“Stop. No one has to answer. They’re lying. Only hoshi and I know.” 

“Who knew?!” He screams loudly. 

Everyone jerks some. 

“Stop lying to me and tell me! Who knew?!” 

Vernon, jun and scoups raise their hands. 

“That’s it?” He asks. 

“Yes. That’s it.” I say. 

“I knew.” Joshua says. 

“Me too.” Wonwoo says. 

I just look at them quickly. 

“I knew about them.” Mingyu says. 

One by one, they all claim to know until it gets to Jihoon. The look of complete betrayal on Seungkwans face breaks my heart. Half of them didn’t even know but they aren’t letting the rest of them go down alone. Everyone looks at Jihoon who is kneeling beside hoshi. Seungkwan looks at him with desperation. Almost like he’s begging that someone else didn’t know too. 

“Jihoon.” He says quietly. 

“He didn’t know. I swear Seungkwan.” 

Jihoon looks at me. 

“Why are you protecting me?” He asks. 

“Seungkwan he-“

“You’re lying! Why do you keep lying to me?” He asks. 

“I was the first one to know and yea. You have every right to be mad. I told them from day one that they need to tell you. Every time they fucked up and did something stupid, I told them to tell you. I knew something would happen and look. This happened.” He says. 

He stands up. 

“But you know what? Everyone is right. They were protecting you because you would have freaked out no matter when you found out. They’re happy, Seungkwan. I have never seen your sister so happy. Even you said so yourself like a month ago. They’re happy and they needed to figure it out on their own. I was mad too. Completely pissed that it was happening because I knew the punishment that could come from it but you know what? Who cares. They’re happy and to me, that’s what’s most important. They’ve brought out the best in each other and he’s helped her with so much shit too. You’re mad right now and have the right to be, but threatening to quit is not the way to go. You will regret that completely. You need to take some time to yourself and figure your thoughts out before making a decision. Let them deal with management on their own. They knew they'd have to. They don’t need your input on that.” He says. 

Seungkwan just watches him with tears pouring down his face. I want to just grab and hug him but I know he won’t let me. 

“Seungkwan.” I say and reach for his hand. 

He jerks it away from me. 

“Don’t. Just...don’t touch me.” He says. 

He looks around again as he cries. 

“You all knew? Really?” He asks. 

They all nod. He shakes his head. 

“I hate every single one of you. Truly hate you and never want to see you ever again.” He says before running out. 

“Seungkwan stop!” I yell before trying to go after him. 

Vernon grabs me and pulls me back to him. 

“Let him go. Stop.” He says. 

I just grab at him and hug him close as I cry. A few staff members try to go after him but all of the boys stay. 

“If you’re done with your fitting, go to the practice room.” Scoups says. “Now.” 

Everyone start leaving except Jihoon, scoups, mingyu, Vernon, and hoshi. Vernon still hugs me carefully. Mingyu helps hoshi up and has him sit on the chair. His nose is bleeding a little but not terribly. 

I move back from Vernon a bit and he grabs my head gently before kissing it a few times. 

“Give him a bit. You know how dramatic he can be.” He says quietly to me. 

I shake my head some. 

“I think he means it this time.” I say. 

“He could never hate you.” He says. 

I don’t reply. I wipe at my face and take a breath. 

“Why don’t you go home? This is a lot.” He says. 

I shake my head. 

“Let me finish. I just want I work to get my mind off of it.” I say. 

Quietly, we all go back to finishing up. Hoshi sits quietly and watches me. I eventually stop crying but the boys don’t stop sending sad looks at me. When we are done, they all change back into their clothes. 

“I need you, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan in my office first thing tomorrow to discuss this. I want him to calm down today and tonight before coming in.” Their manager says to me. 

I nod some. 

“I’ll finish this today so it’s ready for the shoot.” 

“We’re probably going to delay the shoot until next week. This needs to be handled. Go home and get some rest too. You’re hurt. I don’t want to see you in here working right now. I’m sending everyone home.” He says. 

“Please don’t. Please.” I say. 

“That’s my decision. Go home now.” He says. 

I just sigh but nod. 

“Ok. Thank you.” I say. 

He nods and leaves. 

“I’ll go let the others know.” Cheol says. 

“Come on. I’ll walk you come.” Hoshi says. 

I just nod and he grabs my stuff. He packs it into my bag and carries it out for me. When we get outside, he puts his arm over my shoulders. We walk in silence and I just stare at the ground. I’m still in so much pain so we walk slowly. When we get to our building and go in, we stop in front of my door. 

“Can I come in?” He asks. 

“I don’t want to talk.” I say. 

He nods. 

“We don’t have to.” He says. 

I nod and unlock my door. We go in and I go right to my room. I get in bed and cover up. He crawls over me and gets under the covers. My tears return as I close my eyes. They silently fall. He reaches forward and rubs my head and cheek. He leans forward to kiss my forehead. 

“I love you.” He whispers. 

I don’t reply. I have no energy left in me. He stays right close to me and doesn’t speak again for hours while I cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Feel free to let me know your thoughts.(: Seungkwan finally knows!!


	14. Chapter 14 - Are You Safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you for waiting. I’ve been slammed with work but I’m off today and can post. Hope you enjoy(:

After crying myself to sleep, I wake up and see Soonyoung sleeping in front of me. I frown some and sit up careful. I look and see that it’s 3pm. I sigh and stand up. I use the restroom before leaving my room. I hear voices in Woozi’s studio. I knock before opening the door. I see Jihoon, Chan, and Cheol. They all frown. Dino stands immediately and comes to me. He hugs me and my heart just breaks. I really fucked up didn’t I? 

“Are you ok?” He asks. 

I nod some and move back so I can see him. I rub his hair some and give him a weak smile. 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” I say. 

He just frowns more. I go sit on the couch and he sits beside me. He lays his head against my shoulder and hugs at me still. I rub his arm gently.

“A video was posted on twitter of the girls fighting you. There’s no sound but they said that it was you. Someone was filming across the street. Another fan.” Jihoon says. 

“I don’t even want to watch it...” I say. “Don’t let hoshi see it either.” 

“It’s everywhere. I’m sure he will.” He says. 

I just shake my head. 

“It looked bad, Sunhi. Are you sure you’re ok?” Jihoon asks. 

“I’m fine. More upset than hurt at this point. How’s Seungkwan?” I ask. 

“Don’t know. He didn’t come home. No one has heard from him. Vernon and Seokmin have been trying to find him all day. His phone is off.” Cheol says. 

I stare at my lap and try not to cry again. I’ve cried for hours. I can’t anymore. I look at my phone and call my dad. I put it on speaker. 

“Hello?” He answers. 

“Hi abba. Have you heard from Seungkwan today?” I ask. 

“No. Is he ok?” 

“Yea! He’s fine. Just not answering his phone. Must be asleep or something.” I say. 

“Ok. Maybe go check on him.” He says. 

“I will.” I say. 

We say bye and I hang up. I give my sister a call. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to call.” She says. “I saw the video. What happened?” 

“It was just fans. They found out about Soonyoung and I.” I say. 

“Are you ok? That looked bad.” She says. 

“Yea. I’m fine.” I say. “Have you heard from Seungkwan?” 

“Yes. That’s why I was waiting. I take it he found out.” She says. 

“What did he say?” I ask. 

“I could barely understand him. He was crying hard and kept yelling. Just sounded upset and kept saying he hated everyone.” 

“Did you tell him you knew?” I ask. 

“No. I could tell he needed to hear that someone else didn’t know. He was really upset about everyone knowing. That’s about all I could get out of him.” She says. 

“Fuck. I really fucked up.” I say. 

“He’ll be ok. You know how he is.” She says. 

“You should have seen him. I’ve never seen him this upset.” I say. 

“Yea but it’s you. He’ll get over it. Just let him cry it out.” 

“Did he say where he was?” I ask. 

“No. Wouldn’t tell me. Said i would tell you.” She says. 

I sigh. 

“I wish he’d come home so I could talk to him.”

“I think you need to give him space, Sunhi. He needs to calm down. He’ll come to you when he’s ready. He always does.” 

“Yea....” I say quietly. “Ok. Well thank you. Let me know if you hear from him again.” 

“I will.” 

We hang up and I lock my phone. 

“I just hope he’s ok and not doing anything stupid.” I say. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Jihoon says. 

“Yea.” Chan says. 

I just lay my head over against Chan’s head. 

——

It’s later that night and Seungkwan still isn’t home. It’s after midnight and I’m getting really worried. Hoshi and Jihoon are sitting with me. 

“He just never does this. You know it. He’s usually back by now when he’s upset.” I say. 

“He’s probably at a hotel or something.” Hoshi says. 

Just then, there’s a knock on the door. I stand quickly and run to the door. I ignore the pain as I jerk the door open. I sigh when I see Vernon. I let him in. 

“Have you heard from him?” I ask. 

He shakes his head and we walk to the living room. 

“No. I’m really worried about him.” He says. 

“Me too. I just want to know if he’s safe or not..” I say. “I hate this so much. I’ve never felt so empty in my whole life.” I say. 

“At first I thought he was just being dramatic but he’s like really hurt.” Vernon says. 

“I know. I hate that we keep saying that and disregarding his feelings. He’s sensitive but this really hurt him.” I say. 

“Yea...” Vernon says. 

I try to call Seungkwan again but it goes to voicemail. I hang up. 

“Just tell me you’re safe.” I say to my phone as I stare at his contact. 

We all sit quietly for the longest time. Around 2am when we’re all nearly knocking out from exhaustion, the front door opens. We all jerk up and stand when we see Seungkwan at the door. Vernon hurries over to him and hugs him. 

“We’ve been so fucking worried about you, Seungkwan.” He says. 

Seungkwan pushes Vernon back gently. He looks exhausted and like he just stopped crying. He’s staring at the ground. It’s quiet. 

“Seungkwan. I’m sorry.” I say. 

He looks at me and my heart breaks again. 

“Can we talk? Just us?” He asks. “And Soonyoung?” 

His voice is scratchy and barely there. My chest physically aches knowing I hurt him this bad. 

“Yes.” I say. 

Jihoon walks to the door with Vernon. 

“You sure?” Jihoon asks him. 

He just nods. They leave and Seungkwan walks over. He sits on the cushioned chair that Jihoon was sitting on. Hoshi and I sit on the couch. We leave space between us. It’s silent. We watch him. He starts crying again. I want to go to him but I don’t want to over step. So I sit. And watch. He finally looks up. 

“How did this happen?” He asks quietly. 

Soonyoung just looks at me. 

“Well. Remember the night we kissed at the party and you got mad?” I ask. 

He nods some. 

“Were you together then?” He asks. 

I shake my head. 

“No.” Hoshi says. “I lost on purpose though. I wanted to kiss her.” 

“Why? She’s my sister.” He says. 

“I don’t know. I was drunk. I’ve always thought she was really pretty. You knew that.” 

“Everyone says that. I thought you all were just trying to make me mad.” He says. 

“I really meant it. I saw how mad you’d get so I never did anything more. I was drunk that night though and wanted to kiss her. I was stupid.” He says. 

“Yea. Really stupid.” He says back quietly. “So you all started dating then?” 

“No.” I say. “After that happened we just ignored it I guess. Then when we were in Japan and you locked me out, he let me stay in his room. We were already really drunk and drank more.” 

He just watches us. 

“Well then we...you know...it just happened.” Hoshi says. 

“We slept together. And didn’t even remember it but we were naked when we woke up.” I say. 

“Ew. Please don’t...don’t tell me that stuff. I don’t want to hear that.” He says. 

“Well. It’s apart of the story. We freaked out and I knew we fucked up. I ran to Jihoon and he freaked out too.“ I say. 

“That’s why they were fighting in Japan. Because of what we did.” Hoshi says. 

“Why did he get so mad? Does Jihoon like you?” Seungkwan asks. 

“No! God no!” I say. 

“She snuck to my room again and things happened again. He got mad because she told him we wouldn’t do anything again.” Hoshi says. 

“Oh.” He says. 

“I know you don’t want to hear this but it was really just about sex at first. Like really. We both liked each other but knew nothing could happen but then we just kinda started liking each other more and then all of a sudden we were dating. It took a few months to even say we were dating. That’s only a new thing.” I say. 

He just looks down as he listens. 

“We wanted to tell you but we were scared. At first it was nothing but then when it become something, it was already months in. I knew we fucked up and I just didn’t know how to tell you at that point.” I say. 

“The contract isn’t up until like next week so we knew if you freaked out, we wanted it to be when the contract was done. We knew we were wrong and we both feel really guilty.” Hoshi says. 

“How did everyone else find out? Why did you tell them?” 

“I promise you that not everyone knew. Jihoon knew because I told him. Vernon knew because he...kinda walked in on us once.” I say. 

He makes a grossed out face. 

“Joshua walked in on us too.” I say. “We get stupid when we’re drunk. I’m really surprised you didn’t ever catch us because we are stupid.” 

“Yea. Drunk us is just...not smart.” Hoshi says. 

“Cheol and jun knew because they broke the fight up and that’s it.” I say. 

“Uh. Well wonwoo knew too.” Soonyoung says. 

“You told him??” I ask. 

“No...he Uh...” he looks away some. 

“Soonyoung. What did you do?” I ask. 

“He only found out a few days ago!” He says. “It was stupid. He was using my phone and he saw...uhm... he saw our pictures we took in Bali....the dirty ones.” 

I gasp some. 

“Wonwoo saw me naked??” I yell. 

“And Cheol...because he threw the phone at him. He freaked out...so then I had to beg them to not say anything.” He sad. 

“Oh my god. So 3 of you have seen my sister naked? Oh my god!” Seungkwan says and covers his face and cries more. 

“She was covered! Pretty sure Jihoon has seen more of her than they did. You couldn’t actually see anything. Just that we were...naked. That’s all. Not details.” Soonyoung says quickly. “Joshua and Vernon definitely saw more!” 

“Oh my god. 6 of my friends have seen her naked. No..” he says. 

I smack at him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” I ask. 

“Jihoon told me not to! But we’re being honest right now so...” 

“You’re an idiot. You should have told me!” I say. 

“Sorry...” he says. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” I say. 

“Why did everyone lie then if they didn’t know?” Seungkwan asks. 

“I have no clue why they did that.” I say. 

“I just. That was the worst feeling. Sunhi you don’t understand. You tell me everything. I tell you everything. Always. I just hate that you hid this. I hate it so much. That made me the most upset and hurt. Just knowing you hid it from me.” He cries. 

I feel my tears coming again. 

“I know and I’m so sorry. I’m such a shitty sister. The worst. I know. Jihoon and Vernon begged me to tell you. I was just scared because I knew we were wrong. You have every right to be mad. I just don’t want you to hate me.” I say as my tears fall. 

“I don’t hate you. I’m just upset, Sunhi.” He says. “Really upset. I don’t want my best friend and sister dating. The thought really makes me sick.” 

“I never meant to like him. I wish he wasn’t your best friend. I’m sorry. I just can’t help it.” I say. 

“I’m my head, I just want to protect you. I want you happy and I don’t want him to hurt you.” He cries. “Cant you all break up?” He asks. 

“No way.” Soonyoung says. 

Seungkwan covers his face again as he cries. 

“What happens if you break up? Then I’ll have to choose between you all. I don’t want to lose one of you ever.” 

“You won’t Seungkwan. I promise. Even if something happens, wed never ask you to choose.” I say. 

“You don’t know that though!” He says. 

I just sigh. I dry at my face some as I sniff. He looks up at us. 

“You don’t know what could happen.” He says. 

“I know..” I say quietly. 

It falls quiet again as he watches us. I don’t say anything. I want him leading the conversation completely. He’s so fragile and on edge right now. I don’t want to say anything to make him snap. 

“You’re happy?” He asks. 

I nod. 

“Really happy.” I say. 

“This is why you’ve been so happy lately?” 

I nod again. 

“Yes. He’s really good to me, Seungkwan. The best.” I say. 

“Do you love him?” He asks quietly. 

I feel my tears come back as I nod. 

“I do. Really do.” I say. 

“Do you love her, Soonyoung?” 

“Yes. A lot.” He says. 

He just nods and looks down. We watch him quietly. 

“Ok.” He says quietly. 

“Ok?” I ask. 

He looks up. 

“I don’t want you all together but I can’t tell you what to do. This is hard for me. I can’t explain it.” 

“It’s a brother thing, Seungkwan. I get it.” Soonyoung says. 

“Yea...she’s my sister, Soonyoung. Why did you have to like her?” He asks. 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He says. 

“This is going to take me awhile to get over. I don’t think I want to be around you all for now. I don’t want to talk about it unless I bring it up. I also don’t ever want to see you all touching or kissing. Please.” He says. 

“I understand...” I say. 

“We won’t. We promise.” Hoshi says. 

“We have to go to management tomorrow.” I say. 

He nods some and wipes at his nose. 

“That’s the only time and then I don’t want to be around you for a bit. He can just stay here or something. If not, I’ll just leave the dorm for a bit.” Seungkwan says. 

“I can stay here. I don’t want you spending money and I want you comfortable. Being around everyone will make you more comfortable and feel safe.” Hoshi says. 

Seungkwan nods again. 

“Seungkwan. I’m really sorry. I promise to never hide something like this again. Never.” 

“I’ll probably kill you if you hide anything from me ever again.” 

“I’ll let you kill me.” I say. 

He nods. 

“I love you. Always. I hated knowing how much I hurt you. I never want to put you in this situation again.” I say. 

“Please never do. I don’t want to feel this pain again. It’s the worst.” He says. 

“I swear.” I say. 

“Now we just have to deal with management.” Soonyoung says. 

“Yea. I should probably just start packing my shit up now.” I say. 

“Maybe they won’t be as hard on us... the contract is so close.” 

“They know it’s been 4 months.” I say. 

“I don’t actually want you to get fired. I don’t want you to move away.” Seungkwan says. 

“Well We’ll just have to see what they say.” I say. 

He just frowns. 

“Come here.” I say and pat between us.

He walks over and sits. I hug him carefully and kiss his head. He cries against me softly. I’m just glad he’s letting me hold him. Soonyoung rubs at his back and watches us. 

“I love you so much, Boo.” I say. 

“I love you too.” He says. 

“You’re such a good brother. The best. I know you worry about me and want me happy. You want to protect my heart. He’s the one though. I promise. He won’t hurt me. If he does, I’ll let you kill him if the other boys don’t get to him first.” I say. 

He smiles some and nods. Hoshi smiles at me. 

“Please take as much time as you need. Just please let me know you’re doing ok. Make sure you eat and take care of yourself too.” I say. 

He nods again and moves back. I wipe the tears from his face before rubbing his cheek. 

“I saw the video.” He says. 

“What video?” Soonyoung asks. 

“Someone posted a video of the fight on Twitter.” I say quietly. 

I see him tense up immediately. 

“Don’t. Stop.” I say to him. “We can talk to management about it tomorrow. The building manager is suppose to send them the video remember? We’ll handle it.” 

“I swear if I ever see them-“

“I know.” I say. 

Seungkwan just listens to us. 

“They’ll handle it. We will figure it out.” I say. 

He just looks away. 

“I’m so sleepy.” Seungkwan says. 

“Go get some rest ok?” I say and rub his arm. 

“You’re ok too? Not too hurt?” He asks. 

“I’ll be ok, bub. Go sleep now. I’ll be here when you’re ready.” I say. 

He nods and I kiss his forehead before he stands. I watch him walk out and frown when he leaves. Soonyoung moves close and hugs me. 

“It’ll be ok. This is a good step.” He says. 

I nod against him some. 

“Let’s get some rest too. He’s safe and going to sleep in his bed.” He says. 

“Ok...” 

He stands and helps me up. We lock the door before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this? I hope you are enjoying it. See you soon for the next chapter(:


	15. Chapter 15 - Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this. This chapter isn’t as long but the next few ones will be!

The next morning, I’m so nervous to go to the company. I’m feeling a little better, not as sore. Still can’t move as quickly though. I eat a light breakfast as I wait for hoshi to get ready. He’s grabbing extra stuff to bring over too so that he can stay a few days. As I’m washing the dishes, he comes back. He puts a bag on my table and smiles some. 

“Ready?” He asks. 

I nod before grabbing my bag and heading out. It’s a silent walk. We are both so nervous. I feel sick almost. I could lose everything today. When we get there, I feel worse. My anxiety is nearly about to kill me. We stand outside the managers office for about a minute until I have the nerve to knock. I literally want to throw up when we walk in and see a few staff people waiting for us. We sit and I try to control my breathing. They’re silent as they watch us. I can’t even make eye contact right now. 

“As you know, you broke your contract, Soonyoung.” The manager says. 

“Yes.” He says. 

“Not only did you break it, but you are dating a staff member.” He says. 

Hoshi nods lightly as he watches them. 

“The contract states that you will pay a fine and get terminated if you break it.” 

Hoshi looks down some but still nods. 

“Yes.” He says quietly. 

It’s silent for a bit. I look up some. The manager looks back and forth between us. 

“The contract ends at the end of the week.” He says. 

Hoshi looks at him. 

“You broke it four months before the end, though.” 

Hoshi nods. 

“Sunhi, in our contracts with staff members, it states that you are to not have any relationship with an idol in our company.” He says. 

I just watch him. I don’t remember that part. 

“We didn’t add that into yours because we didn’t think we had to since you are Seungkwans sister.” He says. 

“Oh.” 

“So you technically didn’t break your contract.” He says. 

I feel my chest tighten. 

“I don’t want him to get punished and not me. I’ll take responsibility too even if it’s not in my contract. I was apart of this too.” I say. 

“Sunhi.” Hoshi says quietly. 

“If he gets terminated and fined, do the same to me too. I broke a rule you’d usually have in place for other staff.” I say. 

“Sunhi. Stop.” Soonyoung says. 

“You’re both lucky. You should know that.” The manager says. 

“What?” Soonyoung says. 

“This morning I had 12 other people in my office.” He says. 

We just watch him in confusion. 

“No one is getting terminated.” He says. “Because quite frankly, the others threatened to leave too if one of you had to leave.” 

I gasp some. 

“What?” I ask. 

“Seungkwan showed up first but I guess the others found out what he was doing and came to back him up. They threatened to leave if you all were to get fired.” He says. 

I feel my tears coming but I force them not to fall. 

“That’s why no one was home this morning...” Soonyoung says quietly. 

“So now what?” I ask. 

“You still broke a contract, Soonyoung. So you will be taking a pay cut to pay off the fines.” 

“I want a pay cut too. I’m not letting him take the punishment by himself. Give me a pay cut too.” I say. 

“No.” Soonyoung says. 

“Yes, Soonyoung. I don’t care what you say. I knew about the contract. I let you break it. You aren’t the only one in this relationship. We both knew what we were doing.” I say. “It’ll help pay the fine off quicker.” 

He just watches me. I look back at the manager. 

“So I want a pay cut.” I say. 

“Ok. You each will get a 25% pay cut on all earning from the next comeback. That should cover it. Once the fine is met, you will go back to normal earnings.” He says. “We will have new contracts drawn up for that.” 

We both nod. 

“Anything else you’d like to add on?” He asks. 

“Wait. You’re like working with us to make this work?” Soonyoung asks. 

“Soonyoung. If I didn’t have the back lash of the other 12 members and the world hating me and this company for letting you go, I would terminate you immediately. You are too valuable though so yes. We will work with you if it’s reasonable. Don’t push your luck.” 

“I don’t want us to be hidden. We’ve been hiding for months and I know people go years with hiding but I don’t want to. I don’t want anything in any more contracts about how I should and shouldn’t act in a relationship. Run my career but not my life. She is my girl friend and Seungkwan is my best friend. It’s not going to tear the group apart. I don’t want it to be some secret that might come out. Fans already know. She was attacked. I want to take legal action against them for that and let it be known that we take this seriously. If this happens again, I will completely leave the group. Make that threat known. She is important to me and so are the fans but I won’t stand to have this happen. I know they won’t be happy at first but if they support me like they say they do, then they will get over it.” He says. 

The manager nods. 

“We’ve already started talking to law enforcement about this. We know who the girls are and we are using the video posted online and the video from our cameras and the dorm cameras for proof. They are well known fans. The internet helped us identify them too.” He says. 

“Really?” I ask. 

“Yes. You are still our employee. We don’t take these things lightly. We agree that something must be done to keep you protected. All employees protected.” He says. 

“Thank you so much. Really.” I say. 

“And as for the relationship. We can have another meeting to discuss this. We have to have a conversation on our side about how we want to handle this. The contract still isn’t over so if we decide to go public, it will be next week.” He says.

We both nod. 

“We will have a meeting on Friday and can go over everything. Sign new contracts with the fine agreement then too.” He says. 

“Ok.” Soonyoung says. 

“Ok. Anything else?” He asks. 

I shake my head. 

“Good. We are moving the music video to next Monday. Today we gave everyone off too. So please go home and think everything through and rest more. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal.” He says. 

“Thank you and we’re sorry that we have to move everything.” I say. 

“It gives us more time to make sure everything is ready.” The manager says. 

We both nod. 

“You’re free to go.” He says. 

We stand and both bow before leaving. When the door closes, we both look at each other. 

“Holy shit.” He says. 

I just hug him and he hugs me back. 

“We didn’t get fired.” He says. 

“I know.” I say. 

“I love you so much. We’ll get through this.” He says. 

“I love you too.” I say. 

The door opens and we both jerk away from each other. The manager sticks his head out. 

“The guys are waiting for you all in the practice room.” He says. 

I move away from hoshi and start running. I ignore the pain as I run down the halls. I push the practice room door open and everyone is sitting quietly, looking very anxious and nervous. When they see me, they all stand quickly. I see Seungkwan and run to him. He stumbles a little when I smash into him and hug him. My body screams at me from pain but I ignore it. I hug him tightly and he hugs me too. 

“Seungkwan. I love you so much. I love you.” I cry against him. 

He hugs me tighter and the others watch quietly. I hear foot steps hurry into the room. I feel arms around both of us and look up some. Hoshi is standing beside us. 

“Seungkwan. I owe you my life. Thank you so much.” He says. 

“What happened?” Cheol asks. “What did they say?” 

Soonyoung moves back some so he can see everyone. 

“You guys are the fucking best. Really. They took your all’s side. We aren’t being fired. They are just cutting our pay since there’s a fine. You saved our asses. Like really.” He says. 

Everyone start cheering and screaming loudly before they all hurry to us and hug at us. It’s a huge group hug around us and I’ve never felt so much love. 

“Thank you all. Seriously. I love you all.” I say. 

“We love you!!” They all scream back.

I just smile and hug Seungkwan tighter. We all eventually move away and I look up at Seungkwan. 

“Sorry. I know you want space. I just needed to thank you.” I say. 

He shakes his head and hugs me again. 

“No. I can’t be away from you. You know that. I’m so stupid, Sunhi. I’m sorry. I love you.” 

“I love you too. You’re the best brother anyone could ever ask for. I’ll make it all up to you I promise.” 

He just nods against me. 

“So what happens now? are they releasing a statement about you all?” Jihoon asks. 

“Not yet.” Hoshi says. 

I move back from Seungkwan some so I can see Jihoon. Seungkwan keeps his arm around me though. 

“They said that they still need to discuss how they want to handle it.” I say. “We find out Friday.” 

“I told them I don’t want to hide it though.” Soonyoung says. 

“They also found the girls who attacked me and are taking legal action against them. I’m sure the public will find out anyways. They’re going to have to make a statement about us.” I say. 

“They found them?” Seungkwan asks. 

I nod. 

“Yea.” I say. 

I turn and look at him. 

“You’ll be ok if the world knows about Soonyoung and I?” 

“I have to be don’t I? It’s still going to take time but I’ll get use to it.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“I just don’t want this to change our relationship. Don’t start ignoring me for him or not hanging out with me anymore.” He says. 

“Of course not. You’re my brother. I’ll always choose you first. He’s your best friend too. We can all hang out sometimes to split the time. We’ll make it work. Just like how we’ve been doing. Just now hopefully we don’t have to be so secretive.” I say. 

He nods. 

“Sounds good.” 

“Hey! And now we might be real brothers one day!” Soonyoung says and grabs seungkwans shoulders. 

Seungkwan laughs a little bit rolls his eyes. 

“Yea. Best friend but now brother.” I say. 

“Yea..” he says quietly with a smile. 

“See. It’ll all be good.” I say. 

“Yea but if I ever walk in on you all doing anything dirty or even kissing, you all have to break up.” He says. 

Everyone starts laughing and he just frowns. 

“I’m serious.” He says. 

“Well then these idiots need to learn how to lock doors and hide their dirty pictures.” Jihoon says. 

“Wait. Did someone else catch them too?” Joshua says. 

Vernon raises his hand. 

“I was the first to actually catch them.” He says. 

“I caught them in Bali.” Joshua says. “I was drunk and thought it was fake.” 

“Ew. In Bali! When we were all there??” Seungkwan says and pushes me away. 

“Yea...sorry. I told you we were stupid when we drink.” I say. 

“Yea. Wonwoo and I saw their dirty pictures from Bali too.” Cheol says. 

“Ew. Don’t remind me...” wonwoo says. 

Everyone starts laughing again. 

“See. They’re idiots. And I had to know the whole time about how stupid they were. It was like a race to see how many times they got caught.” Jihoon says. 

I can’t help but laugh some. 

“Literally we’re idiots.” I say. 

“Well be more careful. I’ll die if that happens. Lock doors. Lock phones. Or just don’t do any of that at all.” Seungkwan says. 

“Yea right. They’re still sex crazy.” Jihoon says and laughs. 

“Ew! Stop!” Seungkwan says and covers his ears. 

He does a fake gag like he’s gonna throw up. 

“Holy shit!! Wait. So the scratches on hoshi. That was sunhi??” Mingyu says. 

My eyes widen and everyone starts yelling and freaking out. 

“Nooo!!!” Seungkwan says and runs out of the room. 

I can’t help but laugh. Hoshis face is bright red and I’m sure mine is too. 

“Ok. Ok. Jokes over.” He says. 

“You all are so sneaky. Wow.” Dokyeom says. 

“You don’t even know the half of it.” Jihoon says. 

“And they never will. Shut up. If you all traumatize my brother from talking about this shit, I’ll kill you all. He doesn’t need to know about this. That’s so weird. He’s still my brother.” I say. 

“Wait until he find out that the condom he found in your room was hoshis.” Jihoon says. 

Everyone starts laughing again. I roll my eyes. 

“I’m leaving. They should have just fired me.” I say. 

Everyone laughs harder as I walk out. They follow because well. They don’t have to be here today. 

——

That day, we all hang out at the boys dorm. The energy was so great. Everyone seemed so happy and we just all enjoy the day off. We’ve had a lot of those but I think it was all needed. We go back to work tomorrow and I’m so excited. It’s known. We aren’t fired. Seungkwan isn’t killing us or disowning me. Things are looking up...but it makes me nervous. It’s going too well. Something has to happen. It’s too good... 

“You ok?” Hoshi asks and nudges me.

I nod and smile some. 

“Yea. Just tired.” I say. 

He rubs my head some. I see Seungkwan look at us. I grab hoshis hand and move it away. 

“Not in front of Seungkwan yet.” I say quietly to him. 

He nods and pulls his hand back. I see Seungkwan look away. I know this is all so weird for him. He’s still figuring his emotions out. He said he doesn’t need time but I know he does. I’m going to be respectful and take his feelings into account. What happened was a lot for him and it isn’t going to be fixed over night. I’ve caught him staring at us a lot today and get really quiet. We haven’t even done anything. So I know he’s going through it in his head. I just want him to be comfortable but I know that will take time. 

The guys are just talking and we’re all laying around in the living room. We ordered in dinner and have just been so lazy today. It was perfect. I’m feeling better. Not as sore. Only some places when you touch. 

I see seungkwan stand. 

“I’m heading to bed. Didn’t sleep well last night. Goodnight.” He says before walking off towards his room. 

“Yea im going to head to bed too.” Vernon says. 

Mingyu and Joshua leave too. It’s quiet as we all sit there. I look at Soonyoung and he smiles some. I smile and move so I’m laying my head in his lap he lays one hand on my side and the other moves to my hair. He starts playing with it. 

“You all are really cute. You seem happy.” Minghao says. 

“We are.” I say. 

Everyone smiles at us. 

“I wonder how Friday will go.” Chan says. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Today went really well. It’ll be ok Friday too.” Soonyoung says. 

“You don’t know that.” I say. 

“Yes I do. They already know that the group will freak out if they try to pull something on us. We’ve got them wrapped around our fingers.” He says. 

I just shrug, still feeling anxious about it. 

“It’ll be fine.” Cheol says and pats my leg. 

I nod lightly. 

It’s quiet again until the boys start up a random conversation. I just lay quietly. I start getting tired too and yawn. Hoshi rubs my cheek and looks down at me. 

“Why don’t we go to bed too? I can come with you.” He says. 

I nod and smile at him. 

“So weird. We don’t have to sneak you over anymore. Or make an excuse.” I say. 

He laughs some. 

“I know. I feel like a real adult now.” 

I laugh a little and nod. 

“Come on.” He says. 

I lean up and announce that we are going to bed too. 

“Be safe. Wear a condom!” Jeonghan says as we walk to the door. 

I roll my eyes. 

“You know. He can stay at my house and only just sleep right?” I ask. 

“Yea right.” Dk says. 

“You’re such children. When you get into a relationship you’ll understand. We can control ourselves. 

“Barely.” Jihoon says. 

I roll my eyes again. 

“Whatever. Goodnight.” I say. 

We go back to my place and hoshi throws himself Face first onto the bed and groans dramatically. 

“I’m so tired!” He yells into the covers. 

I laugh and smack his ass. He doesn’t even flinch. 

“How tired?” I ask and grab at his butt. 

He jerks his head back to look at me. 

“Really?” He asks. 

I can’t help but laugh. 

“Guess you’re not that tired.” I say. “I’m too tired for that. I was just seeing.” 

He pouts and hides his face in the covers again. 

“Maybe tomorrow.” I say. 

“Ok.” He mumbles. 

I smile and shake my head before I start getting ready for bed. I change, wash my face, brush my teeth, and put my hair up. After choosing an outfit for tomorrow, I go back into the room. Hoshi is still in the same place he was when I left. 

“Soonyoung.” I say. 

Nothing. 

“Soonyoung. Are you going to brush your teeth?” I ask. 

He doesn’t reply. I go over and rub his leg some. I hear small snores coming from him and smile. This boy. 

I turn the light in the room off but my lamp is still on. I sit on the bed and shake him some. 

“Hey. Come get under the blankets.” I say. 

I shake him harder. 

“Soonyoung.” I say. 

He moves some and looks over at me with one eye. 

“Come here.” I pout. 

He smiles lightly and rolls onto his back. He takes his pants off and kicks them into the floor before crawling up the bed and plopping down beside me. I smile and cover him up. His eyes are already closed. I turn the lamp off and lay down. I kiss his forehead. 

“Love you.” I whisper. 

“I love you too.” He says. 

He leans over and kisses me before we both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you’re still enjoying it.(:


	16. Chapter 16 - Take It Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m really excited for the next few chapters. Things are starting to get crazy. I hope you enjoy!!!!

I signed the new contract today about the pay cut until the fine is paid off. Afterwards, they asked me to leave to discuss the relationship contract with Soonyoung. They refused to let me be there because it’s between the company and the artist. Not me. So now it’s been over an hour, my anxiety is high, and I feel like I could throw up any second. I’m at the boys dorm waiting. I’m laying on the couch. My head is laying in minghaos lap and I have my feet in Jihoons lap. A few other boys sit quietly with us. Minghao is braiding and playing with my hair, trying to keep me relaxed. 

“What’s taking so long?” I pout. 

“He’ll be back soon. I’m sure it’s fine.” Minghao says. 

“What if it’s not? It’s been so long...” I say. 

“If it’s not good, then you know hoshi is there fighting to make it better. Don’t worry.” Jihoon says. 

Cheol walks into the room. 

“Still not back?” Cheol asks. 

“No.” Jun says. 

He comes and sits with us. It stays quiet. Maybe another 15 minutes go by. The front door flies open and I see Soonyoung come in. he looks angry. He slams the door and grabs the coat holder by the front door and throws it down. He yells angrily. I sit up quickly as the boys stand. 

“What happened?” I ask. 

“I’m so fucking mad! I hate this fucking company!!” He yells. 

I see Seungkwan and Vernon run in. I stand up and walk towards Soonyoung some. I’ve never seen him so angry. He’s more angry than when he found out why I was beaten up. 

“At this point I’m about to say ‘fuck this company’ and just fucking leave! I hate them so much!!” He says. 

“Soonyoung. What did they say?” I ask. 

“They said that we can’t go public at all. We have to stay hidden because fans won’t like it. Like literally don’t want this out at all and that because fans are suspicious, we can’t be around each other at all in public anymore.” He says. 

“What?!” I says. 

“That’s bull shit. They can’t do that!” Jihoon says.

“What did you do?? Did you sign a contract saying that. Soonyoung if you did I-“ 

“No! Of course not! I told them to go fuck themselves. They tried to make me but I refused. This is actually shit. I will not sign. I don’t know what’s going to happen now but they are not happy. We just sat there arguing for an hour.” He says. 

“I can’t hide like that. I refuse. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s stupid! Who fucking cares if I date someone? Fans will get the fuck over it!! This world that companies build to make fans think we won’t date anyone bc we are dedicated to them is fucked up and I won’t be falling into that anymore. This is real life shit.” He says. 

I see his anger just rising. He grabs his hair and yells some. 

“I hate them so fucking much!” 

“Soonyoung. Calm down. Just like..breathe.” Jihoon says. 

“I can’t. I’ve never been so fucking mad before.”

“I’m your stylist. How can I not be around you??” I ask. 

“I said that! They said your assistants will help me out. They’re going to make everyone in the room sign new NDAs. The ones who found out about us. It’s all so fucked.” 

“Maybe hiding won’t be so bad.. gives you more privacy.” Seungkwan says. 

“Fuck no! I’m not hiding anymore! The main reason for hiding was so you don’t find out. I’m not doing this anymore!” Hoshi yells. 

“Hey. Calm down. Don’t talk to him like that. You don’t need to be mean to everyone.” I say. 

He just groans and turns around before storming out. I sigh and go after him. He’s walking towards my apartment when I get out of the boys’. He goes inside and slams the door. I hurry after him and go in. He seems me and comes to me. He locks both locks on the door. Even the top one that I never lock because you can’t unlock it from the outside. I just watch him. He pushes me against the door and kisses me hard. I gasp in surprise when he grabs my legs and picks me up. I grab his shoulders and move back so I can see him. 

“I dare them to try to keep me away from you. I’ll just cause a scene in public. I don’t care.” He says. 

He kisses at my neck. 

“Soonyoung.” I say quietly. 

“I just need to calm down. Please?” He asks quietly back. 

I nod some. 

“Ok. That’s fine. Just be careful. I’m still sore in some places.” I say. 

He moves me from the door and carries me to the room. I’m kind of nervous because I can tell he’s angry and tense. I guess distracting him with sex isn’t so bad? I get to benefit from it. I feel like angry hoshi is about to be so sexy. It’s been awhile so I’m down. If that’s what he wants. 

He drops me onto the bed carefully and I watch him. He pulls his shirt off before unbuttoning his pants. I just watch him undress down to his underwear. He watches me the whole time too. He looks intense. Like he’s on a mission. No smiles. No being cute. Definitely needs to get his frustrations out on someone. I’ll gladly take it. Always. I know he won’t hurt me. He never would do that on purpose. 

He reaches down and grabs at my pants. He pulls them off and I lean up so I can pull my shirt and bra off. He grabs my underwear too and drops them in the floor. I lay naked in front of him and I see a small smile on his lips. He crawls up me and kisses up my body as he goes. 

“They’ll never keep me from you. I rather them just fire me. I’ll choose you always.” He says before kissing me. 

I just don’t reply. I want to tell him that he doesn’t mean it and that he’s just angry right now, but that’s not what he needs to hear right now. 

I get brave and flip us over so I’m on top. He looks surprised. 

“Shhh.” I say. 

He nods some and watches me. I straddle his hips as he grabs at my waist. I sit right on his lap and he’s already fully hard. He smiles some. I grind down against him and his eyes move to where we meet. His underwear is still on. I grind harder on him and bend over so I can kiss at his neck and chest. His hands roam around and squeeze at my skin. He grabs at my ass and pulls me harder onto him. I can tell he’s not in the mood for the sweet and soft shit right now. I grind harder onto him and move in the dirtiest way possible. He lets out a moan and curses under his breath. 

“Want you.” He mumbles. 

I nod and lean up. I push his boxers down just enough for me to get his dick out. I line him up and sit down on him. He moans softly as I bottom out. I swirl my hips some before grinding against him. His head drops back some as he curses again. I lean down and kiss his neck that is expose and bite it gently. His nails dig into my lower back. I start bouncing on him and try to bounce as fast as I can with me leaning over like this. He doesn’t even try to stop the noises coming from his mouth. It’s so hot. He’s never been this loud or vocal. 

I lean up so I can move better. His hands move all over me as he squeezes and feels. I slow my hips and just grind on him. He squeezes my thighs. 

“Fuck.” He moans. 

I smile at him. I continue bouncing again and I feel his thighs tense a little. He leans up and kisses me. I stop bouncing as he holds me close to him. I feel him twitching in me. He turns us so I’m laying on my back. He moves away and kisses down my body. 

“I’m too close.” He mumbles. 

I just smile. That makes me feel good. I always get nervous when I’m on top. When he can get off quickly from it, it makes me feel like I do a good job. 

He kisses at my thighs before his mouth meets where I want him most. He’s not soft or sweet. Opposite. He moves against me with no mercy. I grab his hair and gasp loudly. 

“Fuck, Soonyoung!” I say. 

I see him smile against me as he moves. My head drops back as I’m unable to hold it up. He moves his fingers down and pushes two in. I tense up some and groan out. I cover my mouth some as I squeeze his hair in my other hand. 

Just as I’m about to get off, he stops and flips me over. I gasp and look back at him. He jerks my hips up and I feel my whole body get warm. I’ve honestly never been so turned on. He moves close. I lean up on my hands, but he pushes my head back down. 

“Down.” He says. 

I smile. I love when he gets demanding. I push my luck a bit and try to get back up on my hands. He grabs my wrists and pulls them behind me. He holds them together tightly with one of his hands. I smile harder to myself. 

He pushes back in and I squeeze hard around him. We both moan out as he bottoms out. Just like a bit ago, he doesn’t waste time. He starts thrusting into me quickly and I can’t stop the moans the he drives out of me. He hits all the right places. He’s squeezing my hip tightly with one hand, and holding my wrists with his other. I try to hide my face in the mattress so I’m not as loud. I don’t want my neighbors to hear or possibly one of the boys. 

Apparently he doesn’t like that I’m covering my face. His hand leaves my hip and he grabs my hair. He pulls my head back so I can’t hide it. Holy fuck, the situation just sends chills all over my body. 

“Don’t. I want to hear you.” He says. 

“Fuck, Soonyoung.” I moan out again. 

He moves faster and harder and I feel myself getting so close. It’s coming fast and I know it’s going to be big. I push myself back on him so he hits harder. He lets go of my wrists and reaches around my hip. His fingers find my sweet place and he starts rubbing at it quickly. 

More curse words and moans leave my mouth as it starts to become too much. I squeeze at the sheets below me. It takes three more thrusts to throw me over the edge. My body jerks and I squeeze tightly around him as my whole body is taken over with the feeling. He lets go of my head and tries to hold my squirming body still as he continues his thrusts. His movements drag my high out in the best way possible. I’ve never had one so big that my whole body is jerking and squirming with me not being able to stop it. 

He thrusts a few more times before he pulls out quickly. He jerks at himself and I feel him release onto my back. He’s holding my thigh tightly and moans the sexiest moans I’ve possibly ever heard in my whole life. I look back at him. His head is dropped back as he moves his hand on himself. 

“Fuck.” I whisper again. 

He lifts his head up and looks at me. He smiles lightly but he’s still panting hard. He slows his hand and rubs his tip against me. He pushes back in slowly and my body jerks again from overstimulation. He only thrusts a few times slowly before he pulls out. He moves and lays down beside me. I let my hips drop as I lay on my stomach. He’s on his back staring at the ceiling. We’re both breathing hard. I just watch him. 

“Holy shit.” I say. 

He looks at me. 

“What?” 

“Honestly. You better start fucking me that good more often. What the fuck.” I say and laugh. 

He smiles some and rolls his eyes. 

“Like where did that come from?? I will gladly start pissing you off if it means you’ll do that again.” I say. 

He leans over and kisses my head before leaning up. He grabs his boxers and pulls them on. I guess those ended up off of him sometime during all of that. He goes to the bathroom and comes back a bit later with a wet towel. He wipes my back clean and hands me my underwear, bra, and shirt. I change and lay back beside him. I cuddle into his side as my head lays on his chest. It’s quiet. I don’t speak for awhile. 

I peak up at him. He’s just staring at the ceiling. 

“Do you want to talk about today?” I ask. 

He shakes his head. 

“Not yet. I don’t know if I’m going to be really angry again or not.” He says. 

I nod and rub at his chest. 

“Ok. I won’t push you.” I say. 

He doesn’t reply. I lay my head back down. I just lay with him. I wish I knew what he was thinking. This was a quick flip of a switch from him. He was all sexy and turned on 20 minutes ago, now he’s quiet and really into his thoughts. I want to know what’s going on in his head. I just don’t want to get him angry again. 

I let the silence go on for awhile. I start getting anxious though. I don’t like not knowing what he’s thinking. 

I lean up again so I can see his face. He looks at me. He frowns some. I rub his cheek. 

“What?” I ask quietly. 

He shrugs. 

“You can tell me. I’m here to listen.” I say. 

“I don’t know. I just hate this. I’m so tired of feeling like I can’t be myself.” He says. 

“I know..” I say. 

“It’s not fair. I want to to be with you. I want to have a normal relationship. I don’t want it to be a secret.” He says. 

I rub his cheek again as I listen. 

“I’m not going to sign anything that says we have to be private. I refuse to do that. No one can make me do it. Not even you. I don’t want to keep living like this. Is unfair to both of us.” He says. 

“What are we going to do?” I ask quietly. 

“I don’t know. They aren’t going to budge on this.” He says. 

“That’s so annoying.” I say. 

“I’m not a kid anymore. They can’t control my life like this. I can make decisions for myself. Why can’t they let me?” 

“Because they don’t actually care. They see this as a problem and potentially something that can hurt the group.” I say. 

“It won’t though. Only for a bit. People will get over it.” He says. 

“I know that. They don’t.” I say. 

“I wish we could just expose ourselves so then they have to let us be free.” He mumbles. 

I just watch him. I mean. That’s not a bad idea, but if he’s joking, I don’t want to look stupid. 

“We couldn’t do that could we?” He asks. 

“I mean. We aren’t technically breaking any contracts. You didn’t sign one that says we can’t go in public..” I say. 

He leans up and watches me for a minute. 

“They’d kill us.” I say. 

“At least we won’t have to hide anymore.” He says. 

“You’re actually considering this?” I ask. 

He looks down at his lap. 

“I don’t know. I just feel so lost. They aren’t going to just let us be together, Sunhi. You weren’t there today. They’re very against it. The punishment of that contract was like way worse.” He says. 

I lean up so I’m sitting too. 

“I feel like this will make things so much harder for us. We won’t even be able to work together really. Like you can’t be around me at all. Your assistants have to work with me.” He says. 

I frown some. 

“I just....I don’t want to lose you.” He says. 

I reach forward and grab his face and make him look at me. His eyes are watering and my heart just breaks. 

“Soonyoung. Never. You’re never going to lose me. Never.” I say. 

“But you don’t know that. If things get so strict, you can just leave me and be free.” He says. 

“I don’t want that. I want you. I want to be with you.” I say. “No matter what. Nothing will make me think otherwise.” 

He just looks down. 

“Hey.” I say quietly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He mumbles. 

“I promise. No matter what. I’ll be by your side. We’ll make it work.” 

He nods a little. 

“I’m not signing the contract. I will keep fighting until they change their minds.” He says. 

“Ok. Whatever you want. I’m ok your side. I will be ok with whatever you decide.” 

He nods and leans forward so he can lay his head on my shoulder. 

“I love you.” He says. 

“I love you too.” I say. 

I rub his head and hug him. 

“We’ll get through this. Just another bump in the road. We’re close though. So close to just being able to be us. I promise.” I say. 

He nods. 

“You’re the best.” He says. 

I kiss at his head and continue to hug him. 

——

I wake up a little bit later and Soonyoung isn’t there. I frown some and get up. I pull my pants on and walk out of my room. He’s not in the living room. I go to Jihoons room and only see Jihoon. He looks back at me and I frown. I go sit on the couch and hug at my legs against my chest. 

“You ok?” He asks. 

I shrug. 

“Where’s hoshi?” I ask. 

“Went for a walk. Said he wanted to clear his head.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“Was he still angry?” I ask. 

“No. Really quiet actually. Just said he needed to think.” He says. 

“Oh. Good.” I say. 

“Seungkwan is really worried about you.” He says.

I sigh. 

“I should go talk to him then. Let him know I’m fine.” I say and stand. 

“Sunhi.” He says. 

I look back at him. 

“You know it’s ok to not be fine right? This is a lot. It’s one thing after another for you all and this is super shitty. You can say you’re ok. You and Soonyoung have 12 other supportive people around you if you’re not ok.” He says. 

I walk over to him and hug him. 

“Thank you.” I say. 

He rubs at my back and hugs me until I move away. I leave and go to their dorm. I see Seungkwan sitting at the table with Vernon, mingyu, and Dokyeom. I walk over and reach for Seungkwan as he looks at me. He frowns instantly and moves back so he can hug me. He pulls me close and I sit sideways in his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder as he holds me tight. I see dk and mingyu walk away. I think to give us privacy even though we are in the middle of their dining room. It’s quiet as we hug. I miss this. I miss being able to go for him for comforting and not having to hide why I'm sad. 

“Where’s hoshi?” He asks. 

I shrug. 

“Went for a walk.” I say. 

“And left you alone to be sad?” He asks. 

“Just want to be with you right now. It’s ok.” I say. 

He lays his head against mine and rubs at my back. 

“I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help you.” He says. 

“It’s ok.” I say quietly. 

It falls silent for a bit and I sigh before leaning back to see him. He’s just frowning at me. 

“Can I make tea?” I ask. 

He nods. 

“I’ll make it for you.” He says. 

I nod softly. Usually I’d make it for myself but I’ll take the gesture. I stand and he stands too. I sit back in his seat when he walks away. I watch him start getting the water ready in the pot to boil. He grabs a mug and picks out a tea. I look away and down at the table. I hear the front door open and look. I see Soonyoung walk in. He kicks his shoes off and walks over to me. He kisses my head before hugging me to him for a bit. My head lays against his stomach. 

“Sorry. I just walked to go for a walk.” He says. 

“It’s ok.” I say. 

He kisses my head again before sitting down in the chair beside me. He watches me. Seungkwan comes over and puts the mug in front of me. 

“Thank you.” I say. 

Seungkwan sits in the chair beside Vernon. 

“What are you all going to do?” Vernon asks. 

“There’s no way the company will budge on letting us be public.” I say. 

“So you all are going to sign the contract?” Seungkwan asks. 

“No.” Hoshi says. 

“Oh. Then what are you going to do?” Seungkwan says. 

Hoshi looks at him. 

“I want us to get caught. In public. For real this time. No mistakes that we are just friends. No. We’re going to be caught and it’ll be obvious that we’re dating. That’s what I want to do.” Soonyoung says. 

My eyes widen. 

“You’re serious about that?” I ask. 

“They’ll kill you.” Vernon says. 

“I didn’t sign a contract. If we do it right after the music video, they’ll feel screwed. They paid all this money for the comeback. They can’t kick me out then. It’ll be too hard to cut me out of the video.” He says. 

I watch him. 

“You’ve thought about this?” I ask. 

He nods. 

“On my walk. I think we should do it.” 

“They will just fire us and fine the shit out of us.” 

“How? We didn’t sign a contract. They have nothing to say about that. My dating contract is up. The contract about the fine says nothing more than that we have to pay a certain amount. I didn’t sign the new contract. Your contract says nothing about dating idols. They can’t get us for that.” He says. 

“I don’t know, Soonyoung. That seems awfully risky.” Seungkwan says. 

“I don’t care. What other option do we have? Go into hiding and never be allowed around each other? Fuck no.” He says. 

Seungkwan just looks away. 

“Maybe right now just isn’t the right time.” He says. 

“Right time?! What do you me-“ 

I cut hoshi off. 

“Stop.” I say to him. 

Seungkwan looks at me. He doesn’t look happy. He stands and walks away. Vernon and hoshi watch him leave and head towards his room. I sigh some. 

“Soonyoung. He’s still not use to this yet. Or comfortable at all. You can’t just start throwing that stuff at him. I’m sure it’s a lot for him to think about us going public. He’s going to be pulled into it too. Not just us. He’s my brother and your best friend. Go easy on him. I know you’re angry and upset, but don’t take it out on him.” I say. 

“I’m sorry. I just. I’m so sick of this, Sunhi. You know that. I don’t want someone telling us that we should hide.”

“Just let it go in one ear and out the other with him. Please. Say no to everyone else but just let him say what he wants and get on with it. He’s just upset right now too.” I say. 

He just looks down. I stand and walk off towards where Seungkwan went. I knock on his room door and go in. He’s laying in his bed with his back to the door. I close it and go over. I sit on the edge and rub his side. 

“Hey.” I say. 

He turns on his back and looks at me. My chest tightens when I see his tears. 

“Seungkwan.” I say. 

“I thought I was ok. I’m really really trying to be ok with this, but it’s really hard, Sunhi.” 

I just look down some. 

“I want you happy. I do. I just - this sucks.” He says. 

“I’m sorry.” I say quietly. 

He sits up. 

“Why him, Sunhi? Why?” He asks. 

“I don’t know...” I say and look at him. 

“I want to be happy for you. Really. I just can’t be right now.” He says. 

“Why? I know it sucks because he’s your best friend, but why?” I ask. 

“Every time I think about it, I just feel so fucking stupid. I feel like everyone was against me. Hiding something from me. Treating me like a baby. Stabbing me in the back. I get sick knowing you didn’t trust me enough to tell me and that everyone else agreed.” He says. 

“They didn’t. Vernon and Jihoon begged be to tell you. I told you that. No one wanted us to hide it from you. They started threatening me if I didn’t say something.” 

“I just think about the pain now. It hasn’t gone away. That’s the worst part. If you would have just told me-“

“It would be the same, Seungkwan. Stop trying to turn that on me. I know I fucked up but you would have still been upset! You cried over us kissing when we were drunk. For a game. Where everyone else was kissing. I just didn’t want to upset you.” 

“So hiding it for four months was the way to go?” He asks. 

“I told you it was complicated. You would have just been mad knowing what was happening. You wouldn’t have wanted me just sleeping around with your friend. You would have guilted me and made us feel like shit. We had things to figure out. It wasn’t easy. I promise you.” 

“Maybe things wouldn’t have been like this now. Maybe you would have just hooked up and that’s all. Had more sense if I knew so I could tell you it was a bad idea.” He says. 

“I love him, Seungkwan. He’s so good to me. That’s so selfish of you to say! Things were complicated because of you. Look at this situation. It’s not easy! And our jobs? I’m happy. You really want to say that you Could have convinced me that I didn’t have feelings for him? If I didn’t then I wouldn’t have put myself through shit for him. I knew the consequences and I knew we’d hurt you but honestly, I didn’t know if it’d actually work out or not. I was hoping it would but things were so weird sometimes. We fought a lot and we actually did have a mini break up a few weeks ago. It was so hard and I wanted you out of it! I didn’t want you involved in my business.” 

“Your business? Its Soonyoung. I should have known!” 

“But it was my decision not to tell you.” I say. 

“I’m not the selfish one here.” He says. 

“Seungkwan this is stupid!”

“You’re the one that hurt me! Why do you not understand that?” 

“Because I told you my reasoning of doing so! I’m sorry it took four months for us to figure our shit out but it did!”

“That was four months too long!” 

“Maybe but I didn’t want you breathing down my neck and acting like my dad. It’s my life. You don’t have to be that involved especially when it’s my love life.”

“I do when it’s my fucking best friend and band mate!” 

I start getting more annoyed with him. 

“Honestly. Why did you even try to save us from the company if you were just going to try and act like this? Just tell me you don’t want us to be happy and that you won’t support us. Don’t pretend to try when you know you’ll never agree!”

“You’re crazy! I’m not a shitty ass brother. I’m not going to let you lose everything because you are thinking with your imaginary dick! You’ll see that this is all that it is.” He says. 

I stand quickly when he says this. 

“That’s not what I’m doing at all!” 

“You said it was only about sex. That’s all it is. You fell for someone because he’s giving you attention. You’re so blind to see how fucked up this is. It’s infatuation.”

“God Seungkwan! Don’t you see? This is why I didn’t want you to fucking know! We’re past that stage of infatuation! Not being stupid sex crazy teenagers. You don’t understand because you’ve never even been in a relationship or even close to one.” 

“I don’t need to have a relationship to know what it is.”

“You’re only saying all of this because you’re hurt that I lied to you. You better start watching what you say because you’re walking a fine line right now.” 

“You’re right. I’ll never agree with this or support you all. So just take that as you will. If you all go public with this, that will be the worst thing you can do to me. I won’t sit there and let the world think that I support you all. That will only make things worse for you.”

“Are you threatening me?” I ask. 

“If that’s what you want to call it.” He says. 

“What kind of brother are you?!” I ask. 

“A better brother than you are a sister! At least I’m being honest with you and not making all of your friends turn your back on you and lie right to your face for 4 fucking months!” He yells. 

The door opens quickly and I see Vernon and Soonyoung.

“Hey. What’s going on?” Vernon says. 

“He’s gone mad!” I say. 

“Me?! You’re the one who’s mad!” He says. 

“He said if we go public, he will publicly say that he doesn’t support us.” I say. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Soonyoung asks. 

Seungkwan stands up and I can tell he’s angry. They both really angry. 

“You’re fucking my sister!” 

“Who fucking cares!!” Soonyoung yells at him. 

“I do because she’s my sister!” Seungkwan yells back. 

“It’s not like another guy wouldn’t have come along and been with her too!”

“A real best friend wouldn’t have done this.” 

“Oh grow up! We’re adults, Seungkwan. Honestly!”

“See! You don’t even care how I feel!” 

“You clearly don’t care how we feel either!” Soonyoung says. 

“Guys come on. Please.” Vernon says. 

“No! I refuse to let you all be together.” Seungkwan says. 

“What?!” I ask. “You aren’t my dad!” 

“I don’t care. Me or him? Which one?” 

“Holy fuck. You’ve actually gone mad!! You’re crazy!” Soonyoung says. 

“Call me crazy one more time and I will literally punch you in the face again.” 

“You hit like a girl. I can take it.” Soonyoung says. 

Vernon immediately steps between them. 

“Hey! Knock it off!” He yells at them. 

Hoshi pushes him out of the way. Vernon looks shocked. 

“You wanna fight me because I make your sister happy?” He asks. 

“You might make her happy in bed but she’ll see that that’s all you can give her and eventually leave you.” Seungkwan says. 

Something in Soonyoung snaps. He grabs at Seungkwan and slams him against the wall. He holds at his shirt. 

“Take it back. Right now.” 

“No.” He says. 

“Seungkwan. I am in a very angry mood today. Take it back right now or I’ll make you regret ever saying that.” Hoshi says. 

“Guys stop! Please! Just leave each other alone!” Vernon says. 

I just stand there kind of frozen. I don’t really know what to do. They won’t actually fight right? Like they wouldn’t do that would they?? 

“Take it back.” Hoshi says again. 

“No.” Seungkwan says again. 

Hoshi pulls him off the wall and slams him back against it. Seungkwan hisses some but doesn’t back down. 

“Soonyoung stop! Please. Both of you just stop!” I finally say. 

“I will beat the shit out of you. I swear to god.” Soonyoung says to Seungkwan. 

“Vernon! Do something! Stop them!” I beg. 

He grabs at hoshis arm but he doesn’t budge. 

“Soonyoung. Back up.” He says. 

“You’ll never be good enough for my sister.” Seungkwan says. 

Before anyone can stop Soonyoung, he pulls his fish back and slams it right into Seungkwans face. Vernon tries to pull Soonyoung away but seungkwan just tackles him to the ground and gets on top of him. He starts punching at Soonyoungs face and head. I just start screaming. Vernon tries to stop them but they’re far too angry and I’m sure the adrenaline is making it impossible for one person to stop them. I’m too scared to even attempt to break it up. Soonyoung throws Seungkwan off of him and his side hits the edge of the night stand. He grabs at his side in pain but Soonyoung takes the opportunity to get on top of him and start returning hits to the face. 

I open the door and run out. I go to the living room quickly. Cheol, jun, and mingyu are in there. 

“Someone help! Seungkwan and Soonyoung are fighting! Vernon can’t stop them!” I scream. 

I see them all jump up And we hurry back. Vernon is still trying to pull hoshi away. They all run over and Cheol jerks Soonyoung away. Seungkwan quickly comes after him though and gets another punch to his face. Vernon and jun grab him and try to hold him back. They’re both screaming and cursing at each other. They’re fighting hard and hoshi gets away from Cheol. Mingyu grabs him before he gets to Seungkwan. Mingyu wraps his arms around Soonyoung and jerks him back. Seungkwan sees the disadvantage and kicks Soonyoung right between his legs. Hard. Everyone gasps and when Soonyoung doubles over in pain, Seungkwan knees him in the face.

That does it for me. I move between them quickly. I grab seungkwans neck tightly and Soonyoungs hair. Mingyu is holding him up from falling but he’s still bending forward, holding at his dick. I jerk his head up so he’s looking at me. 

“Both of you look at me!” I yell. “If you all lay one more hand on each other or so much as think of hurting each other again, I will never speak to you all ever again! That’s enough! You all are acting like complete idiots over something so fucking stupid! Now stop!” 

They’re both breathing hard as they watch me. Soonyoungs nose is just pouring blood from the last knee to his face. He also has a scratch across his neck too. Seungkwans mouth and cheek are bleeding. 

“Get him out of here.” I tell jun and Vernon. 

They drag Seungkwan out of the room and the door closes behind them. Mingyu lets go of hoshi and he falls to the floor in pain. I just watch him. I’m so mad right now. At both of them. They’re such idiots. They literally just fought each other of me. It’s so stupid and I literally can’t even feel bad that they’re hurt. I’m just angry at how dumb they are. 

Cheol is now holding a shirt to Soonyoungs face, trying to stop his nose from bleeding so much. 

“Sunhi. Tell Jeonghan to call the manager. Now.” Cheol says to me. 

“Are you sure?” I ask. 

“I’m sorry but this has gone too far. Please have him call him.” He says. 

I nod and walk out. All of the boys are out of their rooms now and gathering in worry. I don’t see Vernon and Seungkwan though. 

“Jeonghan. Call the manager and tell him to come, please. Cheol is asking you to do that. Tell him that Soonyoung and Seungkwan had a fight.” I say. 

“Ok.” He says and gets his phone out. 

He walks out and into the hallways so we can’t hear him. 

“Are they ok?” Chan asks quietly. 

“I don’t know.” I say. 

We all fall silent and wait for Jeonghan. He comes back after a few minutes. 

“He’s coming now and he’s not happy...” he says. 

I just nod and go back to when Cheol is. They have Soonyoung sitting up and leaning against the bed. He’s still holding at himself and Cheol is still holding the shirt. 

“He’s on the way.” I say. 

“Thank you.” 

I walk over and grab the shirt from Cheol. Soonyoung looks away from me. Like he’s afraid to even make eye contact with me. I look at his nose and it’s super swollen and looks a little weird. I cover it back and he closes his eyes tightly. 

“Your nose looks broken.” I say to him. 

He doesn’t reply. 

“I’m going to go check on Seungkwan.” Cheol says. 

“Ok.” I say. 

He leaves. It’s now just Soonyoung, mingyu, and I. It’s silent. We sit there like this forever it feels. 

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung says quietly. 

“Don’t even talk to me right now, Soonyoung.” I say. 

He looks away and nods lightly. The door opens and I see the manager. He looks angry. 

“Get up and come into the living room right now.” He says. 

He leaves and slams the door. Mingyu moves quickly to help Soonyoung stand up. He groans and hisses as he does. When he’s finally standing, he grabs the shirt from me. Mingyu helps him walk out. Everyone is sitting quietly in the living room. There’s another person from the company here too. Seungkwan is sitting on a chair and there’s and empty one next to him. He’s holding a towel to his mouth and cheek. 

“Sit.” The manager says. 

Mingyu helps him sit and then moves away. Jihoon is here now and I go over and sit by him. He wraps his arm around me immediately and I hug at him. 

“What the hell happened?” The manager asks. 

They both sit quiet. 

“Huh?!” He asks. 

Nothing. 

“Who started this? Tell me right now!” 

“I did.” Soonyoung says quietly. 

“Why?” 

“Because I was mad.” 

“That’s no excuse!” He yells at them. 

They both flinch. 

“When I tell you all that I am so over this, I’m not even exaggerating. This ends right now! This is completely unacceptable and we will not tolerate this behavior. You all are both adults and you’re acting like children!” He says. 

They’re both staring at the ground. The manger walks over and makes hoshi look at him. He moves his hand back so he can see his nose. It’s still bleeding a lot. He covers it and goes to Seungkwan. His cheek is bleeding a little and his mouth is bloody. The manger looks at the other staff member. 

“Call a van. We’re taking them to the hospital.” He says. 

The guy nods and leaves. 

“Do you all understand what this is going to do to the group?” He asks. 

They both just shrug. 

“You’re about to find out. After we get you all checked up, a serious conversation is going to be had. With everyone. Including you.” He says and points to me. 

I just look down. 

“Now come on. Get up.” He says to Soonyoung and Seungkwan. 

They both stand and follow him out of the apartment. It’s dead silent. You can’t even hear anyone breathing. I just start getting overwhelmed. I don’t want to have a breakdown in front of everyone, so I stand up and hurry out of the dorm. I know Jihoons following me. When I get to my apartment, I just start crying. He closes the door behind us and grabs me. He pulls me to him and I start sobbing into his chest. 

“It’s ok. Everything will be ok.” He says quietly as he holds me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you don’t hate me because of this. 😁


	17. Chapter 17 - Not A Team Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi (: I hope you enjoy

Jihoon and Chan stayed with me last night. Chan was really worried so I let him stay too. Although he is the youngest, he’s the absolute sweetest when you need someone to just hold. 

We are all currently back in their dorm waiting for hoshi to get back. He had to get his nose put back into place last night. They didn’t cut him open, they just put him to sleep for a second so they could move it correctly. So he stayed the night and will be back soon. He didn’t have his phone so I couldn’t speak to him. Seungkwan got stitches on the inside of his lip and they glued his cheek closed where there was a little cut. He came home last night but I didn’t see him. Vernon said he refused to speak to anyone. Locked himself in his room. Jun had to sleep in Hoshis bed. Seungkwan is sitting on the chair where he was yesterday. Everyone is quiet. 

The door finally opens and I see Soonyoung and the manager come in. His assistant is behind him. My heart breaks when I see hoshi. He’s crying lightly and his nose is bandaged. He goes and sits on the chair and stares at his lap. He sniffs as he cries. Seungkwan looks at him for a few seconds, then at me. I just look away. The manager stands beside them looking at the two of them. 

“What do you have to say, boys?” He says. 

“I’m sorry.” Seungkwan says. 

“Sorry...” Hoshi mumbles. 

“What happened last night is completely unacceptable. We do not tolerate behavior like that and you all should know that. I’m extremely disappointed in both of you.” The manager says. 

They both just nod. 

“So. What does this mean for the group?” Cheol asks. 

“Glad you asked. Big changes are going to happen. Soonyoung. Would you like to tell them what you decided or should I?” He asks. 

We all stare at hoshi. He start crying more and covers his face. I want to run to him and comfort him but I know I can’t. This is killing me. They’re both so upset and hurt. All because of me. He calms himself a little and looks up. 

“This was completely my decision. I brought this up. They aren’t forcing me to do anything.” He says. 

“What are you talking about?” Cheol asks. 

“I’m really sorry. I’ve decided that I think it’s best that I leave the group.” He says. 

Everyone gasps and starts yelling at him. 

“Absolutely not!” Cheol says. 

“Are you crazy? No way!” Joshua says. 

They all continue yelling. Seungkwan just stares at him in shock. My heart feels like it has been ripped out of my chest. 

“Everyone quiet! Stop!” The manager yells. 

They all shut up. 

“I’m sorry.” Hoshi cries. “I just. I can’t do it anymore. I can’t put you all through this. It’s not fair. Seungkwan will never be happy with me. I want to be with Sunhi and the company won’t let that happen either. I’m sorry. I don’t want to let you all down but I can’t be happy if I stay.” 

“Soonyoung no!” I say. 

Everyone looks at me. 

“I’m sorry Sunhi I-“

“I said no. You aren’t leaving the group for me. I will absolutely not let that happen.” I say. 

“It’s too late. I made my decision. I don’t want Seungkwan to leave because of me. So I’ll leave.” 

“That solves nothing! Listen to yourself, Soonyoung. He’s my brother. He will still be around. No matter what. You leaving does nothing except hurt the group and the fans. I won’t let you throw away your career for me.” 

“Why don’t you understand? We can’t be together if I stay! I want to be with you. I love you so fucking much. The thought of losing you kills me. If I can’t be with you, then I don’t want to be apart of this anymore.” 

“If you throw away everything just for me, I won’t be with you. I can’t let you do something like that. That is extremely selfish, Soonyoung. I understand that you’re hurt and angry, but leaving is not the answer. Seungkwan will get the fuck over it. You both will get over it. This is a team, Soonyoung. A family. You can’t just leave because you want to be with me. It doesn’t work that way. You won’t lose me if you stay. I’d never let that happen. We could make it work.” I say. 

“Sunhi I can’t hide anymore. I can’t do it. I don’t want a relationship like that.” He says. 

“Then don’t. That’s bullshit that you have to.” Jihoon says. 

The manager looks at him. 

“Yea. That’s not fair. You’re both happy. People will see that.” Jeonghan says. 

“If we come public, that will hurt everyone. Especially us and Seungkwan. He doesn’t want that. He won’t publicly support us. He already said so.” Soonyoung says. 

We all look at Seungkwan. He’s staring at his lap. 

“Seungkwan.” Vernon says. 

He looks up as tears fall down his face. 

“Say something.” Vernon says. 

“Is this what you want, Seungkwan? You want hoshi out of the group?” I ask. 

He shakes his head as more tears fall. 

“No.” He says. 

“He’s going to be with me if he stays.” I say. “Would you rather him leave the group and not have me or stay?” 

“I don’t know what I want.” He says. 

“Seungkwan.” Vernon says again. 

“I don’t! I just don’t know. My head hurts so bad when I think about it.” 

“Well I think you need to get over it. You’re being dramatic and selfish and it’s about to cost us a member! Wake up and look around. This is hurting all of us!” Vernon says to him. 

Seungkwan stands. 

“Sit down!” Cheol demands. “You’re not walking away from this conversation.” 

“Seungkwan please. Look at what’s happening. Is this what you want?” I ask. 

“Of course not!” He says. 

“Then speak up and say so!” I say. “You pouting is just not doing it anymore. Because if he leaves then I do too.” 

“Of course I don’t want him to leave!” He yells at me. “I don’t want to lose a member and you over something so stupid! I said I need time but then you all throw ‘going public’ in my face! I don’t want to think about what that’s going to be about. It’s going to be terrible because if I don’t look happy about it, then people will hate you! I can’t pretend though. Not right now. Because I’m not happy. Ok?” 

“We’re not asking you to come out and make a statement about it. We’re asking you to just fucking support us. We’re happy!” I say. “You’re my brother. My best friend. You’re suppose to always support me.”

“And you’re suppose to always tell me everything but you didn’t, Sunhi! He was my best friend and you went behind my back for four months! I’m hurt!” He cries. 

“I know I fucked up but I said I’m sorry a thousand times. I don’t know what else I can do!” 

“Just leave me alone. I just want you to leave me alone.” He says in defeat. 

“Fine. Then hoshi stays and I go.” I say. 

“No! For fuck sakes. No one is leaving!” Jihoon says. “You all are dramatic as hell. We just all need a fucking break.” 

“I agree. I think we need to push the comeback and take a break. This is a lot and we all have some healing to do. Clearly.” Cheol says. 

“Yea. I don’t want to go into a comeback with this going on behind the scenes.” Jun says. 

“We won’t do our best if we have members not getting along.” Minghao says. 

“We can’t push again.” The manager says. 

“If think we need to take a hiatus for a bit, raise your hand.” Cheol says. 

Everyone but Seungkwan raises their hand. They all look at him. He’s staring at his lap again. He slowly raises his hand. 

“See. We all agree. It’s my team and I’m asking for a hiatus. I will formally put in a request if I have to. If you want the best out of us, now isn’t the time. Soonyoungs nose is broken, seungkwans mouth and cheek are busted up. We can’t go out like this.” Cheol says. “Mentally, we are not there and ready.” 

The manager nods some and gets his phone out. 

“You’ll be hearing from me later today. I have some calls to make. This is what you all want?” He asks. 

They all nod and agree. 

“Fine.” He says before leaving. 

His assistant follows. As soon as the door closes, Seungkwan gets up. 

“Sit.” Cheol says. 

“No.” He says. 

“No?” Cheol asks. 

“I said no. Im begging you all to just leave me alone.” He says. 

He walks out and comes back with a bag that was prepacked. 

“Where are you going?” I ask. 

“Away from you.” He says. 

He walks out and slams the door. 

Vernon starts to go after him but I stop him. 

“Vernon no. Just let him go.” I say. 

“Sunhi.” Vernon says. 

“Just let him. He’s probably just going home. He needs space. Let him.” 

“They’re going to get mad.” 

“Who cares.” Jihoon says. 

Vernon just frowns and sits. 

“Can Soonyoung and I go talk?” I ask Cheol. 

He nods some. 

“I hope you talk some sense into him.” He says. 

I walk towards the hall and Soonyoung follows quietly. I go to his room and as soon as we get there, he starts breaking down. I watch him in shock, unsure of what to do. 

I grab his arm and pull him to me. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me. He cries into his arm, but is careful with his nose. I don’t say anything because I don’t know what to say. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Sunhi. I can’t. I feel like I’m about to have a complete mental break down.” He says. 

“Shhh. It’s ok. Just breathe. Please.” I say. 

I push him back some and make him sit on the chair. I kneel in front of him and rub his thighs. 

“Breathe please.” I say. 

“It’s so hard. I can’t breathe from my nose.” He says. 

“Use your mouth. Calm down ok? It’ll all be fine. I promise.” I say. 

“It won’t. I’m fucking everything up. I don’t want to be here anymore, Sunhi. I don’t. I’m not happy. I haven’t been for weeks. I hate this. So much. I’m only happy when I’m with you. Hiding is killing me. It’s suffocating. I just want to leave and let them continue. They will be ok. I promise. I’m just going to drag them down. I can’t be here anymore.” He cries. 

“Soonyoung. Just stop talking. You need to calm down before you have an actual panic attack. Please. Just breathe and try to calm down.” 

“I-I can’t. I just can’t!” He says. 

His breathing picks up some as he start hyperventilating. 

“Hey. Hey.” I say and move closer. 

“I-I can’t!” He says. “I feel like I’m going to pass out.” 

I stand quickly. 

“I’m going to get you water. You need to control your breathing.” 

I hurry out and to the kitchen. The living room goes silent. 

“He’s having a full blown panic attack.” I tell them as I poor a glass of water. 

I grab a rag and wet it with cold water. I go back to the room and Jihoon follows. Soonyoung is sitting on the ground now. 

“Here. Drink water. Try to breathe.” I say and bring the water to him. 

He shakes his head. 

“I need to lay down.” He says. 

Jihoon helps him lay down as I put the cold towel on the back of his neck. 

“I’m going crazy. I’m actually crazy. My head hurts. I can’t think straight.” He says. 

I just look at Jihoon because I feel so useless. He grabs Hoshis hands. 

“You’re not going crazy. You’re just dealing with a lot right now, Soonyoung. You just need to calm down. Take deep breaths. Try to control your breathing. You’re going to pass out if you don’t. Come on. Deep breaths. Follow me.” He says. 

He takes deep breaths and hoshi tries to follow along but he’s crying too hard. 

“Shhh. Just relax and breathe. You’ve got it.” I say and rub his arm. 

He just stares at Jihoon and tries to follow along. It takes a bit, but finally he starts breathing normal and he’s calming down. 

“I don’t feel like myself. I’m scared.” He says in between breaths. 

“You’re just stressed.” I say. “Everything will be ok.”

“Promise?” He asks. 

I frown as I watch him. He reminds me of a child who just needs some reassuring. 

I nod and rub his head. 

“Of course. You have the best team around you to help you through it.” I say. 

He nods lightly. 

“I’m sorry. I’m letting everyone down.” He says. 

“You’re not. You could never.” I say. 

“We’ll take a break and get everything figured out.” Jihoon says. “Then we’ll come back stronger than ever.” 

“Yea..” he says quietly. 

I rub his head again. 

“I’m sorry.” He says as he looks at me. 

“For what?” 

“I’m suppose to be the strong one but I feel so weak right now.” He says. 

I shake my head and bend down so I can kiss his forehead. 

“You’re not weak. Far from it. It’s ok to not be ok.” I say. 

I glance at Jihoon and he smiles some. Soonyoung nods a little and rubs at his eyes. 

“I love you.” I say. 

“I love you too.” He says. 

“I love you too.” Jihoon says after. 

This causes hoshi to laugh some. I can’t help but smile. I bend down and kiss his head again. 

“Why don’t you lay down and rest some. You need it.” I say. 

He nods some. 

“I’m tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.” He says. 

Jihoon helps him up and he crawls into his bed. We leave and I hug Jihoon as soon as he closes the door. 

“You’re the best.” I say. 

“I didn’t do anything.” He says. 

“Yea you did. I didn’t have a clue on what to do. Thank you.” I say. 

He just hugs me. 

“Now if we can get Seungkwan to calm down...” I say. 

“Yea. That’s your job to do. I don’t know how to handle him.” 

“Neither do I.” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you are still enjoying this story. Only a few chapters left .xx


	18. Chapter 18 - Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy (:

The hiatus announcement was made. The excuse was that members of the group were dealing with mental issues so the group decided to break. It’s not a lie. A lot is going on. They also somehow hid the reason for the fight that happened with me and the girls. They silently made a deal with the girl who recorded it and just blacklisted the girls who hurt me. I honestly just didn’t give a fuck anymore. 

But the hiatus was only suppose to be a few weeks. A few weeks turned into a month. A month turned into now almost two months. One week shy. And I haven’t been the same for two months. 

I haven’t spoken to Seungkwan. No one has. I know he’s home with my dad but he says that he hasn’t hardly left his room. Not even my sister can get him out. He just gets mad if anyone bothers him. The group has respectfully given me space and hasn’t bothered me too much. I’m really emotionally going through it. I started therapy last week. Hoshi started right after the hiatus started. It’s helped him but it’s too early to tell how it’s going for me. 

No one comes over anymore. Jihoon goes to his studio and doesn’t bother me. He’s over here less and less though. Said he’s lost motivation. 

Soonyoung comes over but we just sit quietly. I haven’t been into talking at all. We are ok. Fine actually. I just have nothing to say. I feel so broken inside. I’m lost without my brother but I don’t know how to fix it. Everyone has said to just talk to him but for once in my life, I’m respecting his wishes. I’m not going to bother him until he’s ready. 

The other members have taken a break. Most aren’t at the dorms half of the time. They’re getting bored though, Soonyoung says. They stay active on social media to make sure the fans know they’re ok. They do live streams and put on happy faces for everyone. But really, who knows if things will be ok. 

The company stopped pushing after a month. I think they finally realized that it’s not happening right now and they can’t even contact Seungkwan. They suggested doing side projects with other members but they all turned it down. They’re a team and they don’t want to come back until everyone is ready. I truly respect that. They’re the best family to one another. 

Vernon has been pretty lost without Seungkwan. He left and went to America a week into the hiatus. He was far too upset and just needed away. He’s with his mom and sister in Miami, but he calls me a few times a week to check on everyone. Vernon has always been like a brother to me and is seungkwans best friend. This isn’t fair to him and I feel terrible. 

All of this at the end of the day is my fault. If I wouldn’t have been so selfish, none of this would have happened. Everyone would be happy and fine. I should have listened to Jihoon when he told me not to go back to Soonyoung after our first stupid mistake in Japan. 

But I’m selfish. 

I look at the clock on the wall and see that it’s 8:30pm. I’m alone tonight. Soonyoung is visiting his family today and won’t be back until later. 

I look around at my messy apartment. I’ve really let it go to shit. Soonyoung has tried to clean it but he noticed that it made me uncomfortable, so he stopped. He just tries to keep up with the kitchen at least. He’s been great through this. Not too pushy. Just sits with me. He’s the best and honestly deserves better, but we’re already in this mess together and 6 months in. I can’t imagine not being with him, now. Through all of this shit, it made me realize how much he means to me and I hope he’s by my side for a really long time. 

I sigh and stand up. I look around again. My life is such a fucking mess. It’s my fault and I’m doing nothing to fix it. I’m so sick of being sad though. That’s all I’ve been. I miss when I was happy. When everyone was happy. When Seungkwan was happy. I miss that. 

Before I stop myself, I grab my phone and wallet before walking out. I don’t bother locking the door. I just leave and start walking. I need air. Immediately before I have another mental breakdown. I hate being alone. I hate it. I start thinking too much. Everyone has given me space but sometimes I wish they wouldn’t. I even feel better when I know Jihoon is just in the other room. I feel less alone. Tonight I’m lonely. Jihoon isn’t home either and I don’t want to bother the others. I don’t even know who’s home. If anyone even is. 

So I walk. I walk for what seems like forever, but really, I’m just circling the few blocks around my building. I finally start thinking more straight and look up. I’m standing in front of a bar. It’s not very crowded either. I look down at my sweatpants and Jihoon’s hoodie. I shrug. 

“Fuck it.” I say and walk in. 

I go up to the bar and sit. The bar girl comes right over to me. 

“Can I get you something?” She asks. 

“Honestly. Can you just give me the strongest drink you have? Just anything that makes me forget who I am. I want to be drunk after I finish it.“ I say. 

“Rough night?” She asks. 

“More like rough last 2 months, but yes. Especially tonight.” 

She nods. 

“I’ve got you. Give me a second.” She says. 

I nod. She walks away, checks on someone else before I watch her pour different types of liquor into a glass and top it with a small thing of soda water. She comes back over and sets it in front of me. 

“First one is on the house. If you aren’t drunk after this, I will be impressed.” She says. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thank you so much.” I say. 

She smiles and walks away. I grab the drink and sip it. The strong liquor flavor burns my throat immediately, but it’s never felt so good. I sigh and nod. 

“This is good. This is a good idea. At least I’m out of the house.” I say. 

I look around to see if anyone is looking at me.

“And now I’m talking to myself. Clearly I’m not ok....” 

I put the straw back into my mouth and start drinking the drink down. My dumb ass didn’t eat so of course I start feeling the drink when I almost finish it. I insist on ordering another one and the girl happily agrees. When she brings it to me, I slide her the empty glass. 

“Do you have a brother?” I ask. 

“I do. Two actually. One older, one younger.” She says.

“I see...were they ever super strict on you with like...dating?” I ask. 

“Always. They’d try to scare the shit out of every guy I’d talk to.” 

I nod some. 

“Did you ever date one of their friends?” I ask. 

She just looks at me for a second. 

“Listen. Before you say anything else, I just want you to know that I do know who you are and I do know your brother.” She says. 

My eyes widen.

“My cousin is a fan and your brother is my her favorite. She’s obsessed with you too. So like...I know you. Just wanted to say that. I won’t say anything but just so we’re clear.” 

“Oh...” I say. 

“Yea. I felt like I was lying. I don’t know. You’re drinking and in a vulnerable state. I didn’t want to take advantage of that.” She says. 

“Wow. You’re like..really nice.” I say. 

She just gives me a sad smile. 

“To answer your question, I did have a thing for my brothers friend once.” 

“How’d he take it?” I ask as I sip on the drink. 

“Well he caught us in his bed so...he didn’t take it well.” 

“Like in the friends bed or your brothers bed?” I ask. 

“My brothers. They shared a room at university and it was the only open bed.” She says and laughs some. 

I can’t help but laugh a little. 

“Seungkwan would kill me if that happened. Literally murder me.” I say. 

“Yea. He Was not happy. Didn’t work out anyways. For the better I guess.” 

“Would your brother have let him stay with you if it did work out?” I ask. 

“Fuck no. He’d kick his ass. Thankfully their other friend was there to stop him from doing it then.” 

“Shit....” 

“Yea. But brothers are always super protective. It’s their job.” 

“I know but like....I can’t help that I fell in love with his best friend and it basically ruined everything.” I say. 

“Woah....” she says. 

“Wait. I didn’t say that.” 

“No. It’s fine! I swear I won’t say anything. Bartenders honor. Nothing leaves the bar. Trust me.” 

“Ok good.” 

“So that’s what the hiatus is about?” 

I nod. 

“Yea. All because I fucked up. He hasn’t talked to me for almost two months.” 

“Damn. Two months?” 

“Yep. But it’s my fault. I hid it from him for four months so.....” 

“Shit. That’s...Yea. Not good.”

“You’re telling me. Not to mention that half of the group knew and told him when he found out which made things way worse..” I say. 

“That’s heavy. Like real heavy.” 

“Yea. So now basically the group is not a thing right now because I couldn’t keep it in my pants.” I say. 

“You all are really close, it seems. I’m sure he’ll eventually come around.” She says. 

“I don’t know. He’s really hurt. Like really hurt. I think he’s seriously never going to talk to me again.” I say. 

“He has to eventually.” 

“No. He could get away with avoiding me for the rest of my life if he wanted.” I say. 

She frowns some. 

A group of girls walk in. 

“Well. You just enjoy your drink and let me know when you need another ok?” She says. 

I nod. 

“Oh. And tell your cousin that Seungkwan is doing well and that I say hi.”

“You want me to tell her I saw you?” 

I nod. 

“Yea. I know he has been gone from fans for two months and they’re probably worried. Just let her know that he’s ok and not to worry.” I say. 

“I will let her know. She’ll be so happy to hear.” 

I just smile lightly and let her walk away to go to the party that just walked in. 

After that drink I’m really feeling it. I’m definitely drunk and it’s only making me think more and get more upset. What am I even doing? I feel like such an idiot. I groan and lay my forehead on the bar. Just then, I hear another group come in. It’s guys this time and they’re really loud. I groan again. I look up and get the girls attention before she heads over. 

“Another?” She asks. 

“Just one more to drown out their noise.” I say and motion to the guys who sat at a table behind me. 

She laughs some and nods. She makes it for me quickly before going to them. I sip at it again and check my phone. It’s already 10:30. I’ve been gone for two hours but it hasn’t felt like that long. I guess I did walk for awhile..... I see that Soonyoung made it home but he said he was tired and going to bed. He assumed I was asleep since I didn’t reply. 

I don’t reply because what’s the point now? He sent it a half hour ago. I lock my phone and put it in the hoodie pocket. As the guys behind me get alcohol in them, they get louder. They’re definitely Chinese because that’s what they’re speaking and they’re being obnoxiously loud and it’s about to drive me insane. I drink more before I literally almost lose my mind. I turn around quickly and I can’t stop myself before I speak. 

“Can you all shut the fuck up? There’s other people in here you know? You don’t have to scream!!” I yell at them. 

They all look at me in surprise. When I catch a glimpse of two of the guys, I wish god right then would just zap me and make me disappear into thin air and never come back. 

“Sunhi?” Minghao says.

“Fuck.” I say quietly. 

I turn back around and hide my face into the bar again. Minghao and Jun are by my side within seconds. 

“What are you doing?” Jun asks. 

I sigh and look up. 

“I’m drinking. What are you doing?” I ask. 

“Our friends are in town so we were just going out tonight.” He says. 

“Well you all are being really loud for no reason and it’s annoying me.” I say. 

“Are you ok?” Minghao asks.

“Yes.” I lie. 

Jun grabs my drink and sniffs it. He makes a weird face. 

“How many of these have you had?” He asks. 

I grab it back and glare at him before sipping at it.

“You’re drunk.” He says. 

“So.” I say back. 

“You’re swaying. Can you even walk?” Minghao says. 

“I don’t need to walk. I’ll stay here.” I say. 

“What if you have to pee?” 

“I’ll hold it.” 

“Where is Soonyoung? Or Jihoon?” Jun asks. 

“I don’t know. Not here. I’m fine. Leave me alone now. Go back to your friends and have fun. Just let me sit here in my sadness and get so drunk that I forget about this tomorrow.” 

“Yea...no. I’m calling them.” Minghao says and walks away. 

“No don’t do-“

He keeps walking and I don’t have the energy to go after him. 

Jun sits in the seat beside me. He tries to take the drink away from me but I grab it back. I quickly drink the rest of the glass and hand it to him. He just gives me a disappointed look. 

“Sunhi. What’s wrong?”

“You know what’s wrong. I’m sad, jun. really fucking sad.” I say. 

“I know. But why are you out drinking alone? That’s not safe.” 

I shrug. 

“Look. We all are worried about him too but it’ll be ok. It won’t be much longer now. He’ll come back.” He says. 

I frown and feel my tears coming. I just pout and I feel like a child as I watch him. His eyes widen some. 

“Hey. Don’t cry. Please.” He says and reaches out.

He grab my shoulder some. 

“Come on. Don’t.” 

“I miss him. I just want him to come home.” I say. 

“And he will. I promise. He needs time. He’ll be back.”

“You saw him, Jun. he’s not coming back.”

“Yes he will. He always comes back when he gets upset.”

“Not this time.” I say. 

Minghao walks back in and frowns when he sees me. 

“Soonyoung is on the way.”

“No!” I say. “He’s sleeping.” 

“Not anymore.” Minghao says. 

I groan some and look at the bartender. 

“One more please.” I say. 

“No.” Jun tells the girl. “Water only.” 

“What? Why?” I ask. 

“Because you’re too drunk.” He says. 

I just roll my eyes and hide my face in my arms. Minghao rubs my back. 

“You need to drink water or you’ll regret it tomorrow.” Minghao says. 

I just wave my hand. 

“Don’t fall asleep.” Jun says. 

“I won’t.” I say. 

“Why don’t you drink some water now. Here.” Minghao says and pats my back. 

I don’t reply. They just sigh. After a few minutes, I hear hoshi. 

“What happened?” He asks. 

“I don’t know. We are out with our friends and she was at the bar already. Turned around and screamed at us for being too loud.” Jun says. 

“Because you were.” I mumble.

I feel Soonyoungs hand on my back. 

“Hey. What’s going on? This isn’t like you.” He says. 

“I don’t know.” I say. 

I look up at him. He looks so cute and worried. He’s wearing sweats, a hoodie, and a hat. He looks like he just woke up too. I frown some and feel my tears come back. He gives me a worried look. 

“What? What’s wrong?” He asks. 

“You’re just so cute...” I cry. 

He just stares at me and minghao laughs. 

“Ok. Yea. Time to get you home. How much did you drink?” He asks. 

“I don’t want to go home.” I say. 

He gets his wallet out and waves the girl over. He hands her cash. 

“Keep the change. I’m sure she was a handful. I’m sorry.” He says. 

“It’s alright. She was actual fine. Get her home safely.” She says. 

“I will. Thank you.” 

He puts his wallet back and grabs at me some. 

“Come on.” He says. 

“I don’t want to.” I say. 

“Sunhi.” He says. 

I frown and cross my arms. 

“Really?” He asks. 

I nod. 

“Now please. I’m tired.” He says. 

“Can you carry me?” 

“Sure. If we can leave now.” He asks. 

I smile some and nod. He shakes his head and turns his back to me. I get off the stool and jump onto his back. He stands straight and lifts me some so he’s holding me better. I hold around his neck. 

“Thank you all. Sorry.” Soonyoung says. 

“Get home safe.” Jun says. 

Soonyoung walks out and I lean forward to kiss his cheek. 

“You’re the best boy friend.” I say. 

“Yea Yea. Just pray we don’t get caught.” He says. 

I pull my hood up and hide my face in my arms and his neck. 

“No one knows it’s me.” I whisper. 

“Yea. Because who else would be wearing Jihoons hoodie?” He says. 

“Don’t be jealous.” I say and kiss his neck. 

“Shhhh. Just go to sleep. You’re drunk.” He says. 

I just smile and move my head to get more comfortable. He walks me home quietly and I’m almost completely knocked out by the time we get back to the apartment. He locks the door and takes me to my room. He lays me down carefully and pulls my shoes off. He covers me up and crawls over me before laying down beside me. He kisses my cheek before laying down. I feel like I’m spinning and might possibly be sick, but I’m way too tired to care. 

“Soonyoung.” I whisper. 

“Yes?” He says. 

“I’m drunk.” I say. 

He laughs some and kisses my cheek again. 

“Yea. No shit.” He says. “Go to sleep now.” 

“Ok. You’re really the best boy friend.” I say. 

He doesn’t say another word, just rubs my belly before I knock out. 

——

The next morning, I actually feel fine. I slept late though. Soonyoung isn’t here but he texted me that he was cleaning his room and doing laundry. 

I get up and shower before walking down to the cafe by our building and getting four teas and four muffins. I walk back up and knock on their door. 

Seungcheol answers and he smiles. 

“There’s our little alcoholic.” He says. 

I roll my eyes and push past him. I see jun sitting on the couch and minghao is folding clothes in the floor. I go over and set the drinks down in front of them and hand them each a tea and a muffin. 

“This is for looking out for me last night. Thank you.” I say. 

They both laugh some. 

“You’re basically our sister. We’ll always look out for you. You’d do the same for us.” Minghao says. 

“I know. But still. You made sure I was safe and I appreciate it.” I say. 

“Always.” Jun says. 

“And sorry Cheol. If I knew you were here, I would have gotten you something too.” I say. 

“All good.” He says and sits down beside jun. “Soonyoung is in the shower I think.” 

I nod and stand. I take the two drinks and muffins back to his room. It’s empty. I set them on his desk. I grab mine and go lay on his bed. He has clean laundry at the end. I use it to prop my feet up on. I start eating my muffin quietly. He eventually finishes and comes back into his room. I smile when he’s only wearing a towel. 

“Wow. Sexy.” I say. 

He jerks as he sees me. 

“You scared me!” He says. 

“Sorry.” I say. “I brought breakfast.”

I motion to the desk. 

“It’s after noon.” 

“I brought lunch.” I say. 

“Thank you.” He says. 

I nod and keep eating. He moves my legs from his clothes and grabs an outfit. 

“You’re just gonna watch me change?” He asks. 

“Yep.” I say. “You know...it’s been like two months since we’ve even done anything. I’m starting to forget what you look like.” 

He rolls his eyes. 

“You’re dramatic as hell.” He says. 

“Give me a show.” I say and turn on my side to him. 

He moves his towel away but throws it at me quickly, covering my head. 

“Heyyyy.” I pout. 

I move it away and he’s just smiling some as he pulls his underwear on. 

“You haven’t been exactly in the mood for even talking. I didn’t want to even suggest anything else.” He says. 

“Yea. I know.” I say. 

He pulls a shirt on and comes over. He lays on top of me some and kisses me. 

“But I will wait as long as you need until you’re ready for that again. Shit is weird right now. There’s no pressure here. I know we’re going through things.” 

“Yea. We can always do it now.” I say. 

He laughs some and shakes his head. 

“I just showered. So did you apparently.” He says and feels at my wet hair. 

“So? Isn’t that the point? We’re both clean.” He says. “Or do you like when we’re both dirty?” 

I wiggle my eyebrows at him. 

“You’re gross.” He says. 

He stands back up and I kick at his butt. 

“I’m just kidding.” I says. 

“Mhm....” 

He grabs sweatpants and pull them on. He hangs his towel and starts putting his clean clothes away. 

“You’re right though. Maybe we should do a date night or something. Just have time together.” I say. 

“That’s not what I meant. I was just saying I’m fine with nothing going on right now.” He says. 

“I know but I’m so tired of being sad, Soonyoung. Like I’m ready to stop pouting and waiting for shit to happen. I want control of my life again. I want to be happy again.” I say. 

He looks at me for a second before sitting back on the bed. He rubs my leg and nods. 

“Ok. I agree.” He says. “This hasn’t been fun. For anyone. I know what you mean though. I hit this stage a week ago. I think we are all just over this weird mood.” 

I nod some. 

“Maybe....maybe we just make a plan finally.” I say. 

“Plan?” He asks. 

I nod again. 

“Our plan to get caught...” I say. 

“Oh.” He says. 

“Yea. I’m ready if you are. It’s been six months. I know it’s going to be crazy when people find out, but you all are in hiatus. Now is a good time so it doesn’t ruin a comeback or anything. We don’t know how long this will take.” I say. 

“What about Seungkwan?” He asks. 

I look away some. 

“He’s not really in my life right now. I don’t think it matters anymore.” I say. 

“Are you going to tell him?” 

“He won’t take my calls, Soonyoung. How can I tell him?” I say. 

“Right.” 

It falls quiet. 

“Maybe we should have a talk with Cheol and Jihoon on a plan? They’ll be more sensible.” He says. 

I nod. 

“Yea. Sounds good. I can talk to Jihoon if you talk to Cheol.” 

“Yea. I can.” 

“But for now, can we just cuddle?” I ask. 

He laughs and moves to lay beside me. 

“Of course.” He says before kissing me. 

“We’re really going to do this?” I ask. 

“Yea. I think it’s time.” He says. 

——

We are sitting in Jihoons studio waiting for Cheol. He comes soon and sits with us on the couch. 

“So. Have you all started thinking of a plan?” Jihoon asks. 

“Not really. We just know that whatever it is, we are going to make it obvious. Like no mistaking us as just friends or in a way that the company can change the story to make it look innocent.” I say. 

“Right. Do you want it to be in public like you’re trying to get caught, or like an accident?” Cheol asks. 

I look at hoshi. 

“I don’t know.” I say. 

He shrugs. 

“I don’t really care how. As long as it happens.” He says. 

“Maybe we can do a live and you all can be in the back ground while we walk around or like we can hear you all slip up and say something.” Cheol says. 

“I feel like people might try to say it’s innocent. They know I’m always around.” I say. 

“What if we were like kissing and they walk in on us.” Soonyoung says. 

“I don’t know. You all never walk around. Won’t that be suspicious?” I ask. 

“We can say we are looking for hoshi and pretend there was a question for him.” Jihoon says. “A lot of people watch. That would be a good way to leak it.”

“Management will delete the live immediately.” I say. 

“People always record. That will be on twitter right away if it happened.” Jihoon says. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I want to do something in person. Like out and about.” 

“That didn’t really work last time.” Cheol says. 

“Yea but we weren’t kissing in public or being overly touchy. Just a little.” I say. 

“You could always go somewhere where you know fans go. Like near the Pledis building or something. Have fans catch you.” Jihoon says. 

“That’s true...” I say. 

“And we can tell them not to tell but you know they will. Especially if we aren’t trying to hide it. They’ll take pictures of us.” Hoshi says. 

I nod some. 

“Maybe this would be good.” I say. 

“Have the fans leak it.” 

“Or we could leak where you all will be to dispatch.” Cheol says. 

“No. I think the fans option is better.” I say. 

“We can try to cover up a little but you know fans will see us still. Especially if we don’t try to hide us being together.” He says. 

“You all could wear matching jackets or something. Couple things.” Cheol says. 

“Oh that’s true! We both have that adidas hoodie. The blue one.” I say. 

“Oh right!” 

“It’s actually my hoodie, not yours.” Jihoon says to me. 

“You left it in my apartment so...”

“Yea...in my studio..” he says. 

“Anywaysssss....I think this is good.” I say. 

“Tomorrow is Saturday. No school and people are usually out. Where should we go?” 

“What about the coffee shop by the pledis building? It has an outdoor seating area. We can be there.” I say. “They do fan cafes there sometimes, so people go there a lot. It’s the one closest to Pledis.” 

“That’s good. And we can walk around after if no one catches us.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“You can order the drinks hoshi. Order two for there, not to go, and say you’re outside. They’ll tell people you’re at the cafe. The workers. That happens every time one of us go there.” Cheol says. 

“Oh shit. That’s true. That’s why we avoid that one.” He says. 

“This is good. Like really good.” I say. “I’m nervous though.” 

“Me too.” Soonyoung says. 

“I hope people don’t get absolutely pissed and try to kill me or something.” I say. 

Everyone starts laughing. 

“After what happened last time? Doubt it. Everyone is scared of getting blacklisted now.” Jihoon says. “They know you’re off limits.” 

“I guess.” I say. 

“Are you going to tell Seungkwan before you all do it tomorrow?” Cheol asks. 

I shrug. 

“I can’t get ahold of him to tell him.” I say. 

“Maybe send him a message.” Jihoon says. 

I shrug again. 

“I don’t know.” I say. 

Just then, my phone rings. I look down and see Vernons face on my screen. 

“It’s Vernon. I’ll be back. I’ll tell him the news.” I say. 

I stand and walk out as I answer. 

“Hey Vernon.” I say. 

“Hi. Have you heard from him?” He asks. 

“No. I haven’t. My sister said he’s still not leaving his room.” I say. 

“Oh...” he says. “You sound like you’re in a better mood.” 

“I am I think. I’m finally to my breaking point and need to turn things around you know?” I ask. 

“Yea. I feel you on that. Im coming home tomorrow.” 

“Really?” I ask. 

“Yea. I miss everyone.” He says. 

“Everyone will be so happy to see you. Not many people are still here but those who are will be excited.” I say. 

“I’m ready to be home.” He says. 

“I bet.” I say. 

It falls quiet. 

“So. Big news. Hoshi and I are going through with a plan to get caught together.” I say. 

“Really? Did you tell Seungkwan?” 

“No...because he not speaking to me right now.” I say. 

“Right.” He says. “That’s exciting though. When?”

“Tomorrow. We are just gonna go out to a cafe and see if someone will catch us. Just be super into each other and stuff.” I say. 

“Oh damn. Management is going to freak.” 

“I don’t care. I’m over it. We both are.”

“It’s been almost six months now right?” He asks. 

“Yea. Six months is a long time. We both just feel it’s ready. You’re still on hiatus so we think it’s a good time. Not promotions going on right now that would be ruined so...” 

“Yea that’s true. I hope it goes well. I’m happy for you all. Really.” 

“Thank you, Vernon.” I say. 

“Well. Let me know how it goes. I’ll see you Sunday though.” He says. 

“I will. Be safe traveling. Let me know when you’re home.” 

“I will. Bye, Sunhi.” 

“Bye Vernon.” 

I hang up and smile some. I’m glad he’s doing a little better. I go back into the room and they’re all talking about some new group that Pledis is trying to put together. I just watch them and enjoy the company for once. 

——

When everyone leaves and Soonyoung is out grabbing him and I dinner, I look at my phone. I should tell Seungkwan shouldn’t I? Or at least try to? 

I look at his contact name in my phone. My finger hovers over the call button. 

What if he gets mad? Tells me not to do it and hates me more?....I should tell him though. To give him a heads up. 

I push call before I can change my mind. I put the phone up to my ear and listen to it ring. It rings forever but eventually goes to voicemail. I sigh and hang up. 

I consider texting him but if he’s not answering my calls, why would it even matter if I texted him? He doesn’t give a fuck about me anymore. 

I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story still. (:


	19. Chapter 19 - Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this .xx

Today is the day. I’m nervous as fuck and feel like I’m going to throw up. Soonyoung went on a few errands with Cheol earlier. He should be here any minute. I’m just now getting dressed. I had to talk myself into getting ready because I’m so nervous.

I hear the front door open, then close. 

“I’ll be out in a minute, Soonyoung.” I yell. 

He doesn’t reply but I know he heard me. I pull my hair into a ponytail and look at myself in the mirror. I take a breath and nod some. I grab my bag and walk out. I look to see if everything is in my bag. 

“Sorry. I was nervous and it took me longer to get ready.” I say. 

He doesn’t reply. I look up and stop dead in my tracks when I see Seungkwan sitting at the table. I’m frozen. 

He’s watching me quietly. I look around and I don’t see hoshi. 

“Seungkwan.” I say. “What are- what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see you.” He says. 

I nod and sit in the chair in front of him. 

“Oh. Ok. I’m leaving soon but I’ll stay for a bit. Soonyoung will be here soon too. Should I tell him to wait?” I ask. 

He shakes his head. 

“Ok.” I say. 

“So you’re going out with him?” He asks. 

“How’d you know?” I ask. 

“Soonyoung texted the whole group to tell us. Guess he forgot I was in there.” He says. 

“I tried to call but-“

“I know.” He says. 

“Seungkwan. If you’re here to talk me out of it, I won’t let you.” I say. “This is what we have decided and we are going to do it.” 

“That’s not what I’m here to do.” He says. 

“Oh.” I say. 

“I want to come with you all.” He says. 

I give him a weird look. 

“What?” I ask. 

“I want to come too. I want to support you all. I want to be there so people know I support you all.” He says. 

“But you don’t....” I say. 

“I do.” He says. 

“Since when?” I ask. 

“Since yesterday.” 

“Wow. Why the sudden change of heart?” 

“When Soonyoung was talking about you in the group, it made me realize how selfish I had been.” He says. 

“What did he say?” 

“Just how nervous but excited he was. He’s ready to share you all with the world though. He really loves you, Sunhi and it just made me realize how stupid I’ve been.” He says. 

I look down some. 

“I haven’t been fair and I’ve missed you so much. Everyday I wanted to reach out but I didn’t want to seem weak. When he said you all were going public, this was my last chance. Swallowed my pride.” 

“Do you know how worried we’ve been about you? Do you know how worried Vernon has been? You need to call him, Seungkwan. He’s completely lost without you. He’s your best friend and you dropped off the face of the earth and left him behind. He went back to America and hasn’t talked to the others since. Only me. You need to call him.” I say. 

“I will. I wanted to see you first. I wanted to talk to you first.” 

“I’m fine, Seungkwan. I’m your sister. I’ll always be fine. He’s your best friend. You could lose him, not me. That’s more important.” I say. 

“I know. But I just wanted to get here first...I didn’t know he left.” He says. 

I just shake my head some. The front door opens and Soonyoung freezes when he sees Seungkwan. 

“It’s ok. Just come in.” I say. 

He comes in and watches Seungkwan closely as he walks around and stands behind me. 

“What’s going on?” He asks. 

“He’s here because he know what we are doing.” I say. 

“Did you tell him?” He asks me. 

“You did.” I say. 

“I’m still in the group chat, Soonyoung.” Seungkwan says. 

“Oh...right. I didn’t think you read it anymore.” 

“Of course I do.” He says. 

“You’re not here to talk us out of it are you?” Soonyoung asks. 

“He’s here because he wants to come with us. So people know he supports us.” I say. 

“What?” He asks. 

“You all are going to get a lot of heat because of this. The first question would be if I’m ok with this. I want to show that I am.” 

“But you aren’t.” Hoshi says. 

“I am now.” 

Soonyoung looks down at me. 

“Seungkwan. I just don’t know if I’m comfortable with you going. We have so much to talk about. I can’t pretend to be fine and put on a show like that. Also, I don’t feel comfortable hanging all over him with you there. I appreciate what you want to do, but I don’t think it’s good. People will see right through me. I won’t look happy and neither will you.” I say. 

He looks down some. 

“We have to make it look like we are a couple, Seungkwan. Not just friends. It might be weird if you are there.” I say. 

“I won’t like...look if you all are kissing or whatever.” 

“I just think this is something we should do on our own.” I say. 

“Ok.” He says quietly. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just really important that this goes well. We will be more natural by ourselves.” I say. 

He nods. 

“No. I understand. I was so stupid to just show up here and expect to be allowed to go.” 

“You’re not stupid, Seungkwan.” Soonyoung says.

“Yea. Not at all. Do you know how much this means to me? You being here?” I ask. “I haven’t seen you for two months. I thought for sure that you hated me and would never speak to me again. Now you’re here and trying to be supportive. That means a lot.” 

“I should have been here the whole time.” He mumbles. 

I reach my hand out. He looks at it before slowly reaching forward and grabbing it. 

“Let’s just talk when we get back ok? You have a lot of catching up to do with the boys. I know they’ll be happy to hear from you.” 

He nods some. 

“Yea..” 

I stand. 

“We’ll only be like an hour or so.” I say. 

“Ok.” He says. 

I kiss his head before looking at Soonyoung. 

“Ready?” I ask. 

He nods. We head out and to the elevator. I let out a breath. 

“You ok? We don’t have to do this right now if you don’t want to.” He says. 

I shake my head. 

“No it’s fine. I just knew I’d start crying if I stayed longer. I don’t want to get more distracted.” I say. 

He nods and kisses my head. The elevator doors open and he reaches his hand out. I grab it and we step out. We start walking towards the cafe. 

“So you just go get a table and I’ll go inside and get our drinks.” He says. 

“Sounds good.” I say. “Then we’ll go from there.” 

“Yes. Hopefully people are actually there.” He says. 

“Hopefully.” I say. 

We chat for a bit while we walk. When we get there, I go sit at a table while he goes inside. There’s a few people in there. He’s wearing a hat today and I pulled my hood up, but you could still tell who we are. I get my phone out and text Vernon. 

Me:   
Seungkwan is home. 

After I send that, I send Cheol and Jihoon a text letting them know that we are at the cafe. I take a big breath again. My heart is beating so fast. This is it. Like really it. 

Soonyoung comes back and sits. 

“They’ll be out in a second.” He says. 

“How’d it go?”

“Just as planned. They recognized me and then I saw the girl text someone when I was leaving. Also a girl in there said hi to me and talked for a bit. We took a picture.” He says. 

“Do you think it’ll be too obvious that we’re trying to get caught?” I ask. 

“They’re sitting inside and can see us. Just act natural and when they come out, pretend to hide yourself a little. They’ll take pictures from inside. I could see you clearly.” He says. 

I nod some. He reaches his hand out and I grab it. He smiles at me. 

“Here’s to not hiding anymore, right?” He asks. 

I nod and squeeze his hand some. 

“Now. Let’s just enjoy some tea and chat like normal. Act natural. We don’t have to go over board. We can just be how we usually are.” He says. 

“Ok. Well. I texted Vernon that Seungkwan was home. Hopefully that’ll make him feel better.” I say. 

“Hopefully. I know you said he was worried.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“Wanna know what made Seungkwan change his mind?” I ask. 

“Yes.” 

“You.” I say. 

“Me? How??” He asks. 

“Your messages that you sent last night about me to everyone. I guess whatever you said was really nice.” I say. 

He gets his phone out. Just then, the girl comes out with our drinks. I let go of his hand and thank her. She looks at me and smiles before hurrying back in. I watch her some and she hurries over and starts talking to a coworker. 

“Well they know it’s me with you.” I say. 

He looks at me. 

“What?” 

“The girl ran inside and is talking to another girl after seeing me.” I say. 

“Oh. Well good.” He says. 

I grab my cup and he grabs his. We cheers and laugh some before taking a sip. 

“I’ll show you what I said.” He says. 

I nod. 

“Wanna put on a little show?” I ask. 

“What do you mean?” He asks. 

“Just move your chair back and motion me to you.” I say. 

He does as I say and I smile at him before standing and moving to him. I sit on one of his legs and wrap my arm around his neck. He holds at my waist. 

“Show me your phone now.” I say. 

“You’re good.” He says. 

I roll my eyes and look at his phone. He has the messages pulled up. 

Hoshi:  
So Sunhi and I are going out tomorrow. 

Jeonghan:  
Like out out? To get caught? 

Hoshi:  
Yep. We’ve made up a plan with Jihoon and Cheol. We’re going to the cafe by the Pledis building. The one we always get stopped by fans at. 

Minghao:  
Finally. I really hope it goes well. I’m happy for you all. 

Dino:  
Me too. I know this has been so hard on you all. You’ll finally be really happy now.

Hoshi:  
Yea. We’ve been hiding for six months. I’m glad I finally get to share this with everyone. It’s going to be scary and I’m nervous, but I really do love her. Hopefully people see that and understand. I hope they support me. 

Wonwoo:  
Of course they will. You’re hoshi and if you’re happy, they should be too. 

Hoshi:  
Yea. I’m really happy. We both are. I want to just protect her with my life. I know this will be hard for her too but I know real fans will be nice and understand. They’ll want what is best for me. And that’s her. 

Jihoon:  
So weird seeing you so serious, Soonyoung. I’m glad you all are finally doing this. It’ll all work out over time. 

Hoshi:  
It’ll be hard and crazy at first but I agree. I think it’ll be ok. I just wanted to let you all know just in case you see it. It’s all planned and I hope they take it well. 

Dokyeom:  
We support you always. 

Mingyu:   
I’ll always support my parents!!!! <3 

I look at hoshi and smile. 

“You’re so cute.” I say. 

“I was just being honest. I’m glad he saw it and finally understood. I feel like if he came around, so will fans right?” He asks. 

“You fucked your best friends sister, hid it for four months, got into an actual fist fight, threatened to leave the group, and he still came around. I think they’ll be alright.” I say. 

He laughs and nods. 

“Yea. You’re right.” He says. 

“I’m always right.” I say. 

He rolls his eyes. 

“Sure.” He says. 

I gasp and smack at his chest. 

“Kidding.” He says and laughs more. 

I just smile at him. 

“Kiss me.” He says. 

“You sure? That’s like...really sealing the deal.” I say. 

“Do it.” He says. 

I lean forward and kiss him gently. I completely forget where we are. It’s just us and it feels so right. There’s something so huge about finally doing this. It’s freeing. We’re free. 

I pull away and he smiles so brightly at me. 

“I love you.” He says. 

“I love you too.” I say. 

He kisses me again sweetly. 

“Think that was good for them?” He asks. 

“I’m too afraid to look.” 

“Don’t or it’ll be obvious.” He says. 

I nod. I kiss his cheek again before moving back to my chair. He pouts and reaches for me. I laugh at him and swat at his hands. 

“Don’t go overboard.” I say. 

“But we were being cute. You’re cute.” He says. 

“My tea will get cold.” I say. 

He just frowns. I lean over so he can kiss me. He smiles afterwards. 

“Dork.” I say. 

He just sits back in his chair and smiles still. We continue to talk and joke around. A few more girls definitely show up but stay inside. They eyed us as they walked in but we acted like we didn’t see them and just kept talking and laughing. It’s honestly not even a show. We are being ourselves and it feels like such a weight is lifted. We’re being us and in public. Not hiding. It feels so good. I finish my tea and stretch some. 

“Wanna walk a bit before going back?” I ask. 

He nods and stands. He hands me my bag. I put everything neatly on the tray so they can clean it easily before standing. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I hold his hand that’s on my shoulder. We walk away and he throws in another kiss to my head before we are out of sight from the cafe. I can’t help but giggle and pull him closer. I hold behind his back. We walk quietly and just enjoy each other’s presence. 

“This is so nice.” He says. 

“I know.” 

“Feels like we are just starting to date and are like holding hands in public for the first time and are all nervous.” He says. 

We both laugh and I nod. 

“But really. First date kind of. Besides the one the the park and movies.” I say. 

“This one is way better. We can actually be ourselves.” He says. 

“Yea. The best date.” I say. 

He kisses me and hugs me to him closer. 

“I love this. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” I say. 

We walk for a bit and eventually get lunch before bringing it home to eat. Jihoon and Cheol are in my apartment when we get there. They’re making ramen and joking about something. 

“Hey!” Cheol says. 

“How’d it go??” Jihoon says. 

“Good I think. We were just being ourselves. Fans were definitely in the cafe and I know they saw us. We didn’t do tooooo much, but just enough I think.” I say. 

“Good. Have you checked Twitter?” Cheol asks. 

“No. Have you?” I ask and put my bag down. 

“No.” 

“I’ll look.” Hoshi says as he sits on the couch. 

He gets his phone out. 

“Did you all see Seungkwan?” I ask. 

“Yea. He was only home for a bit before the manager made him go to the company.” Cheol says. 

“Damn. Hopefully they’re being nice to him.” I say.

“He left for two months and didn’t talk to anyone. I hope they knock some sense into him.” Jihoon says. 

I smile some. 

“Maybe” I say. 

I sit beside Soonyoung. 

“Nothing has been posted.” He says. 

“What did you search?” I ask. 

“Our names.” He says. 

“Search ‘Hoshi Girlfriend’ that might bring something up.” I say. 

He nods and does that. 

“Oh! Here’s something posted 20 minutes ago.” He says. 

“What does it say?” Jihoon asks. 

“Hoshi has a girl friend!! I just saw him with a girl and they were kissing!” Hoshi reads. 

“Did they post pictures?” Cheol asks. 

“No. I’ll read the replies.” He says. 

He starts looking through. 

“That’s not good.” He says. 

“What?” I ask. 

“No one believes them. They’re asking for proof but she said she doesn’t want to post pictures she took. Even took a video apparently.” He says. 

“Why?? Who cares??” I say. 

“Did they say it was Sunhi?” Cheol asks. 

“No. They said that everyone would know who it was though. That she’s famous too.” 

“They probably think it’s another idol.” I say and laugh. “I’m not famous.” 

Hoshi sighs some. 

“Well that plan didn’t work. People are just being mean and saying she’s making up rumors since she won’t post it. She’s saying she respects our privacy.” 

“That’s nice though...” Jihoon says. 

“The one time I don’t want my privacy respected though...” Hoshi says. 

“Yea. This sucks....” I say. 

“She says other people saw it and they might post proof, but she won’t.” He says. 

“Damn.” Cheol says. 

“What are we going to do?” I ask Soonyoung. 

“I don’t know. I guess wait and see if the others post proof?” He says. 

“Yea...” I say. 

I frown some. 

“I know.” He says. “Itll be ok. We’re one step closer.” 

“I know it’s just...it’s annoying is all.” 

He kisses my forehead and rubs my leg. 

“Could always go through with the vlive plan.” Jihoon says as he eats. 

we look at him. 

“Won’t it be obvious now?” I ask. 

“We could make it an accident. Like later. We have been doing lives a lot recently. It won’t look suspicious.” Cheol says. 

“I don’t know. If it doesn’t leak in the next hour, we can talk about it.” Hoshi says. 

“Ok. Start making a plan.” Jihoon says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you are still enjoying this story(:


	20. Chapter 20 - Cheers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I’m so so sorry it’s taken so long to post. Between work, school, and life, I kinda lost interest. I have a new update though and I’m almost done with the next chapter too! So that will be out in the next few days. I hope you all enjoy. (:

After we eat and clean up a bit, hoshi checks Twitter again. 

“Still nothing?” Jihoon asks. 

“No one believed them so.” Hoshi says. 

“Did you figure out a plan?” Jihoon asks. 

“No...” I say. 

“Maybe we should say we want to talk to Sunhi and you’re in her room with her.” Jihoon says. 

“I don’t think I want to go that far. Like that’ll be bad...” Hoshi says. 

I nods. It’s quiet when all of a sudden it hits me. I gasp some and stand quickly. 

“I have an idea. Jihoon. Come with me.” I say and hurry to the door. 

“Uhhh. Ok.” He says. 

He hurries after me. We put our shoes on quickly before I rush out. 

“Where are we going?” He asks. 

“Just trust me.” I say. 

We go out of the building, down the street, and around the corner. I stop and look at the building. 

“A bar?” He asks. 

“I hope she’s here...” I say. 

I go inside and I immediately see the bartender girl from the other night. She smiles and waves. 

“Hi guys! Welcome in.” she says. 

It’s empty in here. It’s afternoon. I’m not surprised. She’s cleaning, but stops and walks to the edge. I hurry over and sit. 

“How are you?” She asks. 

“Good. Good.” I say. 

“You brought a friend.” She says. 

Jihoon is still standing by the door. She leans closer. 

“Is he the one that...you know...” she says. 

I look back at Jihoon and make a fake throw up sound. 

“Ew. God no.” I say. “Jihoon come here.” 

“Oh.” She says. 

“He’s my friend.” I say. 

“Best friend.” He corrects me as he sits down. 

“Well what can u help you with?” She asks. 

“How old is your cousin?” I ask. 

She gives me a weird look. 

“The one who’s a fan. How old is she?” I ask. 

“She’s 20.” She says. 

“How cool is she?” I ask. 

“I mean. I think she’s cool. But what do you mean?” 

“Think she’d be down to help us out with something?” I ask. 

Jihoon grabs my arm. 

“What are you doing, Sunhi?” He asks. 

“Calm down. She already knows.” I say. 

“Oh...” he says. 

“And the cousin is a fan. A huge fan.” I say. 

“I didn’t tell her I promise.” She says. 

“No. No it’s fine. We need her help. Hoshi and I.” I say. 

“What do you mean?” She asks. 

“We want to...get caught. We tried today and people took pictures, but no one posted them. We need her help.” 

“Shit. You’re serious?” She asks. 

“Yes. Dead serious.” 

“Ok. Yea! I’m sure she’d love to help. How?” She asks. 

“We can come tonight. She can be here, take pictures, and post them. Like we are giving her permission to post and out us.” I say. 

“Wow. This is huge. Are you sure?” She asks. 

“Yes. Positive. We just need it out there before management finds out what we did today and locks us up or something. I can’t just message the fans who tried to post about it earlier. They’ll tell people I told them to post. But do you think your cousin would be cool about it and never tell that we set it up?” I ask. 

“Definitely. She has a fan account and stuff but she’s always been a respectful fan. She’s older and doesn’t like being too invasive. But if she knew you were asking, she’d do it.” She says. 

“Perfect. And don’t tell her, but I will repay her for this. I’ll have a surprise with me but don’t tell her. Just tell her to be here at 8 ready to go. Hoshi and I will come and we can talk it over before!” 

“Ok! I’ll just tell her to come by tonight for a drink and not tell her why.” 

I laugh some and nod. 

“Hopefully we don’t give her a heart attach then.” I say. 

“She’ll be fine. She’ll be so happy to help. She really is a big fan.” She says. 

“Then I’m happy she’s the one helping. We owe her our life. Really.” 

“She’ll be so happy to even see you since Seungkwan is her favorite. She was happy when I told her I saw you and you said he was doing well. I didn’t tell her the truth.” She says. 

“He is doing well. He actually came home today.” I say. 

“Really? Oh that’s so amazing. You were so worried!” She says. 

“Yea. I was surprised. We didn’t talk much but he said he finally is ok with hoshi and I. So that was a huge step.” I say. 

“So Hoshi is the one you’re with?” She asks. 

I nod. 

“Yea. Six months.” I say. 

“He’s really handsome. Good for you. He’s a lucky guy too. You seem really sweet.” She says. 

I smile and blush some. 

“Oh hush. I’m not that great.” I say. 

“You’re just as annoying as him. It’s perfect.” Jihoon says. 

I smack at him some. 

“What’s your cousins name?” I ask. 

“Yoonah.” She says. 

“Ok great. Well tell Yoonah to be here at 8. We will see you all then.” I say. 

She nods and smiles. 

“Thank you so much. Really.” I say. 

“No. Thank you. She’s going to be so happy!” 

I just smile and stand. We wave before leaving. 

“Do you think this will actually work?” He asks. 

“It has to.” I say. 

———

It’s 7pm and I’m getting nervous. Hoshi and I dressed up a little. Going out clothes. Something nicer than sweats that we are always in. I wanted to look a little nicer. First time really going out in months and it’s the first time for us like this. He’s just finishing his hair. 

“Hey Soonyoung.” I say. 

He looks at me through the mirror. 

“Yes?” He says. 

“I’m nervous.” I say. 

“Are you having second thoughts? It’s ok if you are. I don’t want to push you.” He says. 

“No. No. I just. Maybe we can invite everyone to go. I’m getting nervous about it just being us. I feel like I’d be more comfortable with everyone there. I miss hanging out with everyone.” I say. 

“Not everyone is home. Just a few people.” 

“That’s ok. I just would like the support and it’ll help our case on showing that we have support from the others. Seungkwan was right about that.” I say. 

He nods some. 

“If that’s what you want. I’m ok with whatever. I agree that it would be more comfortable and less awkward.” He says. 

“Yea. Let’s go talk to everyone.” I say. 

He finishes up quickly and we grab our stuff. I lock my door before we go to their door. 

“Let me go talk to Seungkwan first.” I say. 

He nods. We go in and I see everyone watching a movie. Jihoon pauses when he sees us. 

“Wow! You all look good.” Cheol says. 

I roll my eyes some. 

“Sexy couple.” Jun says. 

“Shut up.” I say with a smile. “Where is Seungkwan?” 

“He’s in his room.” Jihoon says. 

I nod and walk to his room. Hoshi stays behind. I take a breath before going in. He looks at me when he hears the door. He’s folding clothes and unpacking his bags. I close the door behind me and go sit on his bed. He just watches me. 

“How’d today go?” I ask. 

“Management wasn’t very happy with me but they made me do a lot of therapy evaluations because they thought I had gone mad or something. I’m fine though.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“How did it go with you and hoshi? I haven’t been on twitter.” He says. 

“Well. We thought it went well. There were fans, they took pictures, but no one posted them. Only one person said they saw us but didn’t want to post pictures.” I say. 

“Oh. Do you think they eventually will?” He asks. 

“Not sure. The girl refuses to post them and people are being mean to her for lying about it.” I say. 

“That’s not good.” He says. 

“So we are going to try again.” I say. “And I want you to come with us if you want to.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He says. 

I shake my head. 

“We’re all going out. We have a fan showing up that I know. She’s going to take pictures and post them. You’re her favorite you know?” I say. 

“Really?” He asks. 

I nod. 

“Yea. He cousin is the bartender at the bar down the street. I went and got drunk by myself and she told me her cousin was a big fan of yours. She was so worried about you since you haven’t posted for two months. I told her to tell her you were ok. Everyone was really worried about you. Even your fans.” I say. 

He just looks down. 

“But I can’t do this without you. I want you there to support me. I need that. I’m really nervous. I just need my baby brother by my side to help me through.” I say. 

He looks up at me. 

“I don’t want to ruin the mood.” He says. 

“You won’t.” I say. “Look, Seungkwan. I know there’s so much we need to talk about and that we are really broken right now, but let’s just forget about it for tonight. Let’s have fun. We need it. It’s just going to be a fun night with just some friends ok?” 

He shrugs. 

“Please? You’ll make this fan the happiest person on the planet. I would love to surprise her with you. Also, I think that fan interaction would be good for you. You need it. I know you miss it.” 

“Yea...” he says. 

“So?” 

“Ok. But only for you because I love you. I still want to fix things between us afterwards. I can pretend to be happy for one night.” He says. 

I smile and go to him. I hug him tightly. His arms wrap around me as he holds me close. It’s quiet as we hug. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” He says quietly. 

“I’ve missed you too.” I say. 

I move back so I can see him. I rub his head. 

“Let’s have fun tonight ok?” I ask. 

He nods before I kiss his head. 

“Get ready. We have to leave at 7:45.” I say. 

I stand and go to the door. 

“Thank you, Seungkwan. Really.” I say. 

He smiles some and nods. I go back out and hoshi is sitting with Jun, Cheol, minghao, and Jihoon. 

“Is this all who is home?” I ask. 

“Yea. Vernon will be back tomorrow I think.” Jihoon says. 

I nod. 

“Great. Everyone go get dressed. We are going out.” I say. 

“What? Are you all not doing it anymore?” Cheol asks. 

“We are but we decided that we’d like to have you all with us if you want to be there. It will be more comfortable if we go out and just have a normal night out together. We all deserve it. Need it. It’ll be fun.” I say. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice. I’m down!” Jun says and stands before hurrying down the hall. 

“Me too. I’m up for it.” Minghao says. 

“Fine fine. Only because I miss hanging out with everyone.” Jihoon says. 

“Awe. You miss us?” Cheol says. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes before they all leave to get ready. 

“Hurry up. We only have like 30 minutes!” I yell. 

I turn to Soonyoung and he smiles before opening his arms. I move to him and hug him. He kisses my forehead a few times. I smile up at him. 

“So it’s really really happening.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“Yea. I’m nervous.” I say. 

“Me too.” He says. “But it’ll be ok. I’ve got you. I’ve got the boys. That’s all I need.” 

I lean up so I can kiss him. 

“I love you.” I say. 

“Love you too.” He says. 

He moves back and holds my hand. 

“You look so good tonight too.” He says. 

I look down at my outfit. I’m wearing a tight black dress. It’s about mid thigh length. I have small boots on, a jacket, and just simple jewelry. 

“Like so good.” He says. 

I roll my eyes. 

“Me? Look at you!” I say. 

He’s wearing tighter black jeans with a cute patterned shirt and jacket over top. His hair is done cutely with his hair parted. 

“Like really good.” I say. 

He smiles and kisses me again. 

“At least we’ll be a hot couple on our first time getting caught.” He says. 

“You’re so annoying.” I say and laugh some. 

“You love me though.” 

“Unfortunately.” I say. 

He smiles again. We wait a little bit until everyone is ready. Seungkwan is the last to come. Everyone looks so nice. I’ve missed us all going out and having fun. Seungkwan didn’t dress up as much. He’s just wearing jeans and a sweater. He still looks adorable though. We get our phones and wallets before heading out. 

“The others are going to be so jealous that they aren’t here.” Cheol says. 

“We’ll all get together soon. Don’t worry.” I say.

“Yea if management doesn’t ban us from even thinking about leaving the dorm.” Hoshi says. 

“You and I will be the ones banned. Probably not them.” I say. 

“I mean. They aren’t going to be happy with us going with you all and letting this happen.” Jihoon says. 

“I didn’t think about that.” I say and stop. 

They stop and look at me. 

“Are you all sure you want to go? You could get in trouble.” I say. 

They all roll their eyes. Jun puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me with him as he keeps walking. 

“Shut up. We don’t care. This is about you and hoshi. It’s been long enough.” Jun says. 

“Thanks Jun..” I say. 

Hoshi grabs me from him. 

“Hey. It’s suppose to be me holding her.” He says and puts his arm around me. 

Everyone laughs at Soonyoungs clear jealousy. 

“Calm down loser. It’s ok. I can have both of you here with me.” I say and wrap my arm around juns arm. 

He sticks his tongue out at hoshi before hoshi flips him off. Everyone starts laughing more as we walk into the bar. I look around and point out a booth in the corner of the room. 

“Go sit there. I’ll be right over.” I say. 

They all head over and sit. I go to the bar. It’s kind of crowded but not too bad. 

“Hi!” The bartender says. “My cousin should be here any moment!” 

“Perfect. I kinda brought everyone here with me that was home.” I say and motion to them. 

She looks and they all wave at her. She smiles and waves too. 

“She’s literally going to freak out.” She says. 

“Just like give me a sign when she gets here. Try not to let her look our way and then I can come surprise her.” I say. 

“Ok!” She says. 

“Also. Just bring us a round of the strongest liquor you have. Shots are on me. Get yourself one too.” I say. 

She laughs and nods as I hand her my card before walking away. I go sit down in the booth. I’m next to Seungkwan. 

“She’ll be here soon. We can rearrange seating in a bit. I think we should be in the middle so you can see us more.” I say. 

They all nod. 

“Also. We are just going to have a normal night ok? After I talk to her and stuff, it’s all normal from there. Just ignore her taking pictures.” I say. 

“Sounds perfect. We all need a fun night.” Cheol says. 

I nod and agree. 

“Yea. And let’s not check twitter tonight ok? Let’s deal with that tomorrow.” I say. 

“Deal.” They say. 

Just then, the bartender comes over and puts a tray down with shots. 

“What’s your name by the way? I never asked?” I say. 

“Oh! I’m Jia!” She says. 

“Jia. This is Seungcheol, Jun, Minghao, Soonyoung, Jihoon, and my cute little brother Seungkwan.” I say. 

She bows some before she starts handing the shots out. 

“Nice to meet you all officially.” She says. “I’ve seen a few of you before. So nice to see you again!” 

“You too!” They all say. 

“Especially you, Seungkwan. You really mean a lot to my cousin. Like a lot. Thank you. I’ll stay professional but really. I’m grateful for you for always keeping a smile on her face. She’s been through a lot but she always looked for you when she was down. So thank you.” She says. 

That brings a big smile to seungkwans face and my chest tightens. I haven’t seen him smile that hard in so long. I rub his arm some. 

“I’m excited to meet her.” He says. “What’s her name?” 

“Yoonah!” She says. 

“Well. To Yoonah!” He says and raises his shot. 

We all raise our shots and cheers. 

“To Yoonah!” We all say before taking it. 

It burns immediately and we all suffer through a bit. We hand the glasses back. 

“What can I get you all to drink now?” She asks. 

We all give our orders before she leaves. 

“Drinks are on me tonight by the way.” I say. 

“We can split.” Soonyoung says. 

“We’ll see.” I say. 

He just smiles at me. We get our drinks and about five minutes after, I see a girl walk in by herself. I watch her. She walks over to the bar and waves at Jia. Jia hurries over and hug her over the bar. They talk a bit and Jia starts making a drink. She looks over at me and winks before nodding her head at the girl. 

“That’s her. She’s here.” I say. 

“Can I come with you?” Seungkwan asks. 

“You want to?” I ask. 

He nods. 

“Yea. I want to meet her.” He says. 

“Yea. Ok. That’s fine.” I say. 

I stand and he does too. I start getting nervous. 

“You’ve got this!” Cheol says. 

“Yea. It’ll work out!” Minghao says. 

I nod lightly and take a breath. Seungkwan grabs my hand and squeezes it. 

“It’ll be ok. I’m here.” He says. 

I look at our hands before looking at him. He smiles some and I nod again before he leads us over. He puts his finger over his lips telling Jia and I to be quiet. We walk up behind her. He grabs the chair next to her. 

“Excuse me. Is this seat taken?” He asks. 

There’s plenty of open seats around the bar but he grabs the one next to her. 

“No no! It’s open.” She says without looking. 

She pushes it back and looks back at us. She gasps and freezes. She just stares at us in shock. Seungkwan and I start laughing. He sits in the seat next to her and I sit beside him. She stares in silence still. 

“Yoonah right?” Seungkwan asks. 

She quickly looks a Jia who is laughing at her. She looks back at us and nods quickly. 

“Yes! Yes I’m Yoonah. Holy shit!” She says. 

She covers her mouth quickly. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to curse!” She says. 

“It’s ok. It’s fine.” He says. 

“You’re here. What are you doing here? How do you know my name?” She asks. 

“Our friend here told us about you.” He says and motions to Jia.

“Jia! What the fuck is going on?” She asks. 

“Just listen!” She says and laughs. 

“Ok. Sorry. Sorry. Hi!” She says. 

“We need your help with something really important.” He says. 

“Me?” She asks. 

I laugh. 

“Yes you.” I say. 

“You’re so pretty in person. Wow!” She says to me. 

Jia covers her face some. 

“Yoonah!” She says. 

“Sorry!! I’m listening for real. Sorry. Go on!” 

“We need you to leak something for us.” I say. 

“Leak?” She asks. 

“Yes. Something very big and important for my sister.” Seungkwan says. 

“Am I going to get in trouble? What is it?” 

“No. We will protect you completely. This is us asking you to leak it.” I say. “I’m in a relationship and I need you to...post about it.” 

She stares at me before whispering. 

“Are the rumors true about you and Soonyoung?” She asks. 

I nod. 

“Yes. He’s here too. Well. Him and a few others.” I say and point behind us. 

She looks quickly and they all wave at her and yell at her. 

“Oh my fucking god. Jia how did you- what the fuck!” She says. 

We all just start laughing. 

“I’m so confused. Is this real? Am I dreaming? Are you even real?” She asks before poking seungkwans cheek. 

She jerks her hand back and her eyes widen. 

“What kind of weird fanfic did I end up in?” She asks. 

“Yoonah. Don’t embarrass yourself!” Jia says and laughs. 

“Wait. People are already suspicious about you all now. People know.” She says. 

“Yea but it’s not good enough. We need it confirmed.” I say. 

“The company won’t let them be together even though it’s been six months.” Seungkwan says. 

“Six months? Girl how can you go that long?” She asks. 

“It was really hard. Not gonna lie.” 

“That’s not fair at all. How can they do that to you all?” She says. 

“They’re worried the fans will get mad. Remember when the video leaked of me getting jumped?” I ask. 

She nods. 

“They found out hoshi and I are together and jumped me for stealing him.” I say. 

“What the fuck?” She says. 

“Yea. So now management thinks everyone will react that way.” Seungkwan says. 

“No way. Fans love you. Like. We already think you have to be with one of them. Mainly people ship you and Jihoon together but there are some people that are convinced it’s you and Soonyoung.” She says. 

“Wait really?” I ask. 

“Yea! That’s why people got mad when people today started talking about seeing you out with him. A lot of people want you with Jihoon but also people need to see it to believe it. I doubt that many people would be mad. We’re all expecting something from you.” She says. 

“Wow. I need to get on twitter more. This would have made things so much easier.” I say. 

“So I’m totally in. What do you want me to do? Are you sure you want me to be the one? Are you sure you’re also ready for people to know?” She asks. 

“Wait. You’re like really cool. I was Lowkey expecting to meet a really excited fan who would cry and be super shy.” I say. 

“I mean. High key I’m gonna sob the second I leave but we don’t need to talk about that.” She says. 

“Told you she was cool!” Jia says. 

I smile some at her. 

“Yes. We’re ready. Like so so ready. And we want you to do it. You just can’t tell anyone that we asked you to do it.” I say. 

“Of course not. I’d never tell a soul. I can pretend I never even spoke to you all.” She says. 

“You can say you spoke to us. That’s fine. It might make it seem less invasive if people knew you actually met and talked to us instead of taking pictures from afar.” Seungkwan says. 

She frowns cutely at him.

“So I can get a picture with you?” She asks. 

He starts laughing and grabs her arm. 

“Yes! Of course. We seriously owe you big time for this.” He says. 

“Don’t cry Yoonah.” Jia says. 

She breathes and fans her face. 

“I won’t. I won’t! It’s Seungkwan. You know I’m just happy.” She says. 

“Awe. Come here!” He says and stands. 

She stands and he hugs her. She holds him and I rub at his back some. He moves back and looks at her. He holds her arms. 

“You know. I’ve had a really really shitty last few months.” He says. 

“Sorry about that.” I say. 

“But this really just like made my day. You don’t understand. I’ve really missed talking to fans. Seeing them. Performing. This means a lot to me. So thank you for being so nice. Jia told me a little about you and just know that you make us happy too. All of us. Your support means everything. So thank you.” He says. 

She smiles widely and hugs him again. He laughs some. 

“No seriously. I haven’t seen him smile like this in awhile.” I say. 

“Ok. We have to stop or I’ll seriously cry.” She says and moves away. 

She wipes at her eyes some. Seungkwan pats her head. 

“Want to come meet everyone? We can get pictures and then go over what we want to happen.” I say. 

She nods. 

“Yes. That would be great.” She says. 

She grabs her stuff. 

“Wait. Can I like buy you all a drink? A shot or something? All of you?” She asks. 

“Oh please. Let us buy you one!” I say. 

“No! Really. Literally I always said if I met someone from seventeen out at a restaurant or something, I’d buy them a drink! I’d love to do that now.” 

“Awe. Well thank you.” Seungkwan says. 

“What would you all like?” Jia asks. 

“Whatever. Give us a shot of your favorite, Yoonah.” I say. 

She nods and Jia walks away. 

“I come here a lot. She already knows.” She says. 

“You know the way to these boys hearts. They’re going to love you!” I say. 

She just smiles widely. 

“Oh. Seungkwan look. You’re on my phone too. See. You really are my favorite!” She says. 

She shows him the card in the back of her phone case and also her background. 

“You’re so cute.” He says. “I feel like I never meet a lot of people who say I’m their favorite. Thank you a lot. I hope I never let you down.”

“Oh never! Never! You’re so talented and so sweet.” 

He blushes some and smiles sweetly. I pinch his cheek. 

“He can be a little shit though.” I say. 

He pouts and grabs my hand. 

“Heyyyy!” He says. 

Jia sets a tray down. 

“Ok. I have to keep working. I get off at ten though so I can walk to home after.” Jia says to Yoonah. 

“Ok. Thank you. I’ll be back in a bit.” She says. 

She grabs the tray and we all walk to the table. The boys watch in excitement. 

“She bought us shots!” I say. 

They all stand and cheer some. She just smiles shyly and sets them down. They all greet her and give her a hug. She’s quiet now and I can’t help but laugh some. She’s definitely getting more shy. It’s funny when things like this happen. I always forget what position the boys are in. To me, they’re normal annoying boys. But they’re actually really important role models for other people. I love that. They really are good guys. We all grab the shots and cheers before taking them. We stand around talking for a little bit. She’s literally so nice and cool. She’s someone I could totally see myself being friends with. She has a great personality and she’s hilarious. She keeps cursing a lot too and I love it. She’s awesome. We all take pictures with her before crowding into the booth. She gets us one more round before we start going over the plan. We cheers again and take them. 

“Ok. So plan. What should I do. What should I say? I want you all to tell me so I don’t overstep.” She says. 

“So we are going to just be normal. Like we aren’t going to put on a show or anything. Just act like ourselves. Then when you think it looks like hoshi and I are getting close or looking coupley, take pictures. Nothing is off limits.” I say. 

“Ok. And should I just say that I saw you all and you looked really close and stuff?” She asks. 

“Honestly. Just say whatever you think would sound good. Something believable that the fans won’t get mad over.” 

“Please know too that if the fans give you shit, we are fully consenting to this. People can be mean all they want but you know that we are giving you our permission.” Soonyoung says. “Also. We will tell the company it was us who asked you to post so they don’t come after you. Like we will make it very clear I promise.” 

She nods. 

“Thank you. I will just say that you weren’t trying to hide it at all and were even acting close when I talked to you. I’ll figure something out. I will probably post later and make sure it’s closer to when you all are about to leave so that no one shows up and bothers you.” She says. 

“Ok. Sounds good.” I say. 

“Thank you for being so nice to me. I promise I will never tell anyone about tonight. Like about everything. I will probably just post the picture with Seungkwan but not all of the pictures. I don’t want people to think I took advantage of you since you were nice and stuff. So I’ll just post one and then the others.” 

“Of course. Thank you so so much. We really owe you our lives. Let’s just hope this goes over well.” I say. 

“It will. I promise.” She says. “People will be happy for you.” 

“Thank you. Really.” Soonyoung says. 

“Of course. I’ll leave you alone now. I won’t bother you anymore and I’ll try to take the best pictures. I won’t make it obvious that way you don’t feel uncomfortable.” She says. 

“Thank you again. Seriously.” I say. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Seungkwan says. 

She smiles. 

“You’re welcome. I’m happy for you all. You’re a great couple. Have a good night. I’m gonna go bug Jia now.” She says. 

We all laugh as she waves and walks away.

“This is happening. Like really happening.” I say. 

“Yes. So let’s have fun. I’m getting us another shot. I’ll go order.” Jihoon says. 

I give him a weird look before he hurries to the bar are finds Jia. 

“He’s trying time get us drunk and sloppy. That’ll go over well.” I say. 

“Well you all do get stupid handsy when you’re drunk. Maybe he’s not so stupid with that idea.” Cheol says. 

“No. We will keep it PG. Seungkwan is here.” I say.

“I don’t care. I’m not going to be paying that much attention to you all. Just don’t like make out or something.” He says. 

“As if. That’s embarrassing. Not in front of everyone.” I say. 

“You don’t wanna make out with me?” Soonyoung askA before grabbing my face. 

He kisses at me hard and I grab his wrists and try to push him away. Everyone starts laughing. 

“Soonyoung!” I whine. 

He laughs and kisses my forehead gently. 

“Kidding. Kidding. I’ll go easy since he’s here.” He says. 

I just roll my eyes again. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean against him some. Everyone starts talking and I look up at Jihoon. He’s talking and laughing with Jia. 

“So have you talked to Vernon yet?” I ask Seungkwan. 

“I texted him earlier. I was going to call but management pulled me away. I couldn’t.” He says. “He didn’t reply though.” 

“Hm...” I say before sipping at my drink. 

Jihoon walks over and sits back down. 

“I thought you were getting shots?” Minghao said. 

“Oh! Shit I forgot.” He says and stands before hurrying away. 

Cheol gasps some. 

“Oh my god. He’s distracted by a girl?? A real life girl??” He asks.

“Oh shit! Jihoon?? My Jihoon??” I asks. 

We all turn and look. They’re both laughing again as she pours the shots. He just keeps smiling at her as she talks too. 

“I’ve never seen him smile like that. Ever!” I say. 

“I mean. She’s really pretty. They both are.” Soonyoung says. 

“Yea I know. Good for him. Maybe he’ll finally find a girl friend. She seems super cool.” I say. 

He turns and walks over. We all look away. He sets the tray down. 

“Ok lover boy. Thanks for the shots.” Jun says. 

“Lover boy?” He asks. 

“Oh come on. You were so flirting and falling for her as she was speaking!” I say. 

He sits and starts handing out the shots. 

“What? I can’t talk to a girl?” He asks. 

“You weren’t just talking. You definitely don’t talk to me like that.” I say. 

“You aren’t a pretty girl with a cute laugh now are you?” He asks. 

“Heyyy. Yes she is.” Soonyoung says and frowns. 

“Not to me.” Jihoon says. “You’re annoying and have a stupid laugh.” 

“Don’t listen to him. You’re really cute and I love your laugh.” Soonyoung says. 

“I know. Don’t worry. He’s tiny and I can knock him over. I’m not offended.” I say. 

He laughs and kisses me. 

“See! This is why I love you. We can both hate on Jihoon together.” He says. 

“Always!” I say and cuddle against him. 

This is so nice. We are being ourselves and I don’t feel weird about it. No one is acting weird and Seungkwan isn’t screaming in the corner over it. I guess minghao is distracting him right now anyways. He didn’t see us kiss. It’s just nice. I never thought we’d make it to this point but we did. And I love it. 

We all raise our glasses and take our shots. I’m sure the alcohol is definitely helping calm my nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know your thoughts. See you soon(:


	21. Chapter 21 - Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy holidays. I hope you enjoy. (I honestly thought I posted this already. Sorry!!!)

It’s been a few hours and we are all pretty drunk. Jia got off work. She had to work a little longer because the next girl coming in was late. It’s 10:30pm now and we are all have the best time. I haven’t had this much fun in so long. We played drinking games and sang karaoke. It’s really the best. Soonyoung and I have been acting normal. That’s the best. If I knew this was what it felt like to be free, I would have broke a month into the relationship. I look around at everyone. They’re all off in their own world. Seungkwan and Cheol are laughing about something. Minghao and jun are talking loudly in Chinese and laughing. Jihoon is at the bar talking to Yoonah and Jia. Jihoon definitely keeps making excuses to go talk to her. We’re all convinced that he’s into her. Lastly, Soonyoung is close to my side as we talk. I look back at him. He gives me a cute drunk smile. 

“I love you so much. Really.” He says. 

“I love you too.” I say. 

“I’m so happy. I never knew I could actually be with someone. I’m glad you came into my life. I’m glad I made that stupid drunk decision to lose that game so I can kiss you and I’m also really glad I turned seungkwans phone on silent with the tv loud in his room the first night we hooked up.” He says. 

My eyes widen. 

“Wait what?” I ask. 

He smiles more. 

“Surprise.” He says. 

“No. Go back. What do you mean?” I ask. 

“Well first, you were drunk. We all were. It wasn’t like I was going to try to take advantage of you. That wasn’t my plan. I just wanted to be alone with you.” He says. “I just wanted to talk and explain myself.” 

“And?” I say. 

“So. When Seungkwan wanted to go to bed, I helped him. I took the key from your bag and helped him to the room.” He says. 

“Soonyoung!” I say. 

“And I was nervous that you’d wake him up by banging on the door and calling. So I turned his phone on silent and turned the volume on the tv up.” 

“Oh my god! You’re crazy!” I say. 

“How else would I perfectly be there to know you’d be locked out?” He asks. 

I just stare at him in shock. 

“I just wanted to get you alone. I wanted to talk. I wanted to just tell you how I felt. I had no clue it’d go that far. I expected you to laugh at me and then we’d go to sleep. I might have pushed you some but we drank way too much when we got to the room. I was a goner at that point. But yea. I was the reason you got locked out that night.” He says. 

“You bitch!” I say in disbelief.

“But hey. Look at us now. We wouldn’t be here.” He says. “Are you mad?” 

“No! God no! Just surprised is all. I can’t believe you never told me.” 

“I was nervous. I wanted to wait until everyone knew about us already. I thought it’d be safe then.” He says. 

I shove him some. 

“You should have told me. That was so fucking clever of you. What the hell!” I say and laugh. “I can’t wait to tell Jihoon.”

“Oh he knows! I told him a few weeks into our relationship.” He says. 

“Fuck! Really? And he didn’t tell me?!” 

“I threatened him. Of course he didn’t.” He says. 

“Wow. You’re one smart bitch.” I say. 

“I know I know.” He says. “I’m your smart bitch.” 

I lean closer and kiss him. 

“Always.” I say. 

He just smiles at me. Jihoon walks over with Jia and Yoonah. 

“I asked them to join us. Hope that’s cool.” He says. 

“Of course! Squeeze in!” Jun says. 

Everyone scoots close so we can all fit. 

“I can’t stay long. I have an assignment due at midnight so I’ll leave in a bit. I’ll post the photos then too.” Yoonah says. 

“Awe really. You can’t stay out?” Jia asks. 

“I wish. I can’t miss this assignment. It’s a big one.” She says. 

“Ok. I’ll walk you home still.” 

She nods. 

“Can I see the pictures?” Seungkwan asks. 

She grabs her phone and pulls them up. She shows him. They let her sit by him when we all squeezed together. She got the biggest smile on her face when she sat. He went over and talked to her for awhile earlier too. They both laughed so hard the whole time. It made me happy to see him so happy. He deserves nothing but happiness. He smiles as he looks through the pictures. She watches. He eventually looks up at me as he hands the phone back. 

“You all look really happy. I’m happy for you all. Truly. I’ve never seen you smile like that or look at someone like that.” He says. 

I frown some. 

“Stop. I don’t want to cry tonight.” I say. 

Soonyoung rubs my back. 

“Sorry. We can talk later.” He says. 

I nod lightly. We get another round of drinks before Yoonah decides to leave. She gives everyone another hug and thanks them over and over again. She’s so cool. I’m actually going to miss her. It’s nice having a girl around. Jia says bye to everyone too. Jihoon sits quietly as he stares at the drink in his hand. I watch him for a bit before making jun and minghao move so I can get out. 

“I’ll walk you all out.” I say. 

“You don’t have to!” Jia says. 

“No it’s ok. Come on.” I say. 

They say bye one last time before we go out. We walk out the front door. 

“Are you sure you all can’t stay? We really don’t mind.” I say. 

“I don’t want her to miss her assignment. I also don’t want her walking alone.” Jia says. 

“No. You should stay! Seriously. I’ll be fine! Stay!” Yoonah says. 

Jia looks at me. 

“Yea! Stay. Please. It’s nice having another girl around.” I say. 

“I don’t want you walking home alone.” She says. 

“Oh hush. I’ll be fun. Stay please. I’ll text you as soon as I get home!” 

“Are you sure?” Jia asks. 

“Yes! Swear.” 

“Ok. Fine!” She says. 

Yoonah hugs her before hugging me. 

“Have fun! Thank you again, Sunhi.” She says. 

“No! Thank you. So so much.” I say. 

She smiles widely and waves before walking away. We watch her leave. 

“She’s going to absolutely have a breakdown the second she gets home.” Jia says. 

I can’t help but laugh. 

“She’s so cute. So sweet too. Both of you are.” I say. 

“Thank you! You are too! Like really.” She says. 

“Speaking of thinking you’re cute. Jihoon totally has a thing for you.” I say. 

“What??” She says. 

“You heard me. Like majorly. We all noticed it. He’s never this friendly to anyone.” I say. 

“Really? What? No way. Not me.” She says. 

“Yes you! He even said you were pretty and had a cute laugh.” I say. 

“You’re lying. There’s no way.” 

“I swear!” I say and laugh. 

“He’s really cute too but I know he’s just being nice. It’s not more. No way.” 

“I’m telling you! He’s my best friend. I’ve seen him at his best and worst. I know what’s in his head. I have never seen him smile or laugh with someone like this before. He’s also been hanging around you all night. He’s really into you.” 

“Well there’s no way anything could happen. I would never try to even go for him. That can’t happen. I wouldn’t want to ever overstep like that. Not after you have been so nice. All of you.” 

“Oh god no. That doesn’t matter. He’s my best friend. Like I said. It’s my job to help him out. Honestly. He needs a girl in his life. Get him out of that stupid studio of his for once.” I say. 

“Really? He’s so cute. There’s no way.” 

“Try it. Trust me. Watch his face when you come back in. I’m serious.” I say. 

“Fine. I will. But you’re wrong.” 

“No im not!” I say. “Also. Seungkwan and Yoonah are cute together. They had a good time too. Maybe we can hook them up. Super fan turns girl friend.”

She starts laughing really hard. 

“Oh no! No way! She’s gay. Like super gay!” She says. 

“Oh!” I say. 

I feel my face heat up. 

“Yea. Strictly girls for her. No men. Not even Seungkwan.” She says. 

“Ok let’s pretend I absolutely didn’t say that.” I say. 

“Oh I’m telling her.” She says. 

I roll my eyes but smile. 

“Ok. It’s cold. Let’s go back inside.” I say. 

She nods and follows me. I get to the table first and lean over into Jihoons ear. 

“Thank me later, bestie.” I say. 

He gives me a weird look before seeing Jia behind me. His eyes widen. 

“You’re back!” He says. 

“I talked her into staying.” I say. “We we’re having too much fun.” 

He just smiles at her and nods. 

“Oh. Good!” He says. 

She smiles and I nudge her. 

“Ok. I’m getting us another round.” She says. “This one is on the house.” 

She turns and walks away. Jihoon smacks at me. 

“What?” I say. 

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing! Just that you’re practically in love with her.” I say. 

“Sunhi! Why would you say that??” He asks. 

I smile and move back into the booth beside hoshi. 

“I said thank me later. She’s into you too. Don’t worry.” I say. 

“Really?!” He says. “I-I mean-“

Everyone starts laughing loudly as his face turns bright red. She comes back shortly with more drinks and it goes back to everyone in their own little world again. We still have fun. 

Another hour goes by. Everyone is very drunk and loud now. Jun Soonyoung and Cheol are doing karaoke again. Seungkwan and minghao are playing pool. Jihoon and Jia are sitting together talking quietly. They both keep laughing and I can’t help but smile. 

“Sunhi! Come sing with me! Come on!!” Soonyoung begs. 

“Yea! Sunhi please!!” Jun yells through the mic. 

I laugh and stand. 

“Fine!” 

They start cheering and Cheol hands me his mic. He goes back and sits. Jun and hoshi argue over what song they want us to sing. This goes on for a few minutes before I grab the remote and type in a random number. They both frown but when the song comes on, they both get excited and start dancing. I can’t help but laugh as I watch them act stupid. We all sing along to the song and dance like idiots. We end up laughing through most of it. I haven’t laughed this hard in so long. When the song ends, I set the microphone down as we still laugh. 

“I feel like I’m gonna pee myself!!” I say. 

Everyone keeps laughing. 

“I’m going to the bathroom!” I announce. 

“Oh! I’ll come too!” Jia says. 

I nod and we hurry away. We both do our business and wash our hands. 

“So.” She says. 

I look at her. 

“Jihoon invited me back to his place to see his studio.” She says. 

“Shut up!” I say. 

She nods. 

“I told him we’ll see. What do I do??” She asks. 

“First off. His studio is in my apartment so that’s hilarious. Secondly, what do you want to do?” 

“Oh! Then I won’t go. It’s ok. I don’t want to invade your space.” 

“Nonsense. He practically lives there. Their apartment is down the hall from mine. Jihoon and Soonyoung are at my place all the time. I have an open door policy.” I say. 

“Oh. That’s really cool actually.” 

“Yea. So do what you want. Are you comfortable with that?” I ask. 

“I mean. He just said he wants to show me his set up and monitors. I don’t really know what that means but he sounded excited.” She says. 

I start laughing and shake my head. 

“He’s such a loser. Holy shit. He’s obsessed with his studio.” I say. 

“It sounds innocent right? Like he doesn’t mean it in...that way?” 

“Honestly. I don’t know if Jihoon is that kind of guy. He’s never brought a girl home like this since I’ve lived near them. I don’t know about before but honestly I don’t know. He’s a good guy and would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. He knows I’d kill him.” I say. 

“Hm. I don’t know. I mean. I don’t mind going back but I still feel weird. I don’t want it to look like I’m taking advantage of your niceness.” 

“You aren’t at all. You are so sweet and clearly you don’t run your mouth or you would have already. Seriously. I don’t care. He needs to get laid anyways. Maybe that will lighten him up a little.” I say. 

She gasps and giggles some. 

“Oh my god! No!” She says. 

“What? I won’t judge you. Mine and Soonyoungs relationship started with a one night stand! You never know!” I say. 

“He’s so cute too. Really. Maybe we’ll just see what happens. See where the night takes us.” She says. 

“Sounds good. But you’re welcome at my place. I don’t mind!” I say. 

“Ok. Thank you!” She says. 

“Come on! I’m getting kinda tired anyways. Maybe it’s time to call it a night.” 

“Sounds good.” She says. 

We leave and go find everyone. I hug hoshi and he kisses my head. 

“You ready to go?” I ask. 

“If you are.” He says. 

I nod. 

“Yea. I’m drunk and want to lay in bed.” I say. 

He laughs and nods. 

“Ok. That sounds perfect right now.” He says. 

“We’re gonna head out. Anyone want to head back with us?” I ask. 

“I’m ready to go.” Minghao says. 

“Awe! I don’t want to go back yet.” Jun says. 

“Me either!” Cheol says. 

“I’ll stay out too.” Seungkwan says. 

“Jihoon?” I ask. 

He looks at Jia. She smiles and nods some. 

“Yea. We’ll come too.” He says. 

Everyone quickly looks at him. 

“We?!” Cheol says. 

“Shut up.” Jihoon says as he stands. 

I can’t help but laugh some. We get all of our things and I pay before we head out. The wind hits me and I move close to Soonyoung. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. 

“I’m cold.” I say. “I don’t want to walk.” 

He stops and turns his back to me. I smile and jump onto him. He lifts me and secures me on him. I hug his neck and kiss his cheek. 

“Perfect.” I say. 

We walk in silent for awhile. 

“Jihoon. Never thought you’d find a girl smaller than you. She makes you look normal height.” Soonyoung says. 

Jihoon smacks his chest and curses at him. Jia laughs at them and I smile as I watch. 

“Tonight was so fun. We need to do this more often. I can’t wait for the others to come back.” Minghao says. 

“I agree. It was the best.” I say. 

“You’re always welcome back. I’ve never had so much fun at work before.” Jia says. 

“We’ll be back.” Jihoon says. 

“God. Make it more obvious.” Soonyoung says. 

“I will fight you.” Jihoon says seriously. 

Jia smiles and grabs his arm. 

“It’s fine. I think it’s cute.” Jia says. 

Jihoon smiles at her. I hide my face in hoshis neck to stop my laughter. He doesn’t stop his though. Jihoon smacks him again. 

We get to the building and go up to our floor. 

“Goodnight Hao. Sleep well.” I say. 

“Goodnight!” He says back. 

He goes to their dorm as we all go to my place. I unlock the door and we go in. 

“Have fun. Just don’t have too much fun.” I say to them. 

“Let me live. Please.” He says. 

I grab Soonyoungs hand and laugh as I drag him away. I go to my room and we shut the door. I throw myself on the bed and sigh. 

“We did it huh?” I ask. 

“Yep. I wonder if she posted it or not.” He says. 

“No clue.” 

“We will find out tomorrow.” 

I nod. 

He goes to the dresser and takes his jacket off. He lays it on top and pulls his shirt off too. I smile at him as I watch. 

“You’re hot.” I say. 

He shakes his head as he undoes his belt. I sigh and get up. I grab a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. I go to the bathroom and undress before changing. I put my clothes in the hamper in my room. Hoshis sitting on the bed looking at his phone. He only has a pair of sweatpants on now. I go back to the bathroom and pull my hair up. He walks in and grabs his toothbrush. I grab my makeup wipes and start taking my makeup off as he brushes his teeth. It’s a comfortable silence as we start our nightly routine. I look over at him every now and then. He moves to washing his face as I brush my teeth. He finishes quickly and kisses my cheek before going back to the room. I finish up and wash my face before putting moisturizer on. I turn the light off and go back to the room. He’s looking at the tv now and flipping through channels. I start grabbing all of the dirty clothes around the room and put them in the hamper. He sits quietly on the edge of the bed as he watches the tv. I clean up a bit. I’ve really let my room go to shit. Bless his heart for putting up with it. I go to the bathroom again and tidy up the counter. 

“Why do I have motivation to clean when I’m drunk?” I say. 

I hear him laugh some. 

“I don’t know. It’s not a bad thing though.” He says. 

I keep going until I eventually get too tired. I turn the bathroom light off and go back into the room. 

“Ok. I’m tired.” I say. 

“I wonder what they’re talking about.” He says. 

“He’s probably boring her to death with his music talk.” I say as I close the top of the hamper. 

He laughs again as there’s a knock on the door. We both look. 

“Yes?” I say. 

It opens a little and Jihoon peaks in. 

“Is it safe?” He asks. 

“Yea.” I say. 

He comes in and shuts the door. 

“Did you scare her off already?” I ask. 

He rolls his eyes. 

“No.” He says. 

I give him a weird look. His hair looks a little messy and his lips are pinker. I hurry over to him and look closer. I reach forward and wipe at his lip with my finger. 

“Oh my god. Lip gloss.” I say. 

He wipes his mouth quickly. The pink smears some and Soonyoung and i start laughing. 

“It’s been like 20 minutes. You didn’t even last 20 minutes?” I ask. 

“Shut up...” he mumbles. 

“Why are you here?” I ask. 

“Need sex advice?” Soonyoung asks.

He rolls his eyes. 

“Never mind.” He says. 

He starts to turn around but I grab his arm. 

“Kidding! What’s wrong?” I ask. 

“I...well...” he stops. 

“Yes?” 

“Turns out that she is into me too. You weren’t lying.” He says. 

“Yea. I can tell.” I say and wipe at the lip gloss he smeared on his cheek. 

He moves his head away and wipes at it. 

“And like. I’m really into her. We’re adults you know. Adults want to you know. Do adult things.” He says. 

“Sex. You all want to fuck.” Hoshi says. 

He glares at hoshi. I snort some. 

“I’m trying to not be weird about it!” He says. 

“You’re making it weird by beating around the bush.” Soonyoung says. 

“Fine. I need a condom. I don’t have any. Not even in my room at the dorm.” He says. 

Soonyoung and I start laughing. Jihoon covers his face with his hands. 

“Awe. My little Jihoon is all grown up.” I say and rub his shoulder. 

He moves away from me. 

“You all are the worst. I swear. Do you have one or not? Or do you all have stupid careless sex like the idiots you all are?” He asks. 

“No way. Learned from that mistake. No babies over here please. That day after pill is expensive.” I say. 

“Genius.” He says and rolls his eyes. 

Hoshi stands and goes to the bathroom. He comes back shortly and hands him two condoms.

“Two?” Jihoon asks. 

“You never know. Just say thank you and go have fun.” Soonyoung says. 

“Thanks...” he says quietly. 

“Are you sure you don’t need some advice? I remember my first time.” Soonyoung says. 

“I hate you. I’m leaving.” He says. 

I shove Soonyoung some but still laugh. Jihoon Shuts the door but opens it again. 

“And it’s not my first time you dumb ass.” He says. 

He slams the door and leaves. We both laugh as I turn to look at him. 

“Finally! I’ve been trying to get him laid for so long!!” 

“Hope he gets his world rocked.” Soonyoung says. 

I frown some. 

“Not fair. Jihoon gets to have his world rocked but I don’t?” I ask. 

Soonyoung smiles before he grabs me. He lifts me up quickly. I gasp and grab at his shoulders. He kisses me hard and I giggle some. He flips the light off before walking towards the bed. He drops me onto it and crawls over me. He brings his mouth back to mine and kisses me again. My hands find his hair immediately as he moves his body between my legs. It’s been so long since we’ve even touched each other like this. I’m so impatient but I’ll let him take the lead for now. Don’t know how long I’ll last though. I can’t do teasing tonight at all. 

I move my hands down some so I can feel at his chest and arms. He’s already shirtless so I take advantage of his exposed skin. 

“We have to be quiet.” I mumble. 

He just nods as he kisses down my neck. He grabs at the bottom of my shirt and pulls it off. I’m not wearing a bra, so I’m left shirtless in front of him. He smiles before leaning over and taking my left nipple into his mouth. His bites it gently before licking over it. His hands move all over my torso as he feels at my skin. 

“Please.” I say and push him down some. 

“Impatient?” He asks. 

I nod. 

“Very.” I say 

He laughs some and grabs the top of my pants. He pulls them off along with my underwear. I let my legs lay open, exposing my whole self to him. 

“Seriously so perfect.” He says. 

I just smile at him. He moves back and goes to the bathroom. He comes back with a condom and tosses it beside me. He drops his pants and boxers before crawling back over me. I watch him and definitely take in his whole body. 

“I’ve missed this.” I say. 

“Me too.” He says before kissing me. 

I hold his face to mine as our lips move against each other. I feel his hand slide down my torso until he’s at the place I want him most. He wastes no time in finding that spot and I squeeze his hair tightly. He’s barely touched me and I’m already in heaven. I think I’m just over sensitive since it’s literally been months since he’s touched me like this. He presses hard, but moves slowly. 

“Soonyoung...” I whine. 

He just smiles and goes back to kissing my neck and chest. 

“Please.” I say again as I push him down a little. 

He listens and moves his body further down. He kisses my stomach before moving to my thighs. I brace myself before I feel him press a warm kiss against me. I gasp lightly as I feel his tongue sneak out. My grip on his hair tightens. 

“Fuck.” I whisper. 

His tongue moves against me quickly as he holds at my thighs. I keep myself quiet because I know others are here but it’s hard. I’m drunk, really turned on, and extra sensitive. Not a good mix. He moves his hand up and replaces his tongue with his fingers. As kisses my thigh as he speeds his movements. My back arches as my hips squirm. I let a small noice leave me as I grip the sheets and his hair. His fingers move lower and he pushes two inside of me. His tongue is back as he works in tandem with his hand. 

How does he just know how to touch me so perfectly? I never even had to guide him. He just knew. He’s so good and I can’t believe he’s all mine. Now the world is going to know too. I’m sure they already do. 

I push that out of my mind because I don’t want to think about that right now. I want to enjoy this moment before things go absolutely insane. 

I feel myself getting real close to the edge. I want to wait though. 

I grab his head and jerk it up some. His eyes open quickly as he looks at me. I pull him to me some. He moves his hand away as he crawls back up. I kiss him hard as I try to control my breathing. 

“You’re going to kill me one day with this thing.” I say as I trace his lip with my finger. 

He smiles and bites at it some. I push him back and he moves away. I move from the bed and make him sit on the edge. I kneel in front of him and grab his knees. He smiles more as he leans back onto his hands some. He watches as I reach forward and grab him. His eyes shut briefly as I give him one stroke down. He continues to watch me. I move forward and lick a strip up him. He hums immediately and his hips jerk. I swirl my tongue around his tip before I take him into my mouth. I start slow and easy on him. I only work on his tip as I hold at his base. My other hand holds at his thigh. He reaches one hand out and grabs my ponytail. He bunches it up in his hand and squeezes as he lets out a small groan. I move faster and move my hand away. I take him down fully and I hear him gasp. I keep moving my head at a fast pace and keep my lips tight around him. He’s breathing hard as his hand grips my hair tightly. I move my hand back and move it along with my mouth so he has the perfect friction at all times. 

“Shit Sunhi.” He moans quietly as he falls back onto his elbows. 

I speed a little more so I’m moving as fast as I can. He still holds my hair. He’s not moving me at all. He just holds tightly. I feel his hips squirm some and all of a sudden, he’s pulling me off of him. He groans and grabs at his dick quickly. He squeezes the base of it as he falls onto his back. His chest rises and falls quickly as small moans leave him. I lean forward and lick his tip but he jerks my head again. He’s still got a tight grip at his base and on my hair. 

“Wait. Wait.” He says. 

I can’t help but laugh some as I kiss around his thighs and stomach. 

“I almost got off.” He breathes out. 

“Good. That means I did my job.” I says. 

He smiles and leans up. He pulls me up so I’m standing and he stands in front of me. He kisses me gently before quickly turning me around and shoving me face first into the bed. I gasp as he holds my hips up. I start to raise myself up some on my hands, but he shoves me down again. Fuck. Rough Soonyoung is my favorite. I guess it’s that kind of night. 

He grabs the condom and quickly opens it. I look back at him as he rolls it onto himself. He pulls my hips back to him as he guides himself in. My insides flip with excitement when he bottoms out. 

“Soonyoung.” I moan softly. 

“Yea baby?” He asks. 

“Move. Please. Fast.” I say. 

“Anything for you.” He says. 

And with that, he starts moving. Fast. It takes my breath away when the pleasure takes over my whole body. My feel tingly and I grip the sheets tightly to make myself feel grounded. I feel like I’m going to float away at any moment. 

He squeezes my hip tightly as he holds me down with his other hand. My legs start getting shaky. I concentrate on trying to hold myself up but it’s getting hard. I’m getting dangerously close and we’ve barely even started. Not even a few seconds later, my legs give out. He stops quickly and holds me up some. I can’t help the small noises that leave me. I try muffling it but it hard. He grabs my hair again and jerks me back up. I’m standing in front of him now with my back pressed against his chest. He holds me closely as his kisses my neck. He slipped out the second my legs gave out. I couldn’t help it. I press my ass back against him and rub it on his dick. He squeezes at my neck some before he bites it gently. 

“You drive me crazy.” He says. 

I just smile. I get bold and reverse the roles. I turn around so I’m facing him. I turn us and make him sit on the bed. I’m crawling into his lap before he can stop me. I kiss him hard as my chest presses to him. He wraps his arm around my waist as he scoots back some so we are on the bed more. I reach between us and grab at him. I line him up again before sitting down on him. He groans against my lips and squeezes my side. 

“Feels so good.” He says. 

“Yea?” I ask. 

He nods as he bites at my neck again. I move my hands so I’m holding onto his shoulders. One of his hands are still holding my side as the other presses into the mattress holding him up. I start bouncing on him and he pulls me closer to him. He drops his head more so he can put his mouth back on one of my nipples. He moves his hand to my breast and squeezes hard as he bites at me. A jolt of pleasure goes right to my center and I squeeze around him tightly which makes him let out a louder moan. I keep moving and alternate between bouncing and grinding. I know he likes when I do that. It gives different sensations and it always drives him insane. 

“Im getting close.” He admits a few minutes later. 

I nod some. 

“Whenever.” I say. 

He pulls my face back to his and I start grinding against him hard. This puts pressure into my sweet spot and I feel my toes curl tightly. I moan against his lips. He squeezes at my ass as he pulls me harder against him. It’s perfect. Just the thing I need to drive me over the edge. I feel my body start tensing as my high hits me. I move my mouth away from his as my head drops back. He starts kissing at my neck as I grind harder, desperate for all the friction I can get. I’m gripping tightly around him as pleasure shoots through my whole body. He keeps pulling me against him to help me move more. He’s groaning against my neck as I get myself off on him. 

When I start coming down, I start bouncing again. I bounce as quickly as I can without being too sloppy. My body is still shaking and coming down. My senses are on overdrive as I still work on him. 

It doesn’t take but three more bounces before he’s gasping and groaning into my skin. He grabs my waist and holds me down in place on his lap as his body jerks. His hips thrust up against me as he drives himself deeper. I feel him twitching in me as he gets rocked by his own high. I try to move but he holds me still on him. 

He’s groaning against my shoulder and breathing hard. His nails dig into my skin and it’s the best feeling ever. I hold his shoulders tightly as I hold my balance. 

He soon let’s up on his grip and I slowly rock myself in his lap. He’s breathing hard still when he reaches up to pull my lips to his. He’s kisses me gently and I can feel his heart slamming against his chest as it presses to mine. I come to a stop when I feel him start going soft. Our kiss continues into a sweet make out. Our tongues move against each other as we come down and try to catch our breaths. I’m the first to pull back. He smiles when he sees me. 

“I love you.” He says. 

“I love you too.” I say. 

He kisses me again gentle before pulling me forward as he falls onto his back. I can’t help but laugh as I catch myself. His eyes close as he lets a sigh out. 

“So fucking good.” He says. 

I smile and kiss his chest. He puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. I giggle again before kissing him. It turns into another sweet long kiss. 

All of a sudden I hear a weird noise. I freeze and listen. I hear it against and move my face back. 

“What?” He says. 

“Shh.” I say and cover his mouth. 

We both listen and we can hear moans coming from down the hall. Both of our eyes widen. 

“Ewwww! Oh my god!” I say. 

He starts laughing as we listen. We can very clearly hear Jihoon and Jia doing whatever the fuck they’re doing. I can tell they’re trying to be quiet but we can definitely hear. 

“Sounds like he’s doing a good job.” He says. 

I smack at his chest. 

“Ew. It’s Jihoon. That’s gross.” I say. 

“We were doing the same thing..” he says. 

“Yea but it’s you not him. Ew. I don’t want to hear that.” I say and cover my ears. 

He laughs as he watches me. 

“Do you think they could hear us?” I ask. 

He shrugs. 

“I don’t know. I don’t really care.” He says. 

I smack his chest some before moving off of him. He leans up and pulls the condom off. I grab my shirt on the bed and pull it on before finding my underwear. He stands and throws the condom away before grabbing his underwear and sweats. I turn the tv volume louder so I can’t hear them. 

“Better.” I say. 

He just smiles and shakes his head before getting into the bed with me. I lay down and he cuddles up to my side. I kiss his head and rub his arm. 

“I love you.” He says. 

“I love you too.” I say. 

It falls quiet. I still feel my heart beating quickly but it’s slowing. Tonight was good. Really good. How did we go that long without doing...that? Never again. 

“Think everyone knows about us now?” I ask. 

“They do.” He says. 

I look at him. 

“How do you know?” I ask. 

“Mingyu messaged the group when you were washing your face. He said he saw it on twitter and sent us the pictures. I ignored it though. I know you wanted to wait until tomorrow.” He says.

“Did he say what people were saying?” I ask. 

“Just that they were freaking out. I didn’t read further.” He says. 

“Oh. Ok. We can look tomorrow. One last night pretending no one knows.” I say. 

He nods and hugs me closer. 

“I’m sleepy.” He says quietly. 

“Go to sleep.” I say. 

“You too. It’s late. We had a long day. Tomorrow I’m sure will be crazy.” He says. 

I nod and turn so I can face him. I cuddle against him and move until I’m comfortable. He kisses my forehead before I close my eyes. 

“I can’t wait to show you off to the world.” He whispers. 

I just smile against him and rub his side. 

“Love you.” I say. 

“Love you too. Goodnight beautiful.” He says. 

He lets his hand rub at my back gently as I drift off into a peaceful sleep. For once, everything couldn’t be more perfect. I’m happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. They’re finally out!!! I’d love to know your thoughts. See you soon .xx


	22. Chapter 22 - Positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thank you for your patience. I’ve been going back and forth on how I want this to finish. I’ve rewritten the end so many different times but I think I am ok with what I’ve come to a decision on. Don’t hate me!!!! Lol. Only a few more chapters! 
> 
> ENJOY!

I wake up and it’s dead quiet in my apartment. I look over and I don’t see hoshi beside me anymore. I lean up and stretch before looking around. I think about last night and my stomach drops. I look at the empty space again where Soonyoung was. 

“Fuck...” I whisper. 

I don’t even want to look at my phone. I don’t regret it at all. I’m just nervous. I get out of bed and freshen up before walking into the living room. I see Soonyoung pouring water into two mugs. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around him. His hand immediately holds onto my arm and he rubs his thumb against my skin. 

“Tea?” He asks. 

“Yes please.” I say. 

I stand there hugging him until he grabs my arms again. He moves them slightly so he can turn around and look at me. His arms wrap around my neck as he looks at me. 

“How much trouble are we in?” I ask. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t looked.” He says. 

“Me either.” I say. 

“Let’s just have some tea and we can worry about that in a bit.” He says. 

I nod and move away. I go sit at the table and he follows. He sets the cup in front of me. I thank him quietly and take a sip. I hear a door open and see Jihoon stumble out. He’s wearing his boxers and tshirt. His hair is a mess and he looks like shit. He groans as he sees us as he comes over to the table. He plops himself down in a chair and hides his face in his arms. Soonyoung stands and goes back to the kitchen and gets water. 

“How are you feeling bud?” I ask. 

“Like shit. This is why I don’t drink.” He says. 

“I didn’t think you were that drunk.” I say. 

“We drank more once we got back. I took your wine. Sorry.” He says. 

I laugh a little and shrug. 

“It’s fine.” I say. 

Soonyoung hands him water. He thanks him quietly. 

“Did you all have fun?” I ask. 

“Yes actually. She’s really cool. I like her a lot.” He says. 

“And how was...you know?” Soonyoung asks. 

I was expecting Jihoon to get annoyed but I see a small smile on his face. 

“Yea that was really good.” I say. 

Hoshi starts laughing and smacks Jihoons arm some. 

“Ew.” I mumble. 

“We could hear you all. Sounded like you did good!” Soonyoung says. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes but still smiles. 

“She had to leave early this morning though. I got her number.” He says. 

“Good! Maybe you’ll finally get a girl friend.” I say. 

“We’ll see. Have you all heard from management? Checked twitter?” He asks. 

“Not yet.” I say. 

“I bet it’s crazy.” He says. 

“Should we just check?” I ask. 

Hoshi nods some. 

“Let’s look together. Come on.” Jihoon says. 

We all stand and follow him to his room. It’s a bit messy but I don’t point it out. He grabs his pants and pulls them on before sitting down in his chair. He turns his computer on and goes to twitter. As soon as he logs on, we see our names trending. 

“Fuck. I wonder if it’s good or bad.” I say. 

“Let’s find out.” Jihoon says as he clicks it. 

The first thing that pops up are pictures from last night. They’re actually really cute pictures of hoshi and I. We look really happy. Everyone does, really. Everyone has been reposting them. A lot of people freaking out. More people saying they knew I’d eventually date one of them. A lot of people are surprised it’s not Jihoon and a lot of people screaming how they always wanted us together. 

“I don’t see a lot of negative tweets. Some saying they wished it was them with him but not bad.” Jihoon says. 

I let out a sigh. 

“This is real. It happened. The world knows now.” I say as I look at hoshi. 

He smiles some before hugging me. 

“I’m so happy.” He says. 

I smile against him as I hold him close. 

“Also. The video of you getting beaten was brought back up and it has audio now. People are really pissed that you got attacked because of this. Looks like people are on your side.” He says. 

“I can’t believe this. I really thought they’d hate me.”

“I mean. I’m sure there are some people but as of now, it looks ok. It’s only been like 12 hours though.” He says. 

“Management is probably freaking out.” Soonyoung says. 

“Probably.” I say. 

“A lot of theories too about the hiatus. People think it’s because of this.” He says. 

“You’ve got smart fans.” I say. 

I hear the front door close and we look at the door to the studio to see who is it. I see Cheol and he walks in. 

“Hey guys.” He says. 

He looks kinda nervous. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask. 

“Hosh. I just got off the phone with the manager.” He says. 

“Oh boy.” He says. 

“They’re not happy at all. Actually we are all kinda getting shit because of it.” He says. “But they want you at the office tomorrow at 9. Just you. No one else.” 

Soonyoung looks at me and then at Cheol. 

“It’s Sunday and they don’t want to call others into the office so they said tomorrow morning. You’re not allowed to leave the dorm until then. None of us are.” He says. 

“Oh....ok.” Soonyoung says. 

“And none of us can post on social media either. We have to stay silent.” He says. 

“Well. This doesn’t sound good.” Jihoon says. 

“They’re like mad mad. Furious.” Cheol says. 

“We knew this would happen. It’s ok.” Hoshi says.

“On the bright side...the fans are taking it well.” Cheol says. 

“You saw?” I ask. 

“Yea. Everyone’s talking about it this morning.” He says. 

I nod some. 

“Maybe management will let us off the hook then.” I say. 

“I don’t know. They dont care about what others think.” He says. 

“Oh..” I say. 

“Yea but if you want, Minghao and jun are cooking. We can all eat and celebrate you all being free.” He says. 

I smile some and nod. We all head out and when we get to the hall, I see Vernon. 

“Vernon!” I say and hurry to him. 

He smiles lightly and hugs me. 

“You’re home!” I say. 

“I am.” He says. 

I move back so I can see him. 

“You’ve lost weight.” I say as I look at his face. 

“Yea. It’s not been a good few months. I’m fine though.” I say. 

The others come over and say hi to him. 

“How was your flight?” 

“Long. I’m exhausted.” He says. 

“Let’s get you inside. We’re about to eat.” Cheol says. 

He nods and they help him with his bags. We go in and I see the others in the lounge. I see that Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Chan are home now. 

“Vernon!” Seungkwan says as soon as we walk in.

He stands and hurries over. Before he can hug him, Vernon presses his hand into seungkwans chest and shoves him back some. Everyone freezes and stares at them. 

“Don’t.” Vernon says. 

Seungkwan looks hurt and confused. 

“What’s wrong?” Seungkwan asks. 

“Are you serious?” Vernon asks. 

Seungkwan just watches him. 

“What’s wrong? What do you mean what’s wrong, Seungkwan?” He asks. 

“Are you mad at me?” Seungkwan asks quietly. 

“I think mad is an understatement. Do you know how worried I’ve been for the last few months? You haven’t even tried to talk to me!” 

“I just needed to think.” 

“I don’t care! I’m your best friend, Seungkwan. You don’t do this to me! It’s not fair! I know I hurt you too but fuck! You completely dropped off the face of the planet and didn’t even reach out to me! I’ve been worried sick and my anxiety has nearly killed me!” Vernon yells. “You’ve driven me mad, Seungkwan!” 

I see his eyes water and Seungkwan has tears falling. 

“So don’t just run up to me like nothing has happened when you’ve treated me this way! My break was spent in and out of hospitals because the stress this whole fucking thing has put on me. And you never even cared! You know how that makes me feel when you act like a child and run away from everything! You know!” 

“I was upset. I was embarrassed. I didn’t know what to say.”

“that doesn’t matter. A simple message just letting me know you’re ok is all I wanted. You’ve been ignoring me for two months even when I’ve begged for your help. You just didn’t care. You were being selfish and I just don’t want to act like everything is ok. It’s not. So don’t even try to touch me or talk to me right now. I don’t want to hear it.” Vernon says. 

He grabs his bags and walks off. Everyone is dead quiet. Seungkwan turns and hurries off. I hear his door slam. I sigh some and start to walk towards the hall. Jihoon grabs my arm. 

“Don’t. Let him go pout.” Jihoon says. 

“But-“ 

“Just let him be.” Soonyoung says. 

“Fine...” I say. 

I go sit down at the table and it’s quiet as minghao and jun go back to cooking. 

“This isn’t how I thought today would go.” I say when hoshi sits beside me.

“I know. It’ll be ok though. They just need space.” He says. 

“I didn’t know Vernon was going to the hospital sometimes.” I say. 

“Me either..” He says. “We can check on him later. Both of them. Just give them time. They need it.”

I nod lightly. I get out my phone and continue looking through twitter to see what people are saying. I’m so surprised that it’s not a lot of negative comments. I really thought fans would be mad. A lot of people are happy that I’m not someone random and that no one is using them for fame. People wonder about what Seungkwan thinks too. Most are excited because they are saying Seungkwan and Soonyoung are like brothers now for real. It’s cute really. Everyone is wondering how long we’ve been together too. I wish I could say something, but I don’t. I just go follow Yoonah on twitter. I send her a quick DM thanking her for everything. I hope she’s not getting a lot of shit. It doesn’t look like it. A lot of people think it’s crazy how she hung out with us since she’s a fan. 

I just scroll through and continue reading everything. There’s so many articles out and Pledis hasn’t made a statement yet either. I’m sure they’re waiting. 

It’s real though. It’s out there and we’re free. Really free....well We still have management to deal with tomorrow....

“The rest of the boys will be home tonight too.” Cheol says. 

“Because of this?” I ask. 

He nods. 

“Yea. Management are making them come back.” 

“Damn....” hoshi says. 

“I hope everyone doesn’t get in trouble because of us.” I say. 

“It’s fine. You know we have your back. What’s the worst that could happen?” Jihoon says. 

“I don’t know. They could like forbid you from seeing me or something. Maybe break the group up...I don’t know.” I say. 

He rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t think so negatively. They’ll probably scream at him and give him some stupid punishment.” Jihoon says. 

“Yea....I’ll probably get fired.” I say and laugh some. 

“We won’t let that happen. We aren’t losing either of you.” Minghao says from the kitchen. 

“Thanks Hao....” I say quietly. 

——

Later that night, I go to Vernon's door and knock lightly. I poke my head in and see him laying on his bed. He’s staring at the ceiling. 

“Can I come in?” I ask. 

He nods lightly. He hasn’t been out all day. Neither has seungkwan. I go sit on the edge of his bed. He turns onto his side so he can face me. 

“You know I’m not going to let you sit in here and not go talk to him right?” I ask. 

He nods some. 

“I’m just upset. I didn’t know I’d get so angry when I saw him.” He says. 

“I know. We’re all upset with him right now. He’s upset too. It’s all my fault and I’m sorry.” I say. 

He just watches me. 

“Tell me about the hospitals. What was that about?” I ask. 

“I mean. It wasn’t just because of him. I’ve been dealing with family shit too and it’s just been too much for me. Not to mention that I don’t know the future of the group right now and it’s scary. I don’t want to lose a member. It’s been stressful. Then he just didn’t care and left me alone.”

“I’m sorry, Vernon. You won’t lose anyone I promise. No matter what happens you know you all will always be a team.” 

“I know but I just get scared. I’m never emotional. I don’t know what’s happening. It’s weird and I don’t know how to handle it sometimes. I just needed help.” He says. 

“That’s good that you recognized that. Really good.” I say. 

He nods some. 

“Why don’t I go get Seungkwan and have you all talk it out? You know he just shuts people out. This was a lot on him. I’m not saying he was correct but he was going through it too. I think he understands how wrong he was for not helping you too.” I say. 

He looks away. 

“I think it’ll be good for you all to talk.” I say. 

“Ok..” he says quietly. 

“I’ll go get him.” I say. 

I stand but stop. 

“Also Vernon. You know you can always come to me for anything right?” I ask. 

“Yea. Thank you.” He says. 

I nod a little and walk out. I go to seungkwans room and he’s laying on his bed looking at his phone. 

“Hey. Get up.” I say. 

He looks at me but doesn’t move. 

“Come on. You need to go talk to Vernon. Now.” I say. 

“No. He doesn’t want to talk to me.” He says. 

“He does. I just spoke to him. You need to go fix this. Please. come on.” I say. 

He sighs some and stands. 

“He’s your best friend, Seungkwan. You really upset him. So I need you to go listen to him. Hear him out. Talk.” I say. 

“Ok..” he says. 

He follows me out and to Vernons room. I open the door and Seungkwan walks in. 

“Yell if you need me.” 

“You aren’t staying?” Seungkwan asks. 

“No. You two can talk without me.” I say. 

I turn around and leave. I see hoshi walk down the hallway. 

“They’re talking?” He asks. 

I nod some. He comes close and listens against the door. 

“I don’t hear talking.” He says. 

“They’ll probably sit there not talking for 5 minutes because they’re both stubborn and won’t talk first. You know Seungkwan will crack first and start whining.” I say. 

He laughs some. 

“That’s exactly what will happen.” Hoshi says. 

“We can hear you.” Seungkwan says. 

I cover my mouth and try not to laugh. 

“Oops. Sorrryyyy. We’re going!” I say. 

He just laughs and walks to the bathroom. I walk back to the living room and see Jeonghan and Jun sitting on the couch. I go sit beside Jeonghan. He smiles some and pats my knee. 

“You ok?” He asks. 

“Just nervous.” I say. 

“Why?” Jun asks. 

“I’m worried that something bad will happen. Then it will be all my fault.” I say. 

“You can’t blame yourself. If it goes badly, just know it was suppose to happen.” Jeonghan says. 

“Yea but I don’t want it to happen. Even if it’s suppose to. I will forever feel guilty if Soonyoung got kicked out or something...” I say. 

“Don’t. Just have a positive outlook. It’ll be ok no matter what. Like Minghao said. We are all here for you.” Jun says. 

I nod some. 

“Ok. You just know my anxiety will eat me alive until I know.” I say. “I just don’t want to get my hopes up.” 

“The company won’t fire him. There’s no way. I’ll be really surprised if they do.” Minghao says as he walks in. “Sorry. I could hear you all.” 

He sits beside jun. 

“Yea but still. The thought is still there.” I say. “They were really mad when they found out. They don’t even want us together. You remember the meeting Hoshi had with them and how angry he was...” 

“Yea but he’s also the lead dance and a popular member. I don’t think they’d let him go. They’d lose a lot. They know that.” Minghao says. 

“Yea...” I say. 

Jeonghan wraps his arm around my shoulders. 

“It’ll be fine. Ok?” He asks. 

I nod some and lean against him. 

“Yea...ok. I’m just still nervous.” I say. 

———

I’m pacing around my apartment as I wait for Soonyoung to come back from the meeting. I’ve been so stressed all morning. Him and I could barely sleep last night too. Yesterday we slowly started getting more and more anxious the longer we all sat in the dorm. We really realized the extent of what we did and it probably was a little overboard but it’s too late now. I know the company is really mad so I don’t know how they reacted. I’m trying to stay positive like Jun, Minghao, and Jeonghan said, but it’s hard. Jihoon is watching me and trying to be positive but I know it’s probably not good. I hear a phone go off and Jihoon grabs his phone. 

“It’s Cheol.” He says. 

I watch him as he answers. He’s the only one allowed to go with him today. 

“Hello?” Jihoon answers. 

I watch as he listens to Cheol. He looks at me and doesn’t show any emotions. He just nods as he listens. 

“Yea. Yea. Ok. I’ll let them know. See you soon. Bye.” He says. 

“What is it?” I ask. 

“Come on.” He says. 

“Jihoon what did he say?” I ask. 

“Not much. Just come on.” He says and stands. 

I follow him to their dorm and we go inside. 

“Everyone get in here!” He yells loudly. 

Only a few members are sitting around in the living room and dining room. I start getting nervous. The other boys start piling in. 

“Jihoon. I’m nervous.” I say. 

“Just make sure everyone is here. I’m going to go wait for them.” He says. 

“Jihoon! What did he say?!” I ask more loudly. 

“I don’t know what happened, Sunhi! He just said it wasn’t good and to get everyone together. I don’t know!” He says loudly back at me. “It’s not good at all. That’s all I know!” 

I just stare at him. I feel someone grab my arm. 

“Come on. Come sit.” Jeonghan says. “Go on Jihoon.”

He leaves and Jeonghan pulls me to the couch. I sit and start to panic a little. I feel myself starting to shake. Jun is on the other side of me. Him and Jeonghan both hold my hands and try to comfort me but I can’t hear anything. I just stare at the door waiting for them to come in. I feel like I’m going to be sick or pass out. I feel someone rub my thigh some. I don’t react. I just look at the door. I feel them grab my face and they make me look at them. I see Seungkwan kneeling in front of me. He looks worried. I feel hot and shaky. I see everyone staring at me. Seungkwan is speaking at me but I can’t hear him. He says something to Mingyu and he walks off. I just watch him. Jun has his arm around me now as Jeonghan rubs my back. Everyone is staring at me. I feel suffocated but also it’s grounding me. I don’t know what’s happening. I’m falling into a panic attack I think. I feel like I can’t breathe but I can’t make myself take bigger breaths. Mingyu comes back with water and seungkwan forces me to take a few drinks. It feels like everything is in slow motion and I really think I’m going to faint if I don’t see Soonyoung soon. 

“Sunhi. Sunhi.” I finally hear Seungkwan say as my hearing comes back slowly. “Breathe Sunhi. Hey. Breathe.” 

I nod some and try to breathe. 

“Good. Good. Breathe.” He says. 

I take deep breaths and I feel my ears become more clear. It’s silent in the room besides Seungkwan and Jeonghan coaching me through breathing and encouraging me. 

“Good. It’s ok. It’ll be ok.” Jeonghan says. 

I look back at the door. 

“Where are they?” I ask. 

“They’re coming. Just calm down.” Seungkwan says. 

“Is Soonyoung ok?” I ask. 

“I don’t know.” Seungkwan says honestly. 

Just then, the door opens. Everyone looks quickly. Jihoon walks in first. I can’t read his face at all. The second I see Cheol and Soonyoung, I know it’s not good at all. My heart drops as I look. Soonyoung is crying as Cheol keeps him close to him. I shove everyone away from me and stand. 

“What happened?” I ask. 

Jihoon comes to me and grabs my arm. He leads me back to the couch and makes me sit. Cheol leads Soonyoung over in front of everyone. He looks around and his face crumbles a bit as more tears come. I want to go comfort him but Jihoon is blocking me. Soonyoung drops to his knees and covers his face as he cries. Cheol squats beside him and hugs at him. It’s dead silent. All we hear are Soonyoungs sobs. I look at Seungcheol and notice he has tears falling too. He cries quietly though. 

“Cheol...” Joshua says quietly. 

He just shakes his head at him. He lets Soonyoung cry for a bit. Everyone is on edge I can tell. No one knows what’s happening. We are just watching them cry.

“Please. What happened?” I ask. 

Soonyoung doesn’t look up. 

“They terminated him.” Cheol says to everyone. 

“What?” I ask. 

“They kicked him out. He’s no longer in the group.” He says. 

Everyone starts freaking out and yelling as they hear the news. I just watch hoshi as he continues to break down. It’s loud in here. Everyone is clearly upset. Some crying now too. I move jihoon out of my way. He’s distracted a bit by trying to comfort others. I get up and walk to Soonyoung. I kneel in front of him and grab his arms. He looks at me quickly. It’s so loud and chaotic in here now. 

“I begged for your job, Sunhi. I’m sorry. I begged but they wouldn’t let you stay either. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Sunhi...” he cries. 

I watch him in shock. I just don’t know what to do. He’s hurt. Like bad and I don’t know how to help. I just feel angry. Not at him. Definitely not at him. Seeing him this upset is the worst feeling ever. I don’t even care about my job. I figured I’d lose it. But him??? I was convinced he’d be fine. 

“They’re going to call you. We have to move out. Where are we going to go? What are we going to do? They won’t let us stay.” He says. “I’m losing everything Sunhi. What do I do?” 

I stand quickly and look around at the mess of boys in the room. Jihoon notices and stands quickly. 

“Sunhi.” He says as if he could read my mind. “Don’t.” 

I ignore him completely. I walk to the front door. 

“Sunhi! Stop!” Jihoon yells at me. 

I slip my shoes on and walk out, slamming the door. I hurry down the hall and to the elevator. Jihoon is close behind me. I see Cheol behind him too. They follow me into the elevator. 

“Sunhi what are you doing?” Jihoon asks. 

“They can’t do this. They can’t take this away from him.” 

Cheol grabs my arm. 

“You can’t convince them. You can’t go down there and cause a scene.” He says. 

“I don’t care. I’m going to fight for his job even if it hurts me. He’s not losing you all. I refuse to let that happen.” 

Jihoon also grabs my arm and stops me from walking out of the elevator. 

“You can’t do this Sunhi. I’m serious.” Jihoon says. 

“Don’t you dare try to stop me Jihoon. You won’t stop me. Now let go of me!” I say. 

“You weren’t there, Sunhi! You are going to make things worse. Please!” Cheol says. “Just trust me. You can’t go.” 

“If I don’t, I will regret it. I need to try. You can’t stop me. I’m going.” 

I jerk my arms from them and walk out. 

“I’ll go. Stay with them.” Jihoon says. 

“Stop her if you can. You know why.” Cheol says 

I leave the building. Jihoon catches up to me and follows closely as I stomp my way to the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!! I’d love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story and I’ve been working on it for months now. I finally have the courage to post it. The idea has been in my head so long and I really like where it’s gone so far. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far. I’m open to suggestions and would love your feedback. 
> 
> I’ll post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. I already have the first 11 written, just editing now. 
> 
> -Jihooshi


End file.
